


You're a lot of trouble { A Teacher Levi x Student Reader Story}

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Betrayal, Cliche, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Angst, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert, Smut, Student Reader, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, a little cruel humor, a lot of smut, cheater levi, mature issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 125,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: What happens when a teacher and student relationship goes too farA teacher x student fanfic+Completed+





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new reader x levi story that's been in my head

I ran down my schools hall way. I was late to class, again.

Why did I always do this? I was definitely going to get detention now. This was going to be like my third time being late to this class. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to make anyone get up before seven in the morning to learn anyway? Its cruel. 

But I couldn't think about that now, I have to get to class. 

At least I wasn't the only one out in the hall. Just then one of the teachers call out to me that I needed to hurry. I tuned to see who said it, but I couldn't put a name to the voice. Either way they were right I need to hurry I thought shaking my head.

"Hey watch where your goin-" I heard someone say but before I could hear them finish I tripped and fell down. 

The fuck! They tripped me! "Real cool asshole." I snapped looking up at who ever it was standing on the side of me. 

Damn. 

The guy I looked up at was hot. 

I quickly got up to stand eye level with him, well he wasn't every tall .He didn't even that older then me, I wonder if he was a new student? I haven't seen him before. 

"Tch, watch were you're going." He spat out in a annoying. Well he had an attitude problem. 

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're too cute to be such an ass." I told him and before he could say anything. I still needed to get to class.

~Later

"You didn't study again?" My friend Annie said, clearly judging me.

I blow out in frustration, "I got really busy last night with working and stuff." 

"And by stuff you mean goofing off?" She asked me.

"Of course not!" I said trying to sound convincing, but failing. 

Annie shook her head, "You're hopeless, here." Then she handed me her notebook with all her English notes in it. 

I snatched it from her before she had a chance to change her mind, "Thank you so much you're a life saver I love you!" Then I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. 

"You two starting all the fun without me."

I didn't have to know who said it before I answered "Bite me." I looked up to see Reiner settling down with his lunch tray. It was later into the day, I was lucky my first teacher took pity on me and said I didn't have detention, just don't let it happen again.

"With pleasure." He said winking at me. Reiner was my other best friend we used to date, but that was only for a little bit; we did decided to stay friends though. 

"F/n didn't study for the test." Annie told him. 

Renier just laughed, "Again?" 

"Don't judge me I had a lot to do last night." I told him. 

"And by a lot you mean sleep?" Renier asked me. 

I shrugged, "I'm a busy woman cut me some slack." Then I dove into Annie's note book to catch up on the vocabulary words we were going to have to our test on; ignoring all the other quips Reiner and Annie were dishing out. 

God this sucked. I have no idea why I do this all the time, wait yes I do it's because I work and, by the time I'm done working I'm too tired to get anything else at home. God, I always make poor choices. Plus I didn't want to go home last night, because my dad's girlfriend was over. And that was just a whole other topic I didn't want to think about it. 

I shook my head I needed to focus! This was my only chance I was going to get for my test. Why was I like this! 

"You do realize we probably won't have a test today, right?" Reiner said making me look up at him. 

"What?" 

"Remember Mrs. Brzenska had her baby, were getting a sub. And I doubt they'll make us do a test Subs are easy." Reiner said. 

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner? I've been stressing about this!" I glared at Annie. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Figured the stress would do you some good." She said dryly.

Ladies and gentlemen my best friend Annie. 

"Anyways, I'm sure you'll be alright." Reiner said, "Maybe we won't have a new teacher and they just cancel the class." 

"Unlikely." Annie told him. 

"Well maybe my luck is turning around now." I said sitting up smiling to myself.

"Unlikely." Annie said. 

I glared at her. 

Annie then stood up, "Lets get to class. If it is a new teacher I want to make a good first impression. 

"Of course you do." I said standing up with her. It was just Annie to want to make a good impression on teachers. You couldn't tell by just looking at her, but she was smart and dedicated to her school work. A lot more then for sure. She was third in our graduation class anyway.

"You guys aren't gonna wait for me?" Reiner asked is. 

"You should move faster in the lunch room." Annie told him then started to head. Also that was typical Annie; cold as ice.

Once in my English class I was still looking in Annie's note book just in case. But I figured Reiner was right no sub would just test us on their first day right.

I wasn't paying attention to anyone coming in or out, that was until I head someone clear their throat. Only to see our vice principle Mr. Erwin Smith. It was always nice to see him, for an older guy he was crazy hot. Plus he was always so nice. 

"Is he going to be our knew teacher for this class?" I heard someone say.

"God I hope he is, Mr. Smith is nice on the eyes." I whispered to Annie. She ignored me. 

"Hello everyone." He started, "As you know Mrs. Brzenska isn't going to be with us for a while, So I'm here to introduce you new teacher that will be standing in for you." 

"So it's not you?" Another student asked. 

He only laughed, "No it won't be me. It will be a good friend of mine though." 

Just then the classroom door opened, only for us to see the guy from this morning walk in. Huh I guess he was in this class. 

"Oh there you are Levi I was beginning to worry." Mr. Smith said smiling at him. 

The guy only clicked his tounge in response. Wait? Did Mr. Erwin know him? Were they related?

Then Mr. Erwin turned to the rest of us, "This is you're new teacher for the time that Mrs. Brzenska is out. Mr Ackerman."

Oh so he was the new teacher. 

Then I realized, he was the NEW TEACHER! 

"What!" I shouted out with out even thinking about it. 

Everyone looked at me, including my new English teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii
> 
> New chapter enjoy!!

"Is there a problem Ms. (Last name)?" Mr. Smith asked because if my out burst. 

"No sir." I said in a hurry. What possessed me to yell out just now? And even worst what possessed me to tell him he was a asshole? Not to mention hot! Did he notice it was me? like did he recognize me? What was I thinking of course he would!! I called him an asshole and hot! way to go on first impressions me! 

"Yo what was that for?" I heard Renier ask me, but I couldn't bring myself to answer him.

"Wow, the new sub is hot." I heard a friend of mine Sasha say to someone else. 

"Yeah, but I've heard he's married to another teacher here Mrs. Ackermen." I heard Jean answer her. Fuck! I called an older woman's husband hot! Who is also a teacher! Why not say I'm the cause of world war too next! What the hell, this was already a crappy day why did it just have to get worst? 

"F/n sit up." Annie leaned over and told me. 

Couldn't she realize I was trying to sink into my seat? She just looked at him like I was weird; which well wasn't anything new but still I could tell I was annoying her so I sat up. Although once I told Annie what I did she was going to flip...Well just meaning she would laugh at me, which was pretty much flipping for stone cold Annie.

I looked back up front to see the man I now know as Mr. Ackerman. I guess it was good he hadn't said anything to me. And now that I've kinda finished having my mental melt down in my chair I realized I missed his whole introduction. Did he say we still had that test? Was their a new one? 

Trying to pay to attention now I think he was answering questions. But about what? Auuugh I hate school! Especially English! Why did we even need this class we all speck this language so why do we have to take a whole class about it? Were does that make sense? Give me a new language that would at least be fun. But at last I needed I needed this class to graduate, there was no way I was going to held back I'm 18 going on 19 this year. I'm already old as hell in high school, so it wasn't like I could do this all again. Plus it would be embarrassing knowing all my friend have moved on with their lives and i'm still stuck in high school. So if that meant I had to sit in here and make myself listen the so be it. I was going to pass this class if it was the last thing I did!

Just then the bell saying school was ringing rung. 

Fuck.

I learned nothing today.

Except that I'm actually pretty stupid....But I sorta already knew that. 

But hey at least Mr. Ackermen call on me or anything so he couldn't be that bad.

Everyone started walking out of class, until I heard Mr. Ackermen speck up in a cold voice, "The bell doesn't dismiss you brats. I do sit down." 

Oh...he was one of those teachers. I take back my last comment about him.

"You all were supposed to have a test today, don't think I didn't know." He started, "So you'll all have it tomorrow plus I'm adding the vocab words from pages 22 and 23 of your text books to it so study." He said and everyone groaned including me. I don't even have that dumb text book. I swear this was just one of the worst days day of my life, and I've a few of those, today is at least number 3 in that list.

After that though Mr. Ackermen let the class go. 

And I was immedently attacked by Reiner, "So what was all that in there?" He asked me. 

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him back, it wasn't like I wasn't going to tell him, but Reiner laughing at my errors in life isn't as fun as it sounds.

"I"m just guessing you had a run in with the new sub?" Annie suggested, how did she figure that out?

"How di-" 

I was about to ask her but Annie cut me off. "It was all over your face, and he actually looked a little surprised when he saw your face." She told me.

"So did you do?" Reiner asked. 

 

I hung my head down, "I may or have may not called him an asshole....a hot asshole." 

Then Reiner proceeded to laugh like he never heard anything funnier in his whole life. I swear I hated him sometimes. 

He continued to laugh all the way outside, even Annie was creaking a smile. 

"You guys are the worst." I told them shaking my head, "Where is the support here?"

"So what you called the new sub hot...And an asshole. I'm sure others have done worst." Renier said to me. 

"I doubt that." I said dryly. 

"F/n you gotta admit it's pretty funny." He said still snickering.

"See it's things like this is the reason I broke up with you." I told him crossing my arms. 

"Oh you don't mean that." He said pulling me into a hug. 

I playfully pushed him away, "Yeah, Yeah whatever. Go get on you bus." 

Reiner shook his head at me, "Fine, but call me when you get home tonight, whenever that is." then he walked to his bus.

I just rolled my eyes at him and turned to Annie who was still standing next to me. 

"What do you want." She asked me dryly. 

I smiled slyly at her, "Oh my dear best friend Annie, why would you think I wanted something from you. All I need is your love and affection." I said in the sweetest voice I could. 

"Get to your point or I'm leaving." She told me.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You are no fun. Anyway I need your text book. I need to take a picture of the pages I need to study for." 

"Why don't you just come to my house with me and study?" She asked me for like the hundredth time in our friendship.

"Because I don't want to." I told her, "Now my I please take a pic?" 

She just signed and handed me her text book and let me take the pictures I needed. 

Annie was such a life saver, I didn't deserve her. 

Later~

I sat in my school library studying for the afternoon.

I had my reasons why I preferred the library to basically anywhere else in the world to study. Well one I hated being home these days, mostly because I hated my dad's girlfriend. Why that woman thought she was my mother was beyond me, but she never seems to get the hint; and the worst part she's only like a year older then me I mean she's 20 but still? Like what is she doing with my 40+ dad? can't she find someone in her age group? And what is wrong with him? dating a girl so young? or just the thought of dating again? Didn't he love my mom? weren't they soulmates? How could he just go find someone else? So I hated being home because they were always their. Plus being reminded of my mom with just the smell of that place. It wasn't home to me anymore just a place I slept. 

As for going to any of my friends houses I just didn't want to, I didn't want to burden them. It was just easier being here. Plus I could focus more. I had to study for all my classes today; this was also like the only day in the week I could focus on studying since I worked pretty much every other day. Me and dad split the bills so I had to do my part. 

I admit it was hard to keep up with his schedule, but hey it's the hand I was dealt I just gotta play it.

But for some reason I just could not focus as easy as usual today. I bet it was because I was still feeling like dying because how I talked to that teacher. Maybe by tomorrow I'd forget about it. And he would never mention it. I mean It wouldn't be that bad. It's not like I'm going have to talk to him all the time. It's just going to be for a little while, he's only the sub. 

I looked back at my phone to my notebook to finish copying my notes, when the lights when off all of a sudden. 

I looked up to see darkness, fuck! How long have I've been sitting here? I looked at my phone 7 o'clock! What is wrong with me? Where has my head been today! I was going to miss my last bus! I hurried and dumped all my stuff in my backpack zipped it and ran out the now empty library. I swear that Librarian knew I was in there, he was just being a jerk. 

I ran straight to the door I needed to walk to my bus stop asap, but when I got to the fount doors they were locked. Fucccccck! Who locks doors from the inside? This place called a school was clearly a prison, there was no other explanation. 

The worst thing was the only light I could see were little security lights of the building. I an to the other doors, and with each one I felt my stomach sink in more. I was locked in the school, I was going to be here all night. This is officially the 2nd worst day of my life now and I've had some pretty bad days. I.e. the day my mom died, but then that day was like 10 years ago...so I could have newer worst days right? 

I walked around the school some more only to be disappointed with each door. Hell was I really the only one still here? no janitor or anything? I honestly thought those guys lived the longest with how cranky they act when you mess something up? But no the one day I need one they're no where insight. 

I got to the last door I knew I could use to get out only to find it locked from the inside again. Great! I was going to spend the night in the school. Perfect! Best day ever! What else could possible go wrong next? 

"Hey brat what are you still doing here?" I heard someone yelled me. 

I practically jumped out of my skin I thought I was the only one here. Then I turned around, and I'm sure I really did jump out my skin it was him..again! 

Mr. Ackermen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact* I actually did graduate at 19 (not because I was held back) But because I was home schooled all my life and my mom put me in high school a year late so the year I finally graduate high shcool I was 19 going on 20 sept of that year...and it sucked. But's i'm good now lol ~that was supposed to be a fun fact but it kinda bummed me out XD hope you all found it fun~~ anyways that was just something I wanted to add because of the obviously age gap that will be between reader and Levi So technically reader is of age but it's still not "Right" 
> 
> Lesser fun fact* Although I was 19 I did not have any affairs with any of my really good looking teachers 
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter! Please tell me your thoughts if you like it, if you hate it? if you have any other cliche reader x levi ideas you think I should write I wanna know


	3. Chapter 3

Levi Pov

"What are you still doing here?" I asked the girl who was standing by the back door. 

Looking closer I saw it was the same girl from this morning. The one who didn't realize that I was teacher. 

What was she doing still doing here? She looked back at me and it was clear that the color had left her face; clearly she had been up to no good. 

"You can answer anytime now." I said walking closer to her.

She didn't say anything only stuttered.

"You wanna try saying words?" I didn't have time for this. I was about to leave. 

"I was...I was...um." 

"Any day now." I told her, this whole thing had detention all over it. 

She shook her head, I needed to get myself together. "I was in the library, and I lost track of time." 

"You think I actually believe that?" Honestly, this kid was going to be a lot of trouble I could tell; first coming into school late, then calling me out my name, not to mention her out burst in class. Now all this. 

"Yes! Please believe me! I was just in the library and I was studying for your test might I add, then out of no where the lights went off and I ran out only to fine all the doors locked." She pleased with me. 

I squinted my eyes at her, well she didn't look like she was lying. Plus I didn't feel like any of the paper work I'd have to fill out to make a report. Then again if I do stay and to do that I won't have to go home for a little bit longer... I looked back at her only to she was looking nervous and basically a mess. Yeah no way she was up to something bad. "Tch, I'm letting you go this time don't let it happen again." I told her moving passed her to open up the door so she could leave. 

"Oh my god thank you so much." She said sounding relieved. "I thought you where going to give me detention or something." 

"Tch, if this happened again I will." I warned her, "Now get home." 

She just nodded and gave me a small smile and ran out the door. 

I signed, what a problem child. 

 

Your Pov

For the first time today I was actually pretty lucky. 

Mr. Ackermen let me go with a warning. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I mean any guy that looks that hot can't be all bad? Damnit! I thought of him being hot again. Oh God. I can not think of a teacher like that. Uggh Even worst I actually told him he was cute. I bet when he saw me just now I was trying to seduce him or something. Okay well maybe that's a little far fetched, but he clearly thought I was up to something bad. 

Yet he let me go. 

Now all I have to worry about it just getting to my bus and making it home. Hopefully my dads girlfriend isn't there. God knows she the last person I'd want to see now. 

I kept walking to my bus stop; I should make it there in enough time...well that's hopefully if that one old lady isn't driving. I swear this one lady that drives the bus had it out for me, I don't know why if I did anything to her or what, but it's like whenever she drives the bus she ignores me at the bus stop. It's like the rudest thing ever. The like after the first time I told her she did that once I saw on the bus again she was just like oh I didn't see you. And i'm just like dude if you can't see you shouldn't be driving the bus. She only went back and fourth with me for a bit before I just said whatever; and since then she's either went pass me at the bus stop or just has something to say whenever I'm on the bus. All I know is I hope I never get like her when I'm her age. 

Specking of buses I looked at my phone to see it was 7:30 the bus came at 7:20 so It was ten minutes late. Now this created another set of problems. I had to catch two buses to get home. And my second bus stops earlier then this bus i'm waiting on now. So basically if the bus didn't come like right now. I'd be stranded at the next bus station for who knows how long. Fuuuuck, this is why I hate riding pubic transportation, and I would drive if I could, but no my dad has to spend all this leisure money on that idiot of a girlfriend and not his own child. And everything else has to go to bills if I want to keep living comfortably fuck my life. Like seriously. 

I looked at my phone again it's going on 7:40 What in the world is happening. Just when I thought I was lucky with hot teacher back there this happens. 

I stood there waiting, then I saw some headlights in the distance. Finally. 

Only they weren't the bus. fuck. Just a regular car, only it was starting to slow down. Great just what I needed some creep to ask me if I needed a ride. Another reason why I hate riding buses theirs always so perv who want to know if I 'need anything'

I was getting ready to just ignore then when I saw the window going down, only to see it was...Well it was Mr Ackermen again.

"What are you doing now?" He asked me frowning. 

"Waiting on the bus." I answered him.

He looked like he was deciding something in his head. Then he looked back to me, "Where do you live?" 

Wait was he going to give me a ride? I shook the thought out as quick as it came, don't read into it. "Just a little ways from here. My bus will be here any minute." 

"You don't need to be hanging around here at this time at night get in." He told me.

What? He was actually going to give me a ride? Is that even okay? I mean it's nice? But do I get in with him? I know he's like a new sub and all but he's still new. I don't even really know him. What if this is how he kidnaps high school girls?

"Would you get in the car." He said taking me out of my thoughts. 

Well if I was going to be murdered why not let a hot teacher kill me right?

 

Levi Pov

The ride was pretty quite. 

She had only been giving me directions to her home which was easy enough. So far it looked like she didn't leave that far from me. 

But I could tell she was keeping her distance, which I don't blame her; she doesn't even know me. But this will go as my good deed for the day, plus anything to be away from home. 

"So...Um why were you at the school so late." She asked out of no where, "If it's okay for me to know." She quickly added. 

"Doing paper work." I told her. 

"This late?" She questioned.

"Lost track of time." I told her. 

"Huh, who would have thought." I head her chuckle.

I looked at her, "Excuse me?" 

"I mean you would think that type of stuff doesn't happen to teachers." She said.

"Teachers a humans too." I told her.

She didn't say anything else. And we went back to silence. 

"What's you're name anyway." I asked her. I realized I hadn't know that yet, and it seemed appropriate since I was giving her a ride home I should know that; plus I'm sure it's going to be a habit of hers on finding ways to need help,if it wasn't already. 

"(First and last name)" She answered. 

I just nodded. 

"And you're name?" She asked. 

"Mr Ackermen." I told her. 

"I mean like you're real name, you know first name?" She said. 

"Tch, as if I'd answer that." 

"Hey I just wanted to know." She said defending herself, "I mean it's not like I'm not going to know by tomorrow anyway."

I raised my eyebrow glancing at her. "What's that supposed to mean? You stalking me now?" 

I could her the nervousness in her voice, "Oh no no, I was just saying like someone in the school would find out then they'd just spread the info around." 

"I know just teasing." I told her. 

And I head her take a deep breath, making internally chuckle. She was actually entertaining. 

"It's just a left at this next turn then the third house down." She told me and I nodded moving in the direction. Just as I thought she didn't leave that far from my house at all. This kinda blows then. I had hopped it would have taken me a little out the ways, so it would take me longer to get back. Fuck.

Once I pulled up I heard her undo her seat belt, "Well this has been fun and enlightening." She said turning to me. 

I just nodded, "No problem." 

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said hesitantly. What was she going to say something else?

"Sure." I told her. I was getting irritated by the fact I was about to be home, I was done with the idle chatting. 

Assuming she had taken then hit she got out my car; only to turn right back around. "Um..Mr. Ackermen...Do you usually give students rides home?" She asked me. 

What was that question for? What was she really wanting to know? 

I rolled my eyes to myself high school girls are so strange. I don't know what answer she was looking for, but I know this is a chance to get her for that little comment earlier. Maybe it will make her think about what she says to random strangers next time. So I looked at her threw my car, "Do you usually call your teachers hot assholes?" 

Her face at my comment was priceless. F/n only reposed by dropping her mouth, only to close it and nod. Then she turned and walked to her house. 

I watched her until she got went into her door before I pulled off. 

She was pretty entertaining...in a cute type of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about the story so far 
> 
> I promise more exciting things will happen it's just exposition all right now (Which is as boring to write as it is to read) But i'm sure only for about the next two more chapters then will get to the juicy parts ~.^
> 
> Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Levi Pov

I took a deep breath once I walked inside my home. 

I could hear the TV on in the living room. I walked in to see my wife sitting down eating. Just as I expected. 

"Hey." I called out to Petra. 

She ignored me as expected. 

So I headed up to our bedroom, I was tired anyway. 

Why I stayed was beyond me at this point. Honestly I don't know what happen; just over time we started to grow apart and now we were basically strangers now. But I still loved her just not the same way. I can't say the same for her though, I honestly just don't know how she feels anymore. 

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about my shitty at home life now. 

At least I had something better going for me now; that I was working at this school. It meant my degree meant something. Plus it wasn't just a temp job, once the teacher I was subbing for came back they would move me to teach another class, but on the flip side Petra worked at the school. I don't know why I thought It would be good. Us working together but no, She still didn't want anything to do with me. 

I was now just out the shower and getting ready to go to bed when Petra walked into our room. 

"First day went alright." I told her. 

She just nodded. 

"I'll be home later tomorrow." She told me. 

"Where are you going to be?" I asked her. 

"Just out." She said nonchalantly. 

So I just nodded and laid down. When did we get like this. 

Your Pov

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. 

Ugggh I was so tired, and my day was just getting started. This sucked. 

Working sucked. School sucked. Everything sucked. 

If this was how being an adult was going to be like, then don't sign me up. I miss the days when my mom was around and I didn't have any worries. But no I didn't have that luxury anymore. I had to work to support dad and me...plus his child of a girlfriend. 

I groaned to myself while I sat up, here it goes. 

Once I was done I made my way downstairs only to see Candice. 

My dad's 20 year old girlfriend. 

Gross her being here only meant she stayed the night. 

"Morning F/n." She said sipping her coffee. 

I ignored her, why is she talking to me? 

"You know you don't have to be so mean to me. I don't see why we can't just get along, I mean I've been seeing your days for mouths now." She told me. 

Words will never be able to describe how much I hate her, "Where's my dad?" I asked her. 

She just rolled her eyes, "He had to leave out for work this morning." 

After she told me that I just went to get my bag and went out. I needed to get to school, and I didn't want to stay in the same room as her. 

Anyway who did she think she was? Like she actually thought I'd be friends with her? Why the hell would I consider that? She wasn't my mom, and she was never going to be. She was the same fucking age as me! What the hell is my dad thinking? I've told him she's to young, but he says I just need to give her a chance. Like hell I would. I'm convinced that half the reason me and him have to do so much work is because she's mooching off us. But it's not like I can just stop working. It wouldn't be far to my dad, and as mad as him and his girlfriend make me, I can't just not help him. He needs me. 

So that's why even though I was tired, I was going to work after school. 

Levi Pov

I got into the teacher office early in the morning. It was only a few other teachers in when I clocked in.

"Goooood mooooooning." I heard someone say in a sing song voice. 

I groaned, why was it I worked with old colleagues?

Hanji walked up to me, "How goes it Levi." 

"Tch, fine." I told her. I didn't have a real problem with Hanji, I've known her since highschool. 

"Let me guess, you haven't had you're morning tea yet?"She said. 

I ignored her.

Although she had a point I didn't have my tea yet. So I made my way to the coffee station in the office. Funny there was a time when Petra and I would get do this for each other before we left the house I would make her coffee and she would make my tea; we had a little system. It was cute. Then one day she just started making her own, and it's been that way ever since. 

"So how was it yesterday?" I heard Erwin say as he approached me to make his own coffee.

"It went fine." I told him.

"Our dear new tech Levi stayed over here later then me." Hanji told Erwin.

Erwin raised his abnormal eyebrow at me, "Getting into the job already." 

I didn't respond to either of them, It was just to early to talk. 

"Good morning everyone!" I recognized the voice and looked to the door to see Petra in a pretty good mood. That was new. Maybe cause it was she insisted that I we drive our own cars to work. 

"Hey Petra!" Hanji spoke up to her, "We were just talking about your loving husband and how dedicated he is to his job already." 

"Is that so?" She said in amused tone then walked up to me and kissed my cheek. Catching me off guard. 

What was she playing at? Acting like everything was going good? She wanted to act like everything was alright when we were out, but inside she didn't want anything to do with me? 

So in respond I clicked my tounge.

"So how is it working with your lovely wife now?" Hanji asked looking at me. 

"It's nothing special." I told her honestly. 

Which she only took as a joke. Figures. 

"You two are so cute. Uggggh I just can't." Hanji said walking away.

I looked over to Petra, who was just smiling. Then I rolled my eyes. "I need to get to my class." 

 

Your Pov

"So do you know his name?" I asked Sasha. 

If anyone was going to know any gossip it was going to be her.

"Sorry, F/n I can't say that I do. No one knows to much about him yet." Sasha answered me then went back to her group of friends. 

"Why do you even want to know?" Annie asked me as we walked away.

I shrugged, "I don't know he just seems a little mysterious and I wanna know his real name." 

"Doesn't seem like a good answer." Was all she said. 

"Don't tell me you gotta crush on him now?" Reiner said walking up behind us.

I laughed, "As if, he's like a grown man." 

"Um...News flash you're like a grown woman, or did you forget." Reiner said. 

"Thanks.." I started sarcastically, "Thanks for reminding me that i'm old as shit and still in high school." 

"Sorry." Was all he said. 

I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't really mad about it, but I didn't like being reminded about my age and how taken a year off of school was a bad idea. I knew that already. 

That why I was 19 still in high school, I took a year off after my mom died. I just couldn't get back into anything. I was a mess, my dad didn't even know what to do, no one did. So everyone left me alone to work it out on my own. And now i'm old as shit and in school. 

 

But I didn't want to think about right now, I just need to focus on graduating that was all, and in that all I need to do is pass this freaking English class, but I think I'll be okay Mr. Ackermen since alright.

Specking of Mr. Ackermen...I can't believe he called me out on calling him on an asshole and hot. Fuck that was embarrassing, I didn't even know what to say in responds so I just walked into my house. But I still have to say he was pretty alright. So maybe passing his class wasn't going to be so hard.

Later

I was very wrong. 

Mr. Ackerman was not chill, nor was his cool. 

He changed the whole classroom. Some how it was cleaner. The desk was all moved in a row I guess so her could walk down. He gave us assigned seat when we walked in, and worst moved me away from Annie. Who else was I gonna ask question when I didn't understand something? 

And not to mention we had this test. He was actually the worst. Nothing like he way yesterday when he gave me a ride. 

But damn was he still hot. 

So basically I was right, he was a hot asshole....just he was my teacher too. 

Lucky I spent all that time yesterday studying, because it made the test a lot more easy. And I ended up being done in no time. 

So now I was just waiting for class to be done. 

I just hope he's not one to give a lot of homework. At least for most of my other classes I could get most of my work down in class. It still left me with work to do at home, but as long as it was a little I was good. It was just with Mr. Ackermen he was unpredictable 

"Class is almost over brats so you need to hurry up." He called out to the remainder of the class. Yeah, I've noticed that he like to call us brats.

Thinking back to myself hopefully work today shouldn't be that hard..hopefully, but working in a a restaurant was like that. I was just so tired, seriously fuck my life. I'm so over it. 

Suddenly the bell rung and everyone started to get up. School was finally over.

"What did I tell you brats yesterday? The bell doesn't tell you to leave I do." He snapped at us, making everyone sit back down. 

"Pages 24 through 30 study them, you'll have a test tomorrow. You can leave now." He told us.

He had to be kidding! That was more then yesterday! Ugggh! Why was he so evil!

I gathered up my things I needed to hurry to ask Annie to look at her text book, and I had to hurry and get own my bus so I wasn't late to work. 

"L/n I need to see you before you go." Mr. Ackermen called me out. 

What? Now what? I didn't have time for this! 

I went up to his desk, "Huh?" 

"Hold on a sec." He told me. I know I had to be looking at him like really dude. Because honestly that's how I was feeling. I looked to Annie and Reiner pleadingly for them not to go to far. I still needed Annie's notes; I just hope 

Then once everyone had left he looked back at me. 

But before he could start I spoke up, "I don't have a lot of time Ackermen." 

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Alright I'll get to the point." 

And I nodded.

"What where you really doing here last night?" He asked me.

I frowned, "I was studying I told you." 

"Well I find that hard to believe cause your score is shit." He told me bluntly. 

"Excuse me?" What did he mean it was shit? I studied! 

"You heard me, you got most of the questions wrong." He told me.

I rolled my eyes in frustration, "Well can I make it up?" 

"No." He said with a dead face.

"Okay well then why are you telling me this if I can't fix it." I told him with irritation clearly in my voice, not only had I failed he wad wasting my time now.

He just leaned back in his chair, "I'm not saying you can't fix it, more like you need to fix it. You want to graduate don't you." 

What was he playing? "Of course I do! What type of question is that? Look I don't have time for you to tell me about how much I suck at class, I'll fix it okay," Then I walked out. I didn't have time for that, plus he really got under my skin. I studied really had at that test. What was I the only one who had a shitty score? He didn't call anyone else. Damn it. I was pissed. 

I saw Annie outside the door,"What was that about?" 

"The new teacher is a ass." I told her storming off. 

 

Later 

Levi Pov

"Yo Erwin." I called out to him. We were in the office and I was grading some papers. It was just the two of us, so I didn't mind asking this question out loud.

"Huh?" He called back.

"I gotta question about a student." 

"Yeah?" 

"L/n, she's a senior in one of my classes. What's her situation?" I asked him, The way she stormed off when I was talking to her earlier made me a little more curious about her. Was she always this rude to her teachers? Was I too hard on her? 

"Oh you're talking about f/n? She's a pretty good student. Why is there something you want to know in particular?" He asked me.

"Not really I was seeing if she was a problem child." 

"Nah, I mean yeah she's a bit older then the rest of her classmates. That's only cause she took a yeah off, freshmen I think." 

"Why'd she take a year off? It obviously messed her up a bit, her scores suck." I told him.

"Well her mother died a while back, and I guess she took it pretty hard. But since she's been back most of her teachers say she's pretty good. Yeah she's 19, but she's about to graduate, as for being a problem I've never seen her in my office." He answered. "Plus I think she works part time, to support her father, She's a pretty good kid actually. Makes me kinda sad."

"You sure know a lot about her." I teased him, I knew Erwin loved all his students and loved being a teacher, if there was anyone born to be a teacher it was him. But I couldn't help but think damn, She was 19 and stuck in high school, damn that must suck. And she's behind because she took that year off because her mom dad. She just needs help. Kinda made me feel a little bad for calling her out like that. But hey her scores sucked. 

"Interesting." Was all I said out loud to him.

"Yup. So tell me Levi how's it been?" Erwin asked not looking up at me. 

"Fine." I told him.

"I mean your marriage Levi, I hope you know you can't lie to me I saw they way you looked at Petra this morning or how she looks at you. Now i'm not one to pry but I don't like it when my friends aren't doing well, and I've known you two since high school. Whats up." He said now looking at me.

"Tch, we're just going going threw a rough patch, nothing we can't handle." I told him.

"Do you know what started it?" He asked me.

"No I don't and I don't want to get into it right now." I told him getting up, I stood up it was late enough. Time for me to leave.

"Hope I didn't hit a nerve." Erwin called out as I left. 

"Don't worry. See you tomorrow." I told him waving him off. 

 

Your Pov

I just got off work and was now heading to my bus stop.

Thank god tonight wasn't that bad. 

But I was still pretty annoyed, customers are annoying and so is Mr. Ackermen. Or should I say Levi. Ha! I at least had that on him now, not like it would do anything, but still. What I can't believe is that I was the only one who's score sucked that much he had to stop to tell them. Maybe he was only picking on me since I called him an asshole. Ugh my life. I'll say it 100 times I hate it. I hate it so much. I just want to graduate and move away. Where I don't know, anything to do with college I hadn't actually I never planed to for so that was never a thing.

I stood at my bus stop now, great. 

Hopefully it won't be long. 

Just when I thought that a car pulled up and the window started to roll down. What are the chances of this being Mr. Ackerman again? Man if it was I'd tell him to stuff it. And I'd rather ride the bus. 

But when the window was down it turned out to be some dirty old man, "You wanna ride?" He asked clearly taking my cloths off with his eyes. 

"No." was all I said, and I looked the other way, God I think at this point I just hated men. Even the boys at school sucked all they want is sex. They are the worst. Lucky though the man just drove away. But unlucky a few minutes later another car pulled up. 

Disgusting, why can't they just let me be I'm just a girl who wants to ride the bus, is that such a crazy concept? 

The window rolled down and I was prepared to tell them to fuck off. 

Only I stopped before I said anything thank god.

Because it was Mr. Ackermen.

Or should I say...Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I tried really hard to put all the exposition in this chapter so I could get to the more juicy parts in the next one, so I hope you guys don't mind the sorta long read. 
> 
> anyways thanks again please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Why did I get in his car? 

I was supposed to be still angry at him for coming at me at school today. But I couldn't just saw no to a free ride. Especially from a teacher. So here I was sitting in his car...again.

"You didn't have to give me a ride." I told Mr. Ackermen. Yeah, I had to sit in his car and I didn't really like him, but that didn't mean I want to sit in silence.

But he didn't respond. 

I crossed my arms, that was rude of him. He's the one who offered me a ride! "You don't have to be so rude....Levi." I said smirking to myself. 

"So you found out." He said finally braking his silence.

"Yup. I said popping the P. 

"What do you feel special now?" He quipped dryly.

"No." I said pulling on a string of my hair. "Anyways I'm perfectly fine riding the bus, so If you see me again somewhere you don't have to give me a ride." I didn't want this to become a regular thing, I don't need his charity. Plus I don't even like him, he's a mean teacher. 

"Is that so." He asked. 

"Yeah." I answered. 

"Why doesn't anyone come and pick you up? Riding a bus is dangerous anyway for a girl your age." He asked me.

I turned to look out the window more, "I don't have time to rely on other people, the bus will get me home all the same." 

"Fair enough." Was all he said, and we went back to silence. 

It didn't take long for us to pull up to my house. I was a little surprised he remembered where I live. 

"Thanks..I guess." I said getting ready to leave out.

"Hey." He called out before I got out his car. 

"Yeah?" 

"I was to hard on you today." He started, "But you need to do better in my class."

I was shocked, he was actually sorry for coming at me today? Granted it really didn't sound like an apology. Yet him saying anything was really unexpected. Yeah, I was angry about it. But I didn't think he could pick up on it...Maybe he could tell? I mean he made a good point, I needed to do better with my studying; whatever I was doing now obviously wasn't working. 

But Mr Ackermen wasn't every easy to read. One minute he was being a complete jerk in class, but right now he was being pretty cool. What was with him? 

"You're right, I know I suck at English. But I'll get better." I told him getting ready to get out his car again. 

"F/n, I'm serious." He said in a more urgent voice making me look him in the eye. "If you want to graduate you need to do better." 

"Yeah I get it." I snapped. Now I was irritated I didn't need him tell me stuff I already knew. 

He didn't say anything else, so I went ahead and left out. 

Levi Pov

I watch her slam my car door and run up to her house. 

Brat.

I was only trying to help her, but then again. She probably knows what I told her already and is tried of hearing it. But if that's they case she's still shit at getting her grades up. I wonder what her last teacher said to her about it. 

I shook my head about it. Why was I focusing on her? She's basically grown she should know what she has to do. So I wasn't going to worry about it. She just better have her shit together for tomorrows test.

~Next day

How could she be this stupid? 

I looked over F/n's test again. She had turned it in about thirty minute into the test she seemed so sure of herself. But her answers suggested that she should reconsider. Erwin said she was fine in all her other classes. How was it that she was so bad at this subject? I don't think I ever had this problem. In highschool or college for that matter. 

I looked back up to see look at her. And she was actually falling asleep. 

If I wasn't so astonished by that I would have probably started laughing. I don't want to say she was impossible, but she wasn't making this any easy. I wonder what her teacher was did about her. Most likely nothing. 

I don't know if it was because I was a teacher or because despite what most people think I'm actually a nice person. 

But I wanted to help her. Since it looked like no one else was, but how exactly was I going to do that.

Your Pov

"F/n wake up." I heard someone say in my ear from behind me.

I slowly open my eyes to see Mr Ackermen standing in fount of me. Shit. 

"Sleep at home not my class." He told me, "Now start taking notes." He said walking away.

He was never going to give me a brake. 

But what could I do so I pulled out my note book, only for the bell to ring saying school was over. 

Fuck. How long was I sleep?

Everyone stayed in their seats making Mr Ackermen chuckle. "So you've learned. You guys can leave. Study your notes tonight. F/n stay a minute." he told us. I should have figured; so I stayed in my seat. I hope he doesn't give me a dentition, cause I really don't have time for that. The only reason I was chill now was because I didn't have to be at work unti another two hours. 

Once everyone was gone I looked at Mr. Ackermen. What did he want. 

"You got notes to write, so get to it." He told me going back to his work on his desk. Wait. He wanted me to stay after to take my notes? Uggh, he was annoying, hot and annoying. 

So I rolled my eyes at him ans started taking my notes. 

"Do you work every night?" Mr Ackerman asked me. 

"Everyday expect Mondays." I told him.

"So you do all your studying on Monday, hints why you got locked in the other day." He asked.

"Pretty much." 

"What do you do for the rest of the week." 

"I mostly get my work in class, expect yours since you like to be such a pain." I quipped at him. 

"Oh so i'm the pain?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yup."

"By the way you failed your test again." He said.

"What!" I snapped getting up out my seat to him, "No way! I stayed up pretty much all night studying for that!" I told him. It was true I had stayed up papering for his class. I wanted to prove to him I could do it. And yet he tells me I failed. 

"Well your study habits is shit, and I honestly don't know how you even pass your other classes." He said leaning in his chair crossing his arms. 

"Well what do you want from me?" I snapped. 

"I'll tutor you." He said.

"Huh?" I said dumbly. 

"Tch, your hopeless, and you need help. If you're going to pass this class your going to need help. So I'm offering to help you." He told me.

Wait it was offering to help me? Not just scold me? "Why would you want to do that?" I asked him. I wasn't trying to be rude, but if I was being honest no at least no teacher ever stopped to offer help. 

"Because I'm your teacher." He said like it was normal.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seems? No. I shook my head before I started thinking anymore about it. "Even if I did want to get tutor by you, I don't have the time. You may not realize this but I have to work. If I don't work my hours I won't have anywhere to live." I told him.

He only nodded. "I get that, I'll help you on Mondays, and your other free time." He told me, "I'm not taking no for an answer unless you don't want to graduate and be a 20 year old in high school." 

"How do you kno? who?" I stuttered. 

"And I'll pick you up from work. You have no business riding a bus in this neighborhood. You can tell your dad or who ever you need to. If your done with your notes you can go." 

What? H-How? But..I had no words. Who did he think he was. He couldn't be serious right? What was wrong with him? I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say so I grabbed my things but before I left I turned to him, "I don't know how you found out my age...Levi." I said stressing his name out, "But I'll get you back." I told him. 

"Is that so? He said, and I think he was actually smirking. Uggh I hate him. 

"Yes it is so." I snapped then I left his class room. 

Only to see Annie standing at the door, I can't believe she was waiting on me. 

"You look angry." She said dryly. 

"Yes I am." I told her walking passed to make my way to the bus.

"He seems like he enjoys picking on you." Annie told me following me. 

"You couldn't be more right girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I loved to know if you like the story so far of if you don't like it. 
> 
> I think I got a the exposition for this story done so now lets the games begin!! 
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Levi Pov

So I decided to help f/n. 

Right now I was sitting in front of her job waiting for her to come out. It wasn't hard to figure out where she worked. 

Obviously F/n didn't seem to keen on me helping her out, but It's my job to teach and help, and she's one of my students who needs it. Plus, no one should have to go threw all that, her dad didn't seem to be helping her that much; no way I would have my daughter in this neighborhood at this time, and because she was working? Fuck no. 

She had it hard, I had to admit. Well harder then her friends, but from what I see from F/n personality she's pretty tough. I mean she has to be to carry on with the shit life she was dealt.

Just then F/n walked out her job. And she actually kept walking going past my car. I figured she'd tried something like this. 

She's so fucking stubborn. 

So I beeped at her and she jumped. Ha, Serves her right.

She turned and glared at me then stormed to my car. She went to opened it but I locked the door. Once she couldn't open it she glared at me again and waited for me to unlock it. I couldn't lie; It was something amusing about seeing her reactions to everything. It was like I could tell exactly what she was thinking. 

"You're annoying." F/n said once she got in.

"I can say the same about you." I told her. And She just clicked her tounge at me. Hmm, She's about as moody as me. 

"Again you don't have to do this." She told me looking out the window.

"I'm just doing the right thing. I'm sure you wanna graduate, and you're not gonna get it done by yourself." I told her.

"Gee thanks." She answered sarcastically.

After that I didn't say anything else, and we drove quietly.

Your Pov

It wasn't like I didn't like the idea of Mr. Ackermen helping me out. But I couldn't help but wonder why. I mean he told me he just wanted to help....But I guess I just don't know. And now not only was he giving me rides from work but he was going to start tutoring me? I mean on one hand it was good right? I needed it. But at the same time he was such....Such a...Well Mr. Ackermen was such a jerk. Granted he was attractive, but 

Before I knew it he had pulled up to my house. 

I looked at Mr. Ackerman, "Um...Thanks I guess." 

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he turned to me, "Look F/n I'm not trying to get on you or nothing, I'm sure you've heard it a million times. I'm just trying to help you F/n, I can tell you need it, So that's what i'm doing." 

Maybe I was looking at this all the wrong way? He just wanted to help me. Not like I didn't need it, "Thanks.." I told him. "So when do we start?" I asked him. 

"Tomorrow." He answered. "Well After you ask your dad so he doesn't mind, I'll be teaching you at my house." 

"Wh-"

"Since you won't be riding the bus anymore and get off at eight I'll pick you up and bring you over for about an hour. I don't live far from here actually." He told me.

"Mr. Ackerman Why are you helping me?" I asked him suddenly, as much as I tried to I couldn't get it on my own, and I just wanted an answer. 

"Isn't it obvous?" He said like I should have known already.

"No it isn't. If it was I wouldn't have asked." I snapped. Couldn't he just answer the question?

"Tch, Because you need it." He said plainly. 

Well I knew that, but why was he helping me? Wasn't that a clear enough question?

"Right...Well I'll see you tomorrow." I told him, then I went into my house. 

"Hey F/n!" I heard my dad call out for me from the kitchen.

Ugh, he's home I bet that means she's hear. So I went straight to my room. 

I didn't want to see her with my dad it was disgusting. How could either of them live with themselves. 

"F/n!" I heard my dad call from downstairs. Why can't he leave me along? Wait now that I think about it I am supposed to be asking him about having Mr. Ackermen tutor me. I what'll say? I mean it's good, but let's be honest being at a grown mans house in the afternoon was a little taboo. How old is he anyway. I mean he looks young, but he's a teacher So he's gotta be old. I heard he was married too? Oh! So maybe that won't be so bad his wife would be there. Hmm.....His wife i wonder what's she's like? Ha, I wonder how she puts up with him? He's so annoying. I heard that she was a teacher too. Funny, not that I'm thinking about it I haven't even see her. And why don't they ride together? I mean If I worked with my husband I would see him all the time. But I've only seen Mr. Ackermen at alone in class that one time in the hall and when he give me rides. 

"F/n!" 

I snapped out my thoughts to see that my dad had busted into my room. 

I jumped up, "What the hell! Why didn't you knock? I could have been dressing or something dad! I'm not a kid anymore! Knock next time!" 

"Sorry Sorry. You just ran up here so fast I wanted to see if you were alright." He said leaning on my door frame.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, What did you want?" 

"For you not to give me attitude for one, and two me and Candice were going out, you wanna join." He said.

I rolled my eyes again, "As if. I don't want to hang out with you two." 

"F/n.." My dad started.

"No thanks I have studying to do. And I need sleep anyway since I'm in school and trying to supposed this house. So can you leave me alone...Please." I told him.

He signed, "F/n I wish you'd give Candice a chance?" 

"I wish you'd leave me alone. By the way I'll be home a little later from now on." I told him, I didn't need his permission not like he cared anyway. 

"Fine F/n just get some rest and don't work yourself to hard." He told me before closing the door.

Ugggh, I laid back down on my bed. Why was it like everyone was being a pain today? I"m not sure how much I can handle this. And why won't dad leave me alone about that woman. What was so hard to get that I didn't like her? He actually wanted to act like everything was alright with her. She basically my age! So annoying!

I shook my head, I need to do what I actually said I was going to do and study. 

 

Levi Pov

"I'll be late coming home for a few nights." Petra told me while she started to get into bed. 

Well that actually works out pretty well I can teach F/n here without any distractions. "Fine. What will you be doing anyway?" I asked her.

"Why do you care?" She snapped at me, "It's not like you care." 

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked you." I snapped at her. 

"Why are you starting problems Petra? All I asked was what where you doing? It's always like this with you I say something, but you always start a fight from it." I told her. 

She didn't say anything for a moment.

"You know I still love you Petra." I started, "I don't know why were like this now. But I wish we could go back to what we used to be." 

"Levi I don't know what your talking about. You're always nagging. Stop worrying about me. Where not kids anymore." She told me, turning around and laid down.

I didn't press anymore, why she was like this I don't think I'd ever figure out. It was fucking annoying. What the hell happened? What could I do to fix this? Granted, I hadn't been trying very hard but still. Aren't I supposed to try and fix my marriage? Shouldn't see be trying to do the same things? I told her the truth I did still love her. It just wasn't the same..We were growing apart.

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about this anymore. 

Tomorrow I start teaching F/n here. Hmm. She was such a fun character. Stubborn, headstrong, sarcastic, and unruly. She was sorta like me. So this should be interesting. 

Your Pov

"So you're going to be at his house...Alone?" Reiner asked me. 

I was currently sitting with him and Annie at lunch. I had just them all caught up on what had been happening with me lately.

"Well, He's married so i'm sure it won't be alone." I told him. 

"Yeah but still..." Reiner mumbled. 

"I think it's a good Idea." Annie started, "She needs the help. And now someone is actually taking some time to help you. So that's good." 

"Yeah, If this all works out fine; I've now got a sure way I'll pass English, and I'll be able to graduate with you guys." I told them smiling.

Reiner frowned, "I donno, He seems weird I don't like him." 

"As if you could talk." I teased him.

"Whatever just be careful." He said looking away from me.

"Gees Reiner I don't even know you cared so much." I teased him some more, this time poking at his face. 

"Cut it out." He said getting up now. 

"Hey where you going?" I called after him. But Annie cleared her throat to get my attention. 

"What?" I asked her. 

Annie didn't look away from her food."You do realize he's not over you yet. That's why he acts that way." 

"What? No..Me and Reiner dated like five ever ago. No way he's still into me like that." I told her. And it had to be true, Yeah we went out, but we both said it was better if we stayed friends. "Anyway Reiner is like a big brother more then anything to me." 

"Yeah. sure." Was all Annie said. She was such a pain. Annie was more sarcastic them me, and that's saying something. 

"All I'm saying is it's not a big deal." I told her.

"You're right." she nodded still not looking at me.

"You're a shit load of help." I told her. She didn't say anything. "Anyways This should be fun. I've never been to a teachers house. Not to mention he is cute." I told her. 

"He's married F/n." 

"I'm not saying i'm going to have sex with him dude. I'm just saying how lucky is it that I get to see a teacher that looks good as him at home. It might be weird, but hell it's a pretty sweet deal." I told her.

"If you say so." She was all she said back in a mono tone.

"Why are we friends again? Talking to you is like talking to a wall sometimes I swear Annie." I said getting up, lunch was going to be over soon. 

"Well have fun." Annie told me getting up to leave as well. 

Levi Pov

F/n was sleep in my class again. 

She was supposed to be in a group working, but it would seem she was to tried. 

What the hell was wrong with her? I would give her detention but i'm sure that wouldn't help anyone. i'm really starting to regret saying I'll tutor her. Who's to say this will even work. The girl is obviously hopeless. I'm betting her teacher was just going to flunk her with the grades she was getting. I mean it's hard to even believe she's trying when she's sleep like this. Only reason I pity this much cause she got locked in the school the other day because he was studying. I wouldn't be surprised if she got locked in because she fell asleep. 

"Someone wake up F/n." I called out. Why hadn't anyone done that already? 

One of the students tapped on her shoulder and called her name which made her jump up. "F/n if you have time to sleep you have time to do the work." I snapped at her. She looked confused for a minute then she started to catch up. 

I sure hope she wasn't a lost cause. 

F/n did fine for the rest of the class. When the time came and I dismissed everyone out I called her over. It didn't go unnoticed by me that one of the other students like the class called himself glaring at me once I had called her out. Braun is his last name I think. I wonder if he's friend with F/n or something. 

"Sorry for falling asleep..." F/n said once everyone had left.

"You need to get that together. Go to bed on time, it's not like you couldn't last night. I got you home at a descant hour." I told her.

"You did. I just ended up staying up late studying." She told me.

"And I'm sure your grades are going to show it just like they have on the last two test I gave you." I told her.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." She said dryly.

"And you don't have to fall asleep in my class." I snapped back.

"Whatever...So we still on for tonight?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow at her. Then her face lit up like a red Christmas light, "Not like that! I mean I didn't mean it like a date. I mean like are you still going to pick me up and tutor me tonight." She rambled out.

"Tch. Yes idiot." I told her. I insulted her but in truth her little rambling right there was cute. "You did ask you dad right?" 

"Yeah, I got that taken care of." She answered.

"Good then I'll pick you up once you get off and we'll start." I told her. 

She gave me a light smile, "Okay...Well I should go now...I'll see you later." Then she started heading out the door, but not before actually running into it. I frowned and was about to get up but she put her hand out. "No. No I'm fine. See you later." Then she ran out the classroom.

What have I gotten myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Let the teaching begin!! in the next chapter!! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one. So sorry for how spaced out these chapters are it's just i've been pretty busy with real life. But I do intend on finishing this fic! I have great things in mind for it. So anyways thank you for being patient with me.
> 
> As always If you liked it please leave a kudo or comment!! or if you hate it please leave a comment and tell me why! I love hearing a response either way it helps me know if I need to fix anything!! 
> 
> Till next chapter
> 
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter after like 17 years!!

Your Pov 

What have I gotten myself into? 

I mean it's not like it was that bad but still, I guess the idea of me being at a teachers house is now sinking in. I get what Reiner meant earlier now. I mean it wasn't like it was anything bad...Mr Ackermen was hot...But that was also the problem. It was distracting. 

I was currently sitting in his living room. And I think he's in his kitchen, all I know is he left out and told me to start taking out my notes and text book. Only I didn't have any notes today because I was sleep in his class and didn't write anything down, and I forgot to ask Annie about her notes and her text book...So that meant I didn't have my Book either. Mr. Ackermen is going to be so thrilled when he comes back in. 

Ugh why am I like this? I thought Leaning into his couch.

I should just take this moment to just try and relax. I'm over thinking this i'm sure. 

So I stood up and started walking around the room. But truth be told, his house was kinda weird...I mean it was just so clean.

The main colors was white, grey and black; and it kinda smelled like bleach. I wonder which one of them is the crazy one? It's gotta be Mr. Ackermen. 

I saw some Photo frames sitting around so I decided to look at them. I wonder if Mr. Ackermen smiles in any of them? Or better yet what his wife looks like. I don't think She's in right at the moment, and I know she works at the school, but I'm pretty sure I haven't seen her yet. 

All the Pictures I see are all nice, none of Mr. Ackermen smiling though. But I see he's with Mr. Smith, Mrs Hanji and a sandy blond and another guy. Then I saw another pic with only him and the same blond wearing a suit and white dress; so that must be his wife. She's pretty. They look happy not to mention he's smiling in this one. Had to have been thier wedding day. I bet that was fun for him. 

"What are you doing." I heard a deep voice behind me, making me jump.

I turned to see Mr. Ackermen not wearing his usual suit like he had on a few minutes ago but wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, and his hair not messy like he had just been running his fingers in it. 

Fuck he was hot. 

Focus F/n. 

I shook my head, "Sorry I started snooping around....Ugh you have a nice home." I said not looking at him.

 

"Tch, Where are your notes." Was all he asked. 

"Well about that..." I started.

"You don't have them?" He finished for me.

I nodded. "But don't be mad." 

"Then how have you been studying F/n?" He asked me.

"Well, usually after class, I copy which ever notes I need from my friends text book or something." I answered him.

He just shook his head, "Wait here. and put that down and don't touch anything else." Then he left again.

I looked back at the picture still in my hand, kinda hard to imagine this is the same man, he looks so nice in this picture. He looks so young. But to be fair he still looks pretty young. I need to ask him how old is he when he get back. 

I sat the picture down and went to sit down. He most have got married at a young age. Wait does he have any children? I didn't even wonder that? And here I was thinking how hot he looks in his casual cloths, that could be someones father! What's wrong with me!

"You're lucky I got this textbook." He said walking back into the room sitting next to me and passing me the book. 

"Thanks..." I said shyly. 

"Thank me buy using it and passing my class." He said.

"Technically it's not your class." I said back. He raised his eyebrow at me. 

"What I mean is...well you know...you're the sub." Why did I open my mouth and say the most stupid things.

"Start reading F/n or I'll kick you out." He said rolling his eyes at me. 

I nodded he didn't have to tell me twice, something tells me he's exactly the type of person who would actually kick me out. 

Levi Pov

So far so good.

F/n still had a smart ass mouth, but I guess that was apart of her charm as a person. 

Right now I was making us some tea while she was writing out points I told her she was going to need to remember for the next test. I really hope her studying under me would help her. 

I went back into the living room to see her still writing then she looked at me passing her a tea cup. 

"Seriously tea? What are you an old man?" She teased. 

"I'm trying to be nice to you F/n." I told her. 

"Huh, so being nice is giving me tea? You know I think if you really wanted to be nice you'd just give me a passing grade." She said.

"Nah to easy." I teased back. 

F/n laughed a little and took a sip, then she looked back at me, "By the way how old are you?"

I sat down next to her, "Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know, you just look really young. I'm curious." 

I guess that's a honest answer if any, "25" I answered her.

"Wait what?" She asked dumbly.

"What is it?" I asked her. 

She was looking dumbfound, "I mean I figured you were young but I didn't think you were that young? How are you even a teacher? And you're already married? do have any kids?" 

"Tch, now you're being annoying get back to writing." I told her. But she didn't she kept staring at me. 

"F/n. Do your work." I told her again, this time she nodded. 

But not stopping her work she kept talking, "Okay well do you have kids?" 

"No. Do you?" I asked her back. 

"Of course not!" She snapped. 

"Alright then." I said.

"What the hell do you mean alright then Levi." She said being dramatic when she said my name.

"It means if you want to ask me all these personal questions I'm going to hit you with even more personal ones or just the same ones." I told her. 

She huffed, but didn't say anything else for a moment. 

"When is your wife coming home?" She asked braking the silence. 

"I don't know." I told her. Then I pulled out my phone to see it was getting around the time I needed to take f/n back home. 

"Aren't you worried?" She asked.

"Start packing up, it's about time you get home." I told her. F/n just nodded again and started cleaning up. 

Hopefully she got the point I didn't want to talk about Petra. At least not to her, She's still a kid. And what do I look like talking to a kid about my marriage problems and I don' even talk to Erwin about them.

I got up to clean the tea cups, "When I come back you better be ready to walk out the door." 

 

Your pov

I was sitting in the passenger seat in Levi's car. I decided I was no longer going to call him Mr. Ackermen. He's Fucking 25. He's barley 6 years older them me, He's still a kid himself. 

Plus I know If I call him by his first name it will get under his skin. Ans as scary as he is, it's still a little funny to annoy him. I don't think he realizes it but you can tell how he's feeling threw his facial expressions. Not like there were many. It was mostly in his eyebrows they'd rise and fall with different things I's say. It was small but I think it's kinda cute. 

Ugh snap put of it. He is someones husband F/n! Stop thinking he's cute!

I looked at him driving, I have to admit he did really good in his regular cloths, and his suits. I bet this man could wear a yellow rain coat and could make it look sexy.

But all things considered, the first study session didn't go as bad as I thought it was going to go. Granted I couldn't keep my mouth shut...but that's nothing new.

Levi was cool, it was like the Levi I met the first time he gave a ride...His wife is lucky. I hope if I ever get in a relationship it's with someone like him. 

"What are you over there blushing about?" Levi asked snatching me out of my thoughts. 

Um..How hot you are, and how much I'd like to sit on your face? I shook my head, if only I could say that. Ha! Maybe one day, I thought shaking my head, "Nothing." 

"Weirdo." Was all he said. 

I rolled my eyes.

"We're here." He said stopping the car in fount of my house. He was right he wasn't hat far from my house if I needed I could just walk over it was only a few blocks. 

I looked back at him, "Well thanks Levi for the help and giving me a text book." I told him unsnapping my seat belt. "By the way I'm never calling you Mr. Ackermen again." 

"And why is that." He said with a little amusement in his voice. 

I got out the car and walked over to his side and leaned on his car, "Dude you're not even old enough to be my dad. you no longer scar me. were basically the same age." I told him.

"That can't be any further from the truth." He said.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone else Levi. This can be our own little secret. I get it you gotta keep your appearance in school." I teased him. 

"You like being annoying little shit don't you?" He said. 

I smiled, "Only to you sir." 

"Get inside F/n and you better be ready for tomorrow and not fall asleep in my class." He said. 

I nodded. My damage was done; so I went ahead inside. 

Levi Pov

As annoying as she was F/n is strangle relaxing to be around.

It went alright to night. She better show progress. Or else Imma have to crack down on her harder. 

As I pulled back home I saw Petra's car sitting in the drive way. When I was pulling out the drive way I saw her pulling in. At least she didn't get home to late. 

Once I got inside I went ahead and took too take a shower but Petra was already in. 

There was a time when I would just join her, but these days If I even tried she'd just tell me to get out. I skinned into my chair that sat in out room. How the hell was I going to fix our marriage couldn't even say where it went wrong. It fucking sucked. It was like one day we were all good. And now she doesn't want me to touch her half the time. 

I didn't realize I started to fall asleep until I heard Petra close the door to the bathroom. 

"Hey." I said sitting up.

She nodded. 

See this is what I mean. I try to take a step and she just won't budge. 

"Who was that in the car when I saw you pulling out." She asked me. Oh so now she was interested in something I was doing.

"No one important." I told her getting up to go into the shower. 

Petra didn't ask anything else. Which both made me happy and a little upset. She wasn't going to insist I answer? She didn't care at all? Fuck I couldn't leave it like that. I turned back to her before I went completely in the bathroom, "You don't care enough to ask anything?"

"Don't start with me Levi." She said.

"I'm not trying to start anything Petra. I'm just asking why does it seem the only one interested in our marriage is me?" I asked raising my voice. 

She didn't answer for a moment, "Levi I'm going to bed just go take your shower." She said not answering me. 

If I wasn't so tired, I would have kept going at her until she gave me an answer, but I didn't have the energy for this right now. So I went ahead to take my shower.

One day I was going to fix whatever it was that was tearing us apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter!! 
> 
> Sorry I went Mia for a bit, but i'm sorta back
> 
> my life has kinda gotten really crazy, but i'm not going to abandon this!! I have a really good plan for this that I don't think is very different I'll just say i'm very excited for later chapters in this story
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for reading
> 
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

You Pov

"So how was you study session?" Reiner asked me as Me, him and Annie walked into the school. It was the beginning of the school day. And I could say I felt pretty rested, and I think I'll be ready for anything Levi throws at me today.

"It was fine." I answered him.

"Did you meet his wife and children?" Reiner asked me.

I shrugged, "No, and he doesn't even have kids." 

"So who were you there with?" Reiner asked me.

I rolled my eyes, I know what he was trying to get at now, "Yes I was alone with him Reiner." 

He cleared his thoat, "Do you think that's a good idea? He's a grown man F/n." 

I turned to looked at him, "Yeah it was real dangerous Reiner. The whole time I felt like my history teacher was going attack me, I'll never do that again." I said sarcastically. 

Reiner squinted his eyes at me, "You don't have to be a dick about it F/n I was just worried." 

I turned back around and continued walking to my fist class, "I'm a big girl Reiner, in fact i'm older then you. I don't need you too be worried about me." Reiner didn't say anything else after that. He just went to his own class leaving me and Annie. 

"You didn't have to be that mean F/n." Annie spoke up. 

I snapped my head at her, "Oh please, you know I was not being mean. He was just being Reiner." 

"Yeah, but remeber what I told you yesterday." She pointed out.

"So? I mean I get he still likes me a bit, but he's not my dad." I told her.

"You can at least be a little nicer about his feelings is all i'm saying." She said with her usual blank face.I didn't respond to what she said becasue honestly I didn't agree with her. Reiner was being Reiner; acting over protective as usual which I might add is a reason why we didn't work out. 

We had arrived in our classroom at we both sat down. I started getting my stuff out for class, that was until the I heard my name called out on the intercom. 

Well first that had startled me because I didn't expect to hear my name. No one ever calls me for anything? What did they want? I. What could I have possibly done? School hadn't even started? I looked at Annie and she just shrugged. Oh so now she wants to keep her opinion to herself. I need new friends. 

So I went ahead at left to go to the main office. 

When I got to the office it seemed pretty regular. Granted it was busy in there since it was the morning. Teacher running around doing stuff. Other students in for whatever reason. 

"Oh hey F/n." I heard someone say. 

I looked to see it was Armin. I smiled and waved back at him, "Hey Armin." Armin was always pretty funny to me. Mostly because he had a crush on Annie, but was the shyest person in the world when it came to talking to her. But the real funny part of it was that she knew but she wasn't going to make it any easier for him. She liked how he reacted whenever she did anything around him. Wait a mintue Annie is such a hypocrite! 

I rolled my eyes to myself, and looked back to Armin. He and some papers in his arms that looked to heavy for him, and like he would tip over if I blew on him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked me.

"Beats me." I told him honestly, "You got those? What are you in here for?" 

Armin just smiled, "Oh i'm fine. I help Ms. Zoe in the morning. this is the usual for me" 

"Sure just be careful." I told him and he just nodded and headed out. 

I shook my head as I watched him leave out. I looked around the main office again. Why was I in here? I walked to the desk where one of the ladies who's name I didn't know was sitting. "Um I was called in?" 

"First and last name?" She asked me.

I nodded. 

"Okay, Your needed to go into classroom 295." She said. 

Did they really just call me all the way down here so they could tell me to back upstairs? Adults are stupid I swear. 

I huffed and turned around and headed for 295...Wait! That's Levi's classroom? Why the hell is he calling me to his class? I swear this man is on something. He's lucky he's cute, i'm sure if he was any other teacher I would just ignore him and go back to class. But it's always something interesting when it comes him.

Levi Pov

"Don't you have a classrooms to get to?" I asked Hanji aka four eyes and Erwin who were sitting on two the the desk in my classroom. I didn't have a class blocked for this hour so it was my time to to get my stuff ready, but right now I couldn't focus since they were in here bothering me. 

"Oh school hasn't even started yet." Four eyes spoke up. 

I just l clicked my tounge at her. 

"I was just checking on you, and han just tagged along." Erwin said. 

"Well you see me now you can get out." I told them. 

"Oh don't be so mean." She said, "Anyways hows the teaching going? I heard you even have a favorite student!" 

"What?" I asked her.

"She's talking about (last name). I told her how you said you were going to start teaching her at home." Erwin answered.

"Tch, She's far from a favorite. More like someone who just needs the help. As a matter of fact she should be on her way in here now." I said leaning back in my chair.

Just then the door opened. Great she made it in time, I had the feeling since she knew I called her in she'd take her sweet time about it.

"Levi don't-" 

But it wasn't F/n. instead it was Petra. Well I didn't expect her to walk in. I guess she didn't expect ti see Hanji and Erwin either; since now she went quite. 

"Oh hey guys." Petra said to them walking.

"Morning Petra." Erwin responded to her.

"Morning beautiful." Said Hanji.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Petra asked them. 

"You know the usual annoying your dear husband." Hanji joked.

"Oh so you're to busy messing with your friends in the morning to take visits to see me in before class starts." Petra said walking next to me then started running her figures threw my hair.

What the fuck was she doing? I wanted to yell in frustration. What made her do this? Act like she hated me when we were alone, but when any of our friends were around she'd act like everything was great. I didn't respond back to her. I just decided to let her do her own thing. 

"Sounds like something Levi would do." Hanji teased playing along with Petra, if only Hanji knew the truth. 

Erwin cleared his voice, "I bet most mornings he just gets to into his work to talk to anyone Petra." I guess it was good he was saying something, he didn't know how bad it really was, but he knew something was up. 

"Anyways, can you guys give me and Levi a minute alone?" Petra asked them. I looked at her what did she want now?

"Oooh" Hanji cooed out. "So some hot teacher stuff going on?" She teased. 

I clicked my tounge, "As if." 

Petra hit my arm. Then she looked at hanji, "Don't even joke." 

I huffed out some air as a little laugh came out, making them all look at me. I shock my head. Yeah it would be a joke at this point. Petra and I haven't even touched each other like that in mouths. 

"We'll leave you to do whatever it is you grown ups do in your alone time." Erwin said getting up shacking his head. "Lets go Hanji class is gonna start soon anyway." They were getting ready to leave when my door opened again.

"Okay Levi, I don't mean to come off as bitching," F/n spoke ignorantly walking into the room, "but why the hell did you ca-" But her words were cut short once she realized I wasn't the only one in the room.

Her face almost made me full out laugh. But I just held my head down so none of them would see. 

Your Pov

Why am I like this? 

What have I done to deserve these things to happen to me? stuff like this doesn't happen to Annie!

Not only was I being super informal with Levi just now, but the vice principle, Ms. Hanji and his Wife who is another teacher were all in the room. And heard how dumb I just sounded. 

seriously fuck my life. 

But then Ms. Hanji started laughing, "You're such a character F/n. No wonder Levi likes you so much." 

I didn't know how to respond to that; so I didn't say anything. I only gave her a weak smile. 

Mr. Erwin just shook his head and walked out the classroom, and Ms, Hanji followed. 

Oh no! was that head shake at me? The vice principle heard me cussing! And to a teacher no less. I was dead. So very much dead. 

I looked back at Levi with his wife who was standing next to his chair. Way to go F/n this is a great way to meet the wife of the teacher you've been crushing on. I couldn't have thought of any better way to meet the love of his life. then to be talking to him like you was best buddies. 

"F/n." I heard Levi call out bring my attention back to him. 

What the hell am I supposed to do now? 

I shook my head and looked back at his wife, "Hi Mrs. Ackerman!" I said stupidly.

She just looked me up and down, "Hello." 

Oh no! She hates me!! 

I looked back at Levi and he actually looked like he was...smiling? He had his arm leaning on his lap and his hand covering his mouth. But I really think he was over there trying to stop himself from cracking up? Was he serious right now? Out of all the times he could find something funny? 

His wife looked back at him, and I could see the irritation in her eyes, "I'll be home late to night. Don't wait up." Then she walked out passing me, who was just standing there like a dummy. 

Levi looked at me once she was gone, "Real nice F/n." Was all he said amusement clearly in his voice. 

Fuck him. 

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him. 

"I heard you don't actually need your first class to graduate. So congratulations you now have a free period to do more studying." He said leaning back in his chair. 

I might hate him. 

"You're so sadistic." I said to him squinting my eyes at him.

"Why do you say that." He asked with this stupid cute twinkle in his eye. As mad as I was at him, I could help but think he was even cuter when he looked like he was in a good mood.

"Because you like afflicting pain on me." I said to him, "I'll be back I have to go get my things." The I walked out. 

I can't believe he took me out of my AV class, I mean he was right I didn't need it. And it wasn't even like I was trying to pass it. but still it was good free time to do whatever I wanted. 

I can't believe I don't have it anymore. 

Damn him and his stupid hot married and way out of my league face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Please tell me what you liked (or didn't like) In the comments!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhhaaaatttt? A new chapter?

Your Pov

"So what's up with you and the new sub?" I heard someone ask me as I was wiping off some tables. 

I looked up and saw it was Jean, I huffed. What did he want? 

"Nothing." I told him. And walked to the next table, but jean followed me. 

"Oh don't give me that F/n, I heard you've been over his house. What's that all about?" He asked me.

I snapped my head at him, "Who told you that?" 

"Reiner." He shrugged. 

Goddamn Reiner for putting my business out like that. "What else did he tell you?" I asked Jean.

He only shrugged again, "Nothing else...At least I don't think." 

I shook my head, "Well don't listen to him, he's being paranoid." 

"Because all week you've been hanging out with the new sub." He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like that Jean." 

"But you have to admit he's hot right?" He added with a stupid grin on his face. 

I rolled my eyes at him again, "Don't you have something to clean Jean?" 

He just laughed a little and went to the back. I shook my head again watching him walk away. I can't believe Reiner. I didn't want the whole school knowing about my tutoring. But mainly of me going over his house. I know how teenagers are they start rumors, and eventually someone would come up with something like i'm having an affair with Levi. And lord knows the shit I would go threw if that happen. Not only me, but Levi too. A stupid rumor like that could ruin him, and i'd just feel so terrible if that happened. 

I was definitely going to have to tell Reiner to chill on telling everyone. He was really over reacting. Couldn't he just let us be friends? I liked him as a friend we're good friends, it's when we try something else it just doesn't work. 

"Hey! F/n. We're almost done back here hurry up." My manager said taking me out of my thoughts. 

My work day was almost over. I looked at the clock Levi should be here. Eh working with him this morning wasn't so bad. I think working with him might be fun. As long as what happened this morning doesn't happen again. That was just terrible. I wonder what The vice principle think of me now? Even worst what about His wife? I hope he doesn't get in any problems because of me. I mean as much as I find him irritating and annoying I still am really thankful for him, as weird as it was I still can't deny that it was someone helping me. I mean I needed it, my chances of graduating depended on it, and he could be doing anything else, but he actually takes the time to help me. 

"F/n let's go!" My manger said taking me out of my thoughts again. Only this time everyone else was ready to walk out. So I ran to get my stuff and follow him.

Once we were out I saw Levi sitting in his car. I can be honest it was nice to have a ride. 

"You need a ride F/n?" Jean asked me.

I shook my head, "Nah I'm good." 

"Come on, you don't have to ride the bus. I'm trying to be nice here." He said. 

I turned and smiled at him, "I'm good jean. Thanks." Then I turned to walk to Levi's car.

"Wait! Is that the sub? Is he here for you F/n" Jean pretty much yelled out.

I snapped back at him walking up and I grabbed his shirt he needed to know I was serious, "I swear kirstein If you tell a soul I will personally make sure Marco will want nothing to do with you for the rest of your life."

Jean out his hands up in defiance, "Geesh F/n, Chill. I won't say anything." 

I pushed him away taking a deep breath, "I'm serious." 

"Fine." Was all he said then he went to his car. 

I shook my head at him and headed back to Levi's car. I hope he didn't see that.

 

Levi Pov

I watched F/n man handle that boy outside her job. 

I didn't realize she's so violent. Well I did notice she had a temper on her. But that guy was significantly taller then her, still looked afraid. What a wimp, Nothing about her is threatening. She's to cute to be scared of.

F/n got in my car only nodded at me. 

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What was that about?" 

"Nothing." She just shrugged. 

"Didn't look like it." 

"Are we leaving or not?" She asked me. 

I only clicked my tounge, and took off. If she didn't want to tell me then it wasn't for me to know. 

~~~

It didn't take us long to get back to my house. 

Once I pulled up I saw Petra wasn't home. Well she did say she was going to be coming in late.

"So what else is it that your wife does?" F/n asked as we walked in my house.

"Shoes off books off." Was all i answered her with. 

"So much fun." She huffed sarcastically.

"I'm making tea when I come back in here you better have started on the page from last night." I told her. 

"Sir yes sir." She answered back sarcastically again. 

I only clicked my tounge at her again. She's annoying. 

Although, She's charming. She gave me a pretty good laugh this morning. Which made me think about Erwin, he asked me about her after school was over. I told him about how I was teaching her at my house. He was only concerned, that it wasn't going to make life at home any worst. I wasn't the only one who noticed that Petra looked pissed when F/n busted in the room this morning. Only I can't say for sure she was made at F/n or just made at me for whatever reason. Not like she was has a reason to be mad with F/n, she's never even met her before. Plus F/n is a kid.

I walked back into the living room to see F/n try and hurry up and put her phone up. 

I squinted at her, "Waste your own time not mine." 

"Tch, You don't know I'm wasting time." 

"Then why did you hid your phone." I asked her. 

F/n just shook her head, "Good point." 

"Let's just get done." I said passing her a tea.

~~~

F/n was doing her work just fine. While I was just grading papers.

Then I heard the door opened Petra was home.

Fuck. 

Something just told me she was going to make some type a big deal about this. 

F/n didn't seem to notice she was still working on her work. I just groaned and pinched the bridged of my noise.

Petra walked into the living room, "What the hell?" Was the first thing she said. 

F/n snapped her head u, and looked at Petra.

"Hello to you too." I said sarcastically.

"Real funny Levi. What the hell is going on here?" She snapped. 

"I'm tutoring her." I told him. 

"Since when?" Petra asked. 

"Since I decided." I told her. I wasn't doing anything wrong and Petra didn't have any real reason to be mad. 

She must have figured that out, and just clicked her tounge, "Tell me when she's gone." Then Petra walked out. 

F/n didn't say anything for a moment, 

"Well that was awkward." She finally said. 

"Your telling me." I said running my hands threw my hair.

"Should I leave?" She asked me.

"Well I guess it's about that time." I answered getting up.

"I can walk if that helps you any." She told me.

"Tch, why would I let you do that?" I asked her getting my shoes on. 

F/n hurried up and packed her things and put her shoes on. 

~~~

The drive was quick again. 

But mostly I was in my own head, I'm a little annoyed Petra had to act that why with F/n. She's didn't even do anything. Well pull up to her house and F/n doesn't get out right away.

"Sorry." Was all she said.

I didn't look at her, "What are you saying sorry for?" 

"Well whatever that was about with your wife. I didn't mean to make her made I guess." She said in a small voice. "I mean I was thinking...You're helping me out a lot....and I'm really thankful. I just don't want to mess anything for you....you know." 

I smirked, "Is this your way of saying thank you?" I asked looking at her.

I could see F/n start to blush, "No." She snapped, "I'm just saying. I'm not....ugh...Whatever. If you want me to say thanks then thanks." 

I just shook my head at her, "What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Going to a party actually." She beamed, seeming happy I changed the subject.

"And here I was thinking you would study." I teased her. Tomorrow was Saturday I figured she'd do something teenager like, but I didn't think she was the party type. "Well don't get into trouble, and I'll see you Monday." 

"Yeah." She nodded. And started getting out. 

"hold up." I spoke up before she got out, and I grabbed her arm, and pulled out a pen and wrote my number on her arm.

She raised her eyebrow at me, " Your number?" 

"Put it in your phone, if you need anything just call me." I told her. 

F/n just smiled at me, "Thanks Levi. I'll see you later." Then she headed out. 

Your Pov

I was the only one home, so that was nice. I didn't feel like seeing him right now and him asking me 50th questions. I just wanted to relax for a bit.

Today was a mess.

I embarrassed myself in fount of teacher, managed to make Levi's wife hate me. Got invited to a party for tomorrow, and got Levi's phone number.

Now I could abuse this, or I could be responsible. 

Ha, what am I thinking it's not like i'm going to text him like a silly school girl. 

But then again.....I am.

But, what would I text him? Oh I know.

"Hey Mr. Ackermen It's F/n just giving you my number so you can save it in your phone." 

I laid my phone down next to me. I wonder if he's going to answer back.

A few minutes later my phone buzzed.

I looked to see his answer.

Levi: "So i'm back to Mr. Ackerman now? And it's late go to bed brat." 

Me: "Eh it changes on how I feel :p Anyways Goof night." 

Levi: "Tch, Sleep well." 

I smiled to myself. 

Why does he make me feel this way ugh, it's so annoying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I can finally say i'm over a very frustrating writers block!   
> I'm sorry I took so long for a new chapter, but I hope you guys liked this one and I'll defiantly have more coming out faster
> 
> xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Your Pov

"What do you mean you're not going?" I asked Annie over the phone. 

I was getting ready to go to this party Reiner invited me to it was a Saturday night I had free, Which was rare. Usually I would work nights but today I only had to do a morning shift. Lucky me right? 

Anyways at the moment I was also talking to Annie who was explaining to me why she wasn't going to a party one of our close friends was throwing. "You know it's rude to not go to a party with your best friend Annie." I told her.

I could hear her huff over the phone making me chuckle, "I can't come because I have family over and my parents want me to stay home. Besides Reiner's parties are never phone." 

"They are too." I deafened. Because in fact they were fun, she was just being usual boring Annie.

"Anyway Reiner will be there hang out with him." She told me.

"Thin about what you just said Annie. Reiner? At a party?" I questioned her.

She chuckled. "Your right. Just hang out with some other girl i'm sure Sasha will be there, Or Ymir." 

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah whatever." 

"How are you even getting to his house?" She asked me.

"Well you were going to be my ride but instead I'll just walk his house is only a few blocked from mine." I answered her.

"Hmm, well I got to go be careful to night. Don't get shitfaced and pass out somewhere." She told me.

"Ha!" I started laughing, "Way to go and damper all my plains for tonight." I said before hanging up. Annie was no fun sometimes. 

Well it wasn't like I wasn't going to drink, It's a Reiner party which means his parents are on one of their trips and he has his huge house to himself, and that means drinks. How he gets away with his parties I swear I will never know. My dad would probably have a heart attack if I threw a party at home. 

"Oh my what are you all dressed up for?" I heard someone ask me. 

Looking up I saw it was Candice. 

Ugh when did she get here? 

I got up and walked up to my door, "None of your business." I told her then tried to close my door, but she put her foot in the way stopping me.

I squinted at her, "Move." 

"I don't see why you have to act this way F/n. I wish you would just talk to me like a regular person. I never did anything to you." She said sounding upset. 

As if I really cared, "Okay, Please move." I said sounding sarcastically nice.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Why did she even think there was even the smallest chance of me talking to her to just chat? I don't like her! I'm pretty sure I've made it obvious? I don't want anything to do with her. I don't want my dad to have anything to do with her. Were the same fucking age? Why couldn't my dad just see how fucked up their relationship really was? I mean couldn't he at least do it for me his daughter? I was uncomfortable with it. Isn't the parents job to listen to their child? If mom was alive this would never be a problem...

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about stuff like that anymore...I wanted to be happy. And damn it I was going out tonight with friends minus Annie, and I was going to have fun! I've been working in school and at work all week I needed this! I deserve this! And I'll be damned if I let that bimbo put me in a shitty mood.

 

Levi Pov

I was sitting at home doing some reading. Petra was out as usual, and I had finished all my work from school. 

Basically I didn't have anything to do. 

The house was already clean and honestly I didn't feel like cleaning. A while ago Petra and I would hang around the house together, or we'd go out and hang with Hanji and Erwin. Or I'd just stay in and do homework, but now that i'm out of school I don't have to worry about that anymore. I need a a new project, at least for now. I'm sorta taking a brake from school to do a little bit of teaching. I'll probably just do this sub stuff for the next year or two then go back. My real goal is to be a college professor, I'd rather teach adults then kids. 

I tried to focus back on the book I was reading, it just wasn't holding my attention. I can't help but wonder about Petra..What the hell could she be out doing? She left pretty earlier this morning. In the back of my mind I have an idea but I don't like thinking about it. But could Petra really be cheating? How can I not think about that? I'm not stupid. She's been distance and missing all the tome. But I at the same time I can't prove it. And she won't talk to me, so I can't help but wonder. 

I shook my head. I don't need to think like that. This was Petra, my wife. She loved me still, just like I still loved her. We were just going threw some hard times right now. It would be over soon. 

I felt my phone start to vibrate now what?

I looked and saw it was Erwin, "What's up?"

"I'm heading out tonight and Farlan is in town wanna join?" He asked me.

"Sure." I answered him. Wasn't like I had anything better to do.

"Really?" Erwin questioned.

"What do you mean really?" I asked him.

Erwin started laughing, "Well usually you take a while to convince, what no plans with Petra?" 

"Tch, you know how it is with her right now." I told him.

"Oh, well I guess you need a night out." Erwin said. "Meet us at the bar alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Then I hung up. 

Tonight should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Next chapter will be a lot of fun. 
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter but you could see that

Your Pov

I walked into Reiners house. It wasn't to packed...yet. His parties are always known to get crazy. But it was still a lot going on, just a lot of people I know from school standing around in his house. But no real faces I wanted to talk to. 

"I didn't know you was still coming over F/n." I looked behind me it was Reiner. He then went in for one of his big bear hugs. 

"Hey Renier." 

"Seriously I didn't know you was gonna be here since Annie wasn't gonna make it." He told me.

I just smiled, "You know Annie isn't my only friend. I couldn't just leave you to host a party by yourself." 

Reiner just smiled back. 

"What you just gonna stare at me?" I started to tease him, "Take me to everyone else I know ymir is here or even Eren and Mikasa will do." 

Reiner just scratched the back of his head, "Always so mean F/n." He said leaning the way for me.

"Ha, what you call mean, I call just another part of my charming personality." I told him walking to the rest of our friends.

 

Levi Pov

I walked into the bar were Erwin and Farlan should be. 

"Hey Levi!" I looked over it was Farlan.

I nodded and headed his way. 

"Hey."

"It's been a while." Farlan said once I was close enough. 

He was right it had been a while since I had seen him, since he lives so far out in the next city. 

"Is Erwin here?" I asked him.

"Yeah he's in the back." Farlan said and started to walk to the table. 

"Hey glad you made it Levi!" Erwin waved. I saw Mike another friend ours. 

"It's been a while since we've been out together." Erwin said As I sat down.

"You got that right, what's been going on with you guys?" Farlan said.

"Same old same old." Mike said.

"I know which you mean about that." Erwin nodded taking a sip of his drink.

"When did we get so boring?" I joked.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm still fun." Mike joked.

"If anything you're the only boring one now Mr. I have a a nice job and a wife. As a matter of fact Erwin said you started working at the same school as him and Petra." Fralan said.

"Thanks for putting my business out there Erwin." I told him.

He just raised his bottle at me. What an ass, but that was Erwin for you I guess.

"How is Petra anyways?" Mike asked.

I looked away, "She's fine I guess." 

"You guess?" He questioned.

"It's complicated." I looked at Farlan, "How's bella?" 

I wasn't the only one married, Farlan had Married Isabel about a year ago. She grew up with the rest of us, and they had always been together; it only made sense that they would marry some day. 

Farlan smiled, "Bella is doing good. She's in her last semester of school. She's really excited to be done, it's just hoping she'll get in her career field." Looking at Farlan it was nice to see how much he loved her. It was in his eyes. And I didn't doubt Bella felt the same way. 

At least their relationship is still doing good.

"Least you guys found your other half." Erwin said.

"None sense what about Hanj? I thought you two had finally started dating...again?" Mike said to him. Making me laugh. And they all looked at him, while Erwin huffed.

I shrugged, "Those two are hopeless." 

"Gee thanks Levi." He said sarcastically. "It just doesn't work out long term for us." He said. Kinda made be feel a little bad for him. Him and Hanji had been having an of and on relationship for probably as long as they known each other. It was good that they could still stay friends this whole time. No one really knew why they didn't just work it all out or just give up. 

"When did life get so messed up?" Mike spoke up.

Making all of us laugh a little. 

We sucked. 

Your Pov

The party was pretty fun i guess. 

Well as far as parties go. I was just talking with Ymir and Christa. They both were friends for mine I didn't talk to them much, because we didn't have any classes together. So now we were just catching up.

"I've heard some rumors that you've been playing teachers pet with the hot new sub." Ymir said using air quotes for when she said hot.

I choked on my drink, "Who the hell told you that?" 

"Ha!" Ymir started to laugh, "I can't remember but tell me is it true?" 

"No it's not true!" I snapped. "Was it Reiner?" 

She just shrugged, "Can't remember?" 

"Ymir, leave f/n alone." Christa said to her. Ymir just rolled her eyes, "I was just having fun." 

"Anyways, Jean is the one who was talking to me about it." Ymir told me.

That motherfucker. I'm so gonna kill him. 

"You know that sub is Mikasa's older brother?" I looked behind me to see Eren.

"What?" I asked turning to him, and then seeing Mikasa next to him. 

They both must have just gotten here, because the party had been going on a while and I hadn't seen them yet. but more importantly, "Levi is your brother?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Mikasa answered. 

"Oh my god isn't it weird that he's at the school? do you have his class? Better yet do you have any crazy stories about him? Tell me anything." I don't know what came over me but this was a perfect moment to learn anything about him. 

Mikasa only looked at me and didn't seem amused at all...oh that's right she's about as fun to talk to as Annie.

"You seem excited to know about the sub." Ymir spoke up. 

I rolled my eyes, "It's not even like that. I just like having dirt on teachers...you know?" I tried to cover up, well it wasn't really that much of a lie, having dirt on Levi would be fun.

"My brother is pretty boring." Mikasa finally spoke up. 

"Wouldn't make the only one in your family." Ymir said under her breath, but we could all still hear her. which made Christa pushed her. 

"What I miss?" I looked over to see Reiner walk back with two drinks in hand. He passed me one, "Took you long enough." I teased him. It did take him a while to go get drinks for us.

"F/n is obsessing over the Mikasa's brother." Ymir said. Okay she's had enough to drink. Christa obviously agreed. "I think you're done Ymir." 

"Yeah no kidding." I added.

"You're still going on about the sub?" Reiner said, with annoyance in his voice. "It's a the weekend f/n you're out parting. Can't you think about something else other than school." 

"You know Reiner is probably right. I've heard a few rumors around the school this week and they've all been about how you been hanging around the new sub." Eren spoke up.

"Gee I love it how you guys all talk about me." I told them feeling irritated, how come I seemed to be the topic of the week? It was just a teacher? They act like they've never had a sub before. 

"My point is just lets have fun F/n." Reiner said taking one of my hands. 

I shook my head and took a big sip of my drink. He made a point, I did only want to have fun tonight, but it still pissed me off that they were all talking about me,"Whatever you're all dicks." Then I followed Reiner to his living room to dance. He had some pop song playing way to loud in the next room, and their were already other people in their dancing...well if you called it dancing...more like grinding on each other. 

It wasn't like I could even dance, but to just humor Reiner I went with him moving side to side. It wasn't that bad. Reiner moved alone with me just putting his hands on my waist I didn't mind that. But I knew I had to watch out, Reiner likes to get touchy when he's drinking.

"Hey F/n." Reiner spoke up as we started to dance, "You ever think about getting back together?" 

See what mean?

I shook my head, "I thought you, were going after Christa?" I teased him. I knew he had liked her too, but he had no chance. Christa and Ymir were a thing, even if they won't admit it to everyone, well all still knew. Reiner for whatever reason thought had a chance. I was only teasing him because I didn't want to really talk about us. When me and him were dating it was fun, but I don't want to do that again.

"You know how that went." Was all he said, pulling me closer. 

I didn't mind, but at the same time I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. "Reiner we're friends, lets leave it at that." 

"We were doing alright, I miss you f/n....you know I miss us." He asked me.

I shrugged,"Isn't being friends enough?" 

Reiner chuckled, "No isn't. I want us be close like we used to." Reiner tried to pull me closer. He was already close enough. I rolled my eyes okay this went far enough, "Reiner, I don't think you want a relationship more then you want to just have sex with me." I told him honestly. 

"Maybe. Is that so bad?" Was all he answered with. Okay Reiner had to much to drink. 

But I've dealt with him like this before. "Reiner let's get you to your room okay."

I pulled him away from his living room I needed to get him to his room, but he pulled away, "I'm fine F/n." He said in a more serious tone. 

"You sure big guy?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hip.

He nodded, "Just dance with me a little bit more." 

"Nah, I'm good. Plus that's not really dancing." I told him. 

"Well that's the fun part about it." He flirted.

"I'm getting another drink Reiner, I'll see you when you cool off." I told him leaving the living room. It was just getting to crowed in there and I didn't want to keep talking to Reiner about not wanting to be in a relationship with him anymore. I don't think he misses me as much as he probably misses having sex with me. Which was great, but still I don't want a relationship based on just fucking each other. 

I stepped into the kitchen to get another drink. It was way more packed in there then it was just a few minutes ago. I looked around to see if I knew anyone in here, but the only ones I recognized was Jean and Marco; who were both talking. I should go over their and mess with Jean, but I know how much he really likes Marco, and as much as I can be an ass I wasn't going to ruin whatever progress he could be making over there...no matter how much jean deserved it. 

 

I finally made it outside, and sat down on the lawn. Fuck, it was pretty chilly out here. I guess that's what I get for wearing a sleeveless shirt. Surprisingly no one was hanging around outside. You would think someone would have made their way out here but no, I guess everyone was having too much fun inside for that..or they had better sense then me because of how cold it was out here. 

"Hey." I heard someone say behind me I looked over my shoulder it was Mikasas. Figures she would walk out, If she's anything like Annie which I know she is parties aren't really her thing. She moved and sat down next to me. 

"Too loud in there for you?" I asked her making small conversation.

She nodded. 

I nodded my head back,"Why'd you come? I can't imagine you having any real fun here." 

"Eren wanted to come so I came here with him." She responded.

"So you two are dating now?" I teased her. It was a rumor that they were going out; mostly because they always together, and It didn't help that they never conformed or denied it. Mikasa didn't answer back from it though. I just chuckled, And so the rumor will continue. 

It was a little awkward just sitting here next to her...well at least for me, I didn't want to sit here and talk her hear off when she came out here to get a peace of mind. But damnit this was weird. Maybe I should go back in? But If I go back in I'll have to deal with Reiner, and I didn't feel like that either. Tonight was turning out to be such a drag. 

I looked at Mikasa again who seemed to be in her own thoughts. 

I'll try talking to her one more time. It couldn't hurt plus I wanted to know, "So you don't have any dirt on Levi?" I asked her. Just thinking about it, it would be so funny to know something embarrassing about him. I can just imagine his reaction.

"Nothing comes to mind." She answered.

"Really nothing embarrassing?" I insisted.

"I've caught him masturbating before, and once walked in on him and his girlfriend at the time having sex." She told me. 

I choked on the air and started coughing while she remand unfazed. That wasn't really what I had in mind. "Well...That must have been an experience." Was all that came out. 

Mikasa just shrugged. I wonder what their parents are like? Like is their whole family this fun to be around? I doubt it. I bet they are all like this. "I think Imma head out now." I told her standing up.

"Going back in?" She asked. 

I shook my head, "Nah I"m getting tried. Plus I wasn't having any real fun so imma go home before it gets too late." 

"You're walking?" She asked. 

I nodded, "Yeah, imma catch the bus." 

"Is that safe? Eren and I can give you a rid-" She started but I cut her off shaking my head, "No It's all good I need the a minute to myself. If you see Reiner in there tell him I took off already." I said to her then started to head out. 

In truth I was getting tired, and Mikasas was no fun to hang out with, And I was pretty much bored. But I did lie; the bus wasn't running this late on the weekend, but I wanted to be alone. I should have just stayed home when Annie told me she wasn't coming. Or maybe I just need friend closer to my age. I can't wait to start college. Who ever said high school are the best days of your life was lying. Everything about my life sucks right now. I'm old as shit in high school, my mom is dead, my dad is dating a girl my age, and I can't drive so i'm walking home. Oh not to mention I was failing on of the classes that I needed to graduate, and were in late September. Before I know it it's going to be may. But I guess Levi was okay...I mean as far as if i'm thinking everything that's bad...He's pretty alright. I mean he is kinda the only person really helping me. And even more he doesn't even have to. 

Levi was okay..Wait why was I thinking about him. I shook my head, why was it like he was always taking up my thoughts? I mean he was hot...Maybe that was it. Like if i'm going to be honest I have a little crush on him, but it's not like that means something. He's a grown married man. Plus he's my freaking teacher! I need to get my head right. 

I looked out in the street Reiner's house was a pretty far from mine but I should be alright. I cross a few busy streets on my way there, and it's not like I haven't walked this way before. 

But just as I was about to cross the street a car beeped at me. I couldn't help to think what now? I didn't even do anything. And I really don't feel like any old creeps right now.

But just as I was about to ignore it who ever it was beeped again, and looking closer I saw the car was familiar.

"What the hell are you doing out this late by yourself?" Was what I was greeted with by my favorite Sub, Mr. Ackerman. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> First I wanna say I am so sorry for being MIA for so long 
> 
> I was having a lot going on in my life and lost all motivation to write. I had half of this chapter in draft for so long but just couldn't finish it until tonight. I'm happy to say it's finally out. and i'm doing a lot better.
> 
> I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be out but it will be out fast then this one came out I promise! I will finish this story!! I have a lot of fun things in mind for is and I really do want to write.
> 
> anyways again thanks for reading everyone and waiting so long for updates
> 
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one week whaaaaat????

Levi Pov

I had an okay time with the guys. It was always nice hanging out with them; even if their all old farts now. We all would have stayed out later, but Mike got a call in to work and Farlan had to get back on the road tomorrow and needed to rest. See their all old. 

As for me? I was just riding around town for a bit. I just didn't want to go home as usual, not like Petra would be there, or at least I don't think she would be home yet since she likes to be out at all times of the night now. 

Fuck, i'm pathetic. 

I had no where to go but home, and since I don't know where i'm going, but I don't mind. Just listening to music and driving was nice enough right now. Yeah, i'm burning gas, but I don't actually care right now. 

Suddenly my music stopped playing and I the Bluetooth voice told me I was getting a call from Petra. Well that's surprising. "Whats' up?" I answered. 

"Where are you at?" She asked.

"Just out, are you at home?" I asked her.

"You didn't answer, where are you?" She asked again.

"I was out with the guys." I answered her.

"Mmhmm. Well I'm home." She answered.

"I'll be home soon." I answered. 

"Sure, before you come home can you pick up." 

I rolled my eyes. She can ask for stuff just fine, "Yeah? What do you want?" I asked her. 

"I'm just craving some chips and vanilla ice cream." She told me.

"Hmm, that's weird I thought you hated vanilla?" I said. 

"I don't know just get me ice cream." she snapped. 

"Fine. I'll pick some up." Then I hung up. I didn't feel like hearing anything else she was gonna say, I already know it was going to end in us arguing, God she was pushy. But I suppose that was one of the things I fell in love with her over. What happened to us? We were alright at one point. When did we start to grow apart, and how can I fix it? I just want us to go back to how we were. 

I turned to the next street and noticed a figure walking down the street. looked like a woman. I didn't think much of it until I got closer to them and they looked a little familiar. It was F/n? What the hell was she doing out here? and walking this late at night? I thought she said she was going to a party? How could a someone be this troublesome? I beeped at her, but she didn't turn around. She probably thinks i'm some creep. She should be happy i'm not. I beeped again, and started moving slower to pull up next to her, there's no way I could just leave her to walk. 

She stopped and looked at me confusing in her eyes, but honestly I didn't care, "What the hell are you doing out this late by yourself?" I asked her. 

F/n just crossed her arms flipping her hair out her face, "Who wants to know?" She asked smirking. Why was she like this?

"I didn't ask for your smart ass mouth, get in." I told her.

"I don't usually get in the car with strange men at night." She teased. 

"F/n." I said in a warning tone.

"Tch, you can't take a joke can you Levi." She said then started to walk to the passenger seat. I locked the door, so when she tried to open it she couldn't. She looked at me annoyingly and I unlocked it again just to lock it back to watch her jerk at the door again; giving myself a little laugh at her face. 

Once I did sit get in the care she clicked her tounge, "You're childish." 

"Nah, I just don't think you can take a joke." I teased her. And I heard click her tounge again as I pulled off. 

 

We stayed in silence for a minute, but my curiosity got the better of me. "Where you going home?" I asked her.

F/n stayed looking out the window. "Yeah." 

"You went to a party I can tell." I told her.

"Hmm, how'd up you figure?" She asked still not looking at me. 

"You reek of alcohol. Plus you told me yesterday that you were." I said. "Did you have fun?" I humored her.

i felt F/n turned to me now, "Something like that I guess. What where you doing out late?" She asked.

"Noting really." I answered her.

"So what do you just ride the area? Patrolling? This is a little out the ways for you to be driving isn't it?" F/n asked.

"I could say the same to you. What the hell it's late and your walking home alone? And drunk at that? Anything could happen." I told her in a more serious tone. I didn't want to get on her but it was true. That was reckless of her to be doing.

"Tch, I'm not drunk." she said, turning back to the window. 

"Yeah, but your not 100% sober either." I told her. She just clicked her tounge. 

"Why do you even care." I heard her say under her breath. 

"Well someone has too." I said. 

I felt her look at me again, but I didn't say anything else. I don't know what's going on all in her life but I want her to know she's got someone on her side. 

You Pov

Levi was so annoying...but somehow endearing. 

He just frustrates me. I don't get him. He's a teacher that cares? Maybe that's just it? But at the same time, since I've met him I feel like he just goes out his way to help me. But I just can't help but wonder why me? I'm sure there are plenty of other students that need his help and I've been stable on my own, but in just a few days since I've known him, he's helped me more then all the people i've known for years it seems.

He doesn't even know me.

I was looking out the window, and I couldn't help but notice he wasn't going the way home. But at the same time I've noticed that for a while, but I was still pretty annoyed at him for calling me drunk so I didn't want to talk...But now is a good time to asked before I've mistaken his kindness and he's actually about to kill me. That would make a lot of sense. Who would suspect the sub. A murderer.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. 

"To the store. I have to pick up something." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Tch, I'm not about to do anything." He said amusement in his voice. 

"Didn't say you were." I told him.

"You didn't have to your voice says it all." 

"Mmhm. What are you going to go get?" I asked him. At this point I wasn't so worried anymore because I knew the way to Walmart where he was going, but as irritating at he was and for some reason no matter how much he made me frustrated I don't think I can stay angry at him. 

"I"m getting stuff." He answered. 

"You know you're only talkative when you want to be." I teased him.

By now we had pulled up to the store; Levi pulled in the parking space, "And you're only a asshole when you want to be. Let's go" He said getting out the car.

I snorted a little laugh and followed him out the car to the store, "Depends on who you asks." 

I just head him click his tounge in response. 

Levi Pov

F/n seemed to be in a better mood now. I'm starting to think she's a little bipolar the way she flips her emotions so much. Or is could just be because she's a teen. But I don't even remember Petra being this moody when we were younger. Then again maybe that's just what she's doing now.

I looked to the side to see f/n who was just following me. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well I wouldn't want to lose an old man like you in the store, so I fiugred I follow you." she teased. 

"Tch, I'm really going to have to do something about that mouth of yours." I said going picking up the ice cream.

"Oh bit me." I heard her say, I looked back at her and she actually winked at me throwing me off. 

Taking a breath I shook my head, "Imma just blame your boldness on your drinking tonight" I said to her. F/n only laughed in response. 

I was already trying not to think about her in that way, But if I'm being honest she doesn't make it easy. She's already a pretty girl, and her being dressed the way she was now didn't help. She had way to much cleavage out not to mention her pants really pointed out the shape o- Fuck i'm not thinking of f/n like that. She's my student. Why would her dad let her out like this? I know is 18 but that doesn't make it right I need to get my head right. 

"You okay there old timer?" I heard her tease me. 

I looked back at her, she seemed to think that was funny. "Lets go." 

I only had to get some ice cream and chips for Petra. 

"Aw this trip was short." I heard her moan next to me in the check out line.

"Don't you wanna go home?" 

"Yeah, but this was starting to get fun." 

"Says only you, anyways it's late has your dad called seeing where you were at?"I asked her.

F/n just shrugged, "I doubt he really cares. He's probably out with his girlfriend." She with irritation clearly in her voice. So her dad was dating and f/n clearly wasn't okay with it. Was he she being neglected at home?

"Don't read into it so much Levi." She said walking down the line. F/n figured I was thinking about her...What an interesting girl she is.

Your Pov

Levi and I had got back in his car. That trip was a little too short for my taste, I was just starting to have fun with him. I was wondering how would he act if I flirted with him and it was kinda priceless. Levi was so cute. He didn't try but he was. But he was also stupid annoying. There is just so much mystery revolving around him. Sometimes I could figure him out but others I was just lost. What even is he?

The ride now was pretty quite now. I have to admit I like him a lot better when he's talking.."Hey can I turn on you're radio?" I asked him.

"Just don't put on any shitty music." was all he said. 

I nodded and started flipping threw the channels. 

"Let me guess you like that old people music." I teased him. 

"Tch, what is it with you calling me old? I thought you were saying I was to young to be a teacher the other day." He asked.

I chuckled, "You are. But you still act like a old man."

"Says only you." 

"Nah, plenty of people say that I'm sure. I"m just nice enough to say it to your face." I teased him. 

Still flipping threw the radio I stopped when I heard part of a song I like. I got excited, "Yaaay I love this song!" Then I turned it up. "I drink too much and that's an issue  
But I'm ok!" I half screamed half sung.

"You wanna try sing on key?" Levi teased this time. 

"Tch, as if you could so any better." I teased back, then continued to sing. "I know it breaks your heart moved to the city in a broke-down car and four years, no calls." 

"F/n please." I head him say plainly, but that only encouraged me to sing more and started dancing, "Come on Levi live a little. Show me your not a old man." I laughed.

And to my surprise Levi Ackermen my vary serious sub actually started singing with me, "So, baby, pull me closer In the back seat of your Rover That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder." He started, and I couldn't help but join in with him. "Pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole From your roommate back in Boulder" 

We both looked at each other smiling singing the lyrics "We ain't ever getting older!" 

After that line we both started laughing. I can't believe he started singing! 

"You full of surprises Levi." I laughed. 

"Yeah, well so are you." He said smiling. 

Levi Pov

We kept singing to the song until it went off and I pulled up to F/n's house. I don't know why I started singing with her. I don't know if was just how happy she looked or that for a minute I just wanted to have a little random fun. It wasn't with everyone I acted a little silly but I think every now and then with F/n would be alright. I just hope I don't end up regretting it.

"Well this was fun." She said. 

"Sure." Was all I responded with.

"Oh don't try and act cool now. I know you can have fun Levi." She teased. 

"Tch, I'm regretting it already." I joked not looking at her.

"Don't..anyways." I looked to her to see what she was going to say but before I know it she kissed me on the lips. But as quick as she did it she pulled back.

"What the hell F/n!" I yelled what the hell was she thinking!?

"I am so sorry! I was going for your cheek! I swear! I didn't think you would turn your head!" She yelled. F/n was covering her mouth, "I am so sorry Le-" 

I can't do this now, I just help up my hand, "Just go." Was all I said. 

F/n just nodded and ran out my car into her house. 

Putting my hands in my face I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. What the fuck f/n? What was she thinking. What am I supposed to do? Do I about that? Can I just blame it on her drinking tonight? Yes. That's the only explanation. 

I shook my head, I need to get home. But pull out from her house I couldn't help but think, for as quick it was... I could tell F/n's lips were nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Reader done did it now smh what will happen next??
> 
> Please comments and kudos tell me how you liked this chapter or didn't like it I don't care. 
> 
> xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Your Pov

Why am I like this? 

Why do I keep putting myself in these types of situations? I

I kissed my teacher...On the fucking lips! 

Like there are messed up things to do, but that has to be the highest on the list, My lips were on his! He's married! And my teacher! Maybe it was the fact that I was drunk? Yeah, that's it. I wasn't in my right mind. I can blame it on that. Levi would understand...I hope. 

But the worst part of all this is I still have to see him. Like what am I supposed to say to him now? Am I supposed to act like everything is okay? Like nothing happened? Worst I still have to go to his class this morning to help him out.

"Are you alright?" I was walking with Annie into the school. I hadn't told her about the kiss. I didn't need her judging me she already made it clear that she thinks I should give Reiner another chance. And she's not going to be too thrilled if I told her that I practically made out with our teacher.

"F/n do you hear me?" Annie called out again.

"Huh?" 

"What's up with you?" She asked me again.

"Nothing," I answered her quickly.

"How was the party?" 

I shrugged, "It was fine."

She only glanced at me,"And what about Reiner? Did you hook up with him or anything one else?" 

"No," I answered her dryly. "I'm not that easy you know." 

"I never said you were," Then she started to walk off ahead of me.

"you're an ass!" I yelled out to her. She really was sometimes. Why am I even friends with her?

"Don't you think calling your BFF an ass is kinda mean?" Reiner said leaning on my shoulder. 

"Don't you have someone else you can annoy?" I asked not looking at him. 

"Aww, what's the problem baby?" He teased me; I rolled my eyes at him as my only answer.

"Are you mad at me? Why did you leave my party early?" He asked me sounding worried. 

"No, and because it was boring." I told him walking off, "I have to go Reiner!"

I left him standing there. I didn't feel like going into whatever he was going to say. I have to say between him and Annie they were both super annoying. But as of right now I need to see Levi. I have to apologize or something. Knowing my luck he'd tell me he's not tutoring me anymore, I mean I wouldn't blame him. I kissed the man for fuck sakes! I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want anything else to do with me. I wonder if he told his wife? What if she sees me and knowns? I mean I know I'm a student, but I'm practically an adult what if she punches me or something? Who could blame her? I kissed her husband.

I made my way to his classroom door. I learned my lesson, knock first. Wouldn't want the same thing from last Friday happening again. 

He didn't answer, so I knocked again and still got no answer.

Now what? Is he ignoring me now? 

Shaking my head, I walk in. I didn't hear any voices talking in there, so hopefully, I don't embarrass my self by walking in. 

Lucky thought there wasn't anyone else in. Just Levi sitting there at his desk.

He looked up when I walked in. 

"Ugh, hello." 

He only nodded not even turning to look at me. 

Was he mad? I know he's hard to read, but this is just impossible. "Um, I can leave if you want?...Er, do you need me still? Or was that a one-time thing?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, " What are you talking about brat? Get to studying. I know you haven't done any all weekend." Then he went back to his papers. 

Well, he seems normal, or as normal as Levi can be. But none the less I listened to him without any talking back. I don't want to get mad at me because I have a smart mouth.

 

Levi Pov

F/n came to my class. 

I was actually surprised; I didn't think she would show up.

Although it was obvious enough that she was nervous; I mean who wouldn't be? She kissed her sub; I'm just surprised that she had the guts to show up. She's brave or just hoping It was a dream.

As for me, I don't know how to react to our little situation here. I mean I can blame (f/n) drinking that night, but that doesn't really do much to change the fact that she's attracted to me. She might do it again, and no matter how much I may have liked it I can't have that.

But who knows she might not try anything again. I looked up at her to see her staring at me, then went back to her work once she noticed. Apparently, it's still on her mind.

"Look (f/n)," I started. "About the other night." 

She started to shake her head, "Levi I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that. Well, I did, but I didn't think you'd turn your head. It kinda just happened, and I promise it won't happen again." 

"You were drunk (f/n) It's fine," I told her.

"Yeah, but I was sober enough to know better." 

"It's fine." I insisted. 

She just looked away. Clearly, that wasn't going to put her at ease.

"Hey," I called for her attention, "I said its okay. You were drunk you think I'm hot something was going to happen. Now I'm willing to act like nothing ever happened if you are willing to do the same." 

She rolled her eyes, "You're ego is impossible." 

"I wasn't the one who called the other hot before you even know my name," I teased her back.

"Alright. If your willing then I'm willing," (F/n) said shaking her head. But then she looked at me tilting her head, "You didn't tell your wife did you?" She asked, "I mean I'm already pretty sure she hates me. I don't think that will help her like me anymore." 

"I didn't tell her," I answered (f/n).

She just smiled, "Thanks." 

I nodded then went back to my work. 

No way in hell was I telling Petra. One it wasn't like I really did anything. And two if I did who knows how'd she take it. That would probably give her some reason to ask for a divorce. And despite our problems now I want to stay married to her. I still love her; I want us to work out. I just wish I knew how to fix us. 

"What is Mrs. Ackermens deal anyway?" (F/n) Asked. I frowned at her.

"I mean I'm not blind, anyone who sees how you two act and talk to each other. Somethings up." She said honestly speaking her mind.

Well isn't she perceptive? "How about you mind your own business," I told her. "Doesn't really concern you." 

"True. Sorry I was just wondering...thought I could just help. Tell you some trick to awe her or something." She said sinking back into her chair.

"You think I need your help to do that?" I said with a small smile. I kind of snapped on her I didn't want her to get upset.

She rolled her eyes at me, "I was just trying to help Levi. Maybe you could give her some flowers tell her you love her or something." 

"Well, help by doing your damn work and passing my class. Enough talking," I told her. 

"Tch, so a touchy subject. I won't bring it up again." She said shaking her head.

She thought she could fix Petra and me. Cute, but I doubt it. Petra and I were sinking and sinking fast. Then again maybe f/n was right perhaps I need to try harder? If I do something sweet for Petra, it might help. 

But, F/n sure was something.

Maybe if I had known (f/n) when I was younger, I would have dated her. Hell, what do I mean maybe? She's entirely my type. I would have loved to date someone like her when I was younger. 

But that's not the case, I'm married, and even if I weren't she's my student, (f/n) younger then me, nothing about us would ever work out. 

Your pov

So Levi wasn't mad at me. 

I guess that's a win. 

Doesn't make him any less annoying though. He insists that I study with him later even though I don't have to work today. I should go home and sleep, or take the day to enjoy my fleeting teenage life. But, no he wants me to hang out after school and study with him. 

"Don't you think you spend a lot of time with the sub. I mean lately, he's been the only thing you talk about." Annie said to me while we were at our lunch table.

"I do not." 

"You certainly think highly of him." She added.

"How can I not? He's the only teacher who actually cares. He wants to see me graduate. Honestly, sometimes it feels like he's the only one who really cares about me." I told her truthfully

"You just met him last week." 

"I know that but studying with him is nice, I kinda see another side of him."  
.  
Annie huffed out, "(F/n) you don't even know him, and truthfully you sound like one of those dumb love-struck girls. And I like to remind you he is married."

"One I know he is married. Two I do not have a crush on him like some dumb teenager. And three no one asked your opinion. But now you did remind me of something I wanted to do," I told her getting up. 

"F/n," Annie called out, but I ignored her. 

I didn't want to talk anymore. I mean Annie is always like this, but lately, it has been more annoying than usual. It's like she thinks I'm going to do something stupid; with him or something...I mean yeah I did kiss him, but that was an accident. Levi is just my teacher, and it's entirely reasonable to have a crush on a teacher, at times she's paranoid. 

Nothing else was going to happen between Levi and I. I want to just English. Yes, I enjoy looking at him, but I'm not going to go and sleep with him. 

Besides if I was, why would I be on my way to see his wife to talk to her? Yes, it sounds stupid, but I'm going to try and get on her good side. It was clear she didn't like me. That or she was just was having a very bad day when she saw me. And then seeing me at her house didn't help I'm sure. Plus I think I can help; I can talk to his wife a little put a good word for him. Tell her that he's doing a good job teaching me

I found out where her classroom was. She teaches something boring like math history I think. I got to her door to see it was open. So I walked in, but I stopped because heard some voices.

"I can't believe you showed up." I head her voice say with amusement. 

"Well, I know you like the risk." A man's voice said. "Also I know it's you're lunch so I can visit you in here without any problems." Then I heard the loudest kiss in the world, they were in there making out.

I heard her laugh, "And did you consider my students? what if someone needs help and walks in?" 

"Then tell em I'm an old friend." He told her. I can't believe what I'm hearing. 

"And if Levi pops up?" I heard Mrs. Ackermen say.

"Yeah, I doubt your husband who ignores you would pop up." 

She laughed again,"You know I don't know about him. He's been acting weird lately." 

I can't believe what I'm hearing? His wife is cheating on him! On Levi! How could she? Levi is perfect. How could someone do something so terrible to someone so nice? He's her husband. 

"F/n?" I jumped. to see Levi behind me. 

Omfg, it was Levi. 

"Levi, what are you doing?" I asked shocked.

He shrugged, and I noticed the flowers in his hand. Oh no, he had listened to me...he was trying. But he was about to walk in on the worst possible thing. I had to stop him.

"You look like you saw a ghost. What are you up to over here?" He asked me.

I faked a laugh, "Who knows, I see you took me up on that offer." 

"You're up to something. What is it?" 

"Nothing," I answered him.

He tilted his head, "F/n move out the way." 

I can't let him in there, "You don't really wanna go in there, Levi she said she was busy." 

"Then what were you doing in there?" He asked me.

"I was..I was ..just leaving because she was busy." I tried to tell him; I don't think he believes me. Oh god, how do I stop him?

He looked like he was getting tired of me."F/n I don't feel like this." 

"A great reason for you too go back to your class." I pleaded with him.

But he went to push past me, so I grabbed his arm as a reflex. "What is the deal?" 

"Nothing I just was on my way to see you I need your help it's really important." 

"You're distracting me from something." 

"And what if I am?" 

"Then I need to figure out what." He tried to move to the door. And I did something stupid. I did something I said I wasn't going to do again. I am an idiot. 

I kissed him. 

I kissed Levi on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Pretty please leave kudos and comments


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: Petra OOC and so is Levi

I kissed Levi again. 

Maybe the reason why I keep finding myself in these types of situations Is that I just don't think. I don't think about anything that will happen after I act, then I realize how dumb or stupid it was after it's done.

Like now. 

I kissed Levi. 

No, I was kissing Levi. 

And just like that, he pushed me away.

"What the hell F/n!" He said in a loud voice but somehow managed to keep his voice low lucky that there wasn't anyone in the hall with us.

Levi took hold of both my arms and shook me, "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

I was scared; he looked so angry and frustrated..and Angry. Fuck. Levi was defiantly going to stop helping me out now if he hadn't already decided just to fail me.

I didn't say anything else, but before I knew it shook me again making me look at him, "My classroom now." Then he took it off.

Levi Pov

What the hell is wrong with her? I told her no more funny business. But she can't keep her bratty lips to herself. 

I can't believe she actually did it in school! Right in front of my wife's classroom door! Something was seriously wrong with F/n. We're fortunate enough that the halls were pretty empty. Once I got close enough to my classroom door, I grabbed and pulled her in. "What the fuck is wrong with you." I snapped at f/n.

She just shook her head, "I don't know I wasn't thinking I..I" She kept stuttering looking confused, as if she had a real reason to act like that. Did she just forget walking down here that she kissed me.

I blew out in frustration, "Fuck f/n do you not get it? I am a married man. I am your teacher. I am not your friend. You can not do stuff like that. What part of that can't you get through your thick head? All I've tried to do is help you. But if you keep doing this I can't." 

She nodded still looking around confused, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I was scared I panicked."

What was she talking about? "F/n what are you getting at? What did you have to be scared of?" Now that I'm thinking about it she wouldn't let me in Petra's room. Something was up, and I needed to know what it was. "What were you doing in Petra's room?" 

The look of panic flashed her eyes, "It was your wife...She was..." F/n looked nervous. 

I frowned, "What about Petra?" 

She shook her head, "She was planning a thing for you...You see I went talking to her earlier today. I thought I could repay you for helping me by putting a good word in for you..By telling her how well you've been teaching me....and...it's worked. She was planning a thing in her room...But you would have ruined it if you walked in...I did that because it was the only thing I could think of to stop you." 

She didn't think I actually believed her, did she? But then again it is f/n, and she wouldn't lie to me. She wouldn't lie to me. F/n has no reason too. Granted her methods suck ass, but her intentions were pure or at least I really hope they were. I looked her in the eye, "Are you telling me the truth?" 

"Yeah. Why would I lie?" She said with an uneasy smile, "Look I'm sorry about kissing you again, clearly, I'm not smart, and I do stupid shit...But you know how dumb I am I need your help with English. I promise I won't do it again." 

I nodded, "Obviously, but listen f/n." She looked me in my eyes. "You can not do that again. I am your teacher." 

She nodded, "I get that. Really I do, but listen, Levi, you're the only one who can help me." 

"I know. That's why I'm helping you now." I told her. "Now get out of here. And stay out of trouble, I'll see you in class." 

She gave me a shy smile and headed for the door, but not before stopping, "Um...But again about your wife. Don't go in her room..." 

"Oh yeah, about that thank you for talking to her," I told her. 

"Yeah don't mention it. But I'm for real just stay in here right now." She said then left out the room.

I took a deep breath. That was risky. 

What made her think that was okay? No nevermind she answered that herself. She's dumb. F/n was a foolish teenager who was too damn old to be in high school. Too attractive  
For her own good and she's too damn impulsive for her own good. She doesn't listen. So that means she might do the same thing again. And part of me actually wanted her too.

Fuck. 

Why was she so under my skin? 

She was all those things, and she was kind. I can't believe she actually talked to Petra and got her to do something. It sounded weird, but I have no reason not to believe f/n. She just wanted to help. And it looked like she did. I'm thankful for that.

Your Pov

I had to lie to him. 

I couldn't bring myself to tell him what I heard. I came up with the best lie I could think of on the spot. But I'm feeling so emotional right now; I'm angry because I can't believe his wife would cheat on him, I'm upset with myself because I couldn't tell him the truth, and I'm sad because he shouldn't have to go any type of pain. Levi is a good man. Fuck! He shouldn't have to go through anything like this. 

And I'll be damned if I don't try to fix something here. 

But then the bell rung telling its another period.

Sorry though. I need to have a little meeting with Mrs. Ackerman before I do anything else. No, it's not my place. But I have to do something.

"There you are f/n!" I heard someone call; I looked back it was Reiner. 

I kept walking, "I sorta don't have time for you right now." I was a woman on a mission.

But before I knew it, I felt him grab my arm, "Hey come one I just need a quick sec." 

"What?" I asked him. When will Reiner get the hint?

"You don't work tonight right? Let's hang out." 

"No thank you," I told him in a rush, then I continued to Mrs. Ackerman's classroom. I'm starting to feel like I'm just going to have to start ignoring Reiner altogether. I know he means no harm but he's just so overbearing, but I shook my head. I can't think about him right now I'm mad, and the longer I thought about it the madder I was getting. What is wrong with that woman! She has the most perfect man in the world and yet she cheated! I didn't see the man she was talking with but I doubt he was anything close to Levi. 

I made it back to her classroom, students had already started walking in so there goes the idea of talking to her alone. But still, I need to do something. "Mrs, Ackerman," I called out to her standing at her door, and she looked up at me.

"I need to talk to you," She looked a bit confused and frustrated.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment I'm sure it can wait after class." Then she tried to go back to her own work.

I shook my head, "Well, it can't really wait. You see it's important." 

"Whatever your name is Kid you can wait I'm sure." 

Damn it, I was going to have to say something that would get her attention, "I don't think I can." I started again, "You see it has something to do with an affair that I know is going on and I just thought it would be nice of me to tell you that I know whats going on." 

That got her attention, and I tilted my head in response calling her out wordlessly. And finally, she decided to towards me.

Lucky for her no one coming into the class seemed to pay attention so I could speak my mind. Maybe I can scare her into being fateful to her husband

"Hold on you're that same girl that's been around Levi. What do you want brat?" She asked me once we were outside her classroom. 

I rolled my eyes, how dare she try to talk to me like she was any better. I looked her in the eye, "Look here lady. I know about your little boyfriend on the side. And I'm here to tell you-you're wrong, and you need to stop." 

She shook her head in disbelief, "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

On top of cheating, she was lying. What did Levi even see in her? "You do know what I'm talking about. And you should be ashamed of yourself. He almost caught you in here, but I saved him from the heartbreak just in time." 

She shook her head again while rolling her eyes, "Look little girl I don't know who you think you are, but I will ruin you. So you should do yourself a favor and stay out of adults business." 

Then she pushed passed me going back into her classroom. 

I huffed out in frustration. What more could I do? I told her off, now what? Will she even listen? By the way, she was talking back I doubt it. She didn't even seem sorry. Bitch.

I was making my way back to Levi's classroom since he was my class after lunch. But if I'm being honest I don't wanna go back now. I just don't want to see him..knowing I lied to his face. On top of that, I didn't even really fix anything because I'm pretty sure she'll go back to that other guy she was talking to.

I feel useless. The one person that's been helping me all this time I can't even help. And I lied to him! I can't even imagine how he would react to this. 

"F/n!" 

It was Reiner in the hallway close to Levi's class.   
"Renier I really don't-"

"What's wrong?" He cut me off. 

"I just a little out of it." 

"You wanna leave?" 

Hmm, Leaving doesn't sound that bad right now. I should go ahead and skip I haven't done it in a while, And Reiner is willing...

"Fuck it lets go." 

 

Levi Pov

F/n didn't come back to my class. 

She didn't even come in after school.

What happened? She's not so dumb that she would skip? But I've texted her, and she never responded. 

"What the fuck f/n.," I said under my breath. 

I figured we cleared up everything from earlier. Hmm, maybe she just needed a break and did skip? I wouldn't be mad at her if she just told me. If I'm really considering it, It makes sense. A lot happened today, she might have just needed to get away. 

Still annoying though. The little brat actually made me worry about her today. The asshole could have least said something. I've stayed after school thinking she might show up like we had planned. 

I leaned back in my chair. What am I going to do with her? 

"What are you still doing up here?" 

I looked at my door to see Petra, I didn't know she was still here.

"I was going to tutor F/n. Plus I'm grading papers. I didn't know you would still be here." I answered her. 

"Is F/n the girl that has been hanging around you since you started up here?" She asked me.

"Yeah, don't you know her? She told me she was talking to you today when I went to check up on you." 

Patra looked taken back, "Ugh, yeah. I did talk to her today I just couldn't remember her name." 

"She's a sweet kid. dumb as shit though." I told her. I didn't need to tell her about F/n's little bad habit of kissing me. Speaking of f/n, I got up to go to my closet in my classroom. I had but Petra's flowers in there. I had gone and about theme during one of my other free periods. I took F/n's advice from this morning. 

"I wouldn't go as far as calling her sweet." I heard her say.

"Well this was her idea, and I think it might help out," I said turning around to her with the flowers in my hand.

"Whats that for?" Petra asked.

"For Santa." I said sarcastically, walking up to her. "They're for you idiot. I wanted to do something nice for you. I need you to know I still care Petra." 

Petra looked from the flowers to me, She looked unimpressed, "If you really want to make me happy you can stop you little tutor game with her." 

"What?" 

"I don't like that girl, and I don't like her hanging around you all the time, and I don't like her in my house. So if you want to really keep me happy Levi, stay away from her." 

Where was this coming from? "Why?" 

She got upset, "What does it matter why? Just listen to me on this." 

"Petra I'm teaching her, she needs my help, and I'm going to help," I told her, She hadn't given me a real reason. What the hell happened between them to make Petra so angry? 

"Petra can this just be you and be right now? Here," I tried to give her the flowers again. 

But Petra rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're putting that girl over me," She shook her head. "Don't wait for me tonight," Then without saying anything else she left out.

I frowned, what the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> pretty please leave a kudo and comment. 
> 
> xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Levi Pov

A week 

A fucking week. 

That's how long it's been since I've seen F/n. She's been skipping my class. She hasn't returned any calls. She hasn't been at her job.I haven't even been able to contact her father. But somehow she's been able to go to her other classes and turn in her work, that has right answers. And when I call for her to come to my room she suddenly disappears. 

So obviously she was avoiding me. 

Why? I don't know; I haven't seen her to asks her. But it's pretty clear that that's what she's doing. Even worst the work she has been sending in has all been right, and clearly, she's been copying someone else. My guess is Annie Leonhart I know they are close friends. But when I asked her if she saw F/n she said she was sick. As if I would believe that, even on one of her papers, she had to write last week was clearly plagiarized. F/n was really trying my patience.

But what I really want to know is why.

Part of me feels like Petra has something to do with it. It wasn't until Petra, and f/n had a conversation; after that F/n started avoiding me. And I didn't forget Petra telling me to stop helping her out. I wasn't going to listen to her, but with F/n hiding from me Petra really thinks I did it for her. And I'm not really complaining about that because apparently, she was so happy I listened to her we actually had sex for the first time in forever. So I can't really complain, but still, something is off.

While another part of me is thinking it's because of some boy that's in the class. I've noticed every day that she's been gone so is he, but I want to believe f/n is smarter than that.

"What's the matter?" Erwin asked me.

It was about a two hours before school started, and I was sitting in the teachers' office with Erwin.

"What are you getting at?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "You got that something's on my mind face." 

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, If you must know it's f/n." 

"Are her grades improving?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't say improving. She's been skipping." I answered him.

Erwin leaned in like he was interested, "Really? She's never been one to skip." 

"But that's the thing she's only skipping my class." 

He frowned, "Have you called for her when she's in another class?" 

"Yup, and at the point, she leaves school altogether." 

"What did you do?" He asked looking at me in the eye.

"Tch, what makes you think I did anything." I had already thought if it could have been something I did. The kiss maybe? But she was the one who kissed me, and she was fine once we finished talking. She made it seem like she was going to come back to my class. Anyway, I didn't need to let Erwin know about that bit of information about F/n kissing me, who knows what he'd do.

"Becuase it sounds like you did something." He snapped back at me. "And how come you didn't say anything? You have to tell me things like this." 

"Well, I didn't do anything to her. I think it had something to do with Petra." I answered him. "The last time I spoke to her she had been talking to Petra next thing I know she disappeared and Petra acts like she likes me again."

"Do you know what they were talking about?" 

"No. Whatever it was it had to be something to upset F/n." 

Erwin leaned back in his chair, "I'll talk to her." 

"What makes you think you can?" 

"I'll just go to her class and get her," He told me. "Why did you just do the same?" 

"Because, I didn't want to be too aggressive. I figured she'd come back to class when she's ready." 

"Yeah and her attendance grades will do just fine? I thought you wanted the poor girl to graduate." He scolded me.

I nodded. Well, he made a point, I should have tried harder to see what was going on with her. "You're right. But thanks, talk to her." 

"What am I going to do with you Levi?" Erwin said laughing and shaking his head. "But on another note, you and Petra are doing better you said?" 

I nodded, "Well for the most part. We've been talking a little more the usual or I should say we've gone back to talking again." 

"That's good. What did you say to make her like you again," He joked.

"Tch, I gave her some flowers." 

"Oh, so you can be nice." 

"You gotta a lot of jokes this morning." He was honestly starting to get on my nerves. So I got up, I needed to head out on my way to my classroom anyway. "Anyway talk to F/n. Make sure she comes to class today vice principal." 

"Will do. And you're welcome." He waved me off.

It had better work.

Your pov

"Are you going to skip today?" Reiner asked me. 

I was walking through the school hallway with Reiner on my way to my first class. I rolled my eyes at him, "I don't know maybe." 

For the past week I've been avoiding Levi, and skipping his class to hang out with Reiner or just blow off time. I just didn't feel right seeing him, and knowing that his wife is cheating on him. Like how to talk to him about it? Like is it even my place to tell him that his wife is cheating? 

So to avoid having to have that conversation I'm just ignoring him altogether. And let me tell you it hasn't been easy, and at this point when I do stop hiding from him I have no idea how he will act. He's bound to be angry. I've ignored all his calls, I've told I've left work earlier to catch an earlier bus so he wouldn't find me at work. When he calls for me when I'm in another class, I just skip the school day. I've even just been copying Annie's homework so he can't complain about me not turning the right stuff in, or at least as right as Annie has done her work.

"Well, If you do decide to ditch last period I'm game," Reiner said standing a little too close to me.

I know I shouldn't have, but the other day I was so upset I just wanted to let off some steam. So I slept with Reiner...like three times.

Dumb I know, but I really wasn't thinking. And now because of it, he thinks we're a thing again. And it's getting pretty annoying. "Thanks for letting me know, but I doubt I'll wanna hang out with you today." 

"You sure about that." He said leaning on me.

"Positive." 

"Ms L/n." I heard a deep voice say. 

God, who was this now? I turned around to see it was vice Principal Erwin. Shit. 

"Just the student I've needed to see," He said looking at me.

"Er, what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"You can follow me to my office." He said then he turned around to leave.

Hmm, if I could ditch him in the hallway using another stu-

"I'd like it if you walked in front of me F/n, I'd hate for you to get lost on your way." He said turning back to me and smiling.

This was going to be nothing but trouble.

Once I was in Mr. Smith's office, he motioned for me to sit down in front of his desk. 

I sat down and crossed my arms, no doubt he brought me in here to tell me to stop skipping. And he wouldn't be wrong, but in my defense, I was still turning in work so my grade shouldn't be that bad.

Mr. Smith sat down and looked at me and smiled, "So F/n what's going on?" 

I huffed, "Nothing much just the usual breathing." 

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

Why was he taking the nice approach? It was annoying, "Look we both know why I'm here," I started, He just looked at me. "Err, my point is I just want to get to the point," I told him looking away. I kinda got a little carried away there I gotta remember this isn't Levi I'm talking too.

Mr. Smith just laughed, "Well I can see why Levi has taken such a liking to you." 

I frowned. 

He leaned back in his seat, "So I'll get to the point. Why are you skipping his class?"

I looked away, "I don't really have a reason." 

"Sure you do." He insisted.

"Why don't you just tell me to stop skipping. I mean that's what really you want me to do right? And it's not like your an actual student council or something."

"Well your not wrong, but it's more like I'm helping a friend right now." 

"I take it your friend is Levi?" I asked him.

"Again you're not wrong, but more importantly, I'm just trying to find out what's going on with you? I know you're a good student. And I know that you want to graduate and you're at an age that most people would have already graduated from school, I'm just trying to help."

I stood up and started to look around his office, "What's with everyone trying to help me? "

I looked back to Mr. Smith and he frowned. I just shook my head at him, "Lately that seems to be what everyone wants to do."

"Is that a problem?" 

"No...It's just annoying. I know what I have to do I don't want other people telling me. Look, I know I fuck- I mean I messed up with that year off, but I'm trying to fix it now and I don't need everyone breathing down my neck about it." I told him. God, I really need to remember to stop cursing so much.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat, "Is Levi helping you stressing you out?"

"No." 

"Then what is?"

"I said I don't know," I told him still looking away from him. It wasn't like I could tell him the reason why I've been skipping is because I heard his wife cheating on him and then lied to his face about it.

"Well, f/n." Mr. Smith stated, "I know you are a smart student. Since you've been attending this school, I've never heard any problems from you. But getting to the point as you would say. If you actually want to graduate you need to go to your classes." 

I finally looked back at him and nodded. He was right, in my defense I was going to go back to his class at some point. 

He gave me a small smile, "Now F/n if you find that you need someone to talk to you can always come to me. I'll listen without judging you. I know it might feel like everything in your life is hard right now and falling apart, but it isn't. Sometimes you can't hold it all in you have to talk to someone about it. And if not me, please talk to another adult. I know it can't be easy with your mother gone, so speak up, and I promise someone will be there to listen. We adults here only want whats best for you." 

"Er, sure." I don't know where all that came from. 

"Now I don't want to keep you in here too long, but I think you got the point," He said.

I nodded again and went to leave the room again.

"And F/n." Mr. Smith called out to me before I left his office completely, "If you skip again I'm going to suspend you. Have a good day." 

Tch, I rolled my eyes, of course, he would. Lord knows that would really fuck everything for me. 

So I guess I have no choice. 

I have to go back to class with Levi today. 

I bet he's going to be so bad at me; I don't blame him though, I just gotta figure out how am I gonna lie myself out of this now.

 

Levi Pov

It was during the lunch hour I felt my phone buzz. I looked at it and saw that Erwin sent a message.

-I talked to F/n she should be in class today, if not tell me. And If she does show up go easy on her.

Hmm, go easy on her? Why should I? Her actions lately sure haven't earned herself any points to make me want to be nice to her that's for sure. 

But If Erwin says to do it, it must be for a good reason. He's the boss. 

Suddenly my classroom door opened, with Pera walking in. "Hey." 

"Let me guess you'll be home later tonight?" I asked her. 

She put her hands on her hips, "Actually no I was going to say let's have a date night." 

Petra sure has been full of surprises lately. First, she wasn't staying out at late anymore at God knows were. Then she started cooking with me again; we even had sex for the past two nights, she's been acting like she cares about me again. I don't know what Her and F/n talked about, but it sure did put Petra in a good mood. So I guess all things considered I can be happy with F/n for that. My Marriage was doing good thanks to her.

I stood up to meet Petra before could walk all the way next to me, I wrapped my arms around her, "Sure that sounds like fun." 

She just smiled back at me; this was it. This was the Petra I fell in love with.

"Tell me, what's gotten into you lately? Did it have something to so with F/n?" I asked her; I still wanted to know the answer to that. I may be happy and in love, but I'm not blind. I know something happened between those two, and I really want to know what it was,

"Why do you keep bringing her up? She's just a student who's going to flunk." Petra spat out.

I shook my head, "Well if I'm a good teacher She won't, but you telling me not to help her...It seems off." 

Petra pulled away from me, "Well don't look too deep into it. Anyway, I get off earlier today, I'll see you at home." The without answering my question she left out.

What the hell. 

Not that I'm mad. I'm more so confused, and I hate feeling this way like someone is hiding something from me it's annoying.

A few more minutes passed, and it was the moment of truth. 

Was F/n going to come to class today?

And surprisingly she did. She even managed to stay awake for the whole period. Though it was apparent, she was trying her hardest not to look at me. Cute.'

For the most part, the class went rather normal. So that was good, I'm more interested in how it's going to go after class anyway.

Once class was over and I let everyone out, she said behind. Half of me expected her to do this, "You know I didn't ask for you to stay in here, I'm sure you have some bus to catch." 

"I'm sorry." I heard her say. So far I hadn't bothered to look up at her, I was too busy looking over papers.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I asked her playing dumb; I felt her moving closer, but I still hadn't looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I don't know what I was thinking." She started again.

"Clearly." 

"Tch, and I'm here saying I'm sorry and I don't have a good reason and I just don't want you to be mad at me," I heard her say.

I finally looked up and F/n to see she did seem stressed out. "Tell me this, was it because of some boy?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Don't think I didn't notice most of the days you were gone so was he. Is he your boyfriend? Braun right?"

"Oh no, it's not like that at all. I don't have a boyfriend...Reiner is like a buddy."

"A fuck buddy?" I finished for her. 

She looked away. Maybe that was to forward, Erwin did say be nice. "Look F/n, I don't know what happened, but you should be smart enough to not let some boy distract you. I want to help you still, but you have to let me help you." 

"I know." 

"Do you?" 

She shook her head, "Yes I do, but I don't know if it's a good idea for you to tutor me anymore." 

"Does this have something to do with Petra?" I asked her. Maybe F/n would tell me what happened. 

"No." She snapped. 

All Right so she was going to hid what happened too. Tch, Her and Petra were a pain. "F/n do you want me to still help you?" 

F/n started to walk around the room, "Yes. I do It just..." She faded off.

"It's just what?"

"It's just," F/n started again. I could hear the fustration in her voice. "I don't want to cause you any problems Levi." 

"What makes you think that will happen?" 

"I don't know I just don't want to disappoint you I guess." She snapped, she walked back to my desk and sat on it not facing me anymore. "I just don't want to make problems for you...You're such a nice person for helping me...When no one else was..I just think you deserve more..." 

Seeing her all flusterd was cute and her reason for it made it cuter, I guess it was a little nice to know she thought so much of me that she was scared to disapoint me. But she had a crappy way of showing it. "F/n the only way you'll make me upset or get disappointed in you is when you don't try. I was angry about your behavior this last week, but if you're willing to put some effort back in I have no problem." 

I stood up and walked over so I was in front of her, "I will help you graduate but you have to try. And whatever problems pop up I can handle them. Now I don't care what Petra told you I'm going to help all my students the best way I can. And right now you need the most help." 

Before I knew it F/n jumped into my arms hugging me.

"I'm so sorry for skipping. And I'll put in the work, you won't have to worry anymore about me not working." She pulled back and looked at me her arms around my neck, she looked like she was getting ready to cry, "Thank you Levi..No one seems to care about me like you do." Then she smiled at me.

I gave her a little smile, it was nice to know I was getting through to her, "That can't be true, But even if you feel like it is know I'll be in your cornor." She just smiled back at me.

"So what do we have here?" I heard another voice say. And suddently I was back to reality, I looked over and saw it was Hanji.

Shit.

It was Hanji who caught me in the worst position I could possibly be caught in. I hand my hands wrapped around one of my students waist with her arms wrapped around my neck.

Nothing about this could end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Hanji's caught reader and Levi in an interesting position, what will happen next??
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 and pretty please leave kudos and comments 
> 
> xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat two chapters in the same week?

You Pov

Well, this was bad. 

Well considering everything it wasn't really bad. It just looked bad. To anyone who wasn't in here a minute ago, it would seem like I was kissing Levi or something. But that was not the case; it was a simple hug; I had just got carried away at the moment. And now I think I was going to have to pay for that.

Ms. Zoe was standing there at the door with her arms crossed; she had this face that said she was trying to figure out what was going on. 

I had already detached myself from Levi. He stood there and cleared his throat.

"What do you want shitty glasses?" 

She just walked further into the room, "Well I was coming in here to mess with you, but I see I just interrupted something."

"You didn't interrupt anything." He told her deadpan. 

"Oh well excuse me. what was it that I saw?" She asked him.

"I was talking to f/n about her progress in my class." Levi was surprisingly clamming about this. I thought he would be a little panicked about this, but he seemed to keep his cool pretty well. If it were just me, I wouldn't know what to do, so instead of interjecting anything, I think I should just stay silent. 

But Ms. Zoe didn't seem satisfied with Levi's answer, "Ms. L/n would you excuse yourself I need to speak with Mr. Ackermen." 

Oh God, I got him in trouble. I looked back to Levi, and he didn't even turn my way. See I knew better. I should just stay away from him, all I'll do is just ruin his life. And I don't want to do that; he is the only one who acts like they care about me. The last thing I would want to do is ruin his life. His wife is already doing that; he doesn't need me to add on to that shit.

But I still decided not to say anything. I just nodded and walked out passing Ms. Zoe not looking at her. She was starting to look made enough without me adding anything.

Once I walked out to the hallway, I started heading out. Shit, I really hope he doesn't get into trouble didn't even do anything. 

"Hello, again f/n." 

I looked behind me and saw Mr. Smith. Great another teacher.

I stopped, "Er hi Mr. Smith." 

"I take it you went to all your classes today?" He said smiling at me.

"Not like you gave me much of a choice to do anything else." I snapped back at him in a playful voice. 

He just kept the same smile on and nodded, "You have a point. How did your class go?" 

"It went well I guess." 

"Levi wasn't mad at you was he?" 

"No, I wouldn't say that. Class went pretty normal." I answered him.

"You're leaving pretty late. I take it He's still going to teach you after school?" He asked.

"Ugh, Maybe I don't know for sure." And that was the truth, with Ms. Zoe seeing us in the position just now and asking me to leave I have no idea what will happen to him, but right now I can only hope he can handle it.

"Hmm," Mr. Smith only gave me a curious look, "Well, I'm on my way to his classroom anyway, He'll tell me how you did. You get home safely F/n." 

I just nodded, him going in Levi's room now couldn't be anything good with Ms. Zoe already in there saying God knows what to him.

I just smiled ay Mr. Smith and went back to walk out of school. I hate this feeling. I keep feeling like I'm doing nothing but causing Levi Problems.

Levi Pov

"What the hell was that Levi?" Hanji asked me angry at me once F/n left the room.

Fuck this was a pain. 

"It was nothing. She had just hugged me." 

Hanji crossed her arms, "A hug? Levi, you don't do hugs." 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "No I don't, but f/n doesn't seem to care." 

"Well, what makes her think it's okay to have that type of interaction with you Levi? What have you been up to? You better had not been messing around with her." 

"Would you calm down." I snapped at her. Hanji was the worst person to see F/n and me like that. She was sure to come to some stupid conclusion. I can't believe she actually thinks I would cheat on Petra.

"Don't make assumptions about shit you don't know Hanji." I told her, "I told you the truth I have no reason to lie to you or anyone else." 

She didn't say anything, Hanij just stood there looking at me, "Well I'm just checking. You know Petra doesn't really like you hanging around her. She told me she thinks you have something going on with her. And honestly, I believe her." 

"Seriously?" She couldn't be serious about that. Then again why would Hanji lie? Her and Petra had always been pretty close. But I can't believe Petra seriously thought that? And if she did why didn't she come to me?

Just then Erwin walked in with a bit of confusion on his face. He could feel the tension in the air. "What's going on?" He asked.

Hanji just shook her head, "Ask him," 

Erwin looked frustrated, "What did I just walk in?' 

"Hanji has a bit of a misunderstanding," I told him.

"About?" 

"F/n," I answered.

"I wouldn't say a misunderstanding. More like a suspension, and I'm not the only one Petra too." She said

"Are you serious?" I asked her. Hanji knew me, and part of me doesn't believe she could actually think I'm cheating on Petra. 

Hanji frowned, "I don't know Levi; I'm not saying anything bad happened it's just a bit odd to see you hugged up with someone. And Petra said you seemed to have a thing for that girl, I know she's a bit older an-" 

"Wait you don't think Levi has an affair going on with f/n do you hanj?" Erwin interrupted her. 

"I walked in her and saw them all hugged up Erwin what should I think?" 

Erwin looked at me like he was waiting for an explanation. 

"Tch, what do you want? F/n hugged me. What I need to tell her she can't?" This whole thing was now offically getting on my nerves. I wouldn't do anything that would danger my job or my relationship. And I don't like that Petra has been talking to four eyes about what she thinks I'm doing. Why couldn't she just come to me and ask instead of being so fucking cryptic about not wanting me helping F/n?

"It does sound like a bit of a misunderstanding Hanji." Erwin said scratching his head, "Levi wouldn't do that to Petra we know him." Erwin started to laugh and walked further into my classroom and sat down, "Besides you and I know it takes a hell of a lot more than a pretty face to get Levi to be attracted to someone." 

Hanji looked like she was thinking about Erwin's words, "I suppose you're right. Sorry shorty, I was just looking out for Petra." Hanji started to walk out but not before turning back to me, "You should really talk to her though." Then Hanji walked out leaving only myself and Erwin.

I leaned against my desk, "Well shit." 

"That was interesting." Erwin spoke up.

"You're telling me, what am I going to do with F/n," I said out loud pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No Idea." He said amusement in his voice.

"I don't see how any of that was funny. If it weren't for you walking in Hanji would actually be thinking I'm cheating on Petra with my fucking student." I snapped at him.

"Well F/n has her charms that for sure," Erwin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Nothing she just reminds me of you a bit." 

"Tch, she's such a brat." 

"No, I think she tends to be a bit aggressive mostly because she just runs on her emotions, but I think you helping her is good. I know there isn't anything going on between you." He said confidently. 

Thank goodness for Erwin. He was one of the people who knew me well enough to know I wouldn't do anything to mess up my relationship with my wife. And yes I did find F/n to be attractive and charming, and if I was younger and things were different.; I could see myself pursuing f/n, But I wasn't. And I am not going to risk my life over some little affair with a teenager. And I didn't need to inform Erwin about the two times F/n thought it was okay to kiss me. Yeah, it might have been nice, but it didn't mean anything.

"But at least tell me what do you really think of F/n?" Erwin asked out of nowhere.

"You already know what I mean." 

"She's a kid who needs my help that's it." 

"Alright, then that is the end of that," Erwin said, 

I nodded. 

"So what are you going to do about Petra?" He asked.

Now that's a whole other story that I have no idea what I'm going to do about.

Your Pov

It had been awhile since I had left school, and since I have Mondays off and nowhere to go and I don't have to worry about being late on homework, I have the lucky opportunity to be having out with Annie at her house.

It was kinda weird since I really never visit her at home, but when I had gone outside after leaving I saw she was still there. So I ended up leaving with her; which is nice. I needed some girl time.

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to tell me what your deal has been," Annie said looking at me while I laid on her bed. 

"Huh?" 

"Don't play dumb F/n." 

I sat up and smiled at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Part of me doesn't really want to go into the detail with her, but another part of me really want to. It's been hard keeping all this stuff to myself, but I just feel like the more people I tell, the more chances it has to go back to Levi and I'd hate for him to find out his wife is cheating on him through the grapevine. And not only that I might have already ruined his career with just hugging him. 

"Reiner thinks you two are going out again." 

"What?" I sat up.

"Figured that would get your attention. Is it true?" Annie asked me. 

I shook my head, "Tch, no. I told him it wasn't like that. I told him it was just I'm upset sex, and I needed to let off some steam."

"And you thought he would just take it for that?" She asked me like I had just said the dumbest thing.

"Well, I had hoped he would have," I answered her. 

"You should know better. It's Reiner we're talking about. Anyway, what were you so upset about." She asked.

I rolled over, so I was facing away from her, "Trust me you don't want to know." 

She didn't say anything else for a while. Thank God. I don't know how much longer I could keep pushing her questions off. But Annie did bring up something important I'm going to have to tell Reiner to clam the fuck down. I thought I had made it clear that it wasn't going to be anything serious. I don't even want a relationship right now, why can't he see that? And even if I did I wouldn't want it to be with him. He's just as Levi put it..a fuck buddy. 

Oh God, I can't believe he called him that. How'd he even figure? Ha, what if he was jealous...That would be something. If I actually did want a relationship I would want to be with someone like Levi...Or if I could have it my way I would be in a relationship with Levi, not like our ages are that far from each other, I'm 19 he's like 25. It's mostly because he's my teacher and well his married to a bitch. I can't believe her. 

"You ever want to just fight someone," I asked Annie out loud.

"Yes, you right now because you won't answer any of my questions." 

"Fair enough." 

I went back to saying nothing. 

When did my life become so crazy? Was it after my mother died or was it when my dad got his teenage girlfriend? Either way to seriously sucked ass now. I felt my phone buzz, and I pulled it out to see it was Levi.

Well, that is certainly unexpected. 

I opened the message, and it read:

-Did you get home alright?

I smiled to myself it was nice someone wondered that, cause it sure wasn't my dad.

-Yeah, well I'm at a friends house

he didn't say anything for a while, so I messaged him again

-Sorry about what happened earlier I didn't mean to cross any lines.

it was a moment before I got an answer-back, but when It did come in it read: 

-Don't worry about it. It wasn't a big deal

-Well if you say so

"What happened earlier?" I jumped at Annie's voice. I didn't even feel that she had moved right over me and had been clearly reading my text.

"What the hell Annie!" 

"You have the subs phone number." She stated.

"It's nothing bad." 

"I didn't say it was, why?" 

I shrugged and hid my phone back in my pocket. "You know he tutors me that's why."

"F/n if you're not going, to be honest with me get out." She said deadpanned.

"Annie!" I whined.

"Don't Annie me, your moping is annoying, and your secrets you're keeping are annoying too. If I'm your friend, you would let me help." She told me clearly starting to look upset.

"You don't get it, Annie." 

"Well, I can't because you won't tell me." 

"It's not like that," I told her.

"Well, I don't know what it's like because you won't tell me." 

"Why are you making it such a big deal?" Seriously why can't she just leave it alone?

"I'm not you are." She said looking me dead in my eyes.

I shook my head angrily, "I am not." 

"Are too." 

"I'm not!" 

"Would you just admit it!" She yelled.

"I kissed him okay!" I yelled back frustrated. 

But only then did it dawn on me that I just told her the one thing I didn't want to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Cats out the bag now. However, will Annie react?
> 
> Pretty pretty please leave kudos and comments 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon till then 
> 
> xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a few hours late but Merry Christmas and as a present a new chapter!!!

Your Pov

I ending up staying the night at Annie's house, and I told her everything that has happened between Levi and me. 

She hadn't said anything since I told her everything. I think she's just thinking. I hope she doesn't overreact to it. I think I made it clear to her that it was my fault because it was. I was the one who kissed Levi first both times. Really thinking about if it weren't for me meddling with his life I would have never found out his wife was cheating, and if it wasn't for that I would have never started skipping class. And if I had never started skipping I wouldn't have been talking to him earlier and hugged him, and Ms. Zoe wouldn't think whatever she could have been thinking. 

"So what are you going to do?" Annie asked taking me out of my thoughts. Well, she's finally said something, so that's good. But her question makes me a little uncomfortable, what is it I should do now?

I shrugged at her. I didn't know what I was going to do. 

Annie didn't say anything else. 

I was afraid of this. Her silence was one thing, but her asking me a question than saying nothing else is another. Does she think I should do something? "Do you think I should tell him about his wife?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think you should." She answered.

"If you were me what would you do?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't be in the same situation," she answered dryly.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I snapped at her.

She chuckled, " I honestly have no idea." 

Was she for real? "I see nothing funny about any of this." 

Annie just shook her head; I don't see how she can take this lightly. "You would find yourself in this type of situation; this is why you should just leave people alone, and focus more." 

"Wha-"

"If you focused more on your studying you wouldn't need a tutor." She said cutting me off and laying back down on her bed next to me. 

I stared down at her, "Well, I can't fic any of that now." 

She didn't say anything. Annie officially sucked, She wanted to know what was up so bad, and now that I've told her she has nothing to say.

"You are the worst," I told her flopping down next to her. 

"What do you think will happen if I tell him about his wife," I asked her.

Annie just stared at the ceiling, "He won't believe you." She said. "That or you might just destroy his whole marriage." 

"Tch, His wife did that all herself," I snapped at her. "I'm just as much as a victim." 

"Says the girl who kissed him." 

"Hey come one now I didn't mean too," I told her.

She huffed, "You didn't mean to do that twice." 

I turned to my side and looked at her, "Pretty much yeah.

Annie didn't look convinced. I shook my head, "Look, Annie, I told you everything that has been going on, but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone about this." 

She didn't say anything. I slammed my hand against her bed, "I'm serious." 

"Fine, Fine. Whatever." She said waving me off and turning on her side away from me. I guess she was done talking. Which isn't that bad, all things considered, I got it off my chest, and that was nice. Someone else knew the shit I've been going through this whole week. 

"F/n," Annie called out to me.

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think you should tell Reiner?" 

"What? No! Why?" I asked her. Annie couldn't be serious. Reiner would totally freak out. 

"It's just you've been using him to get your mind off of everything all week don't you think you should explain to him what's been really going on?" 

"No." I snapped at her. She had a point, but no. Reiner didn't need to know the details. He'd be the one to do something crazy like confront Levi; then everything would really go to hell. "If I tell him who knows what he'd do." 

"He might just understand." Annie tried to convince me. 

"Yeah right! Reiner would lose his shit if he found out that I was crushing on Levi." I told her.

Annie turned over and looked up at me with a mix of confusion and frustration in her eyes, "Wait? So you like him?" 

"I didn't say that," I lied. 

"Yea, you did," She insisted. Annie sat up, "You actually like like him?" 

"No." I lied again.

"You lier." She accused me now.

"I...I.." I started to stutter, "I d..on't."

Annie started to shake her head at me. "I think you should stop letting him tutor him; I didn't think you liked him like that." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her; I was getting offended. I mean I didn't mean I didn't like Levi, but I don't not like him either. My feelings for him...well there just complicated. 

"What I mean F/n is you liking him is only going to start more trouble. You'll end up telling him about his wife, or worst start something with him that you can't finish."

"Give me some more credit Annie. I won't do anything stupid." I told her. I thought I had at least made that somewhat clear; I'm not going to do anything. I want to graduate, and I want Levi to keep his job. 

Annie took a deep breath, "Fine." Then she laid back down. 

"That's it?" I asked her. Was she giving up already?

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

Honestly, I was on the same page as her as far as having this conversation. "Sure," I told her laying down next to her. I wanted to sleep. I needed to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day for me.

 

Levi Pov

Petra didn't come home last night. And she didn't pick up her phone either. 

I have no idea what's going on with her. One minute she's acting normal again, and the next she's not coming home for a whole night? Not to mention that bullshit that Hanji was telling me yesterday regarding F/n. 

Petra couldn't be Jealous of F/n. That makes no sense. Petra hadn't even seen me around the girl but twice and she knows me. Hell Erwin said it. I don't even know F/n that much, Fuck, I've only known her for less than a month. Petra should know better.

I don't know if Petra will pop up at work today. Weird that she didn't answer back last night. I wonder if she was with Hanji? That would be bad; who knows what Hanji told her. 

"Good morning shorty!" 

Speck of the devil, Hanji just walked into my room with her usual unnaturally happy face on. "How are you on this wonderful morning?" 

I sat back in my chair to get a better look at her, "I thought you were mad at me?" 

Hanji smiled, "Oh Levi, it's water under the bridge. Erwin said not to worry about it, and he's right. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions I know you. You wouldn't do anything like that with a student; plus from what I've heard about f/n she's a pretty straightforward person so she probably did that not thinking. I just had bad timing. Sorry I got so worked up about it." 

Well, I can't argue with that. Hanji realized she was wrong and admitted it. "Fine. Anyway was Petra with you last night?" I asked her. There was no reason to be mad at her, Hanji and I always had disagreements and somehow manage to stay friends this was no different. 

Hanji leaned against one of the tables in front of me, "No, why?" 

"Have you heard from her?" I asked her.

"Nope? Again why?" SHe asked me.

"I haven't heard from her since yesterday." 

"Did you guys have an argument?" She asked me.

"No. We were fine." I answered her. Now that I'm thinking about it Hanji made it seem like Petra had her have been talking a lot, maybe she's the one I need to talk to so I can find out what's been Petra's problem. "What else has Petra been telling you?" 

"What do you mean?" Hanji asked back, with a smile on her face.

"Don't play dumb. She told you how she feels about F/n, what else has she told you about me?" 

Hanji made a face like she was thinking, "Well she hasn't really said anything really...but she does seem like she's not happy, but she won't tell me any details." 

I moved to the edge of my seat, "What is she not happy about? Am I not trying enough what happened?" 

Hanji up her hands up in defenses, "I don't know don't you think you should talk to her about this stuff?" 

"You don't think I've fucking tried? I've asked her and she can't give me an answer!" I yelled at her in frustration. How the hell am I supposed to figure out what is wrong with Petra when she won't talk to me, fuck she won't even talk to her friends. 

"Don't get mad at me Levi," Hanji said to me her voice dripping with sympathy. 

I shook my head and sat back in my seat, she was right, "Sorry about that." 

Hanji frowned, "Yeah it's cool, I should get to my class now, I'll be seeing you later...Sorry about whatever going on with you two it will get better." 

"Um is this a good time?" 

I looked over to see F/n standing at the door. I looked at my clock she was earlier that's definitely new.

"Come on in," I motioned for her.

"Ugh, good morning Ms, Zoe." She said shyly. F/n acting shy ha, cute.

"Hello F/n." Hanji said to her brightly, "I'm glad I caught you here I was just about to leave." 

"Huh?" F/n looked surprised at her.

"Sorry about that tiny misunderstanding yesterday I came off a little aggressive and I didn't have all the facts," Hanji told her and stuck her hand out for F/n to shake it.

"Oh, yeah...it's fine. It was pretty much my fault." F/n told her.

"Nonsense you did nothing wrong since when are hugs wrong?" She said smiling at her, "Anyways I need to be getting to class, Armin can't do all my work for me." Then Hanji left leaving only me and F/n in my classroom for the hour.

F/n turned to me smacking her lips together, "So that just happened, um again sorry about that yesterday." 

"I told you it's fine." 

"Yeah, you said that." She said quietly still standing on the fount of me.

"Got something on your mind you want to say?" I asked her. 

"No." She snapped, "I mean no I don't, err hows life at home?" She asked with this weird face.

She's so strange, "It's fine." I answered her.

F/n just slowly nodded her head. "So what should I get started on?" She changed the subject.

"How about the last two papers you stole from the internet the other day," I told her.

"Err would it work If I said I have no idea what you're talking about?" She said giving me a smile.

"Tempting but no," I told her dryly and she pouted.

"A girl can try can't she." She said sticking her tongue out at me as she moved to her seat and started on her work. F/n was such a flirt and I don't even think she realizes it. What am I going to do with her? It will be a sad day when she graduates, or even when her old teacher comes back.

"I'll tell you what though, even though it is against my better judgment I'll look over all the other work you've turned in last week since I can't really prove you took all of Leonhart's work." 

"Really?" F/n said with a bright smile on her face. God, she was beautiful when she smiled like that. Wait, I mentally shook my head, what am I thinking? e

"Yes. Now start your work before I change my mind." I told her. I have to be more stern with F/n. If I'm not, she'll get the wrong idea. Even though she's beautiful and funny and a great person. I can't see her like that. I don't see her like that. F/n is my student. I have a wife. It's a shame I have to keep reminding myself that, maybe Petra had a point, but at this point, it would be her fault if I really did do something with her. Petra is the one who's been neglecting me. I've tried everything with her but she keeps pulling away, It's only so long this can go until I start to look at someone else. Fuck what am I saying? I'm not that type of man. I love Petra. I want us to work out why can't Petra just try? 

I picked up my phone and tried to call her again, no answer. "Fuck." 

"Everything okay?" F/n asked me concern in her eyes. I remember a time when Petra would look at me like that.

I shook my head, "Do you're work brat." 

"Okay If you decided you want to talk to someone or need someone to listen...Err, you can talk to me." She said awkwardly. On top her beauty she had a perfect personality...If only...If only.

Your Pov

School today went surprisingly well. 

Annie let the whole thing go and said she wouldn't tell anyone, so I didn't have to worry about that. I went to Levi's class this morning and managed to keep all my body parts from not touching him. Ms. Zoe apologized for what happened yesterday. All my other classes went normal, Even Reiner didn't get on my nerves today, and my last class with Levi went fine too, today was a good day.

Right now I was getting ready to leave work for the night, which meant I was actually waiting on Levi to pick me up.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" Jean teased me standing outside next to me.

"I can not for the life of me figure out how such a nice guy like Marco can go out with you," I told him.

"Well, I was going to asks how can an ass like Reiner want to go out with you but it makes sense shitty people are attracted to equally shitty people." He retorted.

I turned to him, "Do you wanna go, Kirstein?" I challenged him.

Jean put his hands up in defeat, "I was just messing with you F/n." 

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood," I told him leaning against the wall outside the restaurant. 

Jean didn't respond, I noticed Jean was holding his hands trying to warm up, it was starting to get cold. I kinda regret putting on this mini skirt, but that was the only simply cute thing that was in Annie's closet, Annie despite her personality she liked to dress flashy, or I shouldn't say flashy, but the girl is rich she dresses nice. Dresses, skirts, skinny jeans all name brand it's a lot to take in sometimes. Anyways my point is it too cold to be out here in the cold.

But why was he still here standing out in the cold? "What are you waiting for Jean? Go home." 

He rolled his eyes, "Believe it or not F/n I'm not an actual dick. I won't leave you here alone." 

I smiled to myself. I didn't give Jean enough credit sometimes, he's pretty nice, I bet that's why Marco goes out with him, he doesn't show it often but he's a sweetheart. It's so nice to be in a relationship. If only I could like someone I have a chance with. Reiner is a choice, but I'm not feeling him like that..he's just someone there. And the only other guy in my life I can think of is a married man. What has my life become when I think a married teacher is an option? 

"Your ride is here," Jean said taking me out my thoughts pointing to Levi's car pulling up.

"Oh thanks, I'll see you later alright," I waved back at Jean hurrying and getting into Levi's car.

"You seem in a good mood," Levi said to me once I sat down and put my seatbelt on.

I smiled at him, "Is that a problem?" 

"No." He answered then he pulled out taking us to his house.

I sorta laughed to myself, Levi sure was something. I don't know a lot about him, but something tells me he's sorta like Jean. Levi likes to act a dick but is actually a nice guy. God, if only he was younger...or just wasn't married. If only.

 

Levi Pov

I'm a little annoyed right now. For two reasons, one, Petra wasn't at school she called off apparently and didn't tell anyone why, and she still hasn't answered any of my calls; and two F/n fucking skirt. 

I don't know how I didn't notice it this morning, but I sure as hell did when she got in my car, and now. 

F/n in my living room studying right now, while I'm making tea. I need a break. F/n might be trying to drive me crazy. I don't know if she does this intentionally, but God fucking dammit. I'm not going to do anything to her, I have fucking self-control, but I don't like my mind wondering about being with F/n. 

I shook my head, get your shit together Levi. You're better than this. I took a deep breath and headed back out to give F/n her cup of tea. 

"What page are you on?" I asked her, I need to stay focus.

She looked at me and took her cup out my hand. F/n sat back down on my couch putting her feet up on the seat under herself. Showing too much skin in the process. "Um, I'm on like the last two pages of this chapter." 

"Good once you're done, you'll be done for the night," I told her.

F/n looked her phone, "It's pretty early to call it a day don't you think?"

I can't sit here long with her, not with her dressed like this, not to mention if Petra decided to come home and saw her dresses in this damn skirt she would have a fit. "I'm tired tonight F/n." 

She sat back in her seat sitting her tea down, "I guess it has been a busy day, okay I'll hurry up so you can get your rest grandpa." 

"Tch, who are you calling grandpa?" 

"The old as dirt guy, who's bones probably hurt when he moves. Tell me, Mr. Ackerman, can you feel your bones move? Or can you tell when it's going to rain because you feel it in your knees?" She teased me.

"You think you're funny don't you?" 

"Well, I know I am." She said with a cheeky smile. 

I rolled my eyes at her, "Do your work brat." She just nodded and went back to her studying. 

Why couldn't Petra and I go back to the days when we acted like F/n and me? I hate that all the problems with my marriage have consumed my thoughts. What was I thinking about all the time before this? School? But I guess in a sense I could enjoy F/n's company in this way, she's good for fun conversation. I wonder if that is considered cheating? Just talking to someone for enjoyment, simply because they're giving you the conversation your wife isn't.

"And Done!" F/n said taking me out my thoughts. 

"That was fast," I told her. 

She had stood up and started to pack up her things, "Well I know grandpa wants to sleep." 

I stood up, "You had better been really studying over here." 

She just rolled her eyes, "Tch, I was. And Anyways if I wasn't you'd know on my next test." 

"Yeah, will see," I told her.

~~

Your Pov

Levi has been acting weird today, but I'm not complaining. 

All in all, today had been pretty good. Now if only every day could go like this.

We had just pulled up to my house, and I looked at Levi. He did look tired, not really physically more mentally...I wonder if it has anything to do with his wife? It probably does. I wish I could tell him, but who knows what that will do to our relationship. He might not believe me.

"Hey, Levi. I know I said it earlier, but if you need to talk to someone I'll listen. I might not know much about adult life but I got ears and I'll just hear you vent out your problems." I know it's not much I can do but at least telling I can try to do something. Maybe if I find out he already thinks his wife is cheating on him or something it will make it easier for me to tell him the truth. 

Levi just laughed a little, "Thanks. Get inside." 

I gave him a little smile, "No problem just doing what I can do to help." Then I left to go inside my house.

Today really did go pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> You all are the best and I truly love each and every one of you!! Thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos on this story; it really just makes my day to know you enjoy it and I hope you all have a wonderful day!!
> 
> xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating back to back!!

Your Pov

Somehow whoever was in charge of the universe decided to give me a break. 

The last few weeks have actually been average. No problems with Levi, none with school, And by the way things are looking with my grades I'll graduate on time. My life is finally looking decent. 

Even Reiner seemed to back off a little, which is great because lord knows how tired I was of denying him, Then again it would be my fault if he started acting weird again because I was the one who slept with him when I was skipping for that week. But surprisingly he hasn't been acting strange about it. If anything he's been giving me space, and I couldn't be happier about it. And as for Annie, she's been the same, Every once in a while she'll ask me about Levi and if I've done anything else stupid, but the answer is always no. I guess I learned my lesson. 

If anything has been out of the normal lately, I guess I could say it's been Levi.

It's like he's trying to be serious or something, but he fails at it. Like anytime I tease him, or do anything to mess with him he sorta tenses up. Like he's at war with himself or something. I've told him more then once now if there's anything he needs to talk about to say something I'll listen. But I mostly keep telling him that because I want to get a reason to tell him about his dirtbag wife. But he's not making it easy. 

As for his wife, I haven't seen her around a lot lately, even when I bring her up to Levi, he seems annoyed and always changed the subject. I wish I could do something for him, but as far as my life has been for this these last few weeks, I've been doing a lot better. 

It would be nice if my home life could be as good as my school life though, Dad has been hanging around Candice as more; I swear if he decides to marry that girl I'll never talk to him again. 

"F/n." 

I jumped out of my thoughts and looked at Levi. I was in his class.

"You wanna answer the question?" He asked everyone else stared back at me, 

"Er, I don't know," I told him trying to sink into my seat.

"Well, how about you pay attention." He said dryly. I nodded I heard some of the others start to laugh. Great I love being embarrassed in front of my whole class.

Levi Pov

These last few weeks have been hard. 

Petra's been even more distance and is getting even harder to talk to. I didn't even think that was possible. And F/n just keeps getting more appealing. 

And between the both of them, I might be they're driving me crazy. Petra won't even talk to me whenever I asked her anything she'd just blow me off, and when she did speak to me it was only because she wanted something. 

With F/n everything was going well school wise. She's doing a lot better in her work; she's staying focus. It's her personality that I have the issue with; she's too damn charming for her own good. I've tried to be stern with her, but when she flashes that smile or says something witty, or simply speaks her mind, I'm in awe of her and keep finding myself thinking about being with her. She sure as hell doesn't make this easy. 

My class was over for the day, and right now I was helping some of my other students with questions they had. I saw F/n still sitting in her seat. She made a little habit of staying after class to mess with me for a little while before she headed off to work. 

I looked over at her she had a frown on her face. The same face she had on when I called her out in class. Something was on her mind; I wonder what it is? Whatever it is I hope she'll tell me so I can help.

It didn't take me long for me to help the other students. 

"Don't you have to go to work brat?" I asked her.

F/n looked back at me, "Do you have to call me that?" 

"Do you have to be so annoying," I stated back to her. 

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Tch, Fine. I'll leave." She said packing her things up and getting ready to leave. 

Before she got to the door, I called out to her, "Wait, I do actually have something to tell you." 

She Stopped and just turned to me, "Yeah?" 

"Looks like you're going to pass this quarter. Your grades have really improved," I told her, then the brightest smile started to creep on her face. 

She dropped her bag and practically skipped to my desk, "seriously ?" She asked.

I nodded. 

"Oh my God! This is the best! If I keep this up, I'm going to graduate!" She was cheering. It was hard to see her so happy and not smile myself. 

"Yeah, you did it." 

"You mean we did it!" She said, then she moved her fist to me to give her a fist bump.

"You can't be serious," I said staring at her.

"No, I'm f/n. And don't leave me hanging." She said beaming with joy.

I rolled my eyes at her joke and gave her a fist bump, "This was all you F/n you put the work in."

"Yeah, but it was because of you. You're the best Levi. We totally have to celebrate." 

I groaned at her, "Don't you have friends to do that with?" 

"Nope," She said smiling then turning around to pick her bag back up, "You're the one who's helped me get this far, so you're the one I'm going to celebrate with. You better come up with something fun for us to do when you pick me up too." she demanded me before leaving the room.

Bossy.

I like that. 

Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me? The worst part about it is I can't talk to anyone about it. I can try to tell Erwin but, it's only stuff with Petra, and it's not like I can say to him how much I want my fucking student. 

It's wrong. I can't tell anyone because it's so wrong. 

F/n has her whole life ahead of her; She doesn't need a man with problems. She needs someone her age she can grow with. And I need to get my life together with Petra. 

I leaned on my desk and ran my hands through my hair, what the hell is my life.

"What is that little trap doing leaving your class with no one else in here?" 

I clicked my tongue and turned to the love of my life who was looking at me angrily standing at the door what have we become.

"Yes, I'm doing well today, I love you too how are you?" I said to her dryly.

"Funny." She answered dryly, "What is the deal with her?" 

"I don't know what's the deal with you never being home anymore? Where are you going after work? Where are you on your missing days of work?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Don't turn this on me answer the question." 

"No." I stood up and turned to her, "You answer the fucking question Petra what the hell has been going on with you?" 

She looked taken back, "I don't know Levi, why is that teenager always around you? What have you been doing with her?" 

"For fuck sake, Petra F/n has nothing to do with our relationship! I"m trying to find out what the fuck is wrong with you so I can fix it. Don't you fucking see that I'm trying!" I yelled. 

Petra jumped, "Lower your voice. This isn't even a conversation we should be having here." She snapped.

"Well I'd love to have it at home, but you're never fucking there!" I yelled. 

I was done. There is only so much I can take. Petra coming in here trying to blame F/n for our problems when that had already started way before I ever met F/n. 

"Have you thought about the fact that maybe I just don't want to be with you anymore!" She snapped back.

"What?" Did she really say that? 

"Are you serious?" I asked her. And honestly, I was afraid of the answer. How could she say that?

Petra rolled her eyes, "Look its clear something is wrong with us; Maybe you should listen to me and drop your teenager side piece." 

I sat back down; I couldn't look at her. How can she be so calm about something like this? Did she realize I married her, that meant something to me. Did it still mean anything to her? And she wanted to blame someone else. 

"Explain to me why Petra." 

"You're thinking too hard about this." She said dismissing my question. "I forgot what I came in here to tell you. But I know I didn't want have this conversation here."

I looked over and saw Petra shaking her and head out of my room.   
"Fuck!" I yelled smacking something over on my desk. 

Petra actually said she didn't want to be with me anymore. What the hell do I even do with that? She's my wife. Were supposed to be together for better or worst. And she fucking said she didn't want to be with me anymore, and worst she won't give me the real reason why.

~~

Your Pov

Levi was late. 

I've been sitting out here waiting for a while now, Jean didn't work tonight, so I'm out here alone. All the rest of my coworkers are assholes. 

Levi isn't usually late though; maybe he's planning something super nice for our little celebration, hopefully. But knowing him, he probably would just do something silly like give me a party hat. That would be so nice though it would be a perfect Levi thing.

Oh, but I can't believe I'm doing so well in my class now. And it is all thanks to Mr. Ackerman. Ha, I never call him that where is my respect? I laughed to myself.

I do hope he pulls up soon it's cold. Late mid-November tends to be that way. Ugh speaking of mid-November thanksgiving break is coming up, which means that school will be out, and I'll have to see my dads and his stupid girlfriends face. Shit, I really don't feel like them. And who knows what Idea he'll come up with, knowing my dad he'll be all like we should go to Candice's family's house, ugh, count me out. If Levi's wife weren't such a bitch, I would ask if I could hang with them, but she is, and Levi is stuck being married to her. Life sure does know how to suck.

Just then I saw Levi pulling up. Finally. 

I quickly got into his car; it was too cold to be playing around. 

"Hello, Mr. Ackerman," I said in a sing-song voice. "You are late. You trying to make my freeze my but off." 

He didn't say anything; I looked over and he a looked angry, My smile went away, "Are you alright?" 

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he turned to me, "Look F/n sorry for being late. But I can't tutor you tonight." 

"What's wrong are you okay? What happened?" I asked him, it seemed so stressed like I've seen him stressed before, but it's something else anger maybe?

"Don't worry about it I need to get you home." He said pulling off.

"No." I snapped. I wasn't going to sit here and do nothing, not like last time. Levi means a lot to me, so I'm going to do whatever I can to help him, "You're going to tell me what's wrong." 

"F/n." He said.

"No, don't F/n me. I'm not going home. And if you take me home I'll just leave and walk to your house. I know where you live I don't care how far it will be." I told him.

"F/n you're difficult." He said stopping at a red light and turning to look at me

"And you're not? Tell me, Levi, remember you can talk to me..." I took his hand that wasn't holding on to the weel, "I want to help. Please let me help you....I'll listen." I pleaded with him.

He closed his eyes like he was thinking about something. 

"Fine." 

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and nodded. Levi was going to talk to me about whatever was bothering him, I'm glad. I'll do whatever I can. 

I didn't let his hand go either; whatever was upsetting him, it was going to be. I squeezed his hand to let him know, he hesitated for a moment, but then he squeezed my hand back.

Yeah, everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I got some fun plans for the next chapter if you know what I mean *Wink*
> 
> Pretty please leave kudos and comments.
> 
> You guys are the best <3 
> 
> Xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat another chapter? In the same week? crazy I know right.

Your Pov

Levi drove us to his house, as usual, I didn't say anything the rest of the ride. I only kept holding on to his hand. 

He didn't say anything once we walked in, and I don't know what I should say. God, this is so awkward, but I'm not going to leave, I came here to help, and that's what I'm going to do.

I sat my bag down and headed toward his kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea, you just relax or something." 

He didn't respond, but that's okay. He still needed a minute. Whatever it was on his mind, was killing him and I hate seeing this. What if it was his wife? What if he found out about her cheating? Then what the hell do I do to help him? He doesn't seem like he's the type to cry. But now that I'm thinking about it why would he want to talk to me anyway? I'm his student; he doesn't have anything to talk to me about, he should be talking to one of his friends or someone. 

Fuck, I don't even know how to he likes to make his tea. Does he like sugar? Is it hot enough? 

"What are you doing?" I jumped and Levi's voice. 

"Ugh...I..I'm I." I stuttered, I didn't see any emotions cross his face. Levi only reached over my head to get some cups out. "Here." was all he said passing me a cup. 

"Let me." He said pretty much pushing me out the way.

"Um, do you like sugar in your tea?" I asked him quietly. Levi didn't answer instead he just kept moving around, I just watching him make his tea. Maybe it's good that I'm watching so I'll know next time. 

It didn't take him long to finish up, and he passed me a cup and walked out his kitchen I followed him. He sat down and took a sip of his tea; I sat down next to him. "Levi.," I said quietly again. 

He didn't say anything. 

God, this was awkward what I supposed to do.

 

Levi Pov

I don't know why I brought her back home with me.

It was against my better judgment. Maybe I did it because I didn't want to be alone, and F/n insisted that she come with me. 

I don't actually want to talk to f/n about this, but I'm not talking to Erwin or Hanji about it not now, they're not going to do anything to help. No one can help.

I'm so frustrated, and out of it I don't even know what to do, Petra and I have been together for years since freshmen year. And she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What happened? What did I do differently? There was no argument that made us mad at each other...She just started being detached one day. And ever since then she just has been getting further and further. And now...She doesn't want to be with me anymore.

"You know what." F/n snapped, and she stood up. I watched her pull out her phone. "You won't talk, and I can't deal with this tension." 

"Wha-" 

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is?" She asked tilting her head at me.

"F/n you wouldn't get it," I told her honestly. I only wanted her here to keep me company that didn't mean I had to talk to her.

"What could it possibly be? Huh? You're a person; I'm a person, but somehow you got some super new problem?" She asked me.

Well, she had a point there. "It's Petra," Was all I started with. F/n quickly sat back down next to me and took my hand. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

That was odd, but I shook my head, "Apparently she doesn't want to be with me anymore. Crazy right? My wife for the last five years doesn't want anything to do with me right now. The girl I've known for the better part of my life is now a stranger. I guess it was just a matter of time. She's been acting weird " I rambled on.

"Levi I am so sorry," F/n said in a small voice, "I..." 

"It's fine. Not like you told her to stop loving me." 

F/n looked away, "No, but I'm still sorry." 

"Well, me too," I said picking up my glass and taking a sip of tea.

We sat in silence for a what seemed like a while. F/n shouldn't have to hear about my problems, but I guess it was nice for someone to listen, someone who doesn't know me. If I told Erwin or Hanji, I'm sure the both of them will think it's my fault. 

"Hold on a sec." F/n said getting up and headed to my kitchen. What is she doing?

It took her a minute, but she walked back in, "How is it that you only have Bacardi? This shit is gross." She said walking back in with my Bacardi 151 in her hand with two glasses. How did she find that?

"What are you doing F/n." I groaned.

"Listen, you're having a bad night and drinking tea isn't going to make anything better this is." She said pouring a glass and handing it to me.

"F/n I'm not going to drink with you," I told her, but she had already started drinking from the bottle.

"Too late." She said giving me a little smirk. But then her face scrunched up, "Oh, God that's gross." 

She had a point, and it's not like I haven't gone against my better judgment before. Fuck it. She's right I need a drink. I took a long sip, yeah that's what I needed. I looked back at F/n she was watching me. "Happy?" 

"Very." She said with a small smile. 

I mustered up a little smile back at her. 

F/n was alright. 

We drank some more, and F/n kept complaining about the taste. "This shit is strong you better slow down," I told her.

She just nodded,"You know what we need?" She said jumping up and pulled out her phone again. "Music." 

"What are you doing now?" 

"I hate seeing you like this...And honestly, this is the only way I know how to help." She said turning up some loud song I didn't know. 

"F/n.." 

"Don't f/n me." She said pouting a little, she pulled me by my hands, "Dance with me, Levi." 

"I don't dance." 

"I'm sure, but dance with me right now." She pleaded. 

"Fine," I said slowly getting up. 

F/n sat her phone down and took my hands and moved us to the middle of the living room. "I know it's stupid, but when I was younger...My mom would make me dance with her when I was upset. Just like this." she said with a small smile on her face, "She would swing my arms around just like this." 

It wasn't often F/n spoke about her mother. I figured it had to be a hard subject for her. So I never really asked. And whenever I bring up her father she just brushes over him too. 

"You're off beat," I told her.

"I almost can't tell how upset you are with shitty remarks like that." She said dryly.

"Got to keep my charm up somehow." I teased her back, F/n rolled her eyes. 

The song changed to something more upbeat, and F/n let my hands go and started me go dancing in a circle the way she moved on her own was mesmerizing, her hips, her waist, it was almost more intoxicating than the alcohol.

I don't know, F/n was taking my mind off of Petra, and it was working...Maybe it was working too well.

Your Pov

Levi seemed to be lighting up. I'm Glad. 

I can't believe what he said about his wife though. But then again I can, I heard her cheating on him after all. I don't know why I didn't tell him, maybe because he was already upset, and I don't want to upset him anymore.

And I wasn't doing so bad as far as cheering him up, I'm sure he'd much rather talk to his friends his age, but I'm all he has right now. 

And I can't be doing that bad; he's smiling. Or that could be the alcohol we've been drinking, either way; I'm happy if he's happy...Even if Levi is only acting like he's happy to humor me.

Another song played that had a fun beat, Levi wasn't really dancing with me but, he seemed to be enjoying the music just the same, "Are you just going to stand there?" I teased him.

Levi only took the bottle of Bacardi and drank right from it, like I did earlier, "Classy." I teased him again.

Levi gave me a lazy smile, "If you want me to dance I'm going to need to drink. A lot."

"Oh, Let me guess the old man can't dance?" I joked. Then before I knew it, he threw the bottle down and grabbed me by my hips and pulled me closer till I was against his chest.

"Wha-"

"Why do you insist on calling me an old man." He said in what has to be the sexiest voice I think I ever heard in my life.

"Well," I gulped, wow being this close to him is intense, "Well, it's merely polite to be nice to the elderly." 

"Is that right," Levi said staring into my eyes. 

Was it the alcohol? He wouldn't do something like this is another situation he wouldn't. Not that I'm complaining, being this close to him feels amazing, his hands squeezing at my hips is almost making me dizzy, God, Levi's eyes are so beautiful, and they just feel like there burning into my soul. 

God, I want him. 

I want nothing more then to kiss him right now. 

I want to tear off his clothes and have my way with him, Fuck, I just want his hands all over me. God, I thought I was over this? I'm supposed to be giving him space. He's married, granted he's in a failing marriage, but I'm sure he doesn't want me. 

But I sure as hell want him.

"F/n," Levi said my name brings me taking me out of my thoughts. He was still staring at me with such intensity in his eyes; I can almost feel myself getting even more turned on, under his gaze.

"If you keep me this close Levi, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep my promise," I told him.

"And what Promise is that?" He said looking at my lips.

I gulped again, what is he doing to me? "The one about kissing you." I bite my bottom lip.

Levi groaned, "Do you have any idea about the thoughts I have about you F/n?" 

Does he really think about me? "No."

I felt him tighten his fingers around me, "Levi.." 

"Sometimes I want to hear you moan my name when you say it." He told me, it felt like his face was moving closer. I looked at his lips; he was practically begging me to kiss.

"I want to," I whispered. "I want you to make me moan." When did I get so bold?

The next thing I know Levi had his lips on my with on hand in my hair while the other pulled me closer to him. Levi was kissing me so passionately I have no idea how I didn't just melt right here.

As soon as I felt his lips on mine I started kissing him back running my fingers through his hair, God, was his hair smooth, everything about him was perfect. Is wife was an idiot. Who wouldn't want him? He's a god on earth. And if kissing him feels this good, I bet my right hand his sex is, even more, mind-blowing. 

I don't know who let up for air first, but we were both looking at each other breathing heavily. What the hell did we just do? "Levi.." I started, but before I could say anything else his lips attacked mine again, but this time the kiss was way more fierce. Levi pushed me back until I was against a wall, fuck. What is this feeling? I want him, God, I want him, but this is so wrong. But nothing can feel this right could be this wrong, is that even possible. 

Everything was so blurry but it was so blissful too. 

I don't think I've ever felt this way in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> So some lines have been crossed, what will happen next?
> 
> I really hope you all are enjoying this story, and so you know I've been trying a lot harder on editing recent chapters a lot better, so I'd love to know if you've all noticed or if it still needs more work.
> 
> anyways again thank you all are the best!!
> 
> xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll with these chapters!!

Your Pov

Somehow I ended up spending the night at Levi's house. 

Right now I was actually laying down on his naked chest in nothing but my bra and pants on.

Insane right?

No, we didn't end up having sex or anything. But we did make out...a lot. Honestly, I don't even remember falling asleep. But all I can think of is how incredible last night was. God, I wish it would never end. I wish I could just live last night on repeat.

But we couldn't. Nothing last forever. Even now I'm pretending that I'm still asleep, The only reason that happened last night was because he was drunk and sad. He's depressed or something and just needed to let out some steam. I should just be happy that I got to kiss him and he kissed me; I should just enjoy this moment and not think about the all the problems that are going to come when he wakes up.

He doesn't want a kid. I should have known better. What the hell was I thinking? If someone had asked me if I thought I knew this was going to happen when I insisted I go to his house, I would have said no. No way in hell.

Levi had made it pretty clear that he didn't want me, Twice! And why would he? I'm his fucking student! He's married. He's a grown ass man, Just pick a reason. 

But...At the same time, he did pick me. Because like what are the chances? If I'm honest with myself, Levi is a good looking guy, and he is bound to have friends. Hell, I'm sure if he went to a club someone would hit on him. I know it, Levi could have done that. But instead, he took me back to his house, he drank and talked to me. Not even one of his close friends.

That's gotta count for something right?

Levi Pov

What the fuck did I do? 

This was wrong. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I don't care. Am I still drunk? Is that why I keep going against my better judgment? Last night I crossed a line with F/n that I shouldn't have. And now I'm laid up with her half-naked on my couch. Petra could walk in at any moment, and I'm laid up with one of my students like I don't care. 

I'm doing the very thing she was accusing me of. And worst of all I cheated on her. I'm not one-hundred percent convenience that she hasn't been cheating on me, and with her telling me that she doesn't want to be with me anymore, makes me think it's someone else she wants. But I don't have any proof; I'm the one who cheated. And with my own student.

And the even worst part of it all was, I liked it. 

F/n was exhilarating, everything about her captivated me. And last night it was no different, it was just heightened, and I couldn't control myself. But I am glad I didn't have sex with her; at least I was in my right mind not to do that. Kissing her would have to satisfy me, and it did.

The way her body moved with mine, you would almost think we were made for each other. But that couldn't be the case; I was supposed to be made for Petra.

Fuck.

What time is it? It was Thursday I have to get up for work.

F/n was laying on me; I ran my fingers through her hair. Everything about f/n so soft, her skin, her hair. It would be nice if we could just stay like this a while longer. 

Fuck, what do I even say to her now? I crossed a serious line. What do I even do? Tell her to forget about it? Was it a drunken mistake? Do I stop tutoring her? It's not like she still needs it, she's been doing well lately. 

What was going through her head? I know she's pretending to sleep right now. Damn, this was never supposed to happen. 

"F/n," I called her out her name, I had to get to work.

Surprisingly she sat right up. Unsurprising the blanket that was coving us up moved once she sat up exposing her bra. And showing me all the love marks I left on her skin. What the hell was I thinking? 

"Is your dad going to be worried about you? You didn't go home." I asked her, that was another thing that was weighing on my mind. Was she gone all night did her dad worry about her? Would I even be able to look that man in the face if we were to meet now? 

F/n shook her head, "No, he'll just think I stayed at Annie's." 

I guess that was good. 

Now what? 

I looked back at F/n God; she was sexy even when she's not trying to be. Fuck. What is wrong with me! I tried to look away from her, but that was proving hard to do, "Cover up," F/n her looked down at herself and embarrassment swept across her face. 

"Err..You sure you want me too? Your little buddy there seems to want different." She said pointing out the mini-boner. Fuck, I was hoping she wouldn't say anything about that.

I moved up, pushing her off, "Please F/n, put some clothes on." 

She didn't say anything she just got up and went to pick her shirt up off the floor. One thing was clear she has a weird sense of humor, but most likely I think she's just trying to keep things light. I know that F/n doesn't like to be serious, and would much rather joke about things like this. Maybe that was good? If she keeps it light in her head, it won't drive her as crazy as I feel right now. 

But God, this has to be the worst situation I've ever been in my life. The silence between us was heavy, I have no idea what to say to her, and I'm sure she has the same problem, where do we go from here.

"Kinda wish we didn't have to face reality." F/n spoke up.

"Tch, I know the feeling," 

"Is your wife...On her way home?" F/n asked me.

"I don't think so, she doesn't really come up that much anymore," I answered her. 

"She doesn't deserve you." F/n said out of nowhere.

Where did that come from? 

"It's just; I can't see how someone would hurt a person they say they love. It's not right." F/n was being bold all of a sudden, I didn't turn to face her yet, but I could feel her gaze on me. I have to explain something to her.

"F/n..about last nig-"

"Where do we go from here Levi?" She asked what I had been thinking. But I didn't answer her I could bearly look at her. 

F/n broke the silence again with a little laugh, "I won't tell if you don't." 

That's reassuring. 

"But, um...Tell me, Levi." She went back into a small voice. It almost sounded like she was about to cry, "You only said that stuff last night because you were drunk...you only held me like that because you needed someone right?" F/n asked me.

I finally looked at her, but F/n had turned away from me. Was that what she wanted? If I answered her honestly, I would say no. That I've been thinking about holding her like that for what feels like forever now, and that I enjoyed it. That if it weren't so wrong, I would do it again. But I could answer her with a lie, and tell her no. That I was only drunk, and she was here. Why would F/n ask me something like this? It almost felt like she was trying to giving me an out. But, if I tell her it meant nothing to me, that I just used her, It wouldn't be right. 

I could lie to her and make her feel like shit, or I could tell her the truth, and she'll know what I've really been thinking about her.

"No," I answered her truthfully, and F/n quickly turned and faced me with a look of shock on her face.

"I didn't only do that because I was drunk F/n, I did it because I wanted to. I've wanted to do that for a while now; drinking just made it easier to do." I inverted my eyes at her.

But, F/n slowly walked up to me, "Do you mean that?" 

F/n was close enough for me to smell her intoxicating sent again, I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel this way. I could have lied to her. I could push her away, but I just can't. It's like I can't control myself when I'm around her. What the fuck is wrong with me. 

"Yes." I answered her again.

"Then do you mind if I did it again?" She asked breathing heavy. 

Why was I doing this? I knew it was wrong. 

But I don't care. 

I had already started something last night, and all I can think about is F/n and to hell with Petra. To hell with me being her teacher too.

I want F/n.

And before I knew it I pulled F/n into another kiss, picking up right where we left off.

Your Pov

I was making out with Levi again. 

I don't know, something about being in his arms was just so right. Everything about him was right. But what we were doing was so wrong. 

He told me his wife shouldn't be home anytime soon, so that was good I wanted to be in his arms longer. 

I don't want to go to school today; I just want to lay with him all day. The kiss was just as intense as it was last night, but it felt even more powerful if that's possible. 

I just love Levi's fingers running through my hair, the way I can feel his nails almost cutting my skin, how was it that I felt like I could feel him all over my body at once? Levi moved his lips to my neck no doubt leaving marks there just like he did my chest last night. All the while I felt him slowly grinding his hips against mine as I straddle him on his coach.

God, I needed more.

But something tells me he won't go all the way with me, and I'm not complaining I guess he is still married after all, and who knows how just kissing is really affecting him. I just have to take what I can get. I can't believe he said he wanted me though, that he's wanted me for a while. I've never seen it. But then again he is married. 

And I feel so wrong about this. Even though his wife is terrible, he's still married to her, I am making out with a married man; not only that my teacher but on the one hand, I want this, I want him, I don't think I ever wanted anything more in my life. 

I should know better. I shoul-

But just then he bite me a little harder on my neck snatching me out of my own head and making me moan out louder. 

It must have done something to him because he moved his hands to my ass squeezing me tighter against his even bigger than before erection. 

He was going to be the death of me.

"Levi please," I begged him.

Levi moved to my ear and spoke in a husky voice, "We can't F/n," 

I took that moment to kiss and bite his neck. Levi groaned, "This is as far as we can go." 

He was right, I just wanted more. "Please Levi, I need you. I need you in me." I told him pulling away looking into his eyes. 

And At that moment it looked like something clicked in him, and before I knew it I was laying under him on his couch, and he was unbuttoning my shirt.

And then his phone started to ring. 

Taking us completely out of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Things just keep getting hotter between reader and Levi...Who knows how hot they'll be in the next chapter?? That is if another phone call and/or person doesn't interrupt you~~~
> 
> Ps. So I've been getting chapters out a lot faster as of late because 1. I've been super motivated to write and 2. I really want this story to be over with by the end of January. So I kinda came up with a little schedule of when I'll update this story and I'm thinking it will be something I work on during the week kinda like I've been doing this week: So I'll be putting out chapters stupid late at night or crazy early morning like I have been. And during the weekend I'll take a little break 
> 
> Now I'm not guaranteeing that's how I'll update because life get's crazy and I work 12-hour shifts almost every other day, but I will really try to get this story done. 
> 
> And so you guys know no one has to worry about me abanding this story or anything I have an ending in mind and I'm pretty sure this story is going to go into the 60's if not 70's chapter wise (also a reason why I'm trying to get it out so fast) 
> 
> Anyways sorry for the rant, Again thank you all for sticking with this fic you all are the best!! <3 And I'm so glad that I've been getting better and editing and making this story easier to read, I will keep working on it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!  
> And happy new chapter!!!

You Pov

Levi got up off of me to answer his phone.

"Shit." I heard him say under his breath and he walked into the other room leaving me alone in his living room. 

Fuck, why did his phone ring? Were we so in that moment, and honestly I think if it didn't start ringing we would have gone all the way. I would have totally had sex with him just now, Maybe that was a good thing that we didn't, I mean, who knows what that would do to our relationship then.

I wonder who called? 

I got up and put my shirt back on and walked to the kitchen to hear that he was saying on the phone.

"Hey just get someone to sub in for me." He said.

So he wasn't going to school now?

"Listen, Erwin, some shit went down with Petra and me yesterday. I'm in no mindset to teach anyone." He said. 

I guess that was a good point. If I just found out my wife didn't want to be with me anymore, I wouldn't want to go to work either. 

"No." He said in a sharp tone looking at me. What did Mr. Smith just ask him?

"Yeah, let's meet up later." Then Levi hung up his phone. 

"Everything alright?" I asked him.

He looked away, "Yeah." 

"Er, so what now?" I asked him; I highly doubt we were going to continue what we were just doing. 

"I can take you home. Or did you want to go to school?" He asked.

"You're giving me the option? I never thought a teacher would give me the option to skip. " I joked. 

"I never thought I'd almost have sex with a student." He said back. And I think I almost died. 

"Yeah, well today is just full of craziness." 

"And it's only eight in the morning." He said in a huff.

"You can take me home." I moved more in his kitchen, 

"Okay, I'll be back I'm about to take a shower." He said passing me.

"Before you go..Um, do you have anything to eat? I asked him.

"Yeah, help yourself to anything." He answered leaving his kitchen, "Anything but the alcohol." He added with a smirk in his voice.

"Haha, funny," I called after him. 

Nice to know he has a sense of humor about him still. I guess the best thing we can do it be light about this. I mean we almost had freaking sex! That almost actually happen! What the hell do you when that happens? As far as I can figure I got two options 1, we act like nothing ever happened. Or 2, We can embrace this. We can accept that this happened, and just move on, and joking about it makes it easier to move on.

I looked around his kitchen, Hmm, a bowl of cereal sounds good. Everything else I see here take too much effort to make, and who knows how long Levi will take in his shower.

Hmm, how fun would it be if I walked in on him..what the hell, F/n? What am I thinking? Joining him? Nah, I think it might be better if we don't go that far again If anything maybe we can make some type of arrangement where I can just kiss him. 

I shook my head, I can fantasize all I want, but I think in the back of my mind I still have doubt. I mean what the hell am I supposed to even think? My mind is ever right now; I want him. I'm happy with him, hell I'm happy with everything last night. But I can't forget, He'a married, He's married to a cheater, and I'm still too scared to tell him. 

Oh God, kissing him just made everything worst! How can I live with myself? I just don't know what to do. It's like there's no right answer. I wish I could talk to someone, but who the hell do you tell that you've made out with your married teacher and almost had sex with? I can't even tell Annie this she'll get mad. Annie clearly told me that I shouldn't kiss him. Fuck, I should know better. 

The more I think about this, the more it's just driving me crazy!

"What the fuck I am I supposed to fucking do now!" 

"About what?" 

I snapped back And saw Levi all dressed up. 

"What?" I asked him.

"What are you upset about?" He asked leaning on the entrance to his Kitchen

"Geez, I don't know maybe because I made out with my married teacher. Now don't get me wrong, it was great I enjoyed it, but...Levi...What the fuck do we do from here?" I asked him; I just don't know, I didn't want to say anything but just thinking about this as a whole picture; we really did just fuck up.

"F/n..." Levi started, "I know, I shouldn't ha-" 

"It wasn't just you," I told him. Because it wasn't, "I'm not blaming you, we both did that. I share as much blame as you." 

Levi pinched the bride of his nose, "Look f/n, we shouldn't have, but we did. The best thing we can do now is try to move on." 

"So are we going to forget? Levi, we were about to have sex if your phone didn't just ring." I told him.

"For fuck sake F/n you don't think I realize that!" He snapped. "It doesn't make it right,"

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I snapped at him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't fucking know! You tell me? Do you want me? Was this really a one-time thing? Are you going to try and fix your marriage? Are you going to have sex with me and forget about me,"

"Yes, F/n!" He yelled. "You want me to be honest then yes, I'll put it all out on the table, Yes, I've wanted to fuck you from the day I met you. Yes, I think you're beautiful. If things were different, I would want nothing more then to be with you, but no, we can't be together. Yes, I'm going to work on my marriage. I love her, I've been with her half my life. No, we can't do this again. And I don't know what we're going to do to fix it." He snapped.

I was speechless. 

What do I say to that? He gave me a straight answer, I mean he was right. What do I do now, should I be happy now? He wants me; he thinks I'm beautiful. But he loves his wife. I mean why wouldn't he.

I just nodded. "You're right," Then I headed out the kitchen to get the rest of my things, I shouldn't be here.

"F/n..." Levi called out. 

"If you don't mind, I just want to go home." 

Levi Pov

I was honest with her.

I told her how I was feeling.

She didn't seem like she liked the answer. But what else was I supposed to do? As much as I want F/n, I know it's not right. I'm still married. I'm still in love with Petra, so I'm not going to leave Petra for her, it was a moment of weakness. 

I was thinking about it in the shower, it was just lust I had for F/n. And I should know better than to just start a relationship only on that. The only reason I see her as being so charming is that Petra has been so distant. So, of course, the only other woman I've been around would be appealing. 

I looked over at F/n. She was clearly upset now. I was driving her back home now, and she hadn't said anything to me. Why would she? I made out with her and almost had sex with her, and then told her I wouldn't do it again. I would be upset too.

I pulled up to her house, and f/n quickly tried to get out. 

"F/n," I called out to her

"What." She snapped.

Yeah, she was angry. "I'm sorry," I told.

"Tch, I don't want your apology." She said getting out of my car slamming my door. 

I groaned. I don't like her to be angry with me, but it looks like she's going to need space. 

What am I supposed to do now? Erwin and I agreed to meet up later. I'm just going to tell him about Petra. Who knows what he'll say about everything she told me. Shit, I don't even know what I'm going to tell Petra when I see her. I told F/n that I was going to try, and I mean that. But so I tell Petra about what happened with F/n? It would only give her a reason to hate me more. 

And God knows I don't need that. 

My phone started ringing, I looked and saw it was Petra. What? She's really calling me?

I quickly answered her, "Hey?" I said in a question, I had no idea what else to say.

"Where are you? You didn't come into work," She snapped at me.

She had to be kidding? 

Breathing heavy I answered her, "I didn't think you'd care." 

"Well of course I care, I'm still married to you after all." She answered.

"Petra, what the fuck are you playing at?" I snapped at her. She couldn't think everything was alright. Nothing was alright now. 

"Listen, Levi," Petra started speaking softer, "We should talk, I don't like the way things ended last night." 

"Tch, you don't like the way it ended." 

"Listen, Levi; I'm trying to make things right." She told me.

Really? Was she trying to fix things? What changed between yesterday and today? 

"Fine, I'll be home later tonight. I'm meeting up with Erwin." I told her then hung up.

Just fucking perfect, Petra wanted to try and fix out marriage, and I was just practically with another woman; my fucking student no less. 

What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Do I tell her what I did? Do I keep it to myself? What is she even going to say? I mean it can go either one or two ways, she says she's sorry, and we act like everything is okay. Or what I think the most likely case is she'll ask for a divorce. 

But she did say that she didn't like the way things ended yesterday...What the hell am I supposed to think? Fuck I feel like I need a drink.

~~Later~~

"She said what?" Erwin asked me in disbelief; I had just told him everything Petra told me yesterday.

"Don't make me repeat it," I told him putting my drink down.

Erwin as looking confused, "But this is Petra we're talking about. You two have been together since you met each other." 

"Well, tell her that," I snapped.

"There has got to be another explanation for this." He said. "Have you talked to her since? Have you talked to anyone else? Mike? Furlan? What have you been doing all day?" He bombarded me with questions.

"For fuck sake, no and I don't know Erwin." I snapped. I didn't have any answers. Honestly, I had already driven myself crazy asking so many why questions.

Erwin just looked away, "Sorry." 

I just waved him away, "It's fine. You're not the one who doesn't want to be married to me anymore." 

"You got a point." He started, "Want to change the subject?" 

"Sure, not like anything is going on anyway." 

"F/n wasn't at school today." Erwin spoke up, "You wouldn't have heard from her today have you?" 

"Nope." I lied quickly. 

There was no way I was admitting anything about F/n. Not right now. Who knows how pissed off Erwin would be at me if he found. Who knows how fucking pissed Petra would be if she found out? That I was actually guilty of the one thing, she kept accusing me of. 

"Well maybe something happened, from what I understand she only skips your class, and she usually comes to school, and not only that she's been to well these last few weeks since we spoke. I'm afraid something may have happened," Erwin said.

I shook my head, "I'm sure it's nothing, F/n is weird." 

"Hmm, well you know her best. Still, whenever you can talk to her, she'll listen to you." 

I turned to him and just nodded.

F/n probably would have listened to me, but I doubt she would now, between last night and this morning. F/n most likely has a few more opinions of me, and I'm sure they all have something to do with how much of an ass I am. And who can blame her, I almost fucked her, then basically told her to fuck off, and I was using her and going back to my wife. 

I'd be surprised f/n didn't hate me now.

Your Pov

I feel so empty right now. 

I actually have no idea what to do now. 

Maybe it's the fact that I really do like Levi and I was happy that he gave me attention, hell, I'm happy he said what he really thought of me. 

But that doesn't mean anything. He's married, and he wants to stay married to his cheating wife. Who he doesn't even know is cheating on him. I bet she doesn't even love him. God, I hate her. 

I feel like I hate everything right now, fuck!

Everything was going fine until she messed it up! It's his dumb wife's fault. Id she never talked to him yesterday he would have never been upset, and we would have never made out. Then I wouldn't be here angry. 

I wish I could just tell him about her. But I know If I do, it will break him, and that's the last thing I want. Levi is such a good man...he doesn't deserve any of this.

Hell, I don't deserve any of this.

Just then my phone began to ring. It was Annie. 

Oh God, Annie is like one of the last people I want to hear from right now. No doubt she's calling because she wants to know where I was today. I hope she's not smart enough to notice Levi was missing too and put two and two together, but I know she is. I just hope it will take her a while to figure out. I don't need Annie down my throat about this. I'm already regretting it now.

I wish I could go back in time and just let him take me home, then we would be okay, now I'm sure part of Levi hates me now, he cheated on his wife with me, and no doubt he thinks he's a terrible person and his wife is still a saint. 

God, I wish I could just forget this whole thing right now. 

My phone started to ring again, I looked at it expecting to see Annie's name, but this time it was Reiner. 

Well, that's not what I was expecting. But for some reason, I think Reiner always has great timing whenever I need a distraction. 

I answered my phone, "Hey." 

"Oh wow, you answered," Reiner said clearly sounding surprised. 

"Why wouldn't I? Were still friends right?" I teased him.

"Yeah.." Was all he said.

"Well go on, you called me for a reason?" I teased him some more. All I have to do is play around with him, and soon enough Reiner is bound to give me what I want. 

And right now I need a distraction from Levi, and I want sex. Sex has always been a good distraction for me. Besides drinking, up I don't like hangovers, and with all the drinking I did last night, and the fact that I still feel fine now means I'm going to have one hell of one in the morning. 

"Well listen f/n," Reiner started, "I've been trying to give you a little space lately-" 

"I've noticed. And well I don't like it. Come pick me up I want to hang out." I told him cutting him off. I know it's wrong, but I do have Reiner kinda wrapped around my finger, and whenever I need him I know I can just say about anything, and he'll come crawling. 

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

I smiled to myself. "Great, don't keep me waiting." Then I hung up.

I need this. 

I need to be with someone so I can get Levi out if my head.

Levi Pov

I wasn't at the bar long with Erwin. 

I needed to get back home with Petra. I thought it over, and maybe there was a high chance of her really wanting to fix everything. And even if I had the smallest chance of it, I would take it. 

I did make an oath after all to love her for as long as I lived, and I planned on staying true to that. And if I keep looking on the bright side; what marriage hasn't had it's ups and downs.

When I pulled up I saw Petra was already home, so that meant she really did want to talk. 

I walked in and there she was sitting on the couch. 

"Hi." Was all I said.

She gave me a small smile, "Hi." She said back.

She was acting differently the usual, I don't know. Petra just didn't feel as hostile as she has been these last few months.

I slowly went to sit down next to her. I didn't look at her. For some reason, my mind decided to replay the events of last night and this morning with F/n on this very same couch. 

Why would my mind go there out of all things? 

I shook my head and looked at Petra.

"I said some really mean things yesterday." She finally spoke up. I didn't answer her.

"I know I hurt you, Levi," She continued. I felt her move closer to me and grab my hand.

"No doubt you've been wondering why I've been acting so strange lately. I've been off the wall." She said. Petra's voice was sad like she was almost breaking with every word, I hated hearing her like this.

"I'm sorry Levi. I would understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore I've been an awful wife." She said fully crying now.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, "I do not hate you Petra, I love you I always have and always will." 

"No matter what?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, "No matter what." I assured her.

She pulled away, "Then I have to tell you something, Levi...Something I've been keeping a secret," She said looking into my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her afraid of the answer.

What could she have been keeping from me to maker this upset? She wasn't cheating on me was she? She couldn't be. Hypocritical I know, but my heart was braking at the idea of it.

Petra looked down and was playing with her hands, "The reason I've been acting so crazy is..." She failed off.

"What is it?" I snapped at.

"I'm pregnantLevi." 

"What?" I asked her in disbelief.

"We're going to have a child." She said.

And I couldn't believe it I was going to be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Well, that was a lot, at least it felt like a lot to write. Whatever will Levi do now with a child on the way? What will Reader do when she finds out? 
> 
> Comment on what you think will happen next or just leave a kudo. I love reading what you all think will happen, it sometimes gives me ideas.
> 
> Anyways I hope everyone's New year is going great so far and I wish you all nothing but love and joy!! 
> 
> xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

Levi Pov

In all my life, I've never been in a position where I didn't know what to do. Until now. 

I don't know what it is, but everything seems off. I mean I should be happy right? I was going to be a father; Petra wanted things to be normal again, everything that should be right was right. But It wasn't. 

I think it's the guilt I've been feeling about F/n. 

I still haven't told Petra about it. I plan to, but it just doesn't feel like the right time. I want to tell Petra, I want to start a new chapter with her and bring our child into the world with no secrets, but it would break her heart.

And thinking of F/n doesn't bring any good feeling anymore. She doesn't let me tutor her anymore. She's too angry with me to speak with me, and when she does talk it's all sass and insults. I don't blame her; It was my fault. So F/n ignores me now. At least she's doing fine in the class. If anything I think she's succeeding now just to spite me. Which is no problem, but still I wish we could go back to what we were. Somehow I felt F/n understood me in a way others didn't; I don't know if it was because of the fact we were so much alike, either way, I miss her.

But F/n was trying to make it clear that she was moving on with her life. Not that I'm upset about it, but I still found it annoying. She keeps hanging out with that Braun kid. I mean it's good, and f/n should be with someone her own age, but it's so annoying seeing them together, it's like she's flaunting him in front of me, and I hate it. 

I wish things were different. I really do, but with a baby on the way now things were more complicated than ever. The Thanksgiving break came just when I needed one, and honestly, I can't wait for the Christmas break either.

During the break, Petra and I spent a lot of time talking about the future, and our relationship. She told me the reason she's was upset with me is that her emotions were all over the place; that she knew she was pregnant and didn't know how I would respond. Petra said she thought I was hanging around F/n because I was getting tired of her. 

I don't know how Petra could have got all that, but maybe I was being selfish? I wasn't thinking it trough on her point of view, that I just liked F/n too much, so I didn't see how I was getting closer to her and pushing Petra away, I don't know.

Right now I was sitting in the office with Erwin, he was supportive of this whole thing with Petra, he even agreed that her behavior lately was off even for someone who is pregnant, but I think he's mostly just happy me and Petra are getting alone again. Even Hanji was acting like she was okay with me again, not to say things between us were off, but I could tell whatever she was thinking she was on Petra's side.

"F/n's still doing well, right?" Erwin asked me, taking me out of my thoughts.

I turned my seat to him and nodded, "Yeah," 

It also didn't go unnoticed by me that since F/n stopped talking with me, she's been starting to see Erwin in his office more. He usually tells me just the basics of whatever it is they talk about, and from what it sounds like to me F/n is just using him as her own little therapist. She hadn't told him anything about us, but from what I can tell she just tells him all her problems she feels like she can't tell anyone else. 

I'm calling bullshit on that; I'm sure again it's just another way F/n is trying to get under my skin. 

And it's working. 

"You and F/n seem to be getting close," I said Erwin, not making a direct statement, but I just want to see what type of response I get. I'm not saying Erwin would go so low as I did and cross the line with one of his students, but I don't entirely put it past him not to be attracted to her.

Erwin just smiled, "I wouldn't say close, but she's always seemed to keep to herself when it comes to talking with anyone in the staff wither it be teachers or counselor even after her mother passed away, so I think I'm just happy she's starting to open up more." 

"Right," was all I said. Maybe I didn't give Erwin enough credit. He's not a scoundrel like me; he doesn't cross lines with his students he genuinely cares about them and want all of them to succeed, and is willing to take the time out for one of them if they need his help more. "You're a good man Erwin," I told him turning back to my desk.

"What makes you say that?" He asked amusement in his voice.

"Tch, just take the compliment," He was better than me. A lesser man would somehow fuck up the opportunity to help a student in need. And me right now I was that lesser man. 

And I hated it.

Your Pov

These last few weeks have been the worst.

When I say the worst, I don't see how my life could get any more terrible. Like for real God my moms already dead, and my dad bearly acts like I'm alive, what more can you take from me?

I've tried not to make it all bad, but nothing I've done has made anything feel any better. 

And it's all Levi's fault. Or at least I'd like to be able to blame him, but every time I see his face, I just get so mad. And the thing is I don't think I'm mad at him. I think I'm mad at myself because of how much I want to be with him. 

Now I've tried to take my mind off him; I even told Reiner we could start dating again, I've tried harder on my school work, I've tried just to keep busy. I try to talk about other things. I'll go and vent about how I'm feeling about school and other silly stuff that doesn't really matter to Erwin...Well, Mr. Smith, but I've been talking to him for a minute, and he's just Erwin now. But I digress. 

My point is nothing works! Every time I see Levi's stupid, handsome sexy as hell face, I just want to jump him and finish what we started. But that will never happen. 

So right now everything in my life is shit. The one person I want to be close to is just too far away out of my league, and there is nothing I can do about it. I fucking sucks being this helpless. 

And don't get me started on the whole cheating wife thing. I've noticed since coming back from the Thanksgiving break Levi and his lying snake of a wife have been closer. Some time's I'll notice them in the hall or him by her classroom just random places when they can be together they are. 

I mean I shouldn't be made to him about it, he told me he was going to work on their marriage, but I sure could be angry and her hussy self. And a little mad at myself. I defiantly can't tell him now; there is no way in hell he would believe me. 

"You okay F/n?" Someone said making me get out of my own head for a moment. I was at work, but right now we were stupid slow. When I looked over it was Jean.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Are you alright? You've been looking kind of out of it lately." He told me. 

"I'm fine Jean," I told him. 

"You sure?" He asked me again.

I nodded, "Why wouldn't I be? Everything in my life is peachy." 

"I've noticed you don't hang out with the sub as much anymore, hell if ever. He doesn't even come around to pick you up. Did something happen?" 

"Tch," I rolled my eyes, "Why would you think something happened? The answer is easy I don't need tutoring anymore. So doesn't have to keep helping me, the man does have his own life." 

Jean huffed out a short laugh, "You sound pretty defense.

"And you sound like an idiot, but that's nothing new; don't you have something to do in the back?" I snapped at him. Jean just shook his head at me and walked to the back.

Damn him and his observation skills.

Was it that obvious I was losing sleep over this? I know even Annie thinks something is up, she already tried asking me, and I shot her down, but I know she knows something happened between Levi and me, she's just keeping it to herself...Silently judging me. 

Hell, I'm silently judging myself.

~~Later~~

I have to say, another thing I do really miss about Levi was him giving me a ride home at night, I hate getting home so late.

I collapsed on my bed; my life was so exhausting. One day though, one day I'm going to have it all together with a degree in something that will give my life meaning hopefully. 

I picked up my phone and started looking through it. At times like these, I can't help but wonder what's Levi doing?

I know he said, he liked me...in a more than student way. But there is no way in hell he could ever do anything about it. He's in a relationship after all. 

Why did this have to suck so bad? That's all that keeps replaying in my mind, him and stupid wife, That's what's keeping us apart, his cheating wife. And the is absolutely nothing I can do to change it! 

"Ahhh!" I screamed out. I don't think I've ever been this frustrated in my life. 

"You okay kiddo?" 

I snapped my head to my door. My dad was standing right there at the frame of my door with a confused look on his face, no doubt from my sudden outburst. 

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine." 

"I didn't sound that way. What's wrong?" He asked me.

Oh so now he cares? He's never acted like he cared before. I wish everyone would stop trying to figure out what's wrong with me.

"I've noticed you've seemed a bit off lately." My dad continued.

"It's called teen angst. And it's too late to ask me why am I so depressed now and have so many issues. You probably should have asked me a while ago like when mom first died. " I told him dryly getting up to close my door.

"F/n..." he tried to say stopping my door from completely closing.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go to bed; I have school in the morning. Good night dad," I told him. He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. 

Thank God, I don't need a lecture. I need sleep...and also Levi, but since I can't have him, I'll keep distracting myself until the day I don't have to see his face anymore.

Levi Pov

Last night Petra didn't come home from work.

I stayed up all night waiting for her, and she never came home, I called Hanji and Erwin neither one of them had seen her, hell, I even called the hospital and got nothing, and honestly I was worried, not just for her, but my child too. 

Part of me was really excited about being a father. I didn't know mines very well when so the thought of being a dad made me nervous, I wouldn't want to make the same mistakes as my dad, but at the same time, I don't mind having a child with the woman I love.

Petra, the same one who's been MIA since yesterday, she was at work. She doesn't even answer my calls back or anything; sometimes it's like she just doesn't care. 

"Morning Levi." 

Speck of the devil. 

It was just about the end of the day, I only had this lunch and my last class left, and now Petra wants to show up?

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked her.

"Out, can't I go out without your permission." She snapped at me.

I took a deep breath, she was acting like this because her emotions and she's pregnant, "I've never said you can't go out, but I'd like for you to tell me when you're not coming home. I was up all night because I was worried." 

"It's not like anyone told you to wait up." She said.

"You could have called or texted Petra," I answered her. 

She didn't say anything, hopefully, because she knew she was wrong. 

"I'll do what I want Levi you can't control me I'm a grown woman." She snapped again. Okay, I was wrong.

It was the moment like this that made me so Godman furious with her. I can keep saying it's because of the baby, but damn it, is this normal, sometimes it's just like I can't be the good guy in this relationship no matter how much I tried, she seems to find some way I messed up.

I just can't win. This is why F/n was so appealing to me.

"Ssshh would you quit it! I'm telling you someone is going to be in there." I heard a voice say loudly in a fit of giggles outside my classroom door. I recognized the voice as F/n as soon as I heard it.

"I'm telling you F/n its lunch; he's not going to be in here?" A deep voice said. 

And with a bunch of giggles, my classroom door opened again, with that Braun kid and F/n practically eating each other face off.

"Excuse you." I snapped angerly at them, and they quickly pulled away from each other.

They both looked at the room and saw Petra and me there, "Omg, we are so sorry," F/n said not sounding sorry at all. Then they both ran back out of my classroom.

I took a deep breath so many things just crossed my mind.

F/n...

She sure is something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> whatever will happen next?
> 
> pretty please leave comments and kudos!! You all are the BEST!!
> 
> xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, but you knew that already

Levi Pov

I was beyond angry right now. 

I don't know who was worst Petra or F/n? Between the both of them, they make me want to just brake something. 

F/n...She sure has some nerves. She knows damn well I rarely leave my classroom, and for her to just waltz in here all cuddled up with that punk was damn right playing dirty. F/n knows how I feel about her. Yet she continues just to flaunt and parade around me. It's so fucking frustrating, how bad I want her, but I'll always know she's just out of reach.

And Petra is no better. She keeps disappearing, I have no idea where she goes when she's missing, she won't call or anything. Worst she says she wants to work things out and be normal again, but her actions like these say something else. We have a child on the way; you would think that would make her want to act a bit more mature, but no she's same old Petra.

Once F/n left out the room with her boyfriend, Petra turned back to me, "Are you still seeing her?" She asked me.

"No," I answered her. 

"And how can I be sure I can believe you?" Petra asked me.

"Where were you last night?" I asked her; I wanted an answer. Every time I asked her this one thing she always avoids it somehow, and right now I'm so done with that shit. I want answers.

She didn't answer me, "Where the hell were you last night?" I ask her again.

"I was with a friend." She snapped.

"What friend? Hanji and Erwin hadn't seen you," I told her. 

"I have more friends then just them you know." 

"Well who are they and, why can't you just call or leave me a message when you decide to disappear Petra? You told me you wanted us to be better, well for a start you can fucking tell me where you are."

Petra crossed her arms, "You act like you don't trust me." 

"Well, I don't know if I can." I snapped. 

Petra didn't say anything she just nodded and walked out. And I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

How could I be such a hypocrite? I'm the one who shouldn't be trusted...And he I am accusing her of the thing I did. Petra was right about me and F/n, yet here I deny it like it never happened. Petra was the one who can't trust me. I shouldn't have anything to say to her about anything she's doing.

But, fuck! She just makes it so irritating! How am I supposed to act like what she is doing is normal? She's been doing this even before she found out she was pregnant. I can't deny that Petra has been acting so shady, and it can't just be because of the baby...Something else is happening I know it, or at least I feel like it is.

Shaking my head, I got to follow her, either way, I look at it I still need to apologize to Petra, even if I'm not telling her the whole truth about F/n and me, I should acknowledge the fact, she's right. I should trust her; I have no reason not too.

But then I looked at the clock, great; my class was about to start, so that was going to have to wait. The worst part is though I don't know how long since whenever Petra decided to come home is always a mystery to me.

Fuck.

Your Pov

That was actually pretty funny.

Reiner and I had gone into Levi's room making out and pretty much about to do it, and he and his wife were in there.

Now in my defense, I wasn't really thinking I was to caught up in Reiner. We had been making out in the hallway, and when things were getting a little more intense, Reiner thought it was a good idea to take it to a classroom only it was Levi's classroom. I tried to stop him from going in there, but what can I say? In the heat of the moment, you're not really thinking. 

Yeah, it was embarrassing, but again what can I say? I've been trying to keep my mind off of Levi, and the best way I know to do that is being around Reiner, and it's not like Reiner really minds. And Levi should be happy right? Seeing me with Reiner means I'm not all in my feelings thinking about him. I'm moving on with my life like he said he was going to do. It shouldn't be an issue.

And since that should be the case; I have one question. Why the hell does Levi keep glaring at me like I killed his damn cat. 

I was in his class, I mean come on just because of what Reiner and I did didn't mean I was going to skip. Plus Erwin told me He'd suspended me if I skipped again. But anyway since I've been sitting here, everytime Levi looks my way I feel like he is just shooting a dagger at me, and not the good kind.

I have no idea what his problem is anymore. I mean yeah, I walked in when he was talking to his wife, but news flash since when are him and his wife all that compatible again? And if you asked me I'd say I did him a favor from stopping them from whatever conversation they were there having, I'm sure everything that came from her mouth was a lie anyway.

"Ackerman is seriously pissed off." 

Reiner had just whispered with a laugh in my ear from sitting behind me. 

I smiled back and was about to respond, but I was interrupted. 

"Is there something you want to share with the class Braun?" Levi had just called Reiner out.

Reiner cleared his throat, "No sir." 

"Then shut the hell up and take your notes." Levi snapped back at him.

I couldn't believe him! Why is he acting so crazy, I mean yeah, Levi is a bit strict; but he was plan out picking on Reiner for that. 

I turned around to Reiner "Somebodies but hurt." I mouthed to him. I didn't care Levi is acting like a jerk right now.

"Do you have something to say F/n?" Levi snapped again.

I turned to him and made eye contacted, "And if I do?" I tasted him, and I heard some of the other students take in a breath. Ha, unlike them I'm not afraid of Levi, at least not anymore.

"Then do tell the rest of us. We would all love to know what's so important between you and Reiner that you have to interrupt my class." Levi said back to me not looking away.

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, just that this lesson was boring." 

Levi didn't say anything for a moment, "Fine. If you feel that way, you can stay after class and learn some more about it. Until then shut up and listen." He snapped. 

Of course, he would say stay after class. 

~~Later~~

Once class was over student and Levi had dismissed everyone from his room I got up and tried to leave out with everyone else.

"I can see you F/n." He called out.

Ugh, I rolled my eyes, and then I noticed Reiner was still in the room with me. Good. I don't want to be alone in here with Levi, so I grabbed his hand and made him walk with me to Levi's desk.

"You wanted something, Mr. Ackerman?" I asked him. That was another thing; I was doing my best to stop calling him Levi to his face. He's Mr. Ackerman.

Levi looked up and saw Reiner and me standing there, "I told you to stay after F/n, not you Braun." 

"But I want him to stay with me," I spoke up.

"Yeah, and I was a problem in class too, whatever punishment you deal out to her I should get too," Reiner told him.

"Oh, so you want detention with me for the rest of the school year too?" Levi asked him, I thought since you were a football player you needed all the practice you can get especially trying to get a scholarship too, but you're more then welcomed to spend all the rest of your free time in here cleaning." he continued.

I snapped my mouth open; he couldn't be serious! 

Reiner stuttered on his words a bit, no doubt from what Levi just said. "Well, then I guess...er.." 

I rolled my eyes, "It's fine I'll see you later Reiner." I told him.

Reiner hesitated for a moment, but then he kissed my cheek and left the room closing the door muttering that he was sorry.

Yeah, he was.

But even more, so was Levi. 

I looked at him, "Happy? You got him to leave? And I sure as hell know you're not going to give me detention for the rest of the year so now, what do you want?" I spat out.

"What the hell is your problem F/n," Levi asked me anger clearly in his voice.

I frowned because now he wasn't the only one that was angry, "My problem? What the fuck is your problem? I haven't done anything." 

"Oh, so you call what happened earlier nothing?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry? I don't see what the real issue is here? It's a high school I was with my boyfriend, shit like that happens all the time." 

"Why are you acting like this!" He yelled at me.

"Dude? Acting like what? What is it you want from me, Levi?" I asked him, God, this was beyond annoying. What was the issue? I haven't done anything but try to move on, I don't even mess with him, and now he's just acting like a- oh...I get it...

"You're jealous?" I accused him. It just dawned on me that that was the only real explanation to any of this that made sense, Levi was Jealous of Reiner. 

Levi stood up from his desk, "What are you talking about brat? I'm not Jealous. Remeber you're a student, I'm married." 

"Wow, you totally are," I said. Honestly I can bearly believe it. I actually started smiling, hell halfway laughing. Levi..The Levi Ackerman was Jealous because of my relationship with Reiner.

"F/n, you're reading to much into it. There is no reason for me to feel that way about you." He said, if you asked me, it sounded like Levi was trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true.

"Yeah, sure keep telling yourself that. But if I remember it right and I do you're the one who said you wanted to fuck me right? That you've wanted to since the day you met me. Now I'm no genius, but I know I'd be mad if I saw that same person I said that too sucking face with someone else I'd be pretty mad." I told him. I don't know what got in me, but telling him off like this felt so good.

I felt in power for the first time since we kissed. It felt like he didn't have a strong of a hold on me anymore because now I know, all this time all he wanted was me, the one thing he can't have, and I bet that was driving him crazy.

And for the first time, it was easy to figure out what Levi was thinking just by looking at his face. Anger was the first thing I noticed, then like a little hint of sadness alone with something else...Lust maybe? 

Yeah, that was it. 

Levi was starting to have the same look in his eyes he had when I was with him at his house laying under him on his couch, right when he began to take my shirt off before the phone rang.

And Let me tell you, that look was doing something to me. 

"Is that what you think F/n?" Levi asked me; He started to walk around his table getting closer to me, "You think I'm mad because of you and you're little boyfriend?" 

Levi kept getting closer, and I didn't realize I was backing up away from him until my back hit the walk that was to the left of his desk. Levi had cornered, we were right in the position that no one could see us if they were looking through the door.

"Answer me F/n," Levi spoke up taking me out my thoughts. "You think I'm mad?" He moved one of his hands to my chin making me look at him.

I swallowed, What was he doing to me? The way his eyes were burning at me, with all that passion, and his lips...they just looked so kissable...I wanted him I wanted Levi bad. 

What am I even supposed to do right now? What if someone walks in and sees us like this? Does he not care? Why does the thought of him not caring turn me one even more? What was wrong with me?

"Hmm?" Levi asked again.

I shook my head at myself this is no time to be getting seduced. I already made up my mind I was done with him no matter how much I wanted him. 

"Yeah, I think you're mad." I told him mustering up the little bit of courage I had left to fight against him, "I bet it's driving you crazy knowing you can never have me." 

Levi looked from my mouth to my eyes and back again.

"You know what F/n? You're damn right." And before I knew it Levi had taken my lips in a kiss. 

I tried to fight back, but only for a moment, who was I kidding? There was no way I didn't want this. Hell, this is all I've been wanting since he took me home that day. And who knows when he'll come back to his senses? 

I have to enjoy this while I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Lot of big plans for the next chapter 
> 
> Pretty please Leave kudos or comments, tell me how I'm doing if you like it, if you don't like it I want to know.
> 
> Xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!!!

You Pov

Levi was completely consuming me. His tongue was exploring my mouth; he had one of his hands in my hair and the other pulling me close against his body. I was trying to pull him closer holding him by his neck, and messing up the back of his hair.

The kiss was just like the last one we had, passionate and intense; I didn't want to pull away, this is what I wanted. I'd been dreaming out being able to be this close to him for so long, and now I'm finally with him. It just feels so right.

Levi bit my lip pulling away and looked into my eyes. 

We were both breathing heavy wrapped in each other; Fuck I just wanted more.

But then it dawned on me where we were, and what we just did. 

"Levi.." I started still trying to catch my breath, "We can't- You just- Someone could walk in any minute." 

He just shook his head, "Doors locked."

Was it? When did he?

But he quickly took my mind away from those thoughts when he went to kiss my neck. 

I pulled at his hair, "Levi, please..." 

"Please what?" he asked in between the kisses.

God, he was driving me insane, "Please..." I don't even know what I wanted. I want him to take me to his desk and just have his way with me, but I know that's wrong and we can't. "We can't do this Levi," I said. I didn't want to tell him that, but I don't want the regret I know I'm going to feel if we do.

Levi pulled away and leaned his head down on my shoulder, F/n you don't know how much I want you," he said in a heavy voice.

"I think I have an idea." 

"I did try...I hate this feeling, but when I see you with anyone else I just want to tear you apart from them and have you to myself." He said.

Wow, I had no idea. "I'm sorry...I didn't know." 

"How could you?" He asked, "You've been moving on with your life because I told you too. I pushed you away." He said pulling away turning away from me. Levi started to head back to his desk.

"Levi..." As much as I was happy at this moment; I was also confused. We had just crossed a line again, a line I didn't want to cross. And if I'm going, being honest with myself I know, if Levi were to kiss me again I would let him.

"What are we going to do?...It's obvious we can't stay away from each other.." 

"I don't know F/n." 

At least he was honest. 

So I just nodded and Levi, "Well...I guess this is just another secret we have." I went to get my things, "I have to leave so I can get to work...I'll see you tomorrow I guess." 

"F/n," Levi called out before I opened the door to leave. I turned to him to see what he had to say, "Yes?" 

"If you don't mind..I'll give you a ride home tonight." He said not looking at me.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I don't mind." 

What was I getting myself into?

Levi Pov

What was I doing? I was with F/n again and when I was just thinking about telling Petra the truth.

But there was just something about seeing F/n with that boy that sent me into a rage. And with F/n accusing me, and just the way she was talking made me want to take her on my desk right there. 

I couldn't control myself. 

Even more of a problem, I asked her if it was okay for me to pick her up tonight, and she said yes. I already know I won't be able to hold back if it's just her.

But if I'm honest, I don't care. I want to be a better man for Petra, but when she acts crazy she just makes it so hard, then I see F/n, and she's just so perfect; I just can't seem to keep myself away from her.

Maybe in my mind I already knew that this was going to happen, I did lock my door after all, and no matter how the class went I was going to ask F/n to stay after...Fuck, I knew that was going to happen, and I liked it. I shouldn't like it, but I don't think I can deny how I feel about F/n anymore...As she said, we just have another secret.

Just then I head a knock on my door. That's right it was still locked. I got up to open it, and it was Erwin. Why does it feel like he pops up when I've done something wrong.

"You alright?" He asked me.

I turned away from him and went back to my seat, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be." 

"You just looked strange just then, no reason," was all he answered with when he walked in.

"Is there something you need?" I asked. I really didn't want to see anyone right now, I had a lot on my mind and just wanted time to myself.

Erwin frowned, "I was just coming in to see how it was going, is that an issue?" 

"Tch, no. But I'm sure you have work to do." 

"So did something happens with you and Petra again?' He asked me, "You only get this moody when the two of you are having issues." 

"Tch, she didn't come home last night, and I have no idea what's she is doing," I told him, I didn't care if he started talking about Petra. It was F/n I was worried about; I didn't want to take the chance of Erwin thinking something was going on between us. 

"Did you call Hanji last night and see if she was with her?" Erwin asked me.

"No, I didn't think to do that," I answered sarcastically. 

"I'm a see if I can talk to Petra." He said.

"Don't do that," I told him.

"Why not?" 

"Because that will do nothing but make her mad, She already thinks I don't trust her." 

"Well, do you?" Erwin asked me.

"....Yeah," I answered him.

"You don't sound so sure, something on your mind Levi?" He asked me.

"Tch, what is this? Interrogate Levi time?" 

"I was simply trying to see where you're at." 

"Do that for one of your students, not me." I didn't want Erwin sitting here analyzing me. I already know my problems, if I have an issue that I want to talk to him about then I will. But right now I don't feel like this shit. I already have a lot on my mind.

"Fine, how was F/n today?" He asked. 

"She was a brat as usual." I snapped. I especially didn't want to talk about F/n right now.

"So I'm just going to go off on a whim and say now isn't a good time to talk to you?" He said with a laugh in his voice.

"What gave it away." 

"I knew I could find you in here!" Hanji said announcing herself in the room, "How goes it shorty?" 

I just rolled my eyes at her.

Erwin started laughing, "I don't think he wants to deal with us right now." 

"Aw, why not? You should be the happiest man alive you have a child on the way." Hanji said. But for some reason hearing that didn't make me happy like I know it should. 

"Come on Han," Erwin said to her as he was leaving out. Hanji just stared back, "You know if we were Isabel and Furlan I bet he would talk and tell us whats going on." Then she followed Erwin out of my room.

Ha, she had a point. I'd never say it out loud, but I do miss Furlan and belle, they were two of my closest friends growing up. They both always seem to know what to say about any situation. Furlan was practical my brother. while I always saw Bella as a little sister. It wasn't a surprise when they finally got married; they had loved each other for the longest just neither one of them would admit it. 

Unlike Petra and me, 

We started dating back in high school, and it was a bit of a rocky relationship, Her parents didn't like me, and we broke up as many times as we got back together. It was always Petra though she would get mad and brake up with me; but then she'd always found herself coming back to me, and because I was in love with her I always took her back. Then one day after we had graduated from high school I asked her to marry me. It wasn't even a hard thing to do; I had always loved her and knew I wanted her in my life. 

But now things just weren't as clear anymore.

You Pov

"You alright F/n?" One of the guys asked me while I was busting a table. 

I just nodded back at her giving her a little smile. 

I got to be honest; my mind is nowhere near stable to be working right now. All I can think about is Levi, and how he's picking me up from work tonight. 

What will even happen? What if something happens? And by something I mean what if we have sex? I'm not against it, although I know I should be. But it's what I want now. Screw all the shit that's bound to happen afterwards, I just want to live in the now. 

I walked back to the register where Jean was standing, He eyed me up and down, "What's been your deal today?" 

"Nothing." 

"Sure." Was all he answered with, but I could tell from his voice it was dripping with sarcasm. "Whatever you say F/n." 

I rolled my eyes at him and kept working. 

Funny, somehow lately Jean and I have been really getting along. Usually, we can't go five minutes talking until I'm ready to choke him, but lately he's been alright. I dare say even easier to talk to then Annie. She hasn't really said anything, but I know she's dying too, and the way she looks at me sometimes just feels like she's judging me and I just can't stand it. 

Like she thinks Levi and I did something or that I'm only using Reiner; that I don't really want to be in a relationship with him, and I mean she's right, but that doesn't mean I don't find it annoying. Can't I just be wrong and as a friend she supports me in it? I mean we're young this is the time to make mistakes.

"Hey F/n," Jean called me out.

"Yeah?" I answered not turning to him.

"Isn't that You're favorite teachers wife?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked him turning around now. 

Jean just pointed to the door, "That lady right there. Isn't she Mrs. Ackerman?" 

I looked out the door, and lord behold it was, and she was with a man and let me tell you, it was not Levi. 

"Oh my God it is." 

She couldn't be serious! 

I quickly ran to the back once they had gotten inside. I couldn't let her see me. This was a perfect chance to get some evidence. I bet that man she was with was the guy from the school. All I do know for a fact though was that wasn't Levi, and she shouldn't be out with him.

Just then Jean ran to the back kitchen and looked at me with his eyes wide. "Are you sure she's married to Mr. Ackerman." 

"Why what happened?" I asked him. I needed to know what he saw.

"Those two couldn't keep their hands off of each other. I hate couples like that. You know the ones that act like they can't be away from each other." 

"So you and Marco?" I teased him, I couldn't help it.

"Haha, very funny." Jean said dryly, "Are you going to tell him?" 

I searched Jeans face for an answer, "Tell who what?" 

He just rolled his eyes, "Are you going to tell Mr. Ackerman you saw his wife up here with another man." 

"No." I told him, "I mean yes, I don't know." 

Jean just shook his head at me, "Why not?" 

"Because it's complicated." I snapped.

"How is it complicated?" He asked me.

"I don't know, here just imaging Marco is your teacher, and you're crushing on him..Hard. And you find out his wife is with someone else. He would be heartbroken you couldn't bring yourself to do that to him." I told him, It was true I didn't want to be the person that told Levi what his wife was really doing.

"First of all Marco wouldn't marry a girl, second, if he were married it would be to me an-" 

"You get my fucking point." I said hitting him, "I can't tell him." 

Jean shook his head again, "Sounds like your in a pickle, it must really suck to be you." 

"You have no idea." 

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked me. 

He had a good point. I can't just stay back here till they leave. "Where are they sitting?" 

"In the back, can you believe they actually asked me if they could sit back away from the windows." 

"Those bitches." His wife was such a skank; I really hate her. 

I looked back at Jean, "You have to listen to what they say and tell me. and you can't let her see me." 

"What? Why me?" 

"Because she already knows I know who I am, because I heard her cheating before and confronted her," I answered him.

"What the fuck? F/n when did that happen?" 

"I'-" 

"I'm not paying you two to sit out here and chat. You both get back to work!" Our manager yelled at us cutting me off. 

"I'll tell you later." Was all I said to Jean before the both of us walked back up front. 

~~Later

"Those two are the worst," Jean said leaning on the counter next to me. Our night was just about over, and for some reason, Levi's wife and her boy toy were still here. Thankfully I've managed to stay out of her sight. Part of me hopes she stays long enough for Levi to see. 

"What are they over there talking about?" I asked him.

"I don't know, something about a big house and some other random stuff. I only caught the last bits of their conversations before I started talking." He answered me.

I signed, "Cheaters are the worst. Don't you ever cheat on Marco." 

"Like hell, I'd ever do that," He said with a laugh. I didn't see anything funny about it. Levi's wife was the worst everything I've seen about her I hate. She's just not a good person. 

Just then his wife and the guy she was with came from their seats holding hands and smiling at each other. Hmm, I've never seen her smile like that at Levi. God, I hated this woman. 

Even worst the guy she was with wasn't even a good looking guy! One, he looked old as shit, two he had this stupid two-tone care color going on, and just didn't look good at all. What the hell was she thinking? She had Levi, she was married to THE LEVi, and she wants this dude? It was like having Beyonce and saying you wanted anyone else; it's fucking Beyonce why would you want anything else?

At least they were leaving now, "You guys have a great night." I called out to them making sure I was in their view. And when that bitch saw me I swear I think the light vanished from her eyes, she even dropped the guy's hand. 

I just smiled back and gave her a little wave. She had been caught again. She didn't say anything she just quickly left out. 

"F/n you're wild as hell." I heard Jean say while he was cracking up.

I smiled proudly, "Serves her right." 

"I can't believe she's even talking to that guy," Jean said still laughing.

"I know right! She's crazy, that guy was ugly compared to Levi." I told him still in disbelief myself. Honestly, the girl could do better.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast, and soon we were done, and I was waiting outside for Levi.

"Don't tell me he's picking you up?" Jean asked while he waited with me. Everyone else had already left, but Jean said he still didn't like me waiting alone.

"He is." 

"Damn F/n, you stay in trouble don't you." He joked.

"I swear it feels like it nowadays." I answered him back. It was true, these days nothing but trouble followed me.

Suddenly Levi's car pulled up. 

Oh God, here it goes.

I turned to Jean one last time, "Wish me luck." He only waved me off. 

Once I got in Levi's car I was thankful for the heat because shit it was cold out there, I was about to turn to leave to comment on it, but before I could say anything, I felt Levi's on mine.

Levi pulled away, It was a quick kiss, but it threw me completely off. 

frowning I looked at him, "What was that for?" 

Levi had a boyish smile on his face as he started to drive off for my job, "I've wanted to do that since you left my classroom today." 

"Okay," That was all I could manage to say.

The rest of the drive was normal. Or as normal it could be with the type of relationship me and Levi have, and it's not that normal; more on the awkward side, at least for me.

Once Levi pulled up to my house, we both just sorta stayed silent. I didn't move to get up, I felt like I should say something, I mean a lot happened today, I just didn't know where to start.

"Look F/n." Levi finally said something. Thank God.

"I like you," He continued. "I like you a lot, and I know I'm never going to be able to keep my hands off you." 

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him scared of the answer.

"I want you to let me." He said looking at me now.

Come again? What did he just say? I looked at him dumbly, "Huh?" 

"I want to kiss you whenever I can, and I want you to be okay with it." He answered, "If you don't want me to the fin-" 

"What about your wife?" I asked Levi cutting him off.

"I don't want to think about her when I'm with you. I just want it to be us F/n." He told me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Levi was telling me that he wanted me! And more than his wife? What was the world coming too? "I don't know what to say..." 

"It's fine, it was a dumb thing to asks." He started to say, but I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth.

"No. Don't get me wrong I want to, I want to be with you Levi..this just doesn't make a lot of sense how will this work?" 

"Until you graduate." He answered.

Wow, he must have thought this though, "So we can be togeher...until I graduate?" 

Levi took a deep breath, "Yeah, and at that point, I'm sure you'll be moving on with your life starting college, and I'll be here doing whatever it is I do." 

"That makes sense." He did really think this though. 

"So what do you say?" Levi asked me.

I don't know why but all of a sudden everything seemed to just be moving fast, and I didn't mind it. Hell, this is what I wanted, and now Levi was laying it all out for me giving me the option. 

I bite my lip looking back at Levi, he was so sexy of course I would take this chance, whats the worst that could happen? I moved closer to Levi from my seat and gave him the most passionate his I could. I grabbed the back of his hair pulling him closer to me, and as soon as I had an opening, I pushed my tongue into his mouth. But at quick as I did that I pulled away from him too.

"How's that for an answer." 

Then without saying anything else, I got out his car and headed inside my house.

Levi and I are about to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> How will this new relationship between reader and Levi go? Or more importantly, how will it end? Will Reader ever tell Levi about Petra? Will Levi ever tell Petra about Levi?? find out next time on dragon ball z! (Jk I just love making that joke)
> 
> Again thanks for reading you all just give me life <3 and I just love knowing you all are having fun reading it just as I'm having fun writing it! So please Leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xoox


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter!

Your Pov

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked Levi, sitting on his desk. 

He just cut his eyes at me, "Tch, first get your ass off my desk." 

"Don't act like you don't love this ass." I teased him, getting up. 

Levi didn't respond to me. But I did see a little smile cross his face; he was so cute I swear. 

This last week had been like the best week of my life. Everything about being with Levi was perfect, the way he held me, the way he would kiss me, even the way Levi looked at me; it was all just so right.

Except for the fact that it wasn't, but I who am I to complain? I'm having fun, and so is Levi, and he's not wrong because his wife started first. At least that's what I keep telling myself. 

And it's not like Levi, and I have done anything too bad. We've only made out so far honestly, I mean a lot of making out, but we haven't had sex. And if I am being honest I don't think we're going to, as bad as what we're doing is, I think Levi just doesn't want to cross that line, and I can't be mad at him for that. I bet it's pretty hard for him, but if I had a bitch wife like Petra I bet I'd cheat too, so I understand him in a way. 

"Don't you have to go to work or something?" Levi asked me. 

I went to sit on one of the desks across from him, "Nope, cause of that big snowstorm that's coming tonight I got off." It was true, there was some big blizzard coming in tonight and had the whole city all shook.

"Then don't you have some homework to do?" He asked.

"Are you just trying to get rid of me now?" I asked him smiling. I know Levi hates it when I mess with him at school, but I swear it's so hard not to, it's only when we're here I can see how he reacts. If he's nervous, someone will catch us. Or if he was getting all hot and bothered because of something I said, or was wearing. It's fun.

Levi didn't say anything else for a moment. And that was fine too; I liked the quiet moments we had. They were just as great as the intense moment we had. Plus I already know Levi isn't a talkative person, and that was good neither was I if I had the choice, although sometimes Levi is a bit boring, but I just blame that on his age.

"You know winter break is coming up next week? What's the plan for that?" I asked making conversation. Levi was obviously grading papers and not paying attention to me, ugh this was becoming annoying. 

Just then we heard a knock on his door, and then it opened reviling Mikasa. 

There's a face I haven't seen in a while. And right behind her when she walked in was Eren. Well, that's no surprise their practical joined at the hip.

"Hey!" I called out waving at them.

"Hey F/n!" Eren waved back, "What are you doing in here?" He asked me. 

I shrugged, "Just hanging out with the most boring teacher here, passing time. You guys?" 

"I'm just here with Mikasa," Eren responded. 

I looked at Mikasa, oh, that's right! Mikasa is Levi's little sister! I looked at both of them next to each other. You couldn't tell at first, but if you look close enough, they do have the same dead eyes. Although I must admit, Levi's are prettier.

"What are you still doing here? You need to get home soon." Levi told her. No doubt he telling her that because of the snowstorm. He's such a nice big brother, who would have guess.

"Mom wanted to know if you and Petra are still coming over for the holidays?" Mikasa asked him completely ignoring what he just said.

"Tch, why didn't she call?" He asked her.

"Well, she said she did, but you don't pick up your phone anymore, so she asked me to ask you." She answered dryly

"Well I don't know, shit has been crazy lately, I don't have the time," Levi told her.

"Right," Mikasa said not sounding convened at all. "Well, you can tell her that," Then Mikasa started to head out of the classroom.

Levi groaned, "Then what the hell was the point of you coming here and asking me if you're just going to leave it at that." 

"For you to realize how much of a dick you're being. Call mom," Was all she said then her and Eren walked out.

Well, then. I just saw that.

I looked at Levi who set back in his chair. 

"Talk about family awkwardness. Do you guys usually get along that well?" I asked him jokingly.

"She's mad at me," Levi told me.

"Mikasa mad? I've never seen her show any emotions. For as long as I've known you." 

"Yeah, well I've known her longer," Levi said. 

Well, he was right. "What is she mad at you about?" I asked him. Levi never really talked about his family, so if he avoided the question I guess I would understand, why would he talk to me about it anyway right.

"Petra." Was all Levi answered with.

I frowned, "Petra, as in your wife?" 

"Yeah," Levi started, "Mikasa never liked her, and has always been mad that I married her. I guess she thinks I picked Petra over her or something. I've tried to talk to her about it, but she just blows me off." 

Right on Mikasa. 

"Sorry to hear that..." I told him, I really wasn't though. 

"You don't have to act like you're a big fan of her either," Levi spoke up.

I huffed out, "Right." I guess that much was obvious; If I did like her, I wouldn't have been making out with her husband for the last week and a half. "Why'd you marry her?" I asked him.

Levi frowned at me. Maybe that question was too forward? "Like what did you see in her? Like why do you love her? I'm just curious? I guess.."

Levi looked like he was thinking for a bit, "She's just always been there I guess, I mean when we were younger Petra was always there when I needed someone, she understood me. She supported me when I felt like no one else would. She's my everything." 

Wow...He really loves her, "Oh..." Was all I could answer with, What the hell was I thinking? Asking him a question like that? I didn't want to know how he feels about his wife! All that did was make me sad and angry.

Sad because I know he'll never feel that way about me, and angry because his wife doesn't deserve him at all. And it's just so fucking frustrating, I want to tell him about her cheating, but If I do it will just hurt him, and I don't want to hurt him. Who knows what that will do to him, and with what he just said about her, I bet it would hurt even worst. He's still in love with her no matter how bad she treats him.

"I should go...Who knows my dad might be home because of the storm or something..." I said getting up and getting my things. I don't know what I just said, but I just know I don't want to be in this room with Levi right now.

"F/n wait," Levi called out. And I stopped to look at him. His eyes looked like they were saying sorry for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. 

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I was just going to go home.." I told him.

"How?" 

I shifted under his gaze, why now am I feel so self-conscious? "The Bus." 

"Out in this weather? It's going to be some bad weather out there in a few hours." He said.

"Precisely why you should go home now." A deep her voice said. Erwin walking in the doorway. 

"Oh I was just leaving Mr. Smith," I told him.

He just smiled, "Were back to Mr. Smith? That's good." 

"Oh, excuse me. I meant Erwin," I joked with him.

"I think I preferred, Mr. Smith." 

"Why cause you like that it makes you feel like you're in charge or something?" I teased him.

Erwin smiled, "Well, Yes F/n since I am the Vice-principal of the school, I am in charge, and it only feels right when the students recognize that." 

Keep telling yourself that buddy. I won't judge you if it's some kinky thing you got for yourself." I told them then I realized the words that just left my mouth. Why is it I don' think before I talk?

Erwin just cleared his throat, "Well it's good to see you're as lively as ever, F/n. I take it this last week has been going well for you since I've noticed the daily routines you had of coming to my office have stopped." 

"Oh yeah, I've been fine. You know I only went to talk to you to skip classes." I joked. Then again I realized what I was saying and who I was saying it too. I should stop talking.

Erwin was just smiling to himself shaking his head, "Anyway you should be on your way home. All after-school activities were canceled because of that storm." 

"Yeah, I was just lea-" 

"I'm taking her home," Levi spoke up, Huh? Funny I almost forgot he was here.

"Oh," Erwin started, "Then you should get going. That's what I was coming down here to tell you; most everyone else is leaving now, even me." Erwin looked back at me, "If you want, F/n I can take you home since I'm sure Levi is going to be a while anyway." 

"She's coming with me," Levi spoke up, making me and Erwin look at him. "She doesn't live that far from me so it would be easier for me to take her Erwin, I'm leaving right now," Levi said getting up and putting the rest of this things in his messenger bag.

"Alright. You to just be careful on the road." Was all Erwin said then he waved goodbye to the both of us, and headed out back to his office I guess.

Well, that conversation went interestingly. I have really got to remember when to put my filter on.

"Let's go brat," Levi said pushing passed me walking out the door.

Brat? He hasn't called me that in a while.

Levi Pov

I was driving F/n home. And I was a bit angry.

Well more a little furious. 

When did she and Erwin become so close? They were down right flirting; it was disgusting. I thought Erwin was better than that, but he was clearly just as taken with F/n as I was. 

"Okay, are you going to be quite this whole ride?" F/n asked me. 

I hadn't said anything to her since we left the school. I was upset at her; she was too damn much sometimes. One thing I like about F/n is her lack of a filter when she talks, but only when she's talking to me. The way she was just flirting with Erwin right, there was just plan out aggravating. I bet she did it on purpose.

"Fine be a dick." F/n said crossing her arms and turning out the window.

Now she was mad, I huffed, "Do you like Erwin?" 

"What?" she asked.

"Do you like Erwin? What do you think about him?" I asked her.

"I don't know? He's a cool dude I guess why?" She asked, but then she spoke up again, "Ooooh," 

I felt her snap her head at me, "Seriously? Are you jealous? Again?"

I didn't say anything, I don't know what it was about F/n, I've never been the jealous type, but whenever I see her with someone else, I get so angry. 

"Levi, I don't like Erwin." She said with a light in her voice, nice to know she thought this was funny.

"You sure didn't sound like that when you were talking," I told her.

"Well, what can I say, he is nice looking, and it is head not to flirt with him," She said.

"Oh, so you were doing that on purpose?" 

"More or less. Whatcha going do about it?" She said, and I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"If there weren't this damn blizzard coming I'd take you back home and show you how funny it was," I told her.

"You can't show me now?" She asked.

I cut my eyes at her for a moment, at the red light. "Now Wh-" 

But before I could finish my phone started ringing. It was Petra. She had bad timing. I looked at F/n who say Petra's name on my screen, F/n just turned her head and looked out the window.

I took a deep breath and answered the phone, I wonder what she wants, she wasn't at school today she said she had a doctor's appointment. "Hey." 

"Hey, Levi," Petra answered.

"How'd it go today?" 

"How did what go? Oh, nevermind it was fine, I'll..uh tell you more when I see you." 

"Oh, so I take it you're coming home today?" I asked her.

"Ha, you're funny, but no, I'm not." She answered.

"Petra there is a fucking storm coming you need to be home," I told her, this was serious, why would she want to be out with this storm coming. Everyone had been talking about it for the last few days; the whole city had baically been panicking about it. All the bread and milk was gone from practically every grocery store when that happened you know it's bad.

"You act like I want to be out. But I can't the storm already hit over here where I'm at so it looks like I'm trapped." 

"Where are you?" I asked her. I needed to know if she as safe or not.

"I'm with my friend at her house, so don't worry. I'll call and keep you posted, but it looks like I'll be stuck out here all weekend, this storm is bad." Petra said

"Tch," I looked over at F/n who just clicked her tongue. She looked back at me and rolled her eyes and mouthed sorry.

"It's fine," I told Petra, something tells me there more to that story, but I don't want to know. "Keep me posted I'll talk to you later." And before I could say anything else she had already hung up the phone.

I groaned, was it always going to be like this? 

"So, I guess I can come over now?" F/n spoke up. I looked over at her; she was just staring at me.

"You should go home f/n." 

But before I knew it F/n had out her own phone, "Hey, dad? I'm going to stay at Annie's for a few days. I just don't want to be stuck in the house without any friend with this storm coming...alright...I will.....yeah Love you too." 

F/n hung up her phone and looked at me smirking, "You can take me home and teach me that lesson you were talking about." Then she winked.

F/n is going to be my undoing I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a million for reading!!!
> 
> Guess what's going to be in the next chapter? That's right SMUT!!! Lol, and it's about time if you ask me, so get ready for that!!
> 
> And again thank you all so much for reading!!! Pretty please leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut in it, you've been warned.

Your Pov

Levi and I walked into his house; I don't know what it was, but for some reason I was nervous. 

Why was I've nervous? I've been to his house before, hell I've made out with the man, But this, this was different...I was staying the night. I mean I shouldn't be shouldn't be this nervous, I wanted to come over, I wanted this, why was I so scared? 

"Are you hungry?" Levi asked me.

Great, he was saying something, "Um, yeah." 

He just nodded and went into his kitchen. 

God, what was I thinking! I was going to spend the night at his house! Why am I just realizing that? This is crazy! What are we even going to do? He's not going to have sex with me! What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't be here. I should be home, or at least at Annie's house like I told my dad. What was wrong with me?

"F/n." 

Levi called out my name. Oh God, I've just been standing here like an idiot, he's going to think something is wrong with me...Well, he wouldn't be completely wrong though.

I sat the rest of my things down and walked into the kitchen to see him standing there looking in his refrigerator. "Is there anything you want?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Um, what do you usually eat?" 

"Usually I'll fix something like rice and vegetables sometimes I'll add some fish or any other meat to it. Or I might to some type of casserole. It just usually depends on what I feel like eating," he answered.

"Oh, wow that's a lot," I admitted, No way he eats like that every day. I bet he's just saying that because I'm here, Ugh, I hope he doesn't feel like he has to take care of me for the days that I'll be here. Damnit, I should have just went home.

"If I'm honest I could just go for a pop tart or something," I told him honestly. everything he names sounded great, but one it sounded like a lot of trouble to make, and two I don't want him to go out his way just for me.

"Tch, I'm not fixing you a snack, it's for dinner." He said turning to look at me. "I'll make some rice and vegetables." 

"Seriously Levi it's fine, you don't have too." I insisted. "You don't have to go through any trouble just cause I'm here. Do what you would normally do, Just pretend that I'm not here." 

"F/n come here," Levi said while he was taking all the stuff he needed out.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Get over here." He called out again. 

Well, I was across the kitchen away from him. So I walked closer to him, and before I knew it, Levi had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then out of nowhere he kissed me. 

It wasn't even a long kiss; it was just a little peck if anything. What was that for? 

"Better?" Levi asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Huh?" 

"You've been nervous since we walked in, calm down would you," Levi pointed out. Oh God, was I so bad that he could tell?

"I didn't think you'd notice," I admitted to him.

"How could I not?" He asked, "Believe it or not F/n I pay attention to you, and for the most part I know what you're thinking." 

"Oh, so you can read minds now?" I teased him.

"No," He said pushing me away, but not before smacking me on the butt. I snapped at him, but Levi just gave me this boyish smile that set my whole soul on fire. "Just yours." He continued.

Tch, he was such an ass. 

Levi Pov

This night wasn't going so bad. 

Right now F/n was just watching me cook. She wasn't being too annoying right now, so I guess I should be happy for that. 

I could tell earlier that she was nervous, probably because she's staying the night. I bet she didn't think it though when she called her dad up earlier. Damn brat. That's what she gets. 

But I have to admit I like her being around. If she weren't here she I would have to wait out this storm by myself. And that wouldn't be any fun. But with F/n here it wouldn't be so boring, not that I'm thinking of doing anything bad; it just her company that's nice. 

Anyway, I already decided I wasn't going to have sex with her. F/n is still my student, and although I am cheating on Petra with her, I think somewhere in my mind I think if she was ever to find out she could forgive me because we only kissed, and I never took it too far. 

That being said, it doesn't make it hard not to want to. F/n is beautiful inside and out; I would want nothing more to just explore her body. Hell, after Erwin had left us earlier I could have taken her on my desk right then. But, I can't cross that line with F/n. Not now, not ever. 

"Who taught you how to cook?" F/n asked me. 

I looked over at her, "My mother." 

F/n just smiled, "That's nice." Was all she said.

"Anyone ever teach you how to cook? Or have you just eaten pop tarts all your life?" I asked her back keeping the conversation flowing.

F/n just smiled to herself, "I can cook. My mom taught me...I just don't like to cook much anymore since she died." 

I could hear the sadness in her voice. It was there anytime F/n talked about her mother. I could tell she really loved and missed her; I hated that something that terrible happened to her. "Your mom..how did she die?" I asked her. She spoke of her mother now and then but she never told me much.

"Well, she was sick, she had cancer...It all happened so fast." F/n answered me I could tell it was painful for to talk about, and I instantly regretted asking.

"F/n you don't have to talk about it if you don't want too," I told her.

"I know that." F/n snapped, but then she looked away from me, "It's just...I don't know I don't get to talk about it that much...In a way, I guess it's nice to be able to talk about her. She really was a great mom," She said with a sad smile on her face. "She taught me a lot; she was funny and kind. And when I needed a kick in the pants she did that too. She always wanted me to be the best. And I just loved making her proud of me." 

I just listened to F/n talk. It was clear she wanted to talk about this stuff. Obviously, she didn't get to speak about her mother a lot, and she was enjoying telling me little stories about her.

After a while, F/n stopped talking once she noticed I was just about done cooking, "Oh God, I've bored you with all these random stories, while you've been slaving away." She said smiling.

I smiled back at her, "No, I liked hearing you talk about your childhood." 

"Thanks.." Was all she said, "I can help with something," 

"You can go sit down at the table," I told her, the food was already on the plates we just had to eat now. F/n nodded and went to sit down, while I followed her.

We both didn't say anything for a moment while we started to eat, but after a few bites F/n looked up at me with amazement in her eyes, "This is delicious!" 

She started to stuff her face, "It's not going anywhere."

"I know, but it's been so long since I had a nice home cooked meal like this one." She said smiling. 

"Tch, so you do live off of pop tarts. Doesn't your dad cook?" I asked her.

She just rolled her eyes, "My dad doesn't cook, his girlfriend does, and I want nothing to do with her, so I'll just eat food from work." 

"I take it you don't like her?" 

"Now that's a conversation I don't want to go into." F/n said. 

Well, I had to respect that. 

"Anyway, what about you?" F/n asked.

"What about me?" 

"What's your mother like? She's got to be great if she's the one who taught you how to cook like this."

My mom? F/n wanted to know about her? "Well, she's nice as far as moms go." 

F/n tilted her head, "And?" 

"And she taught me a lot when I was leaving with her. There's  
not much else to say." 

"Hows your relationship?" F/n asked me.

What was with all these questions pointed at me? "Our relationship is fine, why do you ask?" 

"Do you want me to be honest or do you want me to lie to you?" F/n said.

"I'll take the lie." 

"Be serious." She said sounding frustrated.

"Fine, what is it you want to say?" 

"Well I heard Mikasa today telling you to call her, so I guess I was just wondering what's that all about," F/n said.

I guess she's was listening to us earlier, "It's complicated." 

F/n just nodded. "Well, I can see you don't want to talk about it. But a word of advice...from someone who knows, you should talk to her more, or call her or whatever..you never know how much you want to until she's gone." 

I nodded at F/n's words, she would know wouldn't she, "I'll keep that in mind."

After saying that we went didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well, this became depressing." She joked.

"It's your fault." I teased her. 

F/n just squinted her eyes at me, "Alright, how about this for a subject change. What was your first time having sex like?" 

And I choked on my food making her laugh. 

"Why would you?-" 

"Ha!" F/n was still laughing, "You should have seen your face!" 

"You think that was funny?"

"Yeah," She laughed, 

"Well, it wasn't," I told her.

"It totally was, now answer the question. I actually want to know," She said leaning closer to me from her seat.

Her smile was contagious, so I rolled my eyes at her trying not to smile at her myself. "It was awkward and Mikasa walked in." 

Then F/n burst into laughter again.

"It wasn't that funny." 

"It was though."

"Alright," I started, "How was your first time?" I asked her. Our student-teacher relationship had been crossed so long ago, but I still cringe a bit when we talk like this to each other, but I can't help it. I do love getting to know and mess with F/n.

She just groaned, "Oh God, it was the worst. I don't think he knew what he was doing, and it was painful and awkward as hell," She laughed.

"No teenage boy ever knows what he's doing," I told her, chuckling with her. 

"Oh? So adult men do?" She teased. 

I stood up from the table; we were both done eating by now. I looked at F/n who was waiting for my answer, I know I shouldn't tease her like this, but I do love seeing those little reactions she makes, "Maybe." 

You Pov

So I think I was worried about nothing. 

I was having a good time just hanging out with Levi. He wasn't boring to be around, and with all the joking and teasing we were doing, I dare say we were even having fun.

one thinks I did notice was Levi was weird. 

When we were done eating he pretty just made me watch him clean; I insisted I'd help him do, but he said no, he didn't want my crummy hands washing his dishes. Then I pointed out he had a dishwashing machine but he said he didn't want the dishwashers cummy hands on his dishes either. Levi might be a clean freak. 

Right now was a lot chiller though, I was sitting on his couch drinking tea, as of right now he was in his shower. I, of course, joked about joining him, but he simply blew me off. 

I knew he wasn't going to have sex with me; I know he doesn't want to. Maybe because he'll feel like he's really cheating, I don't think it would be wrong since that's what his wife is doing but, hell who am I to stop him.

And speaking of his wife, I can't believe the lies that were coming out her mouth when she was on the phone. She was at a friends house, psst, more like she was at her boyfriend's house. She has to be the worst person on the planet for what she's doing to him. And I can barely believe Levi believes her when she's talking to him. He's smart if anything Levi already knows he just doesn't want to admit it. 

"F/n."

I heard my name called, and I jumped, "Don't sneak up on me like that Levi." I said holding my heart.

Levi just looked at me emotionless, "I'm over here F/n. Anyway, go shower." 

"What? You want me to shower here?" I asked him dumbly.

"Yes. Now get up here," Levi told me going back upstairs. 

I followed him up the stairs. Well, I have to say I didn't expect to use his shower. 

"It's straight ahead down the hall; I put some clothes in there for you to wear. Once you get out, you can give me your dirty clothes, and I'll wash them for you." He told me walking back downstairs.

"You could always join me," I called out to him, and he just clicked his tongue. I know I shouldn't joke with him like that, but it was still so fun to do.

I walked to his bathroom; it was a nice and neat little bathroom, it smelled like bleach; Once again conforming Levi is a clean freak. He's just a lame, and what I think is so funny about it is not one really realizes it, because he acts so cool.

But the shower it self was really nice. His whole house from what I could see was nice. He liked the black and white theme; it was everywhere. And a part of me thinks all the decorating was Levi's idea. It all just screams Levi. If I had to put my money on it, I bet she didn't do any work in getting this house together.

But I think that might just be the type of guy Levi is. He sorta of puts off an I'll do anything for you to type of vibe for at least the ones he loves in his life.

...I wonder...If there's any chance, he could ever love me...I shook my head, what am I thinking? Levi loving me? Yeah right, what will never happen. I'm just having random shower thoughts.

I turned off the water and took the towel that was hanging on the rail; I need to just go to sleep or something. I think Levi said he would turn on a movie, once I was done or something like that. 

Once I was out the shower I looked at the clothes Levi left out for me. And I noticed they weren't Petra's. I mean I had thought he would give me some of her clothes to wear since she was a woman, but no. What I was looking at were his clothes.

In front of me here some boxes and a tank top. 

Levi actually wanted me to wear this? They were obviously his clothes. What am I supposed to do? He couldn't have actually meant to do this..right?

I cracked open the bathroom door. "Ugh, Levi?" I called out.

It took a minute, but Levi made his way upstairs and was walking to the door, "Wait!" I yelled at him first making him stop. I was still naked! And if he looks through the crack I have hope he might see me...and well, I joke about it...But I don't want him to see me like this.

"What is it? Don't tell me you started your period or something." He said with no emotion what so ever.

"It is not!" I yelled feeling embarrassed. Why was he so blunt sometimes? "You gave me your clothes, did you mean to give me your wife's?" I asked him.

"No. I gave you mine." He answered. 

What? He actually wanted me to wear his clothes. "Why?" I asked him

"Because Petra would know if I was in her stuff, and I don't feel like having those issues with her, so I gave you mine." He answered me. 

Well, I guess that made sense.

"Now try them on and tell me how they fit, I might have a smaller size," Levi told me. 

I didn't say anything I just closed the door. 

Maybe I was over thinking this. They were just clothes; nothing too crazy, I could see if he bought me some lingerie or something. So I put on his clothes and looked in the mirror. 

They weren't so bad. 

It was just his shit was cut a little low that's all, and it's not like he hasn't seen a bit of my cleavage before, hell the man has seen me in my bra. I'm worried about nothing.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Levi was standing right there where he was when I closed the door. I shifted on my feet feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze, "Hows this?" 

"I cant see you over there come here," Was all he answered with. 

I walked closer to him, "Um..can you see any better now?" 

Levi just looked me up and down, "Yes." 

Levi made eye contact with me, and I could tell from just that, he was getting fired up. And I have to be honest whenever he looks at me like this I can't help but get turned on myself. 

"So you like what you see then?" I teased him; I couldn't help it.

Levi gave me a boyish smirk that made my heart flutter, "Let me show you how much I like it." Then without any other warning, Levi closed the distance between us by kissing me.

God, I just love Levi's kisses. This was the type of kiss I was used too, not like the little peck he gave me downstairs earlier. This was one of his kisses that consumed me that made me want him more. This was the type of kiss that had his hand exploring my body while I pulled at his hair. Everything about Levi was always insisted whenever we were intimate like this and I loved it.

God, I loved it so much.

Levi Pov

F/n was intoxicating as usually. 

But after seeing her in my clothes I couldn't keep my hands off her, she was just so damn sexy. And the way I could see her breast through that shirt just drew me up the wall. 

I couldn't control myself anymore I wanted to hold her.

I pushed F/n against the wall, never detaching my lips from her, She I heard her groan in the throat once her back hit the wall, but that only encouraged me. Those little moans she did were one of my favorite sounds. I pulled away from her mouth and moved to her neck sucking on it. I was still a little upset about that little show she put on with Erwin earlier, so this was a perfect moment to show her just how pissed I was.

I bite at her neck while I was sucking on it making sure I was going to leave a mark, right where she couldn't cover it up. Right there so anyone could see it. Show everyone can know she belongs to someone else. And so she'll know that, that someone is me.

F/m moaned out when bit down on her making me groan, something about the sounds she made was like music to my ears. Feeling a little bit bolder, I took one of my hands and slowly moved it under her shirt till I was holding one of her breasts. That made F/n moan louder, which in turn made me get more aggressive, I massaged at her soft skin and with every moment I made she got louder trying to pull my head closer to her neck. 

"Levi.." She said my name. Fuck, that was the one thing I loved hearing more then just her moaning, Her moaning my name. 

I was grinding against her; I knew she could feel how hard I was, "What is it, babe?" I asked her pulling away.

"I want...to kiss you....Please" She whinned.

I smiled, "You can." 

I went back to kissing F/n, she always tastes amazing. Everything about F/n was perfect. The way her tongue danced with mine, the way her hands just grabbed and tugged at my hair just right. The way she begged for me. 

If things could stay like this, my life would be alright.

"Levi..Please.." She called out again.

F/n's hands had left my hair, and I could feel them move done to my waist, "Please...I need you." 

I groaned in frustration, I wanted too but I can't. I tried to pull away a little, but F/n wouldn't let me. Instead, she just pulled away and looked into my eyes. She was breathing heavy; her lips were looking swollen from all the kissing, my shirt on her dragging off at her shoulder, She honestly looked more fuckable than I had ever seen her before.

"I want you, Levi..." She begged.

"Damn F/n you know we can't..." I told her, still breathing heavy myself.

F/n just grabbed at me and crashed her lips against me again. Fuck. Something about her taking control set me off again, God, I wanted her, I wanted her so fucking bad. Why did I have to be married? Why did I have to her ber teacher?

Before I knew it, F/n had started to kiss down my shirt. She didn't make any motion to take it off; she just kept going down till she was on her knees, Fuck. "F/n, you can-" I tried to protest, but she cut me off by pulling my pants down along with my boxers.

"Sssh. It will be alright," Was all she said and before I Knew it, F/n had just licked the tip of me making me jerk, I don't know the last time I felt that. I looked down at F/n who had noticed that little jerk I did just now, and without a moment of hesitation, she put the rest my member in her mouth and started sucking.

"Shit." I moaned out this time. She was so fucking good at this. F/n had started off slow and just kept increasing her speed. She was taking me all the way to the back of her throat. She had one hand massaging my balls; She was keeping eye contact with me Fuck, why was she so good at this.

I started to push myself into her mouth, I was so close, I was almost there. But I think that's what she was waiting on because then she stopped and back away from me breathing heavy. "You wanna cum, you gotta make me come." She demanded still now her knees in fount of me.

Why was it that I hadn't fucked her yet? Was it because we really never had the opportunity? It had to be. Any time we were together until now, it was limited, but now, we have the next two days to ourselves. The weather outside made sure of it.

So I could fuck her, and I don't have to worry about anyone Petra walking in on us. Oh, that's right, Petra, my wife. She's the real reason why I haven't Fucked F/n.

I looked down at F/n was this really worth it? 

F/n was staring at me; then I notice one of her hands was inside of the boxers she was wearing that was mine. And no doubt she was playing with herself while she was staring at me. "I need you in me," she whispered 

Fuck yes, F/n was worth it.

You Pov

I wanted Levi so bad. 

No doubt that blowjob I just gave him made him want more. But right now he seemed like he was thinking about it. But when he looked at me, and I told him I needed him, it was like something Clicked in him.

And whatever it was I liked it. 

Before I could register what happened, Levi through me over his shoulder, slapping my ass, "Your wish is my command." 

Next thing I knew Levi threw me on what I can only guess was his bed, and was on top of me within the second, how did he move so fast? He started taking off his shirt. 

"Wait are you waiting for?" He said looking down at me, Suddenly making me nervous, "I thought you would have got the idea already." Levi then moved down and started sucking on one of my nipples through my shirt. Jesus Christ, he was going to drive me insane.

"Take this damn shit off," Was all he said. Then he got up and walked over to his dresser. While he was doing that I took off my shirt and boxers I was wearing. I know I was nerouvs before, but I wanted this so bad right now I don't have time to be nervous. 

Levi came back over to me on the bed, I could see he went to get a condom. We really were doing this. Levi looked down at me, "You're so fucking beautiful F/n," and I think I want to melt.

"Are you sure you want this?" Levi asked me as he pulled the condom over himself and started to position himself to penetrate me. 

I bit my lip and looked into his grey eyes, "Yes." Then Levi pushed himself all the way in me with one go. 

And I was seeing stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Well, that got hot and heavy, who knows what will come in the next chapter, maybe more smut maybe not. but one thing is for sure it's about to be 5 am and I am tired! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll be truthful I'm still not 100% confident when I write smut due to the fact that I kinda don't know what I'm talking about I mean pron will only help you as a reference so far, so pretty please tell me if I wrote it okay, Or if I didn't, or if you have a pointer I'd love to hear them lord knows I need it when it comes to writing this stuff.
> 
> and again thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is picking right where the last one left off so **Smutt ahead** You've been warned!

Your pov

When Levi started to move, I don't think I ever felt anything as were like this in my whole life. 

I could feel all of him in me, and fuck, he felt so good. I grabbed at his back, "Please Levi." I begged. He was going so slow, too damn slow; I get he's giving me a minute to adjust, but he was taking to long, "Please move faster." 

Levi grunted and leaned his head against mine and started to pick up his speed. Damn it; I pull his hair "Fuck, Levi." 

"F/n." Levi huffed out my name and hearing his voice like that was almost enough to make me cum. Levi pulled back for a moment, but then he sat up and pulled me into his lap then he started pounding into me. I cried out; he was sending pleasure through my body that I didn't even know were possible. Levi's hands had grabbed my ass and started to pull me closer while I rolled my hips against his cock. God, this was amazing. 

Levi moved his lips to my one of my breast again and started sucking on my nipple. I pulled my head back, and with him doing that and his cock just hitting me in the right spot over and over again I felt myself getting closer and closer to my climax. 

"Levi I'm close," I huffed out.

"Yeah?" 

And just like that, I think I only encouraged him to go faster, "Levi.." I moaned out. I couldn't help it. I just kept calling his name over and over.

Then all of a sudden my whole body was overcome with pleasure. Making me scream out in ecstasy.

Levi was still going for his own release, and not too long after, he stopped and started to jerk telling me he found it.

Fuck, that was amazing.

Everything about that was amazing; I don't even know what to think. Levi was incredible. He was way better than Reiner, but that was no surprise, Levi was perfect. His whole body was perfect. 

I laid back on the bed tried to catch my breath. Levi moved from on top of me and moved to lay down next to me. We laid like this for a moment.

I honestly don't know what to think right now. I have no words. I'm happy that's for sure, everything about what just happened was insanely wonderful. 

I felt Levi get up, and I sat up to see what he was doing. What was going through his mind? Was he as happy as I was? He went to his bathroom that was in his room; I'm guessing to throw the condom away. He didn't move to get back in the bed though. Instead, he went to his dresser.

"Here," He called out, throwing a T-shirt at me. 

I grabbed it. That was nice I guess...

I put the shirt on, then looked back at Levi who was putting a shirt and boxers on. Was he embarrassed? Fuck, I have no idea what I should say right now. Does he want me to stay in his bed? Should I leave and sleep downstairs? God, I knew this would happen if we had sex. Everything would get awkward, but I did it anyway. 

"F/n," I looked up at Levi who was getting back in the bed. "Come here." 

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

But he didn't answer. Instead, he just pulled me closer to him and started to pull the cover over us. 

Wait, was he cuddling with me? "Le-"

"Shhh, go to sleep." 

He was cuddling with me. Funny, I didn't expect him to be the cuddling type. But this was nice. I liked this. Everything but this was perfect. But it was always like this with Levi.

Levi was simply perfect.

Levi Pov

My alarm started to go off, and I went to go turn it off. But then I realized someone in my arms. Then everything from last night flashed through my mind making me remember what happened last night. 

I had sex with F/n.

Shit.

She started to groan, and wake up. "Are you going to turn that off?" 

I didn't say anything. I got up and turned it off and sat back down on the edge of my bed turned away from F/n.

What the hell did I do? 

I know what I did. I fucked F/n...And I liked it. I was happy...This wasn't right, but I didn't feel bad about it...I couldn't; I wanted F/n last night, hell I was happy waking up with her in my arms. 

If I'm honest with myself, I didn't even care if Petra found out, she's been being so awful lately, I can't bring myself to care. That was so wrong though. I should care. I shouldn't be with F/n. Speaking of Petra, I haven't heard from her since yesterday I wonder how she's doing.

I wonder if the storm was too bad? I stood up and went to look out the window, Damn. Snow everywhere.

Not to mention I could tell from over here that the roads looked icy. 

"How's it looking out there? Does it look good enough to kick me out?" F/n asked me.

Did she really think I was going to take her home? "Tch, It looks bad." 

"So that's a no?" 

I turned to her and saw her sitting up with my shirt on. Fuck, she was so cute. I walked over from my window to F/n, and bent over and kissed her.

F/n smiled, "Well, good morning to you too." 

I stepped back, "Did you sleep alright?" 

She nodded, "Yeah." 

"Hungry?" I asked her. 

She nodded.

I gave her a little smile. If mornings could be like this all the time, my life would be a lot less stressful. And you know what, Petra isn't here to fuck this up somehow. I don't have to worry about anything. 

So I'm going to enjoy this day with F/n.

Later~~

Your Pov

I was a little bit worried when I woke up; I was nervous that Levi would regret what happened. But instead, Levi seems to be just fine.

He was actually cooking breakfast. Pancakes to be specific. And more surprisingly he's letting me help.

"Pass me those two eggs." He called out. Well, If you call passing him stuff helps.

But he was in a good mood, and I have to say this screen was adorable. Levi hadn't even gotten himself together; he still had bed hair. And he was still in his outfit he went to sleep in. And he didn't seem like he minded. Now I don't know everything about Levi, but I'm sure this isn't normal for him. So he's got to be in a good mood.

And something tells me, I'm the reason for that; and let me tell you, that made me the happiest woman in the world.

I really think today was going to be perfect. 

"You know how to flip pancakes?" He asked me.

"Sure." 

"That didn't sound convincing." 

I rolled my eyes, "Can YOU flip pancakes?" 

I could hear the smile in Levi's voice, "Come over here." 

I went to stand next to him, and he pulled me closer to him. He already had two pancakes on, and the looked ready to flip over. Levi stood behind me with his hands on my hips, "Alright, show me how great your pancake skills are." 

"Well, it's a bit hard to do that with you being so close," I told him.

"Is that so?" Levi said, but I felt him smile against my neck. He started to kiss my neck making me squirm under him. God, only he had this power over me.

I laughed, "Levi please, I don't want them to burn!" 

Levi back away, and I immediately missed his warm body on mine. But I didn't turn to look at him. Instead, I tried to flip one of the pancakes, but it didn't land right; it laid on the side of the pan. "Tch, wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're a real pro." Levi teased.

"Tch, and you think you're better?" I asked him.

"Step aside," Levi told me going to mess with the other pancake. And like the god he is, he flipped it perfectly.

I shook my head and slowed clapped, "Good job." 

"Jealous?" He asked.

"You wish," I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm getting plates." 

 

Levi Pov

This was the best day I had in a long time.

Shame it wasn't with Petra, but beggars can't be choosers. And I know what I am doing it wrong. Fuck, it's downright disgusting; and their's a part of me that hates myself, But damn it I'm going to enjoy this. I like F/n. I like her a lot, and she makes me happy. Seeing her having a good time made it all worth it.

Everything about this day was beautiful.

Right now we were laying on my couch watching a movie. Neither one of us was paying attention to what was going on in the movie. Due to the fact that F/n was kissing down my neck and slowly moving further down.

"I thought you wanted to watch this." I teased her. 

F/n stopped and leaned her head on my chest smiling, "I mean I could stop? But do you really want me too?" She teased.

"You keep up with all that teasing it's going to be a long night," I told her. 

"You think you got the energy, grandpa? I thought I you were going to wear out last night," She joked, I pushed f/n over so that I was on top of her. I was well aware of what she was about to do, but she already did that last night. Now I wanted to show her how good I could really make her feel.

I smirked at F/n, "You better be ready then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Funny enough though in the story Levi and reader are trapped in because of a snowstorm, and today I was stuck in the house and everything was closed down because of snow, I just thought that was a funny coincidence.
> 
> Now I'll admit, this chapter was kinda filler. And to be honest, the next few next chapter will most likely be filler....with a lot of smut in it, I mean it's teacher-student relationship scenario things are going to get way more NSFW than this...Hopefully, but again I don't really know, I wasn't very confident with this chapter so I am sorry if it feels a bit off. 
> 
> Anyways thank you again for reading <3 you all are the best!
> 
> xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

Your Pov

"You sure I gotta go home?" I asked Levi getting into his car. 

Our little two day weekend was over, and now I had to go home. I have to say; I really didn't want it to end. There was no doubt; those were the best two days of my life. 

I saw another side of Levi that I had only imagined that he had. Not to mention all the mind-blowing sex we had. And it was a lot. I for one am really going to miss that. I mean It's not like we're going to have a whole lot of opportunities to get it on again; we were just lucky this weekend. And I was thankful for that. I just hated that it didn't last long.

"Tch, You wanna stay and greet Petra when she gets back?" He asked. Taking me out my thoughts. 

"I bet it would be hilarious if she saw me there." I teased him. 

"Yeah, and she'd kick both our asses." 

"Awe, I'm sure I can take her," I told him playfully making a first.

Levi looked at me then rolled his eyes, and started to pull out his driveway, "Sure thing." 

"What is she a pro wrestler or something?" I joked.

"No, but if you came home and saw your husband cheating on you with his student wouldn't you be angry enough to kick both of their asses?" 

I leaned back in the seat, "I'd be pretty pissed off, but I could take her. Besides I don't think she has the right to get angry." I told him. 

"Oh?" I felt Levi look at me, "Why do you say that." 

Because she's been cheating on you. Is what I want to say, but I still can't bring myself to tell him, especially after this magical weekend we just had. I shook my head, "I just don't think she deserves you..." 

"Deserves me?" 

"Yeah...She doesn't. I mean if I were your wife I wouldn't blow you off all the time, I would want to be around you all the time." My eyes went wide once I realized what I just said. How could I say that! If I were your wife! "Umm, but...er..that, forget what I just said," I told him. 

Levi didn't say anything. Oh God, that was worse. I can't believe I said that. I mean I like Levi a lot, but being married to him?...No. I'm way too young to be thinking about that. And Levi has married already...Plus he could never actually fall in love with me or anything. His heart belongs to Petra, even if she's a lying cheating bitch. 

God, I wish I could tell him though. 

"I'm sorry F/n," Levi said out of nowhere.

"Why are you saying sorry?" 

Levi kept his eyes on the road. "Because I've put you in the middle of my shitty marriage." 

"Well that's not your fault, I didn't exactly say leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you," I told him.

"But it was never meant to go this far." 

"Yeah, but it did. And now we're here." I told him plainly. I mean there isn't anything we can do about it now. Besides Levi said we would only be doing this until I graduate. After that, we just move on with our lives. And if I was honest, I didn't want to think about when that day will come because I wish it wouldn't.

It didn't take long for us to get back to my house, and once Levi pulled up to it, I really realized just how much I didn't want to get out. I turned and looked at Levi, "I had a really nice time." 

Levi looked like he was thinking about something, but then he turned to me and took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I did too."

I felt overcome with emotions. He was thanking me? And what was with that kiss just now? I moved my eyes to look at anything else but him, "..Er what was that?..."

"What was what?" He asked acting dumb.

"You know what I mean what's all this?" I asked looking at his hand holding mine.

Levi put my hand down and leaned his head on hand like he was thinking, "I don't know F/n. I just feel relaxed when I'm with you." 

"I can tell, I've seen a different side of you," I told him looking down. "Now it's going to be hard come Monday; when I see you acting like your normal boring self." 

"Monday?" He asked.

I looked back at him, "You know Monday at school." 

"F/n, we don't have school Monday. Your Christmas break started." 

"Huh?" 

"You did know what right?" He asked me. "Why did you think I told you all about that final test?" 

I groaned throwing my head in my hands, "God, I don't know. I wasn't thinking. My mind has been everywhere lately. I didn't even realize how close we were to the new year." 

"And when we go back to school in January you won't be in my class anymore." I heard him say.

I snapped up and looked him in the eye. If I am not in his class how will I see him anymore? What will happen? Are we just going to stop talking? I didn't even think about it! does this mean this is the last time we were together?"But...If?...How will-" I was stuttering with all those thoughts going through my head. 

But Levi cut me off, "It's fine. We'll figure something...." Then Levi leaned over and kissed me on my lips this time, "I've got you until you graduate, so I'm planning to not waste that time." 

I smiled, "You really are showing me a whole new side of you...Who knew Mr. Ackerman could be this cool and sweet." I said looking away from him. I don't know whenever he acts like this I can bearly take it. I get so embarrassed I can't even look him in the eye.

"You had better get inside F/n," Levi spoke up after we didn't say anything for a while.

I took a deep breath and tried to sink into the seat, "Yeah, I know. But I really just don't want this to end..." 

"I know what you mean," Levi said dryly. "But you can't stay here forever." 

I huffed, he was right. I sat up and looked at him frowning. "I'm not going to see you for like two weeks, so you better text me or something or else." 

Levi raised his eyebrow, "Or else?"

"Or...Or else you'll just be sorry when you see me again," I told him.

"Sounds like a challenge if you ask me." 

"Levi," I said his name in a warning tone, but just smiled and leaned in again and kissed me. 

Once he pulled back, he was smiling at me, but then he plucked me on my forehead! "You're cute when you're trying to act tough brat, but don't forget I saw another side of you too. Now get in your house." 

I liked my tongue. Damn Levi always thinking he's so cool. I rolled my eyes at him while still smiling and got out his car and went into my house.

"Candy? F/n? you guys home?" I heard my dad shout.

Candy? Is that what he calls her now? Disgusting. I didn't answer; I just started to throw my things down. Just from that little walk from Levi's car to my house, I knew it was too damn cold outside.

I saw my dad at the top of the stairs "F/n? Where is Candice?" 

"Tch, how should I know?" 

"Didn't you get my text? Candice went out to Annie's to go pick you up." He said coming down the stares. 

"What?" I asked him, what was he talking about?

"You've been over Annie's, and I figured you'd want to come home today since the roads got cleared and I was going to go pick you up, but Candice had the idea to pick you up herself so the two of you could have some bonding time. But anyways who brought you home?" 

"Bonding time? Dad you know I hate her, why would you do that?" 

"F/n you don't hate her, you just don't know her." He told me.

"No you can't tell me how I feel, I know when I don't like someone, and I defiantly don't like her." I snapped at him. How was it that I was just in a good mood and now I'm getting pissed off.

"F/n I-" My dad had started to talk, but he stopped when the front door started to open. 

Candice walked in. The fuck? She had her own key now? She looked around for a second then looked at me.

"Oh look who it is." 

I faked a smile at her.

"Sorry babe F/n didn't get my text, so she had already got a ride here," he told her giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, I figured that." She said still looking at me. 

Ugh, I hate this. So I started to go to my room.

"Aren't you hungry?" My dad called up to me.

"No," I yelled back. Just seeing them two together made me want to throw up, no way I'd want to actually eat with them.

Once I was in my room, I went to close my door, but before it slammed, it stopped. I looked behind me to see it was Candice standing there.

I frowned at her, "Excuse you." 

"No excuse you. Where were you?" 

"What?" What was this woman getting at now?

"Don't play dumb with me F/n." She said trying to sound like she had some type of authority.

She couldn't be for real? "Listen here. I don't know who you think you ar-"

"I know you weren't at you're friends house, her parents said you hadn't been there. So what I want to know is where were you these last two days?" She said crossing her arms.

Shit.

Levi Pov

I didn't want it to end, but as they say, all great things must come to an end.

I pulled back up to my house and saw Petra's car was already home. Good thing I took F/n home when I did. Who knows the shit show that would have happened if Petra had seen F/n here.

I walked into my house and didn't see Petra anywhere. She must be upstairs. Good, I don't want to face her just yet. If I had it my way, I wouldn't face her for a long time. 

I don't feel regretful for what I've done, but I don't feel innocent about it either when it comes down to it. I cheated on my wife...and didn't mind. And I'd do it again and again if it meant I was with F/n. Does that make me a bad person? As far as I'm concerned yes, But I still couldn't bring myself to care. If anything I hate myself because of that. 

"Oh, so you're home?" 

I looked up and Saw Petra walking down the stairs, "I figured that was you when I heard that noise down the stairs."

I didn't say anything to her. I didn't have much to say. 

"Oh, so you're ignoring me again?" 

"Not ignoring you, just tired," I told her.

"Don't know why you've been stuck in the house the last two days. Anyway, where were you just now?" 

"Just out, nothing important," I told her going into the kitchen. I needed some tea.

But Petra followed me, "What were you out doing?" 

"Why are you so worried about it?" I asked her, seriously she was demanding an answer, what was with her. I just got back home. 

"What? I'm only doing the same thing you do to me all the time? Where have you been? Who have you been with?" She pestered me. See this is why we have such a shitty marriage because Petra does petty stuff like this. 

"What the hell is your problem! I just got back, and you're already trying to pick a fight?" I snapped at her.

"Were you with that little bitch again?" She accused me. Where was this coming from? F/n had nothing to do with anything that was just happening.

"What?" She couldn't know F/n was here. So I just asked her this to figure out where is she coming from.

"Hanji told me she saw you leave the school with her the other day." She said crossing her arms. Fucking Hanji.

I mentally sighed, "I took her home, what of it?" 

"Why is she always around you? What is it she wants from you?" She snapped with tears in her eyes holding her stomach. "I don't like her, I know she wants you. And you're just to dumb to stay away from her no matter how many times I tell you. Levi that child is pulling us apart." 

Shit, was I really hurting Petra by being around F/n?....and more importantly was I hurting my unborn child because of this? "What really the matter?" I asked her.

"I've told you it's that damn brat." 

Fuck, what am I supposed to do now? Well, one Petra shouldn't be stressed out like this. So I pulled her into my arms.

"Shhhh, no one is taking me from you. I promise, I'm here for you and our child, no one else." I told her rubbing her hair. Petra just held on to my arm and started crying more.

She really was upset. 

And it's my fault.

Shit, now I could feel it. Now I could feel all the guilt I should have felt the moment after I had sex with F/n. 

Damnit. 

And to think just a few hours ago I was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Levi and reader are back to reality now
> 
> So this chapter didn't have any NSFW stuff in it and was more on the fluffy side but do not worry you will get more smut again soon! Also as a side note, I'm going to try and make the chapters a bit longer, but with me doing that means the chapters won't come out as fast, so I'm just giving you guys a heads up since I know a pretty much update almost every morning that might change.
> 
> Anyways again thank you so much for reading, and pretty please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> You all are the best 
> 
> xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yay!!! Also  
> **Smut is in this chapter****

This week has been so boring. 

Like it's been insanely boring, mind-twisting; watching paint dry boring. 

I don't know I thought the winter break was supposed to be fun right? Especially since this is the last one I'm going to have in high school. Yet here I am stuck in the house almost every day. If I'm not at home, then I'm working. What kind of teenage life is this boring? This is supposed to be my prime time! I should be causing mischief or something...

Then again, I have done my share of misdeeds so far this year, prime example hooking up and having a secret relationship with Levi. 

But that didn't mean I deserved this snore fest now?

Although I do have to admit part of the reason I was so bored was that I was grounded. Which I find funny already. I mean come on dad I'm 19 why are you trying to ground me? I'm practically an adult. And the only reason he did that was because I lied about being at Annie's, and then his girlfriend told him, What I find funny about it though is that I lied again and just told him I was really at Reiner's which would be more believable I guess. Not like I could tell him the truth and say I was really at my married teacher's house having sex with him for the past two days. I just picked the lesser of two evils I guess. 

But doesn't mean I can't be pissed about being so bored. And speaking of Levi, I'm kinda pissed off at him at the moment. As I remember I told him to stay in touch, but no, he's been MIA. 

I mean I guess I can blame it being Christmas and stuff, but he could have least responded to one of my text I sent him. Right?...I just hope nothing bad happened...Or worst...like now that he's had sex with me he doesn't want anything to do with me. But I don't think Levi is that type of person. 

I mean he did seem like he really liked me those two days...He was acting like he was really having fun...So why is it now he's not answering me? Ugggh I hate this unsure feeling. Can't he just message me? 

I opened up the calendar on my phone, today is new years eve, School will start again next week. But it feels like forever! It will be another whole week before I see him again, and on top of that, it will probably be hard to see him since I'm not going to be in his class. Why is my life all of a sudden sucking so hard?

Suddenly my phone started ringing supprising me making it drop on my face. Ugh, I'm such a loser sometimes. But I quickly picked it back up to see I had a message. It was From Reiner! 

Well, that is surprising. I haven't heard from him in a while, I did after all tell him I needed space again; after that day Levi and I decided to have a secret relationship. And That time I did feel sorry for stringing him along like that, but I didn't want to be cheating on him with my teacher. I mean no offense to Levi, but I didn't want those same type of problems on my end.

I looked at the text, it said:

-My place tonight NEW YEARS PARTY PARENTS

Wow, he was actually inviting me? I thought he was mad at me? But still, this sounded like fun, something I was in need of. Now it's just a matter of if my dad will let me go.

Since it was New Year's Eve, my dad was home today, that was nice I guess, but so was his girlfriend the one who snitched on me in the first place which wasn't so nice. And that's another thing, if she wants to get along with me so bad why would she tell my dad I liked about being at Annie's? Candice is such a..a she's just someone I really don't like. 

I went downstairs to see my dad in the kitchen I think he's in there making drinks or something, I wonder if he's having a party here?

"Hey dad," I called out to him.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey (nickname)" 

"Whatcha up too?" I asked him making small talk, If I want to get to go out tonight, I need to be on his good side.

"I'm just going to have some friends over, So I was getting stuff ready. Are you ready for the new year kid?" 

I just smiled, "Err, as much as I'll ever be I guess."

"I know I am." He said beaming. Well, It's clear he's in a good mood.

"Well dad," I started, "I know I'm grounded, but I was wondering can I be ungrounded?" 

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked him. Seriously what was this? Did I learn my lesson? What does he think I'm 15?

"I did," I humored him.

My dad stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eye, "I know you might think I don't care about you anymore F/n, but that couldn't be further from the truth." He said in a serious tone.

Where did this come from? "Dad I-" But he cut me off.

"I don't like not knowing where you are F/n, So I don't like it when you lie to me about being somewhere when it's not true. What if something was to happen? And I didn't know where you were? Then what?" He asked me.

I didn't think of it like that, and I actually started to feel bad. "I'm sorry." 

"I've lost your mother already. I don't want to lose you too, " My dad told me in a smaller voice, "You're just growing so fast I can't keep up." 

God, he sure knows how to make me feel bad about myself. I mean I know I give him a hard time sometimes, it's just because of the idea of him moving on with Candice makes me so mad..Why couldn't he find someone his own age?

I went up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry daddy. I don't mean to make you worry." 

My dad just hugged me back and smiled, "It's fine, I know soon you'll be off to college and see the world and you'll be doing all that grown woman stuff, I just wish you'd slow down, I know it's not easy helping me with the bills and stuff and it makes you angry, and I hate that you have to help, but this is the way things are right now," 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Really it's fine, I shouldn't act like such an asshole." 

"Language." My dad warned, and I just giggled, he didn't like it when I cursed. 

"Sorry." 

"Awe isn't this cute." 

I quickly frowned and pulled away from my dad. Candice was back. Way to ruin a father-daughter moment. I just looked at her, ugh I don't want to be around them long. and I especially don't want to bring in my new yeat around her. 

I looked back at my dad, "So can I go to a party tonight?" 

He just smiled at me, "Sure." 

And that was all I needed, time to get ready. 

I ran upstares, and I head him call after me, "Just be careful and make good choices!" 

Ha, when did I ever make bad choices?

Levi Pov

It was New Year's eve and Where is my wife?

Hell if I know, which is nothing new, but honestly today of all days? Not to mention how she was crying in my arms that she was going to do better and be around more for the sake of our child.

More upsetting we were supposed to all go to Mike's house and have a little party even Bella and Furlan were in town to go. Shit, we're going to be around all our friends I thought she would be interested in that. I even told her to bring her friend she keeps hanging out with, but she said she's out of town or some shit. 

But if that is the case why the hell isn't she here now? I picked up my phone to call her for like the fifth time, surprisingly though this time she did pick up.

"Where the hell are you? It's time to leave out you know it takes a minute to get to Mike's plus you said we were riding together." I snapped at her. 

"Don't be mad at me, I got a flat." She told me.

Oh, and here I thought she had some excuse. I hated that I did always think of the worst when it came to her, but time and time she proved me wrong as awful, and she seems Petra does really care about this marriage. "Oh, Well where are you I'll come pick you up," I told her.

"No, it's alright. I already called AAA they should be here soon." 

"Well, then I'll wait for you," I told her. 

"No it's fine, I'll be late anyway, You go ahead." She told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go now though cause my battery is low, I love you bye." Then she hung up the phone without another word. 

I took a deep breath, well it can't be helped. I'll go ahead to Mike's, and she'll be there later." 

I can't believe for a moment I thought she might be cheating on me again. Maybe that's just me trying to throw some of my guilt off on here...It's not right. But at least I know Petra is trying. 

As for me, I'm trying too, I haven't talked to F/n since this break started, I haven't even messaged her; even though she's messaged me more times, then I can count. But I won't give in. the least I can do it try, to be faithful to my wife...But they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and fuck, do I want to see F/n. I just want to be around her, I want to hold her. Shit. I miss her, and it's barely been two weeks. 

What is she doing to me? 

I shook my head, I can't think about her now, I have to keep trying, if not for Petra at least for our kid, And If Petra's trying hell, I gotta try too.

Petra Pov

"What excuse did you give him this time?" Oluo asked me I looked over at him, with a sigh of relief.

"I told him that the car had a flat."

"And he believed you?" 

"Yeah," Sometimes I wonder though does Levi actually believe me when I make up these lies?

Because that was the truth there was not flat tire, there was no friend, there wasn't even a baby. It was all lies, to keep him with me, and to keep the truth from him. That I was cheating. 

"Babe, you alright?" I heard Oulo ask me from the other room.

I smiled, "Yes I'm fine love." 

I was in love with another man that wasn't my husband, And I was regularly with that man, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to leave Levi for him. Maybe it's because I'm concerned about what all our friends would think of me? Or the fact that I've been with Levi most of my life. I love him...I'm just not in love with him...

I was in love with Oulo, I had met him back in my last year of college in one of my classes. And we just hit it off. He was a good friend, then one night, when Levi and I got into an argument, about something silly I'm sure; I left out and found myself in Oulo's bed.

I hate myself for that, but I just feel better when I'm with Oulo..more then I do when I'm with Levi. It's just not the same anymore with him. Like I said I still love him, I'm just not in love with him. Oulo satisfied me in ways Levi couldn't anymore, hits why I was with him this New Year's Eve instead of my old friends. 

"I don't see why we have to keep this a secret." Oulo said walking out of the other room.

"I know you've said it before." I told him getting his coat. 

"Yeah, but you don't see to listen? Why keep this whole thing up? When are you going to tell him, so we can be together?" He asked taking his coat but then wrapping his arms around me.

I put my hands on this chest. "I'll tell him soon, in this new year that's for sure. I do want to be with you..more than anything else, I just don't know how he'll take it." 

That much was true, Levi had a temper I've always known that. But in most cases, he's pretty good at controlling it. But if he was too find out that I've been cheating on him I have no idea what he'll do. 

And it doesn't make it any easier for her in the picture. 

That little student of his that he's taking a liking too, I know he tries to hide it, but I know what he looks like when he's in love. And it's all over his face whenever she's around. 

It doesn't make it any better that she knows about Oulo, And I have no idea if she'll tell Levi or not although I can only pray that she doesn't tell him. But I don't see why she wouldn't, from what I can tell they both really like each other, or at least of respect for each other.

"I believe you love, I mean you gotta tell him something, and times coming close especially with that baby story you told him. If he's anything like you say he is, he's going to want to see some results soon." Oulo told me. Sometimes I can't believe how low I sunk with all these lies, I think my lowest point was with that baby. 

I don't know why I told him that I was desperate that day, and I was starting to feel like he was getting to close to that girl, and I thought telling him that would make him listen to me more and push her away, but it didn't. I'm in a fine mess with all this. 

"Anyway, we should get going," He said giving me a kiss then taking my hand, we were going out tonight. 

I shook my head, It's New Year's I don't want to think about all the bad things I want to think about all the good things that this New Year will bring. And one of them will be a divorce, but for as bad as it sounds I'm happy for one, Levi and I both need it. 

Your Pov

Why did I come to this party?

It was lame. Well, maybe not to the people sucking each other face off, but definitely for me. This was a bad idea. Why didn't I learn anything from the last part I was at? 

Ha, now that I think about it the last time I was at a party I got drunk, and recently kissed Levi, huh? I wonder if that's really where all of our problems started. 

What's worst, Reiner invited me to this thing, but when I went to go say hey; he was sucking the life out of some other girl. Now I wasn't jealous or anything, but still, that was kind of a dick move. If he wanted to show off that he was with someone new, he could have done it at school, and anyway good for him. I'm always telling him I'm not the only girl out there for him, so I'm glad he found someone else.

"I didn't think you'd be here." 

I looked up and saw Annie standing above me.

"Wow, I could say the same thing for you," I said smiling, yay! a friend was here! "I thought you didn't like parties." 

"We convinced her to come out!" I looked and saw Eren behind her with Mikasa and Armin. Oh, Armin was here too? She must be out of him.

I wiggled my eyebrow at her, "Oh I see. Are you having any fun." 

"Don't know just got here." She said then she walked off into another room without another word...Okay weird.

I looked back at the other guys, "What's up with her?" They all shrugged.

I frowned, why did Annie seem all mad at me? So I walked after her to find out, "Annie what's up?" 

She stood my the drinks, "Don't know what you're talking about F/n." 

"I think you do?" I said in a questioning tone, "You just blew me off. What's wrong?" 

Annie just turned away and picked up a drink, "I don't know F/n, If anyone has been acting weird, it's been you. Now I don't have the time to keep up with all your bullshit. So I'm just doing my own thing." 

"Where the hell is this coming from?" I asked her. Seriously? Where was this coming from? I haven't done anything to her.

"How about you tell me where you were those two snow days F/n? Your dad's girlfriend came to our house to pick you up, and you weren't at my house." She said to me, Lucky the music was loud enough I don't think anyone else was listening to our conversation.

I still stepped closer to her, " I can't tell you all that right now." 

"Why not F/n, because you were with him again?" She accused me.

"Fuck Annie would you shut up," I snapped at her, I didn't want to risk the chance of anyone else hearing this, "Can't we have this conversation another time or something?" 

Annie just shook her head, " I thought friends told each other everything and helped each other out. But F/n you've been changing, And I don't like this new person you're becoming." Then without saying anything else to me, she pushed past me leaving out the room.

What the shit? What was all that? Was she really that upset because I didn't tell her about being at Levi's house? I would have told her...Okay, that's a lie, I wouldn't have told her. And I wouldn't have told Annie anything because she's always judging me for the shit I do. And I didn't want to hear her tell me that being with Levi was wrong because news flash I know that already. 

Fuck her, she has no right to get mad at me!

I looked around, this party sucks ass, why is it there is no one here even worth talking too now. Why did I even come to this stupid thing?

Levi Pov

"Where is P?" Isabel asked me.

"She'll be here later," I told her plainly.

"Awe, "Well I hope she gets here soon I want to see how much she's grown." She said with excitement in her voice. By now most of our friends had already known about Petra being pregnant and were pretty excited for us.

"You know I'm going to be the Godfather," Furlan said to Erwin, they were both standing next to me having a conversation about who would be our child's Godparents. 

"I doubt that," Erwin told him. "It would most likely be Hanji and me since we're close and see them more often." 

"Nu-uh!" Bella interjected, "We've known Levi far longer it would only be right! Plus nothing is going to stop me from spoiling that baby more than their own grandparents." 

"Well, what do you say shorty who's going to be the Godparents of little Han or little Hanji?" Hanji asked.

I frowned, "What?"

"Well, I've already decided, if it's a boy their name should be Han, but if it's a girl, it can be Hanji." She said smiling.

"Like hell, I'd name my child after you," I told her, and everyone started laughing.

I even smiled a bit. 

I do have to admit it was real nice being around everyone again. Mike has always had the bigger house out of all of us, and loved having everyone over for the holidays so this was somewhat of a little tradition.

Slowly everyone started leaving the kitchen leaving Furlan and me "Shame Petra's not here," Furlan said sitting down next to me.

I looked back at him, "She'll be here later."

I felt him look at me, "You sure? I heard you two have been falling out lately." 

"Tch, who told you?" 

"Mike." 

I frowned, "Who told him?" 

"Erwin." He answered taking a sip of his drink.

"Tch, I should have known," I said glaring into the next room at Erwin.

"Hey, don't be mad. I was just wondering why didn't you tell me yourself?" 

"Didn't think it was that big of a deal." 

"And this F/n?" 

I snapped my head at Furlan; he really threw me off mentioning F/n. "Tch, what do you know about her?" I asked. Because I really wanted to know.

"Only that's she's a student you've started to really like or something, but from the way you just looked I could almost think she was more than that." He joked.

Why was it Furlan knew me so well? Was it because we've known each other for so long.

Furlan's laughter turned nervous, "You know that was the part when you're supposed to say you don't know what I'm talking about, or that she's your student you would never do anything like that." 

"Who told you about F/n?" I asked.

He just scowled at me, "Bella, who heard it from Hanji who heard it from Petra. You know you really gotta start telling us stuff." 

"Well don't listen to stuff off the grapevine especially if it comes from Hanji," I told him taking a sip of my own drink.

Furlan chuckled, "Fair enough, but seriously what's up with you and P?" 

"I don't know man; she's been weird lately I can only guess it's the baby messing with her emotions or something." 

"And that student of yours? I heard some weird stuff man." 

"She's just a student." I lied.

Furlan looked at me like he didn't believe me, but I was thankful he didn't push it.

Instead, he just got up, "If you wanna talk I'm here, and I'll listen." Then he headed out the kitchen.

If there was someone I could tell the truth about what was going on it would be him, I'm sure. I should tell him, just right now isn't a good place to do that, maybe later, he is in town after all.

Just then my phone started to vibrate, maybe that was Petra?

But when I looked at my phone it was F/n's number with a text that read:

-I realize you've been ignoring me, but I sorta need your help right now

I guess she got that from me not answering her back, sighed what did she want? 

-What is it?

-I need a ride home; I'm stuck at the worst party ever

-Have you been drinking?

-A little, but I'm sober enough to know I need to go home, but I don't think I'm sober enough to walk

Tch, she is such a pain. She knows it New Year's Eve, why would she even go out without someone to drive her back? She's such an idiot sometimes.

-Where are you? I'll be there in a few 

I answered her.

I went to get up; I couldn't leave her out there alone like that. Especially when she texted me, and it is new year's eve so who knows what kind of crazy people are out there. I mean I was having a nice time here. But If I'm honest it isn't the say without Petra, and with how close it is getting to midnight, I don't think she's coming.

I went in the living room where everyone else was at when Bella spotted me. "Where are you going, big bro?" She asked me.

"Something's popped up; I gotta take care of it. I'll be right back," I told them.

"Is it Petra?" Hanji asked.

"No, but if she gets here while I'm gone tell her I'll be right back." 

"Then I'll go with you," Furlan said, getting ready to get up.

"No, I got it." And before any of them could protest I was already out the door.

I didn't need any of them around when I went to pick up F/n, and they didn't need to know what I was doing either. Lord knows they would only go back at tell Petra, and give her another reason to be mad at me.

~~~Later

I pulled up to the address F/n and told me and texted her that I was here. It wasn't that far from her own house, but I could see why she didn't want to walk all the way there, it was dangerous. I'm glad she called me. 

I know I've been avoiding her lately, but I think this was a good reason to see her, and it's not like I plan to do anything else with her, I'm just giving her a ride home; then I'm on my way back to Mike's. Nothing more nothing less. Easy. I could do this, I've done it before

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I head my door open. And F/n got in, and that was the first time I saw her in a week and fuck. What was she wearing?

First, she had a mini-skirt that when she sat down barely covered her ass not to mention the long sleeve top F/n was wearing was see-through, and you could see her black bra she wore under it along with her belly button piercing. What the fuck.

"You're dad lets you leave the house like this?" I asked her looking away, I can't look at her, not like this. I have to keep my eyes on the road.

"Gee, hi F/n it's nice to see you. Oh Hey, levi it's been a while how have you been? Oh F/n thanks for asking I've been dandy what about you?" She said sarcastically witching voices from mine to hers.

"F/n..." I started.

"Don't bother, Just get me home, and you won't have to see me again till school starts." She snapped. Clearly, she was upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, I didn't like seeing her mad like this, and I didn't like it being directed at me.

She just folded her arms, "Could you just get me home, Mr. Ackerman," 

So she was using my last name now? She must be angry because of how I've been ignoring her lately. Well, it was a shitty move on my part now that I think about it. 

I started driving, and the tension in the air between us just grew and grew, but neither of us said anything. Damnit, Why is it I don't think clearly about anything that has something to do with f/n? And it was taking even longer to get her home since traffic was so damn heavy. Why were all these people out and it was new years eve? 

"F/n."

"Levi" 

We both spoke at the same time.

"You go first," I told her. 

"Why haven't you messaged me back? Did you lose interest in me that fast after we did it? I mean I thought you had a nice time..at least you said you did." 

"I"m sorry I didn't message you back F/n, things at home have been crazy," I told her. She only responded with an Oh, but I wasn't done yet.

"But I don't want you thinking I only used you and now I'm done." I looked at her, "I'm far from done with you." 

F/n looked away in embarrassment, she was so cute whenever she did that. F/n still looking away laughed nervously, "I guess I was just over thinking.." 

"Like I've noticed you tend to do," I added.

"Right," She said going quite again. 

I'll always find it charming how F/n just switches her mood, when she got in the car she was sarcastic and witty, and her usual bold self, but as soon as a throw a compliment her way she turns into this shy little person who can bearly look at me.

Although it is hard to truly believe she shy, seeing the outfit she's wearing. "Now since we got that all cleared up, again your dad lets you leave the house like that?" I asked her.

"Well, he didn't see me leave, so he didn't get a chance to say anything." 

"Aren't you cold?" 

"Nope." 

"Even a little?" 

I heard her chuckle, "Okay a little." 

I laughed a little at that response, and soon we both went into a comfortable silence it was good to be around her again.

We were almost to her house when she spoke up again, "You know Levi I've been thinking," She was speaking in a small voice.

"Huh?" I asked absentmindedly.

"What I would do when I saw you again, after those two days." 

"Oh? And what was that?" I looked at her to see F/n biting her lip looking at me, 

I took a deep breath, "Nevermind, whatever you're thinking, it can wait." 

F/n didn't say anything, but I felt her hand move over across my pants, What the fuck is she doing. "F/n I'm driving." 

"Come on, that will make it more fun." She said still massaging her hand over my cock. 

I didn't want to do this, at least that's what I keep telling my mind, but with F/n dressed like this plus the fact that I know in my heart I really do want to and I really have missed her. She's making this hard, in more way than one."F/n.." I trailed off. 

"F/n do you see all this traffic? Someone could see." I told her, but she didn't seem to care. "Then let them look, I mean they don't know what we are to each other. We just look like some horny couple on new year's eve." She said slowly kissing my neck. By now she had already unzipped my pants and was holding me in her hands jerking me off. Fuck...What was she doing to me.

F/n moved her head down like she was about to take me, but then moved back up before I could feel her warm mouth on my member. All this teasing was driving me insane, "F/n If you don't stop you're going to regret it." I told her.

She just laughed, "I doubt that." Then she went back down, but this time instead of her coming up, I shoved myself into her mouth, making her suck me off. 

She was a little surprised at first, but she quickly got with it and started sucking harder while I was still pushing my hips forward into her mouth

Somehow I was still able to manage driving with her bringing me so close to the edge and but fuck was it hard, I don't know how but F/n was really good at the whole blowjob thing she knew how to use her hands, and just the right places I needed to be touched. Fuck, she was amazing.

I had already parked at our destination now, but F/n kept going, and I was just about done being able to hold it in, "F/n I'm close move away." I told her, but she wouldn't let up. 

She kept at it until I felt my seed spill out of me and in he mouth. Fucking hell. I was breathing heavy, and F/n slowly sat up, "Are we at my house? She asked confused.

"No we're at mine," I told her, there was no way I could take her home right after that little stunt she just pulled.

F/n just smiled, "Oh, I see." 

I looked at her a grinned, "I don't think you do, we're not about to make it inside the house. Get in the back seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> So random Petra pov was random, but I wanted to just get a little view of things from her side for a bit. Sorry, this chapter took so long to do. By hey there's smut in it and most likely will continue to the next chapter, so that's good right? Anyways like I said these next few chapters are more like filler anyway to get to the next fun part of the story, I mean we gotta have so good times before we get to all the angst because when I saw angst there will be ANGST not at least a lot more than my last Levi reader story and that was pretty angsty what can I say? I like making people cry with stories 
> 
> Anyways hopefully next chapter will be out before this week it over again you all are so awesome and thank you so much for reading!! Please leave kudos, and comments tell me how you liked this chapter or not, or if you're excited about all the angst or the smut coming up lol or even what you thought of the random petra pov or if you want to see someone else pov in the story I want to know! :) 
> 
> xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left off so strap in! Cause that means smut!

Your Pov

I moved from between the two front seat to get to the back of Levi's car while he got out and got out of his car and walked to the back getting back inside and shutting the door, all while looking frustrated and horny.

It was so funny how I could get him all riled up and bothered. 

"That was a sick game you're playing." He said, staring at me like he was about to devour me.

I felt the heat rising up although my body, "I don't know what you're talking about," I teased him.

Levi just looked me over and bite his lip a little. Fuck he was so sexy. Then he reached over to me and pulled me into a kiss. I loved his kisses. Something about his lips and how they just feel is amazing. And not to mention how direct and dominate Levi gets whenever we're like this. God, just the way he takes control is everything. Levi started moving down to my neck at his that sweet spot that just makes me moan out in pleasure every time. Fuck! How was it he knew my body so damn well?

Levi then moved me over, so I was sitting on his lap facing away from him while he was still attacking my neck. I had never been in his backseat before, but Levi had enough space back here for both of us to move around just to be comfortable enough, or maybe it was because he was so short. Ha! But I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Levi push aside my panties, and dig one of his fingers into me, making me moan, in his ear.

"You're so fucking wet for me brat." He groaned as he started playing with my pussy. It was true, giving him that blowjob earlier really had me going. And even more with his kisses, and now with his fingers doing magic on me, it was only a matter of time before I was going to come entirely undone by him.

I felt Levi add another finger making me throw my head back onto his shoulder, "Fuck," I cried out closing my eyes. He was just bearly hitting the right spot. I was grinding my hips against his chasing after that little bit of tension that I needed to get off, but It just wasn't enough.

Levi knew what he was doing, he was teasing me like this on purpose he had to be! Damn him. "Levi come on, I'm so close." 

But as soon as those words left my mouth Levi pulled away. Making me whine. 

Levi started to turn over. "Turn over I wanna see your face when I fuck you." I went with his motion while he moved slowly he was lining himself up with my entrance until I was straddling his lap. I swear Levi fitted so perfectly in me, it was insane. 

After giving me a little moment to adjust Levi started moving. But it was so slow, it was agonizingly slow. Why was he doing this to me? What was with all the teasing? With his hands firmly grabbing my ass he had a good control of our pace, but he wasn't giving me the friction I needed. He was just taking his time, hitting that sweet spot but pulling away before I get off completely. Then to just add to my frustration, Levi moved my shirt up exposing my breast. 

"Not even wearing a bra?" He said harshly before taking on of them into his mouth, while he used one hand to hold my back in place and the other to play with my clit again. All this teasing was going to be the death of me!

"Levi please." I breathed out he was, simply over simulation me. My mind could bearly keep up with everywhere he was. I just kept feeling the build up like I was going to explode.

Levi let go of my breast and started sucking back on my neck. He moved his hands back to my hips, "Go on and fuck me then," said. Giving me control to start pounding myself on his dick making me chase my own climax. And it didn't take long for me to get there, after a few seconds it seemed like I was feeling the electric thrill of pleasure throughout my body.

And Levi followed soon after with his own quickly taking himself out of me and cumming on my stomach. 

Fuck that was hot. 

After a moment of catching our breath, Levi looked down at the mess he just made and put his little member back into his pants then pushed over me, over, so I was sitting on the seat again. He was reaching over the passenger seat from what I could see, and once he moved back to sit down, he passed me a napkin, "Here." He looked away from me, "...Sorry about that." 

"It's fine," I told him using it to clean up his seed off me. Once it was all cleared up, Levi pulled me into his arms again turning me around facing away from him while he was leaning against the door.

What an experience.

I laid in Levi's arms in the back seat of his car. 

That was just pretty intense. We just had sex in the backseat of his car. And it was amazing. But I think that's to be expected when it comes to Levi.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Most likely sometime after twelve," He said bringing his lips close to my head kissing my hair. 

I just smiled to myself, "Well, happy new year." 

"Tch, happy new year." 

Hmm, I didn't think I would be beginning the new year with Levi, but here I am. Hell, if I'm honest; I was really starting to think he didn't want anything else to do with me since we had sex at his house. But it's nice to know that I was just over thinking the whole thing. Levi really likes me. I mean...If he didn't, I wouldn't be with him right now. 

"Well. this was a pretty fun way to bring in the new year don't you think?" I teased him. 

"Why do you have to ruin a moment by talking." 

"Why do you have to ruin it by not talking," I asked him.

He didn't say anything. I guess he wasn't in a talking mood. Not that I didn't mind that much. 

"I missed you," Levi finally said after a while.

What? Did he say wha I think he just said? But seriously? I shifted, so I was straddling his lap and moved my hands to hold his face between, and I looked him in the eyes "Did you really?" 

Levi didn't say anything, he only took my hands down from his face, and gave me a light kiss, "I have to get you home." Then Levi started to get up and pushed me off him. 

"Seriously? Not gonna answer my question?" I asked him. 

Levi just started tucking his shirt back into his pants and zipping them up; then he got out his car to move back to the front seat. I just watched him from the backseat, until he looked back at me. "Are you moving up or not?" 

"You're so mean Levi Ackerman." 

Levi Pov

I got F/n back home in no time. And right now she was just sitting in the passenger seat looking at me. I hadn't looked in her direction, but I could feel her gaze. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Well, nothing...It's just..." 

"Spit it out already," I said looking at her now. 

She just pouted and turned away, "Nothing. I was just thinking that it's going to be a while till I see you again." 

She was too adorable when she got like this. I don't know the was it the fact that I knew how much she missed me or the fact that she actually cared so much that made me like her so much. I just like the idea of someone needing me again, God knows Petra doesn't anymore. So getting this feeling from F/n was sorta feeling the void I was missing.

I reached over to F/n and kissed her on the check, "If I could stay with you longer I would, but I really shouldn't have come out here in the first place. I'll see you in a week; it's not that long from now.

"You're right..." She answered hesitatingly, then she gave me a small smile and got out my car and headed to her house. Once she was inside, I went ahead and pulled off.

There was something about F/n. There really was, I don't know what it is, but whenever I'm around her, I just love it. She listens and like I said before, it's like she cares. And she's, and it's been so long since I've felt wanted by another person it just makes it all the more harder to leave her alone. I didn't come out here to have sex with her. I really want to be with Petra and work out our lives and do what's best for our kid. But Petra makes it so fucking hard. Sometimes it's almost like She doesn't even love me anymore. And I'm not saying I want Petra to be at my beck and call or anything, I'm not even saying I want her home all the time. I'm just saying I want her to at least act like she cares about me still, and not only when we get into an argument. I want her to be like we were when we were first married. I just want her to be the same Petra I fell in love with again. And even if she isn't going to be that way anymore, because I get it, People change. But the least she could do is act like she likes me and I don't disgust her. 

I mean, yeah lately we've been getting along a lot better, but still, it's like she's keeping a distance. She says she wants us to be how we used to be, but won't let me touch her. I"m not trying to bring our child into the world with their parents having a shitty marriage, I've already was born into that type of situation, and I'll be damned if a child of mine has to go through the same thing I did. And I would have thought Petra would understand that I feel that way more than anyone, but she still acts like this. 

Sometimes I feel like she's hiding something, but whenever I think that way I remember the reality of the situation. 

The only one who is hiding anything it's me. Petra wouldn't cheat on me. I know that she might act shitty sometimes, and seems like she just hates me down to my core, but she wouldn't cheat. She still loves me enough not to do that...Me, on the other hand, I'm the one who is really disgusting, and I shouldn't be mad at all when Petra acts this way it's what I deserve. But even now again after being with F/n. I can't bring myself to feel guilty. I liked what I did. I liked the wat F/n made me feel. I liked F/n. Even at the moment, I knew what I was doing was wrong, and a part of me told me to stop, but I didn't want to, I wanted to feel F/n around me. And the part that makes me even more despicable is that it's not just the sex. Emotionally, I really think I do like F/n. She makes me happy. It's not just her body, and when she thought it was, it made me upset. I'm not using her...I truly like her, and that makes me all the more worst for this.

Just then my phone started to ring in the car, it was Furlan, so I answered it. "Yeah?" 

"Man, where are you?" 

"I'm on my way back," I told him.

"You missed the countdown and everything." He said sounding irritated. 

"Sorry about that. DId Petra make it there yet?" 

He just huffed, "No, neither one of you were here." 

She still hadn't made it? "Hmm, I should call her I would have thought she would have made it back there by now it's so late," I told him.

"Seriously man what's been going on with you?" Furlan asked. "You and P have been acting weird. Everyone has been saying it. I know you don't usually talk but if you need help with anything you know all you have to do is tell me." 

Yeah, I know he knows something is up with me, And if there is anyone in this world, I could confess that I've been cheating on Petra with it's going to be him, "LIsten," I started. I started, "If Petra comes over tell her I just went home for the night." 

"Wait? So you're not even coming back now?" He asked me. 

"No, it's late, and I'm tired," I told him.

"You ass, you leave earlier for some mystery emergency, then you ditch us and go home," Furlan complained. He had a point. but I could leave F/n out when she had called me.

"Hey, Listen though. I wanna talk to you." 

"HUh? We're talking now." 

"Tommorrow, let's just go out get some coffee or something, just you and me, I gotta talk to you about something." 

Furlan took another deep breath, "You are such a pain. See you tomorrow," Then he hung up.

Alright, tomorrow I'm going to tell him, everything. I wonder how upset he's going to be with me. He and Petra have never gotten along with each other like best friends, but they always seemed to just be able to tolerate each other, but Furlan was happy for us when we got married. He was my best man after all. 

I had already been making my way back to my house, but surprisingly when I pulled up, I saw Petra's car sitting here. 

She was home? I thought she was going to Mikes? She could have least called and told me. What was she doing here?

Your Pov  
I just got out the shower, and now I was laying in my bed. 

Tonight sure was eventful. Great way to start off a new year that's for sure. As of right now, I'm the only one home, so that's good. I don't have my dad here asking me about how my night was, and I don't have to see him and his girlfriend together. So maybe it is starting off very good. 

Ugh, I'm so tired though. I guess having sex with your teacher will do that. 

I know I should be happy right now, I mean hell, I was just with him...But I can't help but feel eh. 

And it's so irritating. I think I'm mostly mad at myself. I suppose I really do like Levi...like a lot. More then just sex with him; it's just sometimes it's easier to be around him then it is when I'm with anyone else, and I just really like that feeling. If I had it my way, I'd be with him all the time, not like his wife even likes him, That's another thing though that keeps making feel sick to my stomach. I know what his wife is doing, but I still can't bring myself to tell him the truth. 

Even if he won't admit it, or at least tell me. I know he still loves his wife, I mean if he didn't he would have left her long ago I'm sure. And I'm not stupid; cheating on her is probably tearing him apart. But if I tell him what his wife has really been doing, it would break his heart. And I just cannot do that. I like him too much to bring him pain. And I despise myself for still being with him; I almost feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation, but I can't bring myself to leave him alone. Levi just means so much to me now, he's like the only friend I got left.

Cause as it stands right now, I'm pretty sure he's the only person who likes me. I mean yeah I got my dad. But as far as friends go I don't even have my best ones anymore. Annie is pissed at me, and I ruined what Reiner and I had the very first time I had sex with him back in 10th grade. I have no one to talk to. 

And it's so annoying. Just when I need Annie most, she wants to get mad at me because she thinks I'm changing or whatever bullshit she came up with. I mean she might be trying to look after me, but If I were her, I would get that maybe I just needed a little space right now. And I'd tell her when the time was right. And even more, the only reason why I really haven't told her anything yet is because of how she'll judge me, or the fact that I don't know what she'd do. What if I told her what was going on with Levi and me and she told a teacher or someone? That would ruin Levi's career. I can't do that! Annie should just mind her business when it comes to something. 

Maybe I could talk to Jean about it? We have been getting closer, and he's been understanding lately...But again, I don't want to tell the wrong person and get in trouble for all this.

"UGH!" I groaned. When the hell did my life get so damn complicated?

...I bet if my mother were here this wouldn't have happened. Shit, I'm sure of it. Cause if she were here, I wouldn't be working all these hours trying to help pay bills on the house, meaning I would have enough time to study, and if that were the case, I wouldn't have needed a tutor so I would have never been over Levi's house. Or just wouldn't have anything to say to him outside of class. 

But that's not how this story was going. She's dead, and it's going on three years now, Dad has moved on, and I'm still alive here, practically in love with my sub, who is married, and I'm his 19-year-old mistress. Who knows his wife is cheating but is too scared to tell him. And it's most likely going to be this way until I graduate. 

That pretty much sums up my life right now.

I don't see how it can get any crazier than this, but by no means is that me trying to challenge the universe. 

For once, can't I just have a good year?

Levi Pov

I was at a coffee shop that was out in the city today. I had told Furlan to mean me here. He was going to be in town for a few more days, so nows a better time then any to chat with him a little. And I did have a lot to say.

It had been a while since the two of us talked to each other just us, and I did want to catch up, but I also needed to get some stuff off my chest. And Furlan, who's was like my own brother is the only one I can trust telling this too.

I looked around the shop, it had been awhile since I had been here. I used to come here all the time to get tea when I was still in college. Even me and Petra would come out here and hang out for a bit, But those days felt so long ago now. I wonder what F/n would think of this place? I've noticed she likes tea more than coffee, which she just calls bean water, but granted she calls tea leaf water. I know she just prefers juice. I laughed to myself, she can be so childish sometimes. 

"Sorry I'm late man," I looked up and saw Furlan situating himself in the seat across from me.

"Hey." Was all I said sipping my tea.

"Happy new year." He said smiling.

I just nodded back, "Right happy new year." 

"So what happened last night? Why'd you take off?" Furlan asked me. I see he was getting straight to the questions. Not that I minded, Small talk really isn't my thing, Furlan knows this.

"I had to do something," I answered him.

Furlan looked at me like I was saying the obvious which I was, "What was it you had to do man? Come on Levi, I know something is on your mind, I"m just here to hear you out. Am I going to have to drag it out of you?" 

"Tch, just listen." I started to tell him, "You can't tell this to anyone. This has to stay between you and me." 

Furlan leaned in, "Of course." 

I Looked away from him, "I'm cheating on Petra." 

Furlan didn't say anything for a moment, maybe that was a lot for him to take. 

"Seriously?" He asked.

I looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah..." 

Furlan was looking taking back, "Wow, I mean...I knew something was wrong...But I never thought you'd cheat on here..." 

"Well, me either, but shit happens." 

Furlan frowned, "You haven't told her? Are you going to? Does she know the person you cheated with?" 

I was about to answer him, but he cut me off, "And come on Levi. I'm not trying to sit here and judge you or anything, cause I haven't heard the whole story, but you got a kid on the way. How could you do that to them? This isn't like you at all." 

I huffed out, "Well, it gets worst." 

Furlan shook his head, "How the hell can it get worse than that? She does now the girl or something? It's not with someone we know right? It's not hanji is it?" 

"Fuck no." I snapped. 

Furlan looked a little relieved. "Well, then what?" 

"It's with one of my students." 

Furlan fell back in his seat, "What the fuck Levi. A minor?" 

I shook my head, "No fuck no, it's more complicated than that. 

"Well explain to me, because I don't understand." He said. 

And I did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> What advice will Furlan give his dear friend? Will reader find someone she can trust to tell her secrets too? Also, could reader really be falling in love with Levi? And could he be falling in love with her? What trouble will that bring? And what happened when Levi got home and saw that Petra was there when she should have been at Mikes? How much crazier can readers life get at this point??
> 
> So many questions!! 
> 
> And all your answers will come in due time.
> 
> (Also, I know I've mentioned it before, but honestly it just a big insecurity of mine how is the smut? Is it still readable? do you like it? Do you hate it? Does it make sense? I need to know?) 
> 
> Anyways lol thank you so much again for reading you!! <3
> 
> xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good times ahead (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Levi Pov

I just told Furlan about everything that has been happening lately with Petra and me, and my whole relationship with F/n.

Furlan only reaction so far was that he was sitting back in his seat like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't figure out that it was. I don't blame him; it was a lot I just told him. From how when F/n first accidentally kissed me, tp when Petra said she didn't want to be with me anymore, even what happened last night when I left Mike's. 

"You gonna say anything/?" I asked him after a while.

Furlan just took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

I leaned back in my seat, "You're a whole lot of help." I had to admit though after telling someone about everything, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me, not a lot because I still had shit to deal with, but just enough to make me feel like I was going to drive myself insane from keeping it to myself.

Furlan huffed with a laugh in his throat, "What did you think I'd say? Congratulations?" 

"Tch, no." 

"Exactly Levi. This is a fine mess you got yourself into I don't even know where to begin." 

I took a sip of my tea, "But it's something else too." 

"What other fuckery could you possibly have done Levi." He looked at me. Clearly, Furlan was getting frustrated.

"I think Petra might be cheating on me," I told him.

"What?" 

"Last night when I got home, she was there, and she was hiding something." 

"What do you mean?" Furlan asked me.

"She was acting weird wondering why I was home, asking too many questions. Something was off, and it's not just that, She's been this way for too long. If she isn't cheating, she is hiding something from me." 

"I don't know man; I don't think Petra is the type. Don't you think you might be projecting what you're doing on to her? Trying to justify yourself?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "I thought that at first. But I've always had this feeling, since before she told me she was pregnant. Petra is up to something, that what my gut keeps telling me I just don't know what it is." 

"But this is Pet-" 

"And you thought I wouldn't cheat either." I cut him off saying. 

He just shook his head, "This is really fucked up Levi. I always thought you and Petra would last forever."

"No, that's you and Bella. Petra and I have been growing apart for a while." 

"So what now?" He asked, "Are you going to leave her? what are you going to do about your student?" 

"No. I don't know." I answered. I didn't know. I've been thinking about it, I don't want to leave her, but I don't see Petra and me staying together a lot longer, but the real problem comes in when I add out a child to the mix. I don't want to have a child and not be apart of their everyday life. That's what happened to me, and I'll be damned if I do the same thing to a kid of mine.

"Well, you gotta do something," Furlan started, "You can't just do nothing. Honestly, I think you should start off telling Petra the truth. Maybe you two can work it out." 

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, Yeah I'll just tell Petra I've been fucking one of my students, She'll be okay with it." 

"Well, Obviously she's going to get upset." 

"Obviously," I stated.

"But I think the biggest thing problem you need to fix right now is leaving that student of yours alone," Furlan told me.

I slightly frowned but quickly recovered. 

"What was that?" Furlan questioned me.

"What?" I asked him.

Furlan just leaned in pointing in my face, "That reaction? You don't actually have feelings for this girl do you?" 

I shook my head, "Tch, no." Then I took another sip of my tea.

Furlan's eyes just went wide, "You can't fucking lie to me, You totally do. What the hell Levi?" 

I sat the glass down, "I don't know what you're talking about." I started to tell him, "F/n...She doesn't mean anything to me. It was just a heated moment, and I lost my better judgment." 

"Bullshit." Furlan said shaking his head, "First time, yeah maybe that was the case, but every time after that? Even last night? Face it, Levi, you have a thing for this girl. And it's wrong." 

"It's not even like that. It's just a little affair, It's going to end. F/n she's a nice girl, but she's not Petra. Do I like her yes, but I wouldn't leave Petra specifically for him-"

"That's not the point," Furlan said cutting me off. "The point is she's young, she's your student, and you brought her into your shitty marriage problems. You might want to deny it, but you obviously like her a lot Levi. I know you, you don't just sleep with anyone, you had to like her on some other level to get this far. Now I'm not trying to judge you or anything; I am telling you this as your friend, you need to stop it. Nothing good can come from this."

I just looked at Furlan. I have to admit he was right about this nothing good coming from this. There was nothing about what F/n and I had started was right, and there is honestly no way this could genuinely end well. I know I told her until she graduates, but then what? 

I just kept looking away from him. "Tch, your right." 

"I know I am. So are you going to leave her alone?" 

I didn't answer. 

Again I knew he was right. I know I shouldn't be with F/n, there were so many reasons why. But I still don't want too. If I had my way, I'd keep her to myself...Maybe I did really have a serious thing for her. I hadn't realized until now really. I started rubbing my face, this was so fucking complicated. I really do like F/n, and I don't want to give her up. 

"Look, man," Furlan spoke you again after a while. "I can see you are torn about this. But if you really care about this girl then you should know the right thing to do. You can't be with her."

Again Furlan was right. I started to shake my head, "Yeah, I have to break things off with her." 

Furlan gave me a little smile, "Yeah, now about Petra, Now I admit I've never been a big fan of hers, but you have to tell her everything. Not right now, but you two should really sit down and talk especially before your kid is born." 

I only nodded.

"You two don't want to bring a kid into the picture and have all this other shit going on," He continued. "And I'm not saying from what you told me that I think Petra is Innocent, She saying she doesn't know if she wants to with you anymore is real-"

Just then his phone started ringing, and he stopped to look at it. "It's Bella, hold on I gotta take this," He said getting up.

I just watched him leave. 

So he thinks I should have a talk with Petra...Well, I have to agree with him on that too. What was with him and having all the right answers today? Usually, this would be the other way around. But not today. Today I'm the one who lost his damn mind. I'm having an affair with my student, and what makes it worst I don't want to stop it.

Furlan came back to the table, and started picking up his things, "Sorry Levi, I have to go Bella needs a ride from Hanji's." 

I just nodded at him, "Alright." 

But before Furlan left he turned to me, "You had better listen to what I told you. You need to talk to Petra."

"Yeah, I heard you," I told him, getting up myself. 

Then Furlan stepped closer to me, "And you need to leave that other girl alone." 

I just blew some air out of my nose as a response. I already told him I would I didn't have to repeat myself.

Furlan just shook his head, "I'll see you later Levi. Keep in touch." Then he left out.

I went ahead and got the rest of my own things to leave while going over the whole conversation we just had in my head. Which only frustrated me, I can't argue it. Furlan was right about every fucking thing he said. And it had my blood boiling. I thought of telling F/n that we couldn't be together anymore, bothered me even when I know it shouldn't. But I have to do it. 

Shit. Why did Petra have to be pregnant?

Fucking hell, I can't believe I just asked myself that. How have I sucked so low? I should be happy. Petra and I always did want children someday, only I always imagined them later in our lives, and we would actually still like each other when we had them.

This was just going to keep snowballing into a more prominent mess the more and more I let this go on. So I don't even have a choice anymore. 

I have to cut things off with F/n

Your Pov

Finally, it was Monday!

I've been waiting for school to come back for what seemed like for fucking ever! And no it wasn't the fact that I'd be graduating in the next five mouths that had me so excited, nor was it the opportunity to learn the things I needed to be a better person in sociality, it wasn't even from the joy I should have when I see friend I've mine that I didn't see throughout the break. No, it was none of those things. 

It was Levi.

God, I missed him. I even got to school earlier so I could see him. I know I just saw him the other day, a week ago to be precise; but that didn't stop me from missing him. I mean as it stands right now he's the only person I can really talk openly too. Everyone else has abandoned me, or I just can't come out and tell them everything that's wrong with me. So by default, the next and only person I have is Levi. 

Not to mention, I just really do like him, and I miss seeing and talking to him. 

As I walked into the school, I spotted Annie and Reiner and to my surprise the girl who I saw Reiner sucking face with at that party. I guess he really did move on...Well, more like they both moved on...Good for them. I ignored them after that. I'm not upset. Or at least I'm not upset with Reiner. Annie on the other hand; I can be angry with her. She's honestly blowing things up way bigger then they need to be. So what I didn't tell her anything? If she were in my shoes, she wouldn't say anything either! 

"What are you frowning at?" A deep voice said.

I looked behind myself in the hallway to see Jean who was walking with Marco, Of course, it was.

"Nothing," I answered him, turning back around. It was still about thirty to forty-five minutes until classes started, so I was actually on my way to see Levi. 

"What's the rush? Or is it you don't want to see Reiner with his new girlfriend?" Jean said out loud.

"Don't be mean." I heard Marco correct him.

I turned stopped and turned back around, "Yeah, I don't have time for you bull Jean. Alright?" Then I kept making my way to Levi's, but not before hearing Marco tell Jean that he made me upset. I swear I will never 100% understand why Marco loves Jean so much and stays with him, but hell that's their story. Can't say I agree though, Jean can be such an ass...Well, maybe I get it. Levi acts like an ass sometimes too. But most of the time I think that's his personality, unlike Jean who just acts like that for attention; when in actuality I know Jean is a pretty cool guy. I just like giving him shit from time to time.

I got to Levi's door. Oh God, I'm so excited. I just want to see his face; I know it's going to suck hard now that I don't have this class anymore, but maybe I can squeeze him in on one of my free periods? I do only have three classes left, I can just hang out in his room for the last two hours of the day. Not like he would object to that.

I shook my head and opened his door, I smiled "Didcha mis-" 

But as soon as my eyes hit to where Levi was I felt like I had suddenly been frozen, and it felt like my stomach had fallen all the way down to my feet. Why didn't I think this could happen? It's not like nothing like this hasn't happened before. I should just really knock before I walk in his room. I thought I learned that already. 

What I had just walked in on was Levi making out with his wife on one of the classroom tables. 

They had both stopped and were staring at me. Shit. 

"I...I..I'm sorry. Ishould I should have kn...Knocked." I stuttered, It has all to quickly became hard to talk. I needed air. I was about to walk out, but then I heard Levi call my name as my hand went to reopen the door. I stopped for just a second, but shook my head, what am I doing? I need to leave. 

I left out his room quickly, I needed to get away from here. My mind was racing. I needed air. I needed water, I needed something. 

I was going down the hallway until I collided with something knocking a little bit of sense back into me. I looked up it was Vice principle Erwin. He just smiled at me, "Good morning F/n, ready for- what's wrong?" He suddenly changed the direction of the conversation after I could only guess seeing my face.

I felt hot tears forming in my eyes, but there was no way I was about to cry, I won't cry in public. "Nothing sir, I just needed to go to the bathroom." 

Erwin had grabbed both my arms, "What happened? Are you alright," He asked looking into my eyes. Fuck he was making this hard, but I will not cry no. Not where anyone could see.

I just mustered up the best smile I could, "I just really have to use the bathroom sir." I even faked a little potty dance with my feet. 

Erwin just looked at me like he didn't believe me, "Fine. Come to my office later." Then he let go, and I took off to the bathroom.

Lucky for me from what I could tell no one else was in here. 

So I let it out. 

I was standing in a stall, holding my mouth afraid someone would come in and hear me crying.

How could I have been so stupid? So nieve? Just so unbelievably dumb? What? Why was I looking forward to seeing him? What was I thinking? That he would be happy to see me too? That he was missing me just the same? Why would he when he had his wife? His good for nothing cheating whore of a wife? Who he doesn't know is doing that and very obviously still loved? I mean who was I kidding? Somehow I was starting to believe he might really really like me. But he'd fucking married! How could I forget that? I'm so fucking stupid.

Fuck, I just hate myself. 

Out of nowhere, I heard the door to the bathroom open, making me hold my breath, I didn't want anyone hearing me or anything. I want to be alone right now.

"F/n? Are you in here?" A voice called out. What? Was someone looking for me?

"It's Mikasa." She said.

Mikasa? Who would send her?

"Mr. Smith just saw me and sent me in here to see if everything was alright." 

Ha, Erwin sent her? I guess he really was worried about me. I quickly used my sleeve to dry off my face, I didn't need anyone seeing me like that. I walked out of the stall, "I'm Fine." I told her smiling.

"You've been crying. Your eyes are red, and your face is puffy." She said dryly.

Her and Levi's expression really aren't that different from each other. You can really tell they are brother and sister. I shook my head, "I'm fine." 

"What happened?" She asked sounding uninterested. 

I shook my head, "Nothing." 

Mikasa clearly didn't believe me, but she didn't push the issue either, "I can go get your friend Annie if you want?" 

I shook my head again, "No. Me and her aren't really friends anymore." 

"Anyone you do want to talk to?" She asked.

I sighed, "No, I'll be alright." I walked to one of the sinks and started splashing water on my face, "Classes will start soon. You should head back," I told her.

Mikasa hesitated for a bit, but then she nodded and left leaving me alone again.

I looked in at myself in the mirror I did look awful, and barely ten minutes ago I was so happy? I didn't realize I was this dumb. I can't believe I had actually feeling for my married sub? 

What was wrong with me?

Levi pov 

I pinched my nose while having my eyes closed.

Fuck.

What the fuck did I just do? I asked myself.

F/n just had walked in and saw me with my tongue down Petra's throat, and stormed off. Certainly not something she wanted to see. What was I thinking? Doing that here with Petra in the morning? I had actually wanted to talk to F/n this morning. I had missed seeing her for this week we've been apart. I know I told Furlan I was going to end things with her, but against my better judgment, I decided to hold off a little longer.

Thing is now I won't be surprised if she broke things off with me.

"I don't see why you'reso upset Levi," Petra said, getting herself off the desk. 

I was facing away from her, "Students don't want to see their teachers making out." I used that as a cover-up. I couldn't tell her the real reason I was angry about what just happened.

"You're just saying that because you like that girl."Petra spat out.

I groaned. As of the last week, we had been doing well again. But I wasn't holding my breath. Petra does this, some days we'll be fine, the next she's MIA again. And we even had an alright morning; so alright I was making out with her when F/n came to see me. Fuck!

"Whatever argument you're trying to start I don't want to, just go to your class already," I said waving her off. I wanted to be alone right now.

"You're not serious?" Petra asked, "She comes in, and now you don't even want to touch me?" 

"Aren't you the one who bearly lets me touch you anymore?" I snapped back.

Petra shook her head, "You are a real piece of work Levi." Then she stormed out the room. 

I don't even care about her issues right now, what am I going to do about F/n?

"Seems like all the woman I'm bumping into this morning are upset," Looked up at Erwin who had just walked into my room.

I shook my head at him, "I'm in no mood right now." 

He looked at me awkwardly, "Well, that explains Petra. But I also walked into F/n, and she seemed like she was on the verge of tears." 

That caught my attention, "Really?" I asked him. 

Erwin nodded, "Do you know what happened? I know she talks to you, I did send Mikasa, in after her when she went to the bathroom. I hope she's alright." 

"Not a clue," I lied. I couldn't tell Erwin the real reason. But really? F/n was crying? Shit. All because of my stupid decision to be with Petra? Did it make her that angry? How am I supposed to fix that?

I groaned again, "I can't talk right now Erwin can you come back later." 

Erwin stopped for a moment staring at me, "Fine. I'll be back later at the end of the day." Then he left out. This time no one walked in taking his place, thank God, I do need to be alone right now. 

I have no idea what I should say to F/n. She's upset. But at the same time what am I supposed to tell her? Sorry I was with my wife? I know F/n doesn't like her I mean why would she? She's my wife, so that means me and her could never be together. I guess after seeing me with Petra that finally hit her...Fuck. I wish it didn't. I really do. 

Because I want F/n. I want her for as long as I can have her. And I get that's not a long time, but hell I'm going to enjoy it while I can. That was the choice I had made, but now...Now it looks like that won't be the case.

Your Pov

The rest of the day went by like a blur. 

I mean, What was the point of me coming to school today? I don't have any friends; I don't have any motivation really, I don't have Levi...Everything fucking sucked.

Right now I was in some random class with Marco. He had insisted after lunch I just hang out with him to keep his class from being boring. I think he's just blaming my lack of life on how his boyfriend was acting earlier and is trying to make up for it now. I don't really care.

"If you need a ride to work Jean will give you one." I looked up Marco was talking to me. 

I hadn't realized it, but the school was over. "Oh, I don't work today...and I'm fine," I told Marco.

He just frowned, "I don't think so F/n. You've been looking out of it all day." 

I shook my head mustering up a smile at him, "Don't you worry your pretty little-freckled face about it." Then without saying anything else, I headed out. Good thing today is Monday I don't have anything else to do but be depressed about the fact that Levi will never Love me.

I was on my way to my locker to get my things when I heard my name called out. Now what? Can't everyone see I want to be left alone? I looked to see who it was this time, but I froze again. 

It was Levi. 

"My room, now. We need to talk," Was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say good times ahead? my bad, I meant a little bit of angst lol
> 
> but don't worry regularly scheduled smut will continue in the next chapter I promise! 
> 
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DemonDragonQueen
> 
> From the beginning of this story and throughout my last fic (Your Problem) You have been seriously wonderful! Your words of encouragement and praise always lighten up my day and I am very thankful to you! And since you said you're Birthday was coming up I decided to dedicate this one to you, I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> And to the other readers, you all are just as amazing thank you!!
> 
> Now back to the normally scheduled story, get ready for a good time!

Your Pov

Levi stood in front of me, "We need to talk." 

I just stood there looking at him. What was I supposed to say? I don't want to talk to him right now; I just want to go home and be alone. And he is definitely the last person I wanna see. 

I averted my eyes from him, "I was actually about to go home." 

Levi just walked closer to me, no doubt because we were in the hallway and people were still leaving their classrooms. "F/n, Just give me a second?" He asked. 

I was looking at his face now. Ugh, this is going against everything I know I should be doing. I should take this morning as a sign, that he doesn't want me. I mean why else does he want to talk now? If anything he just wants to talk to officially brake up, and tell me he was crazy for having sex with me in the first place and that he loves his wife. And I'll have no choice but to respect his decision because I know he's right. And I'll still won't have the courage to tell him about his wife cheating, and we just go on with our lives.

I shook my head, "Fine." 

Then I walked along with Levi to his room. I shouldn't, but I can't help myself...Maybe there was a chance...for something?...Who am I kidding? There is no way. Levi made that clear. He wants Petra his wife. Maybe those weeks with no school they really bonded or something, and now they're better, and they've decided to treat each other better? I mean that's what ordinary people do when they find themselves in this type of situation right? They work it out, I mean I don't know for sure, my parents loved each other, so I don't really have any reference here.

I heard the door click behind me once we had got into his room. I eyed the desk where I saw them standing at this morning, and felt my stomach drop again. I can't believe he had this effect on me. I should have never had sex with him. I can't for the life of me figure out why I agreed to have anything to do with him, other being my teacher.

Then I looked at Levi. 

Oh, that's why. He's beautiful, and he understands me. And he was kind when I was feeling like no one else was. Is it because I'm still young I was so naive?

"F/n.." He started.

I shook my head, I know what's coming, and I don't want to hear it. I faked up a small laugh, "I'm fine, I don't know why you brought me in here Levi, but I really should get home." 

"F/n I heard you were crying in the bathroom today," was all he said. Who told him that? Was it Mikasa? Damn her. I looked at Levi who was almost looking concerned for me while he stood over at his desk and I cross at another.

I just shrugged it off, "Stupid teenager stuff, am I not allowed to cry or something?" 

"F/n." 

"Seriously, though I should leave." I tried to say now walking back at the door. I know what's coming. I just really don't want to hear him say it. And the more I think about it, the more upset I get. The more I want to cry, and I refuse to cry right now, not in front of Levi. And defiantly not because I realized just how hard I had fallen for him, only to be hit with reality telling me that I was insane thinking he could ever feel anything for me. 

"I know you're angry about this morning," He spoke up. Making me stop before I got to the door.

I turned back to him and shrugged, "Why would I be upset Mr. Ackermen?"

"Bec-" He started to answer, but I cut him off.

"Why would I be angry that you were with your wife? I mean it's not like it's a big deal. Husbands kiss their wives plan and simple. I'm just your student. Why should I care?" I told him, "I'm nothing to you. You shouldn't even care what I think right? Shit happens." 

"F/n," Levi stood up and started walking towards me.

But I stuck up my hand stopping him, "No," I told him. I could feel the hot tears forming in my eyes again. I need to leave, Levi will not see me cry. "I should have known better. I really should have. You are married. You love your wife," My words were just rushing out with my thoughts, "I bet you'd still do anything for her no matter what, you'll always love her. I'm just some student you fucked a few time. I was just for fun. You love her; you don't love me. You could never-" 

"F/n, would you just listen for a second Damnit!" Levi yelled at me cutting me off and making me jump. 

But I shook my head; I don't want to hear anything he has to say right now. "No, I've been kidding myself this whole time," My voice started to hitch up, "To think...to...think...I actually was falling..in" I shook my head again. "It doesn't matter," I told him. Then I left out his room. I couldn't stay in there any longer.

I just want to be alone. 

 

Levi Pov

I watched as F/n stormed out of my room.

I didn't want this to happen. I knew she was going to be angry, sad even. But she didn't even give me a chance to explain. She was so fucking stubborn. She already had her mind made up about the whole thing. There was no reasoning with her right now. 

I sat down in my chair, running my hands through my hair trying to think.

F/n thought I didn't care about her, but that couldn't be further than the truth. I do care about her. More then she could ever know, and I do I want her. More than anything though I want her to be happy. And if things really were different. If I had met her earlier in my life, or if I wasn't married, I have no doubt that I would make her mine. 

Just things are not that way. I am married, and I'm having a child. I'm her teacher, and she is my student. That's how things are right now, and F/n was right.

I do still love Petra. And it will most likely be that way for the rest of our lives; Petra has really been the only woman I was ever with until F/n. For so long Petra was all I ever needed. Except now, I needed F/n. I love Petra, but I don't think I'm in love with her anymore. And I'm sure I can say the same thing about her. We're kidding ourselves if we believe we can fix whatever it is that's wrong with us...Even with a kid coming. 

But shit I have to try. 

That's the only reason why I have to say; it's the only thing keeping me with Petra, our child. The child is what's making everything complicated. I want F/n I really do, but not if it means 's screwing over my own kid. 

Maybe this is for the best? That F/n thinks I don't care about her. But to think she was about to say she had fallen in love with me, made it all the worst. I broke her heart, and I even mean to. Fuck, I should have never had sex with her. F/n thinks I only wanted her for her body, and again that couldn't be any further from the truth. Doesn't she remember the time we spend together before we had sex? I did that because I genuinely liked being around her. 

She's overthinking this whole thing, and coming with the worst answers, and I want to fix it. But at the same time if I don't I can and just let her be, it can be the end of it, and I go off and become a good father to my child. 

Fuck.

These choices. 

I don't know what to do.

~~Three weeks later~~

"Levi?" 

I looked over at the desk next to me in the teacher's lounge to see Erwin looking at me.

"What is it?"

"It's been three weeks since F/n's been to school," He answered.

I made eye contact at the mention of F/n's name. I knew that. She won't answer any message I've sent her or anything. She's gone completely MIA. "What do you want to do about it?" 

"You are her tutor? She listens to you." 

"Tch, no she doesn't." 

Erwin scratched his head, "She does, but more importantly, I'm worried about her. I've even tried calling to her father, but he never answers either." 

"Again sounds like a personal problem," I told him.

Erwin frowned, "I'm sorry? I was under the impression F/n was one of your favorite students? Don't you want to see her graduate? Wasn't that the whole point of you tutoring her? Or is it now that she's not in your class you don't care." 

"Tch, Keep your pants on. I don't know what's her problem. She's a teenage girl; maybe she's having some trouble at home or something I don't know," I told him. I was getting aggravated by Erwin questioning me like this. I know F/n is missing fuck I'm the reason she's missing, and she won't listen to reason either. So I've figured she needs space. And she's smart...for the most part, so catching up on three classes would be easy for her.

 

"After school today, I'll be visiting her house to speak with her father." 

"What?" I asked Erwin.

"Maybe you would like to join me then if you still do care as much as you say you do," Erwin told me, then he got up leaving the office.

Seriously fuck Erwin sometimes. He's a good friend and even a great teacher, but still, fuck him.

~later

It was just about the end of the school day.

I can't believe I'm going to her house. 

When I think about it the last time I saw her she was so angry, F/n was on the verge of tears and all because of me. I hope this time apart helps her cool down. I really do. I want to explain to her how I feel because I do care about her. And even though I'm not going to leave Petra doesn't mean I'm not someday...I mean I still hope I don't, but at the same time, I do have to consider our kid. 

"I'll be home late tonight." 

I over at my door and saw Petra standing there.

"Fine," was all I answered her with. 

"No complaints?" 

"How many months pregnant are you?" I asked her. It was something I've been meaning to ask her, with the due date only getting closer but no real signs of her getting any bigger, I can't help but ask. I would almost think she wasn't if not for all the weird food she always asks me to get her. But then again Petra is shaped small, so maybe that has something to do with it.

"Um, four, I mean I'm six," She studdered out.

I frowned, "Six months? Petra? Are you eating enough you bearly gained any weight are you alright?" If she was six months pregnant I"m sure she should have gained something by now. She honestly had me worried about that answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I might have my days mixed up." She said brushing it off.

"Next time you go to the doctor tell me, I want to go too," I told her. Because I did, this child was going to change our lives. And is really the only reason I'm staying with Petra right now. I want to know about its progress, hell I want to see if it's a boy or a girl.

"Why the sudden interest?" Petra asked walking to my desk now.

"Tch, It's my child." 

"You weren't asking before now," Petra said.

"Is what I'm doing wrong?" I asked her.

"No, but I think you're trying to distract me." 

I frowned, "From what?" I looked at her.

"I know you and Erwin are going to that little home wreckers house today," She spat out.

What the fuck is wrong with her? I rolled my eyes at her, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know you want her Levi and you won't be happy until you do, and now you're going to her house? You just can't stay away." She accused me. 

"For fuck sake Petra, Erwin is going there with me, and it's not like It was my idea," I told her.

"You always do this Levi. Whenever you're guilty, you bring up something to try and distract me, and it's always for her. You haven't given a damn about the baby until today when you're going to see her.

I stood up to Petra, "No, the only one who does this is you. You are the one whenever anything is happening, you bring her up and make a big deal out of F/n. Not me." 

She just looked away from me, "Fine, if that's what you think. I won't bring her up again, but remember I'm not the one who spends all my time with her." Then she walked out.

I have no idea what is wrong with that woman. I thought as I sat back down.

She is defiantly not the woman I fell in love with that's for sure. She's changed. Petra has changed so much. All the accusing, all the missing, everything, it's just not like her. Or I should say it's not like the old her. And I'm tired of trying to change her back. She makes an argument out of nothing. Granted they're true...I did sleep with F/n, but in most cases, F/n doesn't have anything to do with the conversation. I was talking about our fucking child, and she brings F/n up, what is that?

The school bell rung saying the school was over.

I took a deep breath, well we should be leaving for F/n's house soon them.

Hopefully unlike she's be alright seeing me, and I can explain to her what happened the other day. But more importantly she does need to come back to school; she's been out almost a full mouth. 

Your Pov

I pulled over the black bra like shirt I was wearing tonight over my head and smoothed my hair out once it was on. Looking in the mirror I have to say I was definitely rocking this outfit. It was so cute with the mini skirt and long socks that I was wearing. 

"Watch out boys here come F/n," I said to back to my reflection. Ymir should be here soon.

She's who I've been hanging out with lately, and she's, and Christa is surprisingly cool. They both know how to party that's for sure, what's better they go to college parties, Which I have to say are a lot better then Reiners. Since Ymir lives so close to the community college, she makes a lot of friends, and in turn, they invite her. And I'm just her and Her girlfriend plus one. 

And I don't mind. I've been having fun. No sex or anything, cause I don't roll like that, but drinking it up yes. I mean why me at home alone and drink when I could be out and having fun dancing to music and drink. I know I should go back to school but, most mornings I've woken up I've had the worst hangovers...That and I just don't want to see Levi.

I know I need school, and it is getting hard trying to convince my dad I've been sick, or something hurts every day, but the pay off of not seeing him is worth it. And by now I'm sure he get's that I don't want to see him. For a while he kept messaging me telling me to come back to school, or how he just wants to talk. But just the idea of seeing his face makes me sick to my stomach...I just liked him so much. And it hurt..just about one of the worst feeling I ever felt next to finding out my mom died. 

I don't like feeling that way, so instead of facing him, I'm going to ignore him. He can't work at the school forever, after all, he's just a sub.

Just then I heard a knock on the door Must be Ymir.

I ran downstairs while she kept banging on the door. Good thing my dad wasn't here right now. she would wake him up if she were, "Alright, Alright I'm coming." I said opening the door. 

But it wasn't Ymir.

Instead, it was Erwin and Levi.

Shit.

I tried to close the door, but one of them put their foot in the away. 

Shit.

"You look healthy," Erwin said pushing the door open. "You don't mind if we come in do yo?" He asked.

"Um, seems like you two already made that decision, not letting me close the door," I said only looking at Erwin, I can't look at Levi. I won't do it.

"Is your father home?" Erwin asked.

"No. And I'm about to leave so really this isn't a good time." 

"Oh? With Ms, Lenz and her companion? I just sent them away." Erwin said again. That was Christa's last name. They were here, and they sent them away?

"That's pretty aggressive to just talk to little old me," I told them with a little irritation hinted in my voice. I get they might be here to talk about my missing days, but that doesn't mean they have the right to do what they're doing.

"When is your father getting home?" Erwin asked again.

I crossed my arms, "I don't know." I lied. He should actually be getting her soon. 

"We'', we will wait out in the car until he gets back, for at least a little while," Erwin said turning away. 

But Levi stood there staring at me. I tried to ignore the hole he was burned through my body by closing the door, but he stopped me. "Will you please wait with him," I asked Levi pointing to Erwin.

"F/n." Levi then lowed his voice so Erwin couldn't hear him, "I need to talk to you." 

"I have nothing to say to you Levi; you made it clear already you don't have to tell me."

"You didn't even let me say anything, F/n." 

"You didn't have to I saw your tongue down your wife's mouth, what other message is clearer than that?" I snapped at him.

"Why are you so damn stubborn," Levi said me. "Just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Levi; you love your wife." 

"For fuck sake F/n, I love you," He snapped at me

And just like that everything seemed to stop in time.

Wait, what?

"What di-" I started, but Levi cut me off.

He was looking down shaking his head, "You never gave me a chance to say anything. You've been driving me crazy half this mouth." 

"What about what you just said-"

"I love you f/n." He said looking into my eyes.

There it was! He said it again! I shook my head. No, I had to be dreaming.

"Levi there is no way." 

"You overthink to fucking much," Levi said again shaking his head. "I'm going to wait with Erwin." Then he turned and walked away.

I slammed the door behind him and fell to the floor.

Levi just told me that he loves me...

How am I supposed to even process this? Who the fuck drops a ball like that?

I was so convinced that he didn't want anything to do with me, yet here he was, and he just told me he loves me? What kind of crazy shit is this? What do I do? Am I happy about this?....Yes, I think so, but I'm just so shocked. I didn't think there was any way Levi could love me...why would he tell me he loves me? What the shit is going on?

I heard keys on the other side of the door and the doorknob move, dads home.

Oh, shit dads home!

Once he walked in he saw me before I could run upstairs, "F/n whos two cars are those outside?" He asked me. "And what the hell are you wearing?" He snapped.

Ugh, nothing about this was about to end well.

"Um, I don't know wh-" 

There was a knocking at the door. 

Fucking shit sticks. 

My dad opened it to Erwin and Levi again.

I just stood and tried to duck standing on the stairs. 

"I'm the vice principal, and this is one of F/n's teachers, we're here to talk about her missing classes," Erwin told my dad.

"Well, she hasn't been feeling well lately," My dad told him. Way to go, dad!

"I doubt that seeing what she was just wearing when she opened the door," Levi spoke up, Ugh screw him! I thought he was on my side?

"May we come in sir, it's a lot we need to discuss about F/n," Erwin told him.

My dad just cut his eyes at me and opened the door to let them in. This was not going to end well.

~~A few minute later

Erwin and Levi were sitting in my living room telling my dad about how I've been skipping for the last few weeks and how my grades are going down, And that this isn't the first time it happened. Erwin who was doing most of the talking also thought it was okay to tell my dad that he thinks I should talk to a therapist. Gee, that's exactly what I need Erwin. God, I wish they'd leave already. 

The whole time they were having this conversation my dad has been eyeing me, great he's pissed, and now he'll probably act like a dad for a few minutes and yell at me. Another problem though was Levi. 

Just being around him right now, it making me so nervous. I've tried to not make eye contact with him but whats even worst every time I do look over at him it's like we keep catching each others eye, and I panic and look away. This is crazy. Levi told me he loved me, and I hadn't said anything to him. Do I tell him I love him too? Do I keep ignoring him? Am I supposed to just forget about him and his wife? What the shit am I supposed to now? What the hell is going through his head?

"You don't seem to have a lot to say," My dad said directed at Levi. "What are you here to tell me?" 

Levi just stared at my dad for a moment. "F/n has had some trouble, but I don't think she's a lost cause. She just needs help stay focus." 

"She has told you about her progress with Levi right?" Erwin asked him.

"What progress?" My dad asked him looking confused.

Oh, shit! That's right; I never told him I was going to Levi's house for tutoring. Fuck! My dad is going to kill me! "Oh, I've been being tortured by Le- I mean Mr. Ackerman, and it's been a lot of help lately," I interjected. Please don't ask any more questions dad. If he finds out, I've been over Levi's house, and I never told him he'll have a cow.

"Hmm, well it sounds like you've been up to a lot F/n," my dad said looking at me. I gave him a weak smile. He only turned back to Erwin, "Do you mind if I talk to you in the next room?" 

Erwin nodded, "Sure." 

Then they both got up and "Well, be right back," my dad said turning to Levi and me.

Now what? Why did he have to tell Erwin that he couldn't say around me? My God, today has just gone to shit. I looked over to Levi again who was sitting across from me. Shit, I'm alone with him in my house. What do I even say now? Well, I do have a question for him I guess now's a good time to ask.

"You know you drop a real bomb on me today," I told him not looking at him. Levi didn't respond. "...But I gotta know...did you mean it?" I asked looking at him.

Levi looked away then looked back at me, "Yes, F/n I mean it." 

I felt myself let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. He means it! Levi really did love me! He said so...He wouldn't lie to me, not about something like this. Levi cared. The one thing I've been accusing him of not doing. 

I was about to say something else, but Levi shook his head, "Now's not a good time for this conversation. Later." 

Oh, he was right. My dad and Erwin were in the next room after all. "But we will talk about this," I assured him. There was so much I needed to say. 

Just then my dad and Erwin walked back into the room. Erwin turned to Levi, "We should head out now, it is getting pretty late." 

"Tch, you two are done?" Levi asked him standing up. 

"It was great seeing you today F/n; I hope I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Erwin said turning to me.

"You will. Even if I have to drive her there myself," My dad spoke up.

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, I'll be there. Not like you have me a choice." 

"Don't talk to him like that," my dad told me then he started shaking his head, "We have a lot to talk about F/n."

I huffed out. Great.

I followed Levi and Erwin who were now heading towards the door, "Thanks for getting me into trouble," I said sarcastically.

"You'll thank us when you graduate." Erwin joked, I just gave him a sour smile. 

I looked at Levi, and bite my lip a little, what do I say to him? "Er, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." 

Levi looked into my eyes, "I expect to see you bright an early in the morning." 

It almost felt like a secret message between us, Levi wanted to talk in the morning. I just mustered up a smile at him, "And you will." 

Then I closed the door.

What the hell is going to happen tomorrow?

Levi Pov

Today is the day F/n should be back at school.

I can't believe I told her that.

Fuck. Well, I can believe I told her that, because who was I kidding it was true. But I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to pull her any deeper in this shit that is my life right now, But when she was talking and saying how she didn't think I cared it pissed me off so much I just had to tell her. 

Now I'm in fucking hot water. 

on a list of shitty things I've done in my life, this has to be in the top three. 

I do have to admit though, telling her that and seeing her reaction was priceless. I shocked her that was for sure, I know we do need to talk, but what do I tell her now? That I'm in love with her, but I'm not going to leave Petra because she's having my baby? Which is true. I shook my head at myself, why was I like this? When did I get like this? I'm making shitty choices like a teenager. Hell, I didn't even make decisions like this when I was a kid. 

But more then anything right now it, I want to see F/n. I want to see her and hold her even for just a second. It's been crazy, but I do miss her. She's important to me, so not seeing her like I was before the break has been a drag, and on top of that the last time I did see her I know I put her through so much pain. Right now I just want to see her and for a moment feel like everything is okay, I don't want to think about the kid or Petra. Just me and F/n for only a minute.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my classroom door.

"Come in," I called out.

F/n walked in. 

She was wearing some black leggings and a crop top; which made me think about that outfit she called herself going out in yesterday, and I felt my temperature rising. How was she so fucking gorgeous in everything she put on?

"See, I learned to knock." She joked when she saw me.

I just rolled my eye and got stood up from my desk, "Lock the door." 

"Huh?" She asked dumbly. 

It was still pretty early, and I don't have class until an hour, "Lock the damn door, and come here." 

F/n frowned at me and did what I told her, but she was walking too damn slow. So when she was in arms reach away from the view of the door I grabbed her arms and pulled her into my chest, "You made me wait damn there a whole mouth just to touch you." 

Then just like that I grabbed the side of her face and planted a kiss on her, and she immediately returned it. F/n raised her own hands to try and pull me closer to her, while she just went along with the kiss.

God, I didn't even know how much I needed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Levi dropped a big one on reader lol~~
> 
> So 1, sorry this chapter was supposed to have smut in it, but I realized it was going on 6000 words and becoming just a little too long and it's 4:36 as I write this right now and I have to go to work today at 3 today and need sleep I decided to just add it to that next chapter.
> 
> So 2, with that being said, get ready for hot secret I missed you were doing it in a classroom sex in the next one!! lol
> 
> Also again thank you all for reading!! You all are THE BEST!! now I have to go to sleep lol
> 
> xoxo


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All smut ahead!

You Pov

I didn't expect I'd be attacked by Levi's mouth when I came to school this morning. I thought we were just going to talk. I mean we're at school, and this isn't certainly the best place for me to be sitting on his desk making out with him, but here we are.

And I'm not complaining.

Like Levi said, it's been almost a whole month since we've been together like this. And God, feeling his tongue explorer my mouth just made me really see how much I missed being with him. 

I was sitting down on Levi's desk with him standing between my legs. Levi was kissing furiously like I was the only thing keeping him alive. Biting my lip, sucking on my tongue, he was everywhere. His hands were grabbing so tight to my ass I felt like he was going to Levi. This was the most aggressive he's ever been, but it was so passionate too. Fuck, Something about being dominated by him drove me wild. I tried to take a little control in the kiss here and there, but Levi just won't let up. If I tried to bite back or use my tongue to take control, he would just go at me harder. 

After a moment Levi back away so he could breathe, but just bearly. "Fuck, I missed you so much," He said in a husky voice. Levi then had one of his hands on the side of my neck, and before I knew it, he was attacking the side with his lips again. While the other hand started to move under my shirt massaging one of my breasts. He kept at it until I guess he had enough. Shit. Then Levi pulled the rest of my shirt and bra up, so my breast was exposed to him, then Levi went and started sucking on my left one.

I arched my back moaning. In response, Levi bit down on my nipple, "Shut up, or someone will hear you." He said in a mumble since his face was in in my chest. I just bit my lip, trying to hold back all the sounds that I wanted to make; but it was so hard. Levi was making it damn near impossible. I wanted to scream, it felt so good. 

Levi moved his lips down from my breast and started kissing down my stomach until he got to the elastic of my pants. Levi was starting to kneel in front of me. And without saying anything to me, he started to pull off my pants and my panties along with them. 

Seriously? Here? Now? Out of all times? Making out yes I'm okay with, but full out sex? And I have to be quiet? I Don't think I can pull it off.

Levi stood up when he pulled my pants about down to my knees, then he kneeled down again. What was he doing, but I quickly figured that out when he rashly moved my legs up over him, and I felt his tongue dart into my cunt. I was about to moan out but I up my hand over my mouth. 

I threw my head back in pleasure as Levi worked his magical tongue on me, how was he hitting all the right places? With every movement, ha made I my body was jerking in response. I could bearly control myself from yelling out. And Levi didn't even seem like he cared. Just then I felt one of his fingers go in. My body started jerking again, I just couldn't control it, and on top of that I couldn't keep controlling my moans."Shut up," Levi said, quickly.

If he wants me to me so fucking quite he shouldn't be so good at this. Is what I want to say, but on top of losing my mind right now, I have to keep quiet. Plus I'm sure whatever I try to say will only come out in a moan. Levi was just so fucking good at eating me out, he had only did this once when we were at his house, and it was fine then, but this is something else.

Just then I felt a feeling coming up that was so powerful, I was so close, I took my hand from my mouth and grabbed, Levis' hair pulling his close to me. I was right there, I was just so close. I was bitting my lip so hard I felt like it was going to bleed. Shit. Then just as I started to cum, I felt a releasing sensation, wait? Was I peeing? But my body was twitching, and Levi hadn't moved his mouth from me. Everything felt so good. I feel like I was cumming, but what is this feeling. Wait, did Levi just make me squirt? I was breathing heavy, but I tried to look up and Levi to see his reaction. Was he angry with me? What was he thinking?

But when I looked at Levi, there was this hunger in his eyes. Like something, I'd never seen from him before. I watched him wipe his chin of the mess I just made of him with the back of his hand. My eyes went wide. I can't believe I just did that. "I'm sorry." I started to say, but Levi just pulled me up and crashed his lips against me again.

"That was so fucking hot," Levi said in the kiss, then he harshly turned me around facing me away from him and bent me over his desk. What was he doing now? I can barely keep up with him! But then I felt his warm finger move across my pussy again. Then It felt like his dick was rubbing over me.I know I just came, but I was already ready to go again. Levi pushed into me slowly. He bent over with me and started to kiss my neck, "You still so fucking wet for me, F/n," He said as he started to move in me.

Oh my fucking God, he's going to drive me insane. "Levi please." I started to beg him. I don't even know what I'm begging for, everything just feels so good. And trying to hide it makes it all the more hotter. Levi moved off me but was still pounding away for his own release now I'm sure. I could hear the little grunt he was doing, he must be close. 

God, this feels so good, I just want to scream!

Just then bang hit the door. 

Levi and I both stopped and seemed to be brought back to reality.

Then right after the bang, we could hear, what sounded like keys on a door.

Shit! 

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Levi quickly pulled out of me. I stood up I pulled my shirt and bra back down, but before I could even pull my pants all the way up, Levi pushed me, "Get under the desk." 

"Huh?" I said, but with no time to explain, Levi simple pushed me under his desk and pulled his chair up and sat down hiding me. 

I could hear Levi trying to move things around to make his desk look like it usually does, but when the door finally opened he stopped.

"Why was your door locked?" I heard a voice say, it belonged to Erwin. 

My God! Why did he seem to just pop up at the worst times? 

"I didn't realize it was," Levi told him.

From what I could hear it sounded like Erwin was standing next to one of the student desks in the room. Good, that means he can't see me. Although there is enough space for me to hide here and Levi to still sit down...since he's so short. Ha! 

"You alright? You don't look well?" Erwin said to Levi.

"Tch, I'm fine. Is that why your here to tell me if I look healthy or not?" 

"No, actually I came in here to see you, and ask have you seen F/n this morning yet?" Erwin asked him.

Uh oh, why was he looking for me?

"Good morning you two," I heard another voice say out of nowhere. Who was this?

"Ready for a productive day?" Whoever it was, they sound like they were in a good mood.

"Morning Hanji," I heard Erwin say.

"Don't you two have something else to do than bother me in the morning?" Levi snapped at them.

"Oh, shorty are you alright?" Hanji asked him. "You look, well you look rough." 

"I'd be a lot better if I didn't have to see your ugly mug every day." He told her. But she seemed to just ignore him and started talking about something else with Erwin. Jesus! are they ever going to leave? Is this normal for them? Why now out of all times? But I have to say I'm impressed by Levi. He's kept his cool this whole time. How was that even possible?

"Oh, I just remembered there was something I needed to talk to you about," Erwin said. Omg, this was just insane right now. Are they ever going to leave?

It was so uncomfortable down here. Shit. This is just so bad. I looked up and Levi, and he looked so annoyed, yet he was keeping his cool. Hmm, this gives me an idea...I wonder.  
Levi wasn't paying attention to me. So I don't think he expects this, but I wanna see how well he can keep his cool.

Slowly and quietly I reached up into his pants and unzipped them. I looked up at Levi who by should be getting an idea of what I had in mind. Seeing his face, he didn't make any type of reaction that I could tell what was going through his mind. None the less, I just winked at him and licked the tip of his penis. Levi took in a sharp breath, and I almost laughed out loud. I bet he thought he was so cool before not breaking a sweat when he was talking to them. Not anymore; I wonder just how far I can get him to the edge before he loses it. 

Levi moved his hand down to me and tried to push my hand away, but I pushed his hand off me. I was control right now. This was going to be payback for all that teasing he just did to me.

God, this was fun.

Levi Pov

I have no idea, what Ewrin is saying to me right now.

All I can think about is F/n, and her warm mouth that's sucking me off under the table. 

F/n has already proven to me she's good at these, now she was just teasing me. No doubt for the little show I just put her through before we got interrupted. But shit this was too much. How was she going for it and remaining so quiet?

"Levi, are you even listening?" Erwin asked me taking me out of the trance that was f/n.

I took a moment before I responded, "Tch, what nonsense are you going on about?" I had to keep my cool. I glanced down at F/n who was looking at me with a little smirk on her face. She was such a little shit.

"Rico will be coming back in a week, so we need to find somewhere else to put you," Erwin said. 

"Aw, I wonder if she'll bring her baby by?" Hanji added.

Rico? Who was Rico? Oh, wait that was the name of the teacher I've been subbing for. She's coming back? I wonder if that means I'm going to be moved to another school in the district or som-

Fuck! I looked back down at f/n she was taking me all the way to the back of her throat. Shiiiit. This was too much. 

"You really don't look well Levi, you might need to see the nurse," Hanij said.

Erwin huffed out "Levi sick? That's so unusual? In all the time I've known him, he's never been sick."

"Well, even the greatest fall down sometime." Hanji joked. 

F/n still wasn't letting up, I leaned over on the desk. "You know I do have some work I wanted to finish so if you guys don't mind, leave." 

Hanji, "Pushy pushy." 

"Anyway, any classes you want to sub for next?" Erwin asked ignoring my last statement.

I just glared at them.

Erwin shook his head, "It seems like we're not wanted." 

"Levi is so mean," Hanji said getting off the table she was sitting on and leaving the room.

"I'll talk to you later, Levi. I think I'm going to see if F/n got to her first class yet." Erwin said.

"Close the door after yourself," I yelled at him. And Erwin did; leaving me alone finally.

I let go of the breath I was holding and looked back down at F/n who seems to me having the time of her life. I pushed my seat back so I could get a better look at her, "You play dirty F/n." 

She just smirked looking up at me, "I have no idea what you're talking," She said, then she put me back into her mouth. I took a deep breath in. Fuck her mouth was so good. But we don't have a lot of time, and the door is unlocked, I have to be quick. So I grabbed her hair and pushed her all the way down on my dick. F/n felt so fucking good.I through my head back, damn it. I was right there. So fucking close, the more aggressive she was the closest I felt to cuming. F/n bit down a little on my dick and right there I came in her mouth. I watched F/n swallow my seed. Fuck, she just about kills me when she does that.

Breathing heavy I leaning back. 

"Shit." 

I watched F/n stand up and fix her clothes, and I did the same. Looking back at her I can't help but admire her, F/n is so beautiful. We stayed silent for a while. The air was heavy between us; there was so much we needed to say to each other, but where do we start?

"Well, that was intense," She said fixing her hair. "I should get to class, Erwin is looking for me." 

I stood up, next to her, "Yeah, that would be best." 

She just gave me a small smile. "But...Er, we should talk later." 

I was staring at F/n she was right, there was a lot we needed to talk about. I moved a piece of hair from her face, "Yeah." I wanted to kiss her again. I was about to, but F/n put her hand up to stop me. "Er, let's not start part two." 

I just nodded, she's right. If I kissed her now, I probably wouldn't want to stop. "Good call." 

She was about to leave again, "F/n." I called after. 

She turned around, "Yea?" 

"I lov-" 

"Don't," She cut me off. "Don't say that." Then she gave me a sympathetic smile and walked out.

I felt a pit in my stomach. What was that? She didn't want to hear me say I love her? Why not? Did she think I was lying to her? I wasn't I was in love with her despite all the other shit going on in my life. I really do want her to know that. 

Just then my classroom started to fill with the students, shit. I can't think of F/n right now. 

But I know I do need to talk to f/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I do realize this chapter is a bit short, but I have a lot more I want to add to the next one and I feel like all this smut will take away from it. So this was just like a pre-chapter or whatever you want to call it. 
> 
> Look for the other part of one later tonight!! 
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading!!! 
> 
> xoxo


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! yaay

Your Pov

"F/n you're glowing." 

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Kirstein." 

Jean just laughed, "What? I'm just saying you seemed to be in a good mood." 

"I have to agree, you've been skipping for a while, and now you're here at school, and you've been joking around and having fun all day," Marco added.

"And the only thing that gets you to be in this good of a mood it dick. So you're glowing." Jean teased.

I rolled my eyes again. Why did I think it was a good idea to hang out with them? "Tch, I can be in a good mood without having sex," I told them.

"Well, that hickey on your neck makes me disagree," Jean said pointing to the side of my neck. 

I quickly covered it up with my hand and groaned, "Sex didn't have anything to do with it." God, I should kill Levi for leaving marks like this on me.

Marco was shaking his head playfully, "I didn't say that was the reason. I'm just happy you're doing better." 

"Thanks," I told him. Right now I was in the lunchroom sitting at the table with the two lovebirds, surprisingly they were both were cool with me tagging along with them. But when they make comments like this I'm not so sure. I mean yes, I'm in a pretty good mood...Okay, a great mood I was with; but I'm not glowing like Jean put it. I'm just chill. I'm keeping mu cool. That was wild, what Levi and I did this morning. And we could have got caught, but I think that just made it all the more intense. But I have to say I don't think I want to do that again. It was a little too risky, even if it was fun as hell. 

"Earth to F/n?" I looked up, And Jean was waving his hand in my face. "The bell just rung you going to class?" 

"Ugh, I don't have a class right now," I answered him.

"Oh, do you wanna keep me company in my class again?" Marco asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll pass. ICA is boring as hell with or without me." Anyway, I was taking this time to go see if I could talk to Levi and actually talk this time. Hopefully. 

"Aw, this class is really boring though," Marco whined.

"Then don't be a genius at math." I teased him, the only reason he wanted me in there was so we could sit in the back and talk the whole class, everyone knows that Marco is pretty smart so he doesn't take hit classes that seriously, Although he used too. In my opinion, he was only second to Armin when it came to studying and stuff; and it's not like he's dumb now, he's just a bit more relaxed. I blame Jean. 

"Anyway, I got somewhere to be," I said getting up.

"With your new boyfriend maybe?" Jean teased as we started walking out the lunchroom, "And here I was thinking you'd be depressed a lot longer since Reiner started going out with that girl." 

"Jean!" Marco yelled at him, but I just laughed. 

"I told you I don't care. I'm happy for him. Me and Reiner were never going to work out anyway." 

"That's what a depressed person would say," Jean teased again.

I rolled my eyes, I was getting tired of Jean and his comments, "Whatever I'll see you two losers later!" 

Jean said something else, but I just waved him off, I wanted had to see what Levi was up to. Hopefully, this would be a good time to talk to him. And I do hope we talk this time. There was still a lot I had to say to him. But then again maybe it's good we got all that tension out before we started talking. 

"How are your classes going today F/n?" I heard a deep voice say, turning around I saw it was Erwin. 

Oh God, I can't believe he was in the room while I was sucking Levi off, I immediately thought. Man, I had issues. "Hello there Mr. Smith." 

"Oh, so I see you're calling me by my title again?" He asked with a smirk on his face. You know If I didn't find Erwin so annoying I think would go as far to say he's pretty cute. Those blue eyes and that hair, hell even his eyebrows make him stand out, I wonder why he isn't married? The man is quite charming, he even has a decent job. I bet he's got some type of issue, maybe he's secretly a psycho or something. 

I shook my head at myself, I need to stop thinking about teachers and how hot they are, being with Levi was more than enough trouble. "Well after you came to my house and snitched on me I think it's fair to say I'm a little upset with you," I joked.

"You should know I did that for your own good," He said. I saw his eyes move down my face, "Been busy I see." It only took me a second to figure out he was talking about the mark on my neck, shit. Now talk about embarrassing! 

I avoided eye contact with him. If only he knew I had just got that minutes before he walking into Levi's class this morning. "If that is what you believe Mr. Smith," I told him avoiding the question towards my love bite then I turned around and started walking away. I wasn't really angry or upset with him; I was just teasing him if anything. But I still didn't want to talk to him, especially after he mentioned this thing Levi left on me, right now. I'd like to just talk to Levi, and give him a piece of my mind. I can't believe he marked me up like this, and at school!

But before I got to his room I stopped in the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn hiiim! I am going to kill him. I looked closer at my neck. Not only was there one! But two right next to each other! How come no one else said anything but Jean? Levi is totally going to pay for this! "Seriously screw him," I said out loud to myself.

"Screw who?" I looked over and saw Annie coming out of one of the stalls, I didn't even notice anyone else was in here.

But why was she talking to me now? I thought she had a new best friend. "Oh, so you're talking to me again?" 

She just rolled her eyes, "Have you came to your senses or are you still lying?" 

"You know you're acting like a real bitch," I told her.

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm not. All I did was not talk to you for a few days, did you consider maybe because you blow thing way up sometimes?" 

"Tch," She clicked her tongue, "All I ever did F/n was try and see what was going on with you, you're the one who decided you didn't want to say anything. And the last time I checked It wasn't a crime to want to know what your friend is doing especially after they told you they've been making out with a teacher," She snapped.

"Don't try and make me the bad guy here Annie." I snapped back, I don't see why she's making such a big deal about this.

"I'm just called it like I see it," Then Annie just pushed passed me leaving the bathroom. 

The nerve of her! What does she think she's all high and mighty because she makes better choices? How dare she just judge me like that. Fuck her! Man, that made me upset. I just want to go and yell at her, she acts like it's my fault! I didn't expect I'd start liking Levi! It just happened, and I never thought I would have had sex with him. It's all happened so quickly I can bearly keep up, so fuck her for getting pissed at me, she has no reason to be!

I walked out the bathroom, fuck, where was I going again? Oh, that's right Levi, the cause of all the problems these days...But also the solution. I want to hate him, but I don't think that's actually possible. If anything, I think I do love him. That is if how I feel when I'm around him is called that. I mean I've never really been in love, but I think this is it. It's nothing like how it was when I was with Reiner. 

But that's the problem too. Levi loves me back, and I don't think he has a problem with telling me that. Only I do. I stopped him this morning when he was about to say it, and I meant it. As much as it makes me happy to hear it, I don't want too. It's not even that I don't believe him when he says it. It's that it's so wrong, Levi shouldn't love me. He loves his wife, I shouldn't even be in the picture. And Levi can love me all he wants but it's never going to change the fact that I can't be with him, so I don't want to hear any promise of love when I know this will all end in a few more mouths. 

I got to Levi's door and knocked, Ha, I think I really learned my lesson now. No more busting in. Who knows what this man could be doing in here. 

"it's open." I heard him call out, giving me the okay to walk in. 

"Hey," I called out to him once I got in. Levi just looked at me and watched me move further into his room. Well, at least he didn't tell me to lock the door again. 

"I"m free for the rest of the day, you need some help with anything? Of can, I just hang out in here?" I asked him.

"Tch, hang out?" 

"You know to keep me busy, with something.." I started, "And by something I mean like actual school work or something," I joked with him.

"Yeah, that's fine," He said. "I'm sure you have some work you need to catch up on, you can do it in here." 

"Ugh, typical Levi, making me work even when I don't have too," I teased.

"Typical F/n being a smart ass," Levi teased back. I just rolled my eyes at him. Nice to know we can still have witty back and fourths like that even though everything seems so different now.

I was doing my work for a while, Levi was right I did have a fair share of things to catch up on. So I guess that's why he didn't bother me now. 

"F/n?" Levi called breaking the silence.

I just looked back at him.

"Have you applied to any colleges yet?" He asked me, "What are your plans after school? You've never told me what you want to actually do." 

Where was this coming from? "Err, I don't really know what I want to do right now, but I've applied to some community colleges out here." 

"And?" he asked me expecting me to continue.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I want to move out of my dads after I graduate. But I also want to be driving too before that too." 

"What are you doing for money? How will you pay for any of that?" 

"None of your business unless you've decided to be my sugar daddy." I snapped at him. Seriously what was up with all these future questions. I bearly like talking to my consular about this let alone him. "Why are you asking about all this." 

"Just wondering," Levi answered.

Hmm, "Are you perhaps avoiding the real conversation that we should be having right now?" I asked him. Levi and I needed to talk. We needed to figure out where we're going from here. Are we still going to keep having sex until I graduate? or was this morning it? What made him think it was okay to tell him I love him, was I going to admit to him I felt the same way, and if so then what? 

"Tch, No I don't avoid questions. I just wanted to know what your plans are." 

"Well, that's not what it looks like to me," I told him. Then I stood up and made my way over to his desk, "Look we both have a lot to talk about right now, so let's not skip around it talking about my college plans okay?" 

"fine then, I love you, and I need you to know I mean that." Levi said to me.

I took in a sharp breath, "I believe you.." 

"Then what is the problem?" 

"The problem is you shouldn't," I started to tell him, "Your married, you have a wife you love you have everything. This thing we're doing it shouldn't even be a thing, so you can't love me." 

"So are you saying you don't feel the same way?" He asked me.

I was afraid of him asking that because it couldn't be further from the truth, but I don't want to admit it. It's not right. All it does it makes me hurt more. "That doesn't matter Levi." 

"It does to me, now F/n do you feel the same way?" He insisted.

I scratched my head avoiding his gaze, "Maybe? I don't know? Yes?" 

I glanced back at him, Levi looked like he was happy and trying to keep a smile from forming on his face, Then I shook my head, "But it doesn't matter you'll never hear me say those words. Because I don't want to get attached to you knowing I'll probably never see you again after I'm done with school." 

"Hits why I was asking about your plans earlier," He told me.

I snorted, "Ha, what you want to keep this going after I graduate." 

Levi was looking at me intensely, "If you will let me yes." 

Huh? He couldn't be for real? Just how crazy was he planning on being? "Levi, we can't go that long, what about your marriage?" I asked him.

"About that, there is something you should know," He said looking away from me. Wait he's not going to tell me they're getting a divorce is he?

"F/n Petra is pregnant." 

I blicked at him as my only response. 

Wait? What did he just say?

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Petra is having my child." 

"And when did you find this out?" I asked leaning over his desk staring at him.

Levi looked away, "I've known this for a while." 

he's known? "How long is a while?" I asked him.

"Since before the first time...we were together." 

What! And he still slept with me? Wait? He didn't care that he's having a baby, and that would ruin his marriage if he was with me? Wait? How was he even sure that it was his kid? Oh right, Levi doesn't know she's cheating. Oh, My God, Levi doesn't know she's cheating, and now she's pregnant, and he thinks it's his? From what I've understood, they bearly touch each other anymore, there is no way this kid is Levi's! Oh My God! It's not his kid, when he finds out this it will break his heart! How fucking heartless is this woman? Did she ever love him at all? How could anyone do this to someone they said loved? this shit is insane!

So many thoughts were going through my head. Should I tell Levi the truth? But how will he react if he hears it form me? I can't tell him. But damn it Levi needs to know the truth, this shit has gone too damn far. I have to tell him. "Levi..." I could bearly believe I was about to tell him. I really didn't want to be the one who tells him this, but it's better now then later once the child is born. 

"Levi, Your wife Petra is-" 

"A pain I know," Levi said cutting me off, "and she's not the same woman I was in love with and married. She's changed a lot, and if I'm honest with myself, I don't think we'll be together much longer, but I still love her enough to try, and this kid...might fix that. and even if it doesn't I have to stay for my kid." 

"Wait, Levi, you don't under-"

"You have to listen to me F/n," Levi cut me off again, he had now got up and crossed over, so he was sitting on his desk in fount of me. "I love you, I really do care about you, and I hate that I've put all this shit on you, but I can't leave my kid. I won't do it. But I can't bring myself to leave you alone either. I love you too much, but I still have feelings for Petra, and I want to make it work with her too. So what I'm asking is that you just bear with me a while longer. " 

"What?" I was confused what was he asking me? 

"I know it's shitty, but don't leave me right now." He asked staring deeply into my eyes. How could I say no when he looks so serious? I could tell Levi already made up his mind about this, he had too. I bet he's been thinking about this for a while. And I can't be mad, we're in a shitty situation, He's in a relationship and can't figure out what's wrong. The only that he knows that they're growing apart and he can't fix it but he wants to, for the sake of their child, but at the same time is in love with me. Damn it! Where in life does any of this happen for real? 

He's only staying with her because of this child. I wonder if he really even wants to be a father? What if he does though, and I take that away from him by telling him the truth? He'd be so angry. I can't. I thought I could, but I can't. I shouldn't be the one who tells him the truth, this is Petra's fault, she needs to be the one to tell him, that this isn't his child, not me.

"F/n please," Levi said, taking me out of my thoughts.

That's right he wants an answer from me. 

I took a deep breath, "Of course I won't leave you..." I looked away from him, everything about this is just wrong, and I hate myself for it going this far. Maybe Annie's right..."I care a lot about you too Levi...More then you'll ever know." 

I felt Levi look away from me, "Thank you." 

We stood there in silence for a moment. That was a lot we both just said.

"I would kiss you, but I don't think it will be a good idea right now. I have a class starting soon," He spoke up.

I had a small smile on my face, "You're probably right." I joked a little.

This was some heavy shit going on now. But the one thing I know I have to do now is get the truth out to Levi. But I have to make his wife say it. Now how in the hell am I going to do that?

Levi Pov

Even though F/n and I spoke I didn't feel better. It was almost bittersweet. I really do wish it didn't have to be this way, but I can't change the past. And I have the power to make the future better, but that means Leaving F/n alone.

And I can't do that right now.

She's important to me. 

I know I should have listened to Furlans' advice and leave her alone, I should be working harder to fix stuff with Petra, but Goddamnit. There is only so much I can do, Petra has no interest in making things better right now, but If I'm right..maybe the kid will actually make things better, and maybe sometime in the future I'll see what I'm feeling for F/n isn't real. And I'll tell Petra what I did, and she'll forgive me. But that's so far ahead I can't really give it much thought.

What I can give all my energy too is right now. And right now it's F/n. 

I'm being selfish. 

I shouldn't do this too her, but I want her so bad. And she wants me, I can't just give her up so easily. At least not right now. But If F/n were to say she didn't want anything else to do with me, I would take it for that and leave her alone. But since she hasn't I'm going to enjoy my time with her, and I'm going to show her what it feels like to be loved by someone. I'm going to do everything in my power to make her happy for as long as I can. 

Just then I was pulled out of my thoughts by F/n. 

It was later in the day, and I was sitting in front of her job waiting for her. I didn't have to tutor her anymore, but that didn't mean I couldn't give her a ride. F/n didn't say anything when she got in, so I just stared at her, "Are you alright?"

She just leaned her head back, "Today has been a wild crazy insane day." 

"You wanna go home?" 

"Yes please." 

I just nodded and started to head to her house.

F/n seemed somber. I hate it when she's like this because if you ask me, she should only feel happy. She's so young and has already been through so much. After meeting her father, I couldn't quite understand why she seemed so stressed about things. He seemed like a good man who wanted nothing but to help her. What else was going on in her life? It couldn't be me, could it?

The whole ride F/n didn't say anything, so I didn't either. What if I was the problem..Me asking her what I did this earlier, she's only 19 I shouldn't have asked her, I knew I was selfish, this is wrong. If it's going to take the life out of her, she doesn't have to do it. "F/n, Forget what I said earlier today," I told her.

"What why?" She asked sitting up.

"It's obvious it upset you it's wrong of me to-" 

"Oh My God, could you shut up." She said with a little smirk on her face, "And you say I over think," F/n took her seat belt off and leaned over and gave me a light kissed then she leaned away and looked me in my eyes "All I said was I was having a crazy day. That didn't mean it had anything to do with what we talked about earlier."

"So you're just in a shitty mood because of work?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I work at a restaurant, I'm bound to have a day where I want the world to fuck off," she joked. But then her voice went small, "And anyway...I already told you I care about you...and I know this is wrong and saying this is wrong but I'm happy when I'm with you...so I want to enjoy it while I can." 

I took her hand and with mine and pulled it to my lips, "Same here." 

F/n smiled at me for a moment, then she looked away, "I should get inside." 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her, F/n does, after all, have a record of skipping.

"As long as you don't pull a stunt like this morning again." She said, "Cause that was insane." 

"You weren't saying that when my dick was in your mouth." I teased her.

F/n closed her eyes taking a moment to recover from what I just said, "Annnnd on that note, Good night Levi." 

I watched her get out my car and head inside her house.

So she's not angry with me. Perfect. I am deffently going to enjoy this for as long as I can.

I just hope nothing fucks it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Whatever will Reader do about Levi's cheating wife? And what will Levi do when he finds out the child isn't his? Let along that there isn't a child at all???? Lol, things are getting heated!!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll go ahead and warn you now there's about two chapter left of all this goodness, then ya girl here will bring out the angst in but loads!! So be getting ready for that. 
> 
> Which also makes me add the next to chapters might take a while for me to post, it all depends on how busy I am this weekend. So maybe Sunday/Monday be expecting those chapters out
> 
> Pretty please Leave comments and kudos!! Tell me what you like tell me what you don't like, tell me I suck at spelling lol (Just be nice) All comments are welcome. Again thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> xoxo


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but to make up for it there is smut!!

Your Pov

"Where are you going?" 

I was asked by Candice when I was about to leave out of my house.

"None of your business," I snapped at her. She didn't need to know what I was up to.

"F/n, be nice," I heard my dad say from the other room. 

I sighed, "I'm going out." 

"With who?" She asked.

I took a step away from the door, "I really don't see why I have to tell you," 

"F/n!" My dad yelled. 

"What?" I snapped.

"Be nice!" 

I rolled my eyes, "With my friends," I answered her. Why was he making me do this?

"You always spend time with your friends, why don't you hang out with us for tonight." She couldn't be for real?

"Yeah, no." 

"What do you even do with your friends that's so fun? Back when I was in high school there wasn't much to do your too young to do anything real fun." 

I snorted, "Well, you were in high school what? A year ago? So I bet you would remember that." 

"Damn it F/n!" My dad yelled again, this time turning in the doorway to see me.

But I was going to stand my ground here, "No, dad. She doesn't need to know what I'm doing. Ans she shouldn't care!" 

"F/n you have to respect Candice," My dad told me.

"Tch," I rolled my eyes, "I do not, she's not my mom. And she is never going to be." 

My dad was about to yell something, but I went ahead and left out slamming the door. Whatever it was I didn't want to hear it. Why can't he just get I want nothing to do with her? That teenager will never be my mom, and she'll never be anything close to it so why won't they fucking stop trying to be!

I got into Levi's car he was the one parked out front; I got in and slammed the door.

"Someone's pissed." He said, in a monotone.

"Just fucking drive." I snapped.

I heard Levi click his teeth before he pulled off. I know I shouldn't take my anger out on him, but I was just so fucking mad now. 

But maybe being with Levi would cool me off.

It's been a while since that little agreement we made, and things between us have been going great. Levi picks me up after work. Still, we might hang out at his house for a little bit, and by that I mean he still makes me study. But every now and then we'll end up in a make-out session, or will end up having sex somewhere in his car since we can't be at his house too long, most of the time because of Petra, who I still haven't spoken to. But I do plan on talking to her; I just need to figure out the best time to do that, since the last time I confronted her went so well. And well, I know it's getting closer and closer to graduation; but I can't help but think when she does tell him the truth, he'll be so upset he'll Leave me. And right now besides Marco and Jean, Levi is the only one I have on my side. Levi is the only one who acts like he cares and knows the real me. And it kills me to keep something so important a secret; it's just the chance of what could happen once it's reviled scared me even more. 

But tonight we were switching things up. Apparently, Levi wanted to take me out somewhere. It's a little weird but going anywhere with Levi. Now that I think about it we've never been anywhere out together. I've always thought it was because well what if someone was to see us? I don't wanna be like Petra. 

"You gonna tell me where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"A nice place," Was all he answered with.

"Are you going to tell me, where this nice place is?" 

He just looked at me quickly and smiled, You'll see when you get there.

Some time went by without us saying anything to each other, This was one thing I did really like about Levi. He doesn't have to talk all the time. I don't know if it's because of his age or what, but he's just chill; I get that might be his personality. But I mean Like even with Reiner it was like he always had to be saying something; he could never just sit there and think. If given a choice I bet Levi wouldn't say anything ever.

"You gonna tell me what was bothering you?" He asked me after a while.

"Just my dad, and his girlfriend," I answered him.

"Are they really that bad?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?' 

"I mean is she so bad that you just can't talk to her?" 

"Yes, she is." 

Levi glanced at me, "You sure or are you saying that to be difficult?"

I crossed my arms, "No, I simply hate her. She has no business being with him, and she knows it. My dad is half her age, all she does is mooch off us, and me and my dad have to suffer for it." 

"You know that's not much different from you and me, I mean age wise. Maybe when it comes down to it, she just makes him happy." I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, don't compare what we do to them. It's different." How dare he compare us to them.

"I don't know, I am about five years older then you," He said.

"Can't we just drop this," I snapped. Why was he talking about this? He already knows I don't like talking about my dad. All he's doing is making me angry.

"I'm just trying to help F/n." He said.

"Well, no one asked you too, you don't see me trying to help you with your problems." 

"Yeah, because your the only problem I have," He snapped.

"Oh, that's right because you're fucking me when you're married. So I'm sure you can give me a lot of advice." I snapped back at him. It wasn't often that we got into arguments. Hell, we never got into arguments this is our first one. 

I heard Levi take a breath, "Do you want me to talk you back home?" 

"Is that a threat?" 

"No." He said glancing at me, "Seems like your too pissed off to hang out today." 

I cut my eyes at him. "If you want, I'll get out right here." 

"You don't have to act like such a brat." 

"I'm not a brat. You're just being a dick," I told him.

Suddenly the car stopped, and he turned to me, "All I did was try to help. You're the one with the issue F/n." 

I shook my head at him, "Again in a conversation, no one asked your opinion on. You already have your fair share shit to deal with between your wife and your own mother, so don't try and act like you can help me out with anything." 

"Obviously this is is an issue for you." Levi started, but I cut him off.

"The only issue I have right now is you!" I yelled. God, he was being beyond annoying right now. Maybe it's because I'm still pissed at my dad and Candice. But everything that is coming out of Levi's mouth is pissing me off anymore. He can't compare me to Candice, and he sure as hell can't act like he can say something to fix my problems.

We neither one of us said anything for a moment, the tension in the air was thick with uneasiness. What does either of us say now? I don't want to be mad at him, but I don't like that he thinks he can help with my problems at home. I already have what I"m going to do to fix this. I'm just going to move out; then I won't have to worry about them anymore. Levi doesn't need to worry about me. And Levi can't talk to me like he knows better about anything.

"Are you saying you want to be done with me? If this is an issue for you we can stop," Levi said suddenly.

I grabbed his hand. That was the last thing I ever wanted. "No, that's not what I'm saying." 

Levi looked at me, "Then what?" 

Huffing out I let go of him and shaking my head, "I don't know. I was just upset and saying shit. I still want to be with you." 

Levi snickered.

I evil-eyed him, "I don't see anything funny about this."

"You're so dramatic." He said shaking his head, "If you don't like talking about it that much. I won't bring it up again." 

I nodded, "Thank you."

"But I think you should really talk it out with him, I don't like seeing you stress over things," Then Levi started to drive again. 

I just watched Levi drive.The only reason he was saying all that stuff just now was because he cares. He just doesn't want me stressing, how is he so nice? Why does he care so much? What did I ever do to deserve him? Maybe he had a point, perhaps Levi is right, and I should just talk to my dad about Candice. I know I've tried before, but he wasn't listening. Hell, it could be like what Levi said. Candice just fills the void mom left...But I hate that still how could he have moved on? I haven't moved all, I just feel like he moved on without me.

"We're here." 

I looked out the car window and saw a little coffee shop. 

Was this the place? I turned to Levi, "Is this your nice place?" 

"Yeah, I used to come out here a lot when I was in college; It's a nice little spot, and not a lot of people I know come by here so it's just a nice place for us to relax for a bit," Levi answered as we got out of his car and walked into the shop.

"Cool." 

Nice, so this was actually like a date. Ha, my first date with Levi, and it's in a place no one would find us. It's perfect!

Levi Pov

F/n seemed to like the place so far, she was sipping on some tea, while eating one of those little cakes. Sweets aren't really one of my favorite foods so I just settled with tea. But of all this little date was going fine. I wanted to just show F/n a good time outside my house or car for once.

Yeah, it started off pretty rocky, but that was half my fault, I shouldn't have kept pressing the issue. I already knew how she would get bring up her dad, but I insisted. And because of that, I pissed her off. I'm not saying I was 100% wrong; I just think I could have handled it better. F/n does need to talk to her old man. She needs to be honest with him how she's honest with everyone else she talks too, but I think that's just something she's going to have to do on her own. No one can tell her to do it, not even me.

"I've heard you're doing well in your classes now," I said making conversation.

F/n shrugged, "I'm pretty smart, so there's no surprise there." 

"Except when you're not." 

F/n just stuck her tongue out at me. 

"Keep that up, and I'll punish you." I teased her. 

F/n just looked away from me, trying to hide her embarrassment. She was so cute. I loved teasing her. These last few weeks have been some of the best I've had in a while with his whole thing I have going on with F/n. I haven't given Petra or my child much thought lately, because well, I haven't even seen Petra that much. It's almost like she's been avoiding me more than usual. She'll be home, but when she is, she goes straight to sleep. I've tried to hold a few conversations with her, but she just blows me off. So I've stopped caring. At least for now. 

"Nice, So what's the occasion for all this anyway?" F/n asked taking me out my thoughts.

"Can't I just do something nice for you?" I answered.

"I mean you could, but I can't help but wonder are you trying to bribe something out of me?" She asked with a smirk growing on her face.

I just shook my head, "Well, if you must know, it's because it's the end of March and you graduate in may." 

F/n's smirk went away, "Oh," 

I averted my eyes for a bit, "And I figured, you'd need to focus on your classes a little more now than ever, Plus you won't be seeing me at school anymore. So this might be the last night we really get to spend doing nothing." 

"What? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere really, but your old English teacher is coming back in a week, so I'm not needed anymore. They might send me to another school or something. I'm just a sub after all." 

F/n shook her head, "So are you leaving me? Is that what you're saying?" 

"No, that's not what I said at all, it's just seeing you will most likely be a lot harder coming in the next few days, at least until graduation." I answered her, "Besides, after that, you'll have the summer before you go to college and I'll still be right here." I add giving her some insurance. F/n seemed like she was getting upset.

F/n leaned back in her seat, "Oh, well I guess your right...It still sucks." 

"Yeah, I know."

"So you got anything planned? for when you're not subbing anymore?" F/n asked me.

"Like I said I might sub for another school, Erwin might even talk to the principle and let me stay, and I'll just sub out for teachers there." 

"You'd most likely sub for your wife, I hear she's missing all the time." F/n snorted. But then the words she just said dawn on her, "Sorry. It's just well...She's miss- I don't know." 

I sigh, "It's fine. I know she's always gone. Apparently, she talks to four-eyes, and she says it's doctor stuff." 

"Do you believe her?"

"Hanji yes, Petra no." 

F/n looked concerned, "Why not?" 

"If I'm honest with you F/n it's because I think Petra is cheating." 

"What makes you think that?" 

I leaned back in my seat, "She's been acting this way for a while. She's never home. She always makes arguments. It's like she's guilty. I don't know, I can't prove it." 

"Would you be mad if she was?" 

I looked F/n in the eye at that question. It's one I've been asking myself for a while. Would I be mad? I'm after all cheating on her, would I be wrong? I think I would be mad if I found out it was before I started being with F/n...No. I the idea makes me sick. I would be mad either way. Just picturing Petra, my wife. Who's pregnant with my child, with another man drives me up the fucking wall. I try to tell myself I wouldn't because I have no right to be, but a small part of me still loves her, and that part would be driven mad if I found out she was cheating. "Yeah, I'd be pissed." 

F/n looked away and nodded, "Well, this got awkward." 

"I bet you think I have no right to be mad." I started, but F/n cut me off.

"No!" She said quickly, "I mean no, I don't think it's wrong for you to get mad, I just think...Well, I just hope...What I mean is Levi." f/n just kept studdering, "What I'm trying to say is I don't think she's cheating on you. She's not a good person...I mean she might be, but er, what I'm trying to say is I hate the way she treats you... And well you, you shouldn't think that she would do anything to hurt you...I mean ugh, I just want you to stay happy right now, " F/n looked away then back at me, "Er, all my words are just a mess right now, I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"It's fine." 

F/n looked away again, "I just don't like talking about cheating I guess..." 

F/n's something else. I know she cares about me. And it's sweet of her to tell me she doesn't think Petra is cheating, but who knows. Not like I can prove it anyway. I just want to enjoy the moment of knowing F/n cares enough to want Petra to do better. Hell, I'm pretty much the same. I know this thing her and I have going isn't going to last for forever, but when F/n does find someone else, I really do hope they treat her better.

"So what are you going to do for prom?" I asked her changing the subject. We needed to talk about something light-hearted.

"Why you plan on taking me?" She teased.

"You know I would if I could." 

F/n started to clear her throat making me smile. "Er... Well If I'm being honest I don't think I was going to go." 

I raised my eyebrow, "The queen of going to parties, isn't going to the biggest party of her teenage career?"

"Well, not without a date." 

"So you mean to tell me," I asked her, "not one boy has asked you out? Everyone thinks your single right?" 

F/n laughed, "Yeah, but believe it or not Levi. I don't exactly scream approachable." 

I shook my head, that's a damn shame. "Boys you're age are idiots, especially if they let you get away." 

F/n just bite back a smile. I feel like I say it a lot, but F/n is so beautiful. It really is a shame if no one her age sees it. If things were different I'd be even more wrapped around her finger then I already am. "So what did you do for your Prom?" She asked me.

"Well, I went-" 

"F/n?" 

"Levi?" 

I was cut off by the sound of someone calling our names. My eyes went wide at who it was. 

Mikasa?

"Jean? Marco?" F/n called out to the other two boys. 

Shit. 

I didn't think this would happen. No one I know ever comes here. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. 

Mikasa just looked back from F/n and me, "We came out here for some coffee," The boy with the freckles said.

"Me and Marco always come out here. They make the best coffee, better than Starbucks." The other oy said.

"And Mikasa Armina and Eren were hanging out with us," The frecked one answered again.

"And what are you two doing out here?" Mikasa asked.

Shit. How do I cover this one up? Mikasa isn't an idiot. I have to say something she'll believe.

"Well, Levi tutors me, and today kept complaining, so he brought me out here to recharge for a bit." F/n lied. A pretty good lie I have to admit. "Anyway, Jean your hanging out with Eren? Mikasa Marco, how are you guys handling those two?" She changed the subject on them.

"Keeping them as far away from each other as possible." The boy I think names is Marco answered her, "Why do you think Jean is in here with me?" 

F/n just laughed, she's actually pretty good at deflecting them. The two boys at least. 

"You know mom's still been asking about you. You should come over," Mikasa said. There she goes, always brings up mom. There was a reason I've been so distant, but now that I do think about it. The reason was always Petra. They've never really gotten along more so Petra hasn't got along with them, so our relationship has been rocky since I married Petra. But with the way things have been lately maybe I should talk to her. This has been the most I've heard about her since I've started working at the same school Mikasa goes to.

"Well, maybe I'll come around in a few weeks," I answered her.

"Really?" Mikasa looked a little taken back. I bet she wasn't expecting that answer.

I nodded, "Yeah, now don't you brats have somewhere to be. I want F/n to hurry up so we can get back to studying." I told them. In actuality, I think I just want to leave in case someone else pops up.

"Yeah, study." The other boy mocked. "You guys talking about anything interesting?" 

I just looked at him curiously, and he just blushed. "Er um, just an inside joke, sir. We will, be leaving now." 

And with their coffees, they all left out. 

I looked at F/n, "Inside joke?" 

F/n rolled her eyes, "It's nothing, Um...Everyone thinks I have a crush on you." 

"But you do." I teased.

"Do you want to leave before someone else we know walks in? I don't know let's say, Erwin?" She snapped playfully.

"Hell yeah," I answered her getting up.

Mikasa was one thing I could handle she's my sister, but anyone else. I don't think I can deal with now.

You Pov

Levi was driving me back home, it was a short little date, and it was cute, I wish Jean Marco, and Mikasa hadn't ruined it. I would have also liked going to his house instead of him taking me back straight to mine, but hey, I guess I have to take what I can get. 

Levi and I talked about some serious stuff.

Him thinking about his wife cheating on him. How we won't have a lot of time together after tonight since I have to get ready to graduate and he might move schools. I really hope he doesn't; I hope these next few weeks go fast so I can see him more, I mean after I graduate I'll have all summer to hang out with him. So I guess there that to look forward to. As long as nothing happens with his wife to screw that up. God, I felt so bad when he was talking about her cheating, how long can I keep this away from him? 

And Fucking Jean! He was such a dick! As far as I know, he's the only one besides Annie, that knows his wife is cheating. I swear he better not say anything or I will kill him. Fuck, that whole scene with them coming in really put my nerves on edge. I wonder if one of them will say something. Mikasa seemed only concerned with Levi, but Jean and Marco looked likey they knew something else was up. Especially Marco. Now he isn't the type to start rumors, but still, I don't like this uneasy feeling I have at the bottom of my stomaic.

"And you're home sweet home," Levi pulled me out of my thoughts once we pulled up in front of my house. God, I didn't feel like going back home right now. I looked up and saw the cars still pulled in, but all the lights were off. Great, at least there sleep.

"See you tomorrow?" Levi said.

I looked back at him, "What no goodnight kiss?" I teased.

Levi didn't look at me,"You already know If I kiss you Imma want more." 

"And who says I don't want more already?" 

Levi clicked his tongue "You asked for this, " then he reached out to me and pulled me closer taking my lips with his.

I said it once I'll say it forever. I love everything about the way Levi's interacts with my body! Levi was deepening the kiss just like he usually does, I could taste the peppermint in his mouth, it had to be from the tea he was drinking. Shit, even the way Levi smelt was perfect. I know I should just go inside his house before this gets more intense, but like Levi said, I can't just deal with one kiss, It just makes me want more and more. 

Levi pulled back, "Fuck, your so beautiful." 

Then before I knew it he sat back in his seat turning off his car and pulled the chair back, so there was more space between him and the steering wheel. He looked at me, "Get over here." 

I didn't need to be told twice.

I quickly moved, so I was straddling Levi. Something I've learned real quick is whenever I'm with Levi it's a lot easier to wear skirts; this way he just moves my panties to the side so it would be a lot easier than taking off my pants. 

Levi and I made out for a little while longer. I started to get antsier and began unbuckling his pants, but Levi pulled back, "Hold on. We can't in front of your house." 

I laughed out loud. "As if that would stop me," 

I grabbed Levi's hair and pulled him close and kissed him again. I felt Levi's hand pull at my ass grinding me on him.God, he was sending chills throughout my body, I couldn't take much more of this playing around, I wanted him to fuck me already. Levi cursed under his breath as I went ahead and took him out off his pants and jerked him off a bit. "Fuck, F/n." 

I just glanced at him and smirked, "You gonna fuck me or what?" 

"Fine," Levi moved one of his hand under my skirt, and he started playing with my clit, I leaned back a little and felt him lining himself with me, then I slowly moved, so I was sitting down again on him. Ugh, he felt so good. How did he fit so well in me? 

"You take me so fucking well," Levi hist out the exact thing I was thinking. I leaned my head against his shoulder while Levi started to move his hips. Levi wasn't taking this slow like he usually does, he wasn't doing his usual teasing; instead, Levi was just pounding into me with so much force I could barely keep up with him. I was a moaning mess, Levi told him to be quiet, but with him moving like this I couldn't keep my mouth shut; All I could feel was the pleasure spreading through my body. Levi was just so good. 

"I'm close." He said in a low voice. 

Shit, how was he close already? I was nowhere near ready. Levi had a good grip on my ass, and just kept moving, getting closer and closer to his own realize, "Shit, F/n move." He said, but I couldn't I was so close, and if he moved now, I would lose the high. Levi had stopped moving now, but I couldn't. I was bouncing on him I was just right there, I just needed a little more, I just needed that one spot hit. 

"Get up," Levi said through his teeth.

"I'm safe," I told him. I know what he was worried about, but I was on the pill, and I didn't mind. In fact, I wanted him too. I wanted to feel all of him in me. Up to now, we had always used a condom, or Levi would pull out. But seeing as I needed this climax so bad right now and Levi was about to have his own I couldn't bring myself to get up. "Come on Levi just a little bit more." I moaned out.

The just like that Levi started to pump into me again, I felt his thumb move and press on my clit again messaging it, and just like that I felt that sweet release I was looking for, "Jesus fucking Christ," Levi said in growl throwing his head back, our bodies jerked together for a moment, I could feel his warm seed shot inside me. I couldn't help but hold my head done feeling the waves of energy washing over me. 

That had to be like my favorite intimate moment I've had with Levi since we started this whole thing. Shit, that was so much more than amazing. Neither one of us moved for a moment. Mostly just adjusting mentally after that incredible high. 

Once we had a moment, Levi and I looked at each other but before I could say anything Levi started to say something, "I fucking love you." Then Before I knew it, he grabbed me in a harsh kiss. What came over him just now? He pulled away after a while. Then we both took a second to catch our breath. Then I moved off of him and returned to the passenger seat. That was so random.

Levi cleared his throat, "You said you're safe?" 

Figures that's what he'd be thinking about. "Yeah, I've been on the pill since before we even started this whole thing." 

It was true. I've been on it since I was like sixteen. Basically, since I started dating, and anyway there was no way I wasn't going to be on it when I was hanging out with Reiner. I mean we had sex a lot, and without condoms so I had to make sure there was no way possible for me to have any child by him, and the same goes with Levi. If I had his child that would be a whole shit tone of problems that neither one of us need or wants.

"I wish you'd had told me that sooner," Levi said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Cause I've would have done that a lot more," Levi answered.

Wow, okay. Wasn't expecting that. I tried to focus on something else, so I started fixing my clothes, "Er, um...Again...this was fun." 

Levi chuckled a little, "Don't act like your nervous now brat." 

"I'm not acting, your just strange sometimes." I pouted.

Levi took one of his hands and caressed my hair while he was looking at me. There was so much love in his eyes just now. I can't help but wonder what's going through his head? Why does he even like me so much? What have I really done for him? I know what he's done for me, but how can anything I do for him compare? "You should get inside F/n, I'll see you later," Levi said.

I nodded, he was right. Who knows if I don't I just might end up staying in his care and doing it all over again. But anyway, I do need a shower now. I turned back to Levi with a smile, "Yeah, good night. Um...text me when you get home." He just nodded, then I got out his car and headed for my house.

What a night! I thought when I got inside closing the door behind me. 

Levi and I argued, had tea, saw his sister, had sex in his car. Ha, we stay pretty busy when we're together. But I can't help but be a little annoyed, He said that's most likely the last time we'll spend a lot of time with each other until I graduate. Fuck. I really need to learn how to drive. I bet if I did that I'd have more time for him.

Hmm, I can't believe I'm so close to graduating. Once I do that I can move to a dorm at whatever college I go to, then I can get out of here. Finally. Honestly, this house just makes me think of my mom, and I hate that. Plus with Candice always here I just hate it more. But I will try talking to my dad before I leave...Only because Levi recommended it. Plus it did seem like he was going to try and fic his own problems with his mom when he told Mikasa he would come over. Good for him.

I got out the shower and went to my room, and saw my phone had a few messages, I saw they were from Levi? He must have just got home.

-I had fun tonight brat

I smiled.

-do you have to call me brat?

-Alright, I'll call you princess?

Oh gosh, I felt a smile creep on my face I bet no one would ever believe Levi could be this cute.

-I guess that works :)

"Fine, then goodnight Princess.

Shit, that name works just fine. How can he have this effect on me so much? Even over the phone? I mean like what was I doing with my life before I knew him? What would I do without him? I shook my head I don't want to think about that. I was about to go to bed but my Just then my phone vibrated again, was it, Levi, again? I looked at it to see it was from Marco this time. That's weird he almost never texts me.

-I've heard some crazy stuff about you from Jean WE NEED TO TALK ASAP

Seriously? What the hell did Jean say to Marco? And why would Marco want to talk to me? And he used caps? This isn't anything like Marco would text? What the fuck did Jean tell him?I swear it had better not have been anything about Levi.

What if he told Marco about his wife cheating...or worst what if he told Mikasa, she would defiantly tell her brother! Oh God, what does Marco have to say? I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good.

What a night. I thought it would have ended a lot better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> What could ever happen next in our story????
> 
> Pretty please leave comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> xoxo


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, midday new chapter!!

Your Pov

Morning came in way to fast. 

I'm just so nervous about whatever Marco had to talk to me about. He didn't give me any details or anything. And if it did come from Jean as he said, it can't be anything good. And for all, I know whatever he told Marco he might have also; she Mikasa, and if it's about Levi's wife, then Mikasa would most certainly tell her brother. I mean why wouldn't she? Plus from what I figure she already doesn't like Petra this would be the best thing for her to tell him. 

Usually, I would be on my way to mess with Levi for a bit, but this morning I don't have the time. I have to damage control. Or at least find out what the damage is first. Maybe...Hopefully, I'm over thinking this whole thing; That Jean was just using Marco's phone and teasing me or something.I was on my way to Marco's locker when I saw him and Jean standing there. Perfect so If Jean did open his big mouth, I can go ahead and teach him how that was a bad idea. "Yo!" I called out to both of them.

Marco gave me his usual smile when he saw me, "Hey, F/n." 

"Sup," Jean said with a wave.

"What's up? What did you want to talk about with that text?" I asked getting straight to the point. I didn't have time to lollygag about this. Not knowing what he wanted to say had been killing me.

Marco frowned, "Nothing really just Jean was telling me about you and Mr. Ackerman." 

My eyes went wide, "What about us?" 

Marco just shook his head, "Nothing bad, I promise only that you seemed to hang around each other a lot. I was only concerned that you were okay," 

I looked between them I don't believe him. Jean rolled his eyes, "If you're wondering if I told him about his cheating wife I didn't." 

"What!" Marco yelled. 

I groaned, "Except you just did." 

"Oops." 

"What a minute Mrs, Ackerman is chea-" 

"Shut up okay!" I snapped at Marco before he could finish. I didn't need this getting out.

"Mrs. Ackerman is what?" 

I looked behind me to see Mikasa standing there along with Eren Armin, and surprisingly Annie.

"Er, nothing," I said quickly.

She just raised her eyebrow at me. I gave her a smile, trying to keep the idea going that we weren't saying anything important. 

"F/n don't you think you should tell someone?" Marco spoke up. Seriously fuck him right now. 

I ignored him, but Mikasa looked straight into my eye, "Tell someone what?" 

"It's nothing." I waved off again.

"Alright," Mikasa said. Good. She was leaving this alone. I didn't want to keep this up anyway. But screw Marco for still trying to bring it up. It would ruin me if Mikasa found out. 

The air was getting awkward between all of us, so I decided this would be a good time to leave, "I'm going to go ahead to my class, I'll see you guys now." 

"But I would like to know something," Mikasa called after me.

I turned around, "Huh?" 

"What's going on with you and my brother?" She asked bluntly.

I felt every one look at us, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I denied.

"I sure she does," I heard Annie add. I looked passed Mikasa and mugged her, how dare she say that. It's like out of nowhere everyone is saying let's put F/n on the chopping block.

Mikasa looked at me and evil-eyed me. Shit. Her gaze was just as frightening ad Levi's...If not worst. Mikasa doesn't really have a reputation as being bad or anything, but everyone knows when she's serious she's scary as hell, and no one wants to be on the receiving end of her rage. Once in 7th grade, Reiner was on the receiving end when he and Eren got in an argument, and Eren got a black eye once Mikasa found out she gave Reiner two black eyes and a busted lip. The scary part is Renier was bigger then he and he tried to fight back; If he went down like that and he was 12 how the fuck do I stand a chance? "Er, nothing Miksas he's just my tutor." 

Mikasa's glare didn't let up for a while. "I promise. It's nothing bad..." 

"Fine, But I want to hang out with you later are you free?" She said. 

Okay, Weird. I scratched my head, "I don't know, I have to work and stuff..." 

"I can give you a ride after work," She answered, "After all that's what Levi does right?" 

I swallowed, "Ugh, yeah sure...I guess." I don't think she's giving me much of a choice. Who knew Miksas was such a bully? Miksas just looked at me, then went ahead and walked away. I watched her leave along with the others that were standing behind her. 

Shit. How did I even get myself in this situation?

I heard Marco clear his throat. Yeah, it was his fault. I turned to him, "Keep your freckled face shut about this." 

"F/n," He said looking at me with worry on his face, "You should tell him or something." 

"Yeah, because that will go well," I said sarcastically.

"It might be bad, but if she really is and you know it, he needs to know. Tell him yourself, or tell someone he trusts to tell him." 

"Why are you even acting concerned? You shouldn't even care." 

"Marco is right though, tell Mikasa she'll tell him if you're that afraid. But I just don't get what you're scared of." Jean added.

"Yeah? Why haven't you told him?" Marco asked. 

I didn't say anything it's not like I could tell them the real reason was that I was scared that if I told him, he'd be mad at me and leave me alone.

"F/n you are keeping something else away from us," Marco said.

"Yeah, it's obvious. Now tell us what it is so we can help." Jean added again.

"You two wouldn't get it," I told them. I started to walk away; I needed a moment to myself. Everything that was going on was becoming overwhelming.

But Marco stopped me."F/n don't just brush us away, is what's going on have something to do with Annie and why she isn't talking to you anymore?" 

"Can you two just please let it go!" I snapped getting more frustrated.

"Whatever it is, you're making it a big deal, and you don't need to," Jean said annoyance in his voice, "You're going to lose all your friends just because you're keeping some secret," 

"Shut up," I told him.

"Hell, it can't be anything bad," He continued, "It's not like your fucking him," 

"Yes it is." I snapped.

I covered my mouth with my hand in horror. I didn't! No. I couldn't have just said that. 

But with the way Jean's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open, and Marco with the same expression, it was clear I just did. 

I looked around us, no one seemed to be paying attention to us, so I stepped closer to them shaking my head, "No, no. I didn't mean-" 

"Oh, I think you did." Jean said shaking his head, "What the fuck F/n?" 

"F/n?" Marco said eyes still wide like he couldn't believe it, "What are you thinking." 

I ran my hands through my hair, "I don't know, but please you two can't say anything." 

"You have to explain," Marco said seriously.

"I will, but please don't say anything," I begged.

"He's not forcing you to or anything?" Marco asked.

"What?" I shook my head, "No of course not. But I'm begging you it would ruin him if you said anything." 

"Fuck, f/n you've been busy," Jean said scratching his head, "Ugh, well, go out to eat for lunch and will talk about this." 

Marco turned to him, "What? We need to talk about this now." 

Jean sighed, "F/n's been taking care of herself this long. We can wait a few more hours to find out what's going on." 

Thank God, Jean was being cool for a minute, "I promise I'll tell you guys everything at lunch." 

"Alright," Marco huffed.

I sighed in relief. Then I turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Jean asked me. 

"I need to talk to Mrs. Ackerman," I told them going down the hall.

This was going on for too long, and I can't help but feel like now that Jean and Marco know, and Mikasa wanting to talk to me, something's about to go down. So I need her to get her shit together. If I can get her to tell Levi the truth, then I won't have to worry about Mikasa. And I can take care of Marco and Jean. Marco seemed worked out, but I know They only want whats best for me, so if I explain why they can't tell anyone, they'll get it. 

I was on my way to her room, but I was stopped when I heard someone call my name. What is it now? I turned to see who it was; this time it was Erwin. Shit. I swear he has the worst timing in the history of anyone who ever lived.

"F/n, good morning." 

"I'd Love to talk, but I have to take care of something," I told him.

"Are you still avoiding me?" He asked.

"No, sir. I'm just swamped, If it makes you feel any better, I'll come by your office later and talk." Then I left walked away still heading to Petra's room.

Once I got to her door I didn't go straight in, I stopped for a moment to hear if anything was going on. "I know I can't keep lying to him." I heard her voice say.

What was she decided to tell him the truth? Took her long enough.

"Shit, Oluo how am I supposed to tell him I lied about being pregnant that I've been cheating, and I want a divorce? You don't bring that up in normal conversation you know." She snapped at whoever she was talking to.

Holly shit! I couldn't have heard that right...Did she lie about being pregnant? I couldn't stand there anymore, so I busted in her room, "You Lying whore." I said staring at her.

Petra was standing at her desk on the phone, she looked surprised when she saw me then, "Shit, I have to go." 

Petra looked at me, "I have nothing to say to you." 

I couldn't believe her, I was lost for words. "How?...How can you do this to him?" 

"I have no idea why you're in here, but you need to leave," Snapped.

I walked closer to her, "Tell him the truth." 

"You don't have idea about anything going on in my marriage brat, so keep your nose out of it." She pushed passed me.

"No." I snapped again, "I know enough, I know Levi is excited about this kid....that you've been lying about. He's shaped his whole life for you and your child. And you've been cheating and lying about the whole thing. How can you even say you love him?" I was walking closer to her. "You're disgusting. He's done nothing but tries and pander to you, and you just spit in his face." 

"Shut up!" She yelled. 

"No!" I yelled back, "No, you need to tell him the truth, free him. Don't keep lying to him when you clearly don't want anything to do with him all your doing is hurting him; I just don't get it? How can you do that? He's your husband-" 

"I said shut up!" Then out of nowhere, she slapped me.

I held my face, in shock. 

She was crazy! 

"There is so much wrong with you," I said. Before she could say anything else, I ran out the room. 

I went into the girl's bathroom and washed my face, I can't believe she did that! I am so beyond pissed! Fuck her, that hurt! I wanted to punch her!...But if I do that, that would just bring up more shit, and this is already a massive shit show. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?

Levi Pov

"What's up with you and F/n?" Mikasa asked me.

My class hadn't started yet. Usually, F/n would be in here to keep me company, I guess she was just busy this morning. 

I looked back at my sister, "Tch, nothing. What are you really asking?" 

"I'm not dumb, something is going on with you two." 

"I didn't say there was, I just think you're reading into stuff that isn't there." I answered her. I have to be careful talking to Mikasa, she isn't dumb, especially if she thinks something is going on with us and only saw us together once. 

"Say want you want, but She's coming over tonight." 

"What?" I asked. 

Mikasa shrugged, "I invited her over after she gets off work."

"For what?" 

Mikasa looked at me with no expression on her face, "Girl time." 

Girl time my ass, Mikasa was starting shit. "I already told you I was going to come over; you don't have to do this." 

"I know what you said. This has nothing to do with that; I just want to talk to her. 

I sighed, "I'll be over tonight." 

"I didn't ask you to come over tonight." She said.

"I don't care, I'm coming over because I want too."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "classes are starting soon, I'll see you later." 

I watched her leave out.

This sounded bad. I don't know, but this is giving me a bad feeling. F/n meeting my mother? Somehow it just sounds like a recipe for disaster. My mom can be a bit dramatic, besides Mikasa just seems like she's up to something. I'm sure the only reason she invited F/n of was to get her to talk. And it's not like I'm worried F/n would tell someone what We're going, it's just the person being Mikasa makes me nervous. 

But I guess it's okay now, I was going over to make sure nothing happened. That, and I do really need to see my mother. Who knows I might be overreacting, it could be alright.

Your Pov

"Shit, F/n what happened to you?" Jean asked looking at the bruise that had formed on my skin.

"Tch, this is what happens when you tell someone cheating wife to stop cheating," I told him.

I heard Marco gasp, "Are you kidding me!" 

"No, not are we leaving for lunch or not?" I asked them. I was pretty much over today, and those three classes sucked ass. I just want to leave already. 

I was beyond angry, today went to shit and real fast, this whole thing with Mikasa, his wife, Jean, and Marco; I don't know what makes me angrier. Although the entire Jean and Marco thing was my fault. 

"Don't you think you might be a little over your head?" Marco asked me. "I mean she hit you, did you tell anyone? Did you tell him?" 

"Marco please, I get your worried about me but for right now can we just leave?" I asked him. I was too tired to go into it right now.

"Fine, fine." Jean said, "Let's go." 

It didn't take us long to get there. We only went to a fast food restaurant that was close to the school. I didn't get anything to eat. Everything that's happened today just curved my appetite. I'm going to have to tell Levi, but I don't know how. I mean...he's not having a child...that's the only reason he decided to stay with her. How could she do this to him? She was crazy, insane. She had a man she knew from her childhood who didn't want anything but the best for her, and she just spits in his face. I hate her. Levi doesn't deserve this.

"Okay F/n, Spill," Jean said once he and Marco sat down.

I took a deep breath, "Alright, you guys can't tell anyone." 

"We get it now tell us. Everything." Jean said rolling his eyes.

"Fine." I looked at them, there were leaning in looking all too interested, "I don't remember when it started, but we've sorta been together since this year started, I found out his wife was cheating way back before then though, but I can't bring myself to tell him...because when it comes down to it. I care about him a lot..and I don't want him to leave me," I told them. Somehow getting all of this off my chest was so relieving. But still, it only made me see how bad this really was. 

"F/n, if you say you care so much you should tell him," Marco told me.

"Marco is right," Jean started, "The longer you don't know the worst it will be when he does find out." 

"But why did she slap you?" Marco asked.

I looked away, just the thought of her lies makes me so sick, "It's because I confronted her after I heard her on the phone...She told Levi she was pregnant but she as lying." 

"Fucking Christ. You have to tell him that." Jean said.

"I know, I know, but how the fuck am I supposed to tell him, the love of his life is a lying cheater Jean? It's not like that an easy thing to bring up!" I snapped at him.

"If you care you'd figure it out," Jean snapped back.

"Don't try and talk to me like I don't-" I snapped at Jean, but Marco cut me off.

"You could tell Mikasa." 

"Huh?" 

"You're going to her house, explain this to her, I bet he wouldn't mind hearing it from her...Maybe?" Marco suggested.

"That wouldn't work," I told him.

Jean frowned, "How would you know?" 

"I don't know, but it's risky." 

"Then woman up, and tell him the truth," Jean said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I will."

"And stop sleeping with him." Marco added, "Nothing good can come out of that." 

"Tch, why am I not surprised you'd say that." 

"Because when is having sex with your teacher ever a good thing?" Jean sais sarcastically. "F/n, you have to know nothing good could come from that. If you care about him as you say, you will stop this before someone finds out like the principal or something. Hell, what if his wife found out?" 

I snorted, "As if she could get mad."

"F/n." They both said in a warning tone.

I ran my hair through my hair; this was so stressful, "Fine. Fine, I'll stop it." 

"Be serious F/n," Marco said.

"Fine, I will. As long as you two don't tell anyone," I told them.

Jean and Marco leaned back into their seats like they were satisfied with that answer. Good. I mean, I did lie. I wasn't going to stop seeing Levi; I love him, there was no way I'm just going to stop...Well, that is, if he doesn't get mad when he finds out about Petra. I really hope he doesn't, but as they said. The longer I don't tell him the worst it's going to be when he does find out. 

Maybe I should tell Mikasa; he'd be less mad if it came from her right? Maybe?...Hopefully? Shit! This was so terrible. They were right. I should have told him a lot sooner. And now? With Petra not even being pregnant, what would he do? I don't think, well I don't know how much of a temper Levi really has, but finding something out as crazy as that would devastate anyone.

"We should go back to school now," Jean said getting up.

I waved them off, "No. I'm going to go ahead and go to work or something." 

"Are you sure?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I got a lot to think about," I answered him. 

They both left sighing.

I watched them leave. Ugh, this...this..is crazy, I can bearly think of the words to describe it. Just then my phone started to vibrate. I looked at it and saw it was a message from no one other than Levi. 

-Doing alright? I haven't heard from you today.

How could I give him up? How could I give up someone who cared so much about me? This just makes it all that much more harder. But, they were right...I know the right thing to do. 

Levi needs to know the truth.

Levi Pov

The last bell had just rung for the day, and the students were leaving my class. I checked my phone for like the fifth time in the last thirty minutes only to see F/n still hasn't answered. 

I wonder what's going on with her? She usually would have said something to me by now, and I don't think she's so busy that she couldn't even text back. Maybe she's nervous about going to my house later? Mikasa had to pressure her into going I'm sure, but I doubt that really scared F/n. 

So the only I can do right now is wonder, what the hell is going on?

"Levi." 

I looked over at my door at the sound of my name and saw Petra, and she looked like...Well, she looked like shit.

I frowned, what was wrong with her? "What happened are you okay?" 

Petra just walked further into my room shaking her head, "Have you spoke to that girl today?"

"What?" 

"Don't play dumb Levi." She snapped, "F/n. I am talking about her, have you seen her today?" 

"Tch, I don't feel like starting shit with you Petra. If you need something, then say it." 

Petra stared at me for a moment, then a flash of relief went over her face, "I'm just looking for her." 

"Well, I don't know where she is. Besides what do you need from her? She doesn't even have your class," I said to her.

But Petra shook her head, "She's trying to ruin us. Levi, she came into my class this morning yelling at me, all this nonsense. You have to stay away from her." 

"What?" I asked confused, that didn't sound like F/n at all.

"She's crazy Levi." Then Petra hugged me and started crying. I held her in my arms while she did.

What the shit was going on? Petra said F/n was yelling at her? F/n doesn't even like Petra, why would she talk to her? Why hasn't F/n responded to me yet? Where has she been? And Petra wouldn't act like this for no reason, What was going on? "Petra what the hell happened." 

"This is all because you won't leave her alone, that girl is crazy," Petra said moving to look at me.

"Petra this isn't making any sense what did she do?" 

"What do you mean? I'm telling you she's crazy what more do you want?" She asked me.

I sigh, "Petra, I'm trying to figure out what she did, this doesn't sound like her that's all." 

Petra took a step back, "You would believe her over me?" 

"Petra..." I called after her, But Petra just kept walking away from me. "I can't believe you, Levi," Then she ran out my room.

Fuck. I ran my hands through my hair, what the hell was going on? Petra actually looked hurt just now. Do I follow her? But what about F/n? What happened between them? What an I supposed to do? Just then my phone started to ring. I picked it up and saw it was F/n. Fucking good timing.

"What the hell F/n." 

"Huh?" She asked. "Look I'm sorry I've been MIA today." 

"No, what did you do to Petra?" 

"What? I didn't do anything to her," F/n answered.

"She just came in here and said you'd basically attacked her," 

"Look, Levi she's lying, you can't trust her." 

"F/n what's going on?" 

I heard her take a breath, "I..I can't tell you....right now, I'll see you tomorrow. But just don't listen to Petra." 

"F/n," I called her out in a warning tone. But she didn't answer; it almost sounded like she was about to cry.

"F/n, you have to talk to me-" But F/n cut me off.

"Listen, Levi; I'll explain everything tomorrow I promise, but right now just know that I love you." 

"F/n you are not making any sense." I snapped at her. "Tell me what's going on." All this cryptic talking was pissing me off someone needs to explain something.

But F/n didn't answer; she just hung up. What the shit was going on? 

I quickly got my stuff to leave, F/n was going to explain herself; I needed to see her. I wasn't going to go to her job, instead, I'm going to go over my moms, She's supposed to go over there. Hmm, I wonder if Mikasa knows what's going on. All this not answering questions isn't like F/n as all, she always is honest with me, so if something is going on with Petra I'm ashamed to admit it, but I think I would believe F/n over her. But right now I need to know what happened in the first place.

Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> A lot is going on now, isn't it? Will reader tell Levi or will someone else tell him before she can? And what will Levi do when he finds out?? All that and more on the next Dragon Ball Z!! 
> 
> lmao but really I hope you guys liked this chapter I'll just go ahead and let you know the angst is coming and it's coming in hard so get yourselves emotionally ready XD things about to get cray cray
> 
> Pretty please leave and kudos and comments, tell me how you liked this chapter, tell me if you're ready to cry or just be sad. Or maybe even shocked? I wanna know lol
> 
> xoxo


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahead is 6422 words of angst. #sorrynotsorry

Your Pov

This was well, weird. 

I was currently sitting next to Mikasa in her car, and we were on our way to her house.

She hadn't really said anything to me so that just made this whole thing stranger, but at least she's playing music I guess. The real thing that's been eating me though is if Marco was right or not. Should I tell Mikass? And trust her to let Levi know all the shit Petra's been doing? I mean if I think about it she is his sister, and he can't really get mad at her...And that way he would find out the truth. Plus the chances of him believing her telling him that his wife is cheating are a lot better than mine. I mean I like him, he knows this why wouldn't he think I'd only be saying that so we could be together? If I tell him it will go either one or two ways, one why hadn't I told him already, and he'll get mad or 2 I was lying and going crazy, and he would think we shouldn't be together anymore.

As far as I can see those were my options, or I could tell Mikasa to tell him.

And not to mention apparently Petra told him I did something, and from the way, he sounded on the phone he seemed worried about it. Who knows what kind of lies she told him now. I swear she's the worst. But I can't think about her right now; I have to tell Mikasa the truth.

"Hey, um...so," I started to say I didn't know how to start this off. "What did you want to talk about?" asking her this maybe will give me the chance to warm her up, I mean I am about to drop some serious shit on her.

"We'll get to that later. What I want to know is what happened to you?"

"Huh?" 

Mikasa pointed to her eye. 

"Oh, that," I groaned, "Um, I'll explain later." I don't know how I forgot, everyone who's seen me today keeps bring it up. I still can't believe she slapped me! God, what I would give just to punch her back, but I don't have time to be childish like her, unfortunately.

Mikasa just hummed in response.

"Um, where are Eren and Armin? Are they already over your house or something?" I asked her still trying to keep a conversation going.

"No, I was just hanging out with you tonight." 

"Really?" I asked her, cause it was surprising. Her and Eren pretty much don't leave each other side like ever. If I'm honest, I thought they lived together. "You and Eren are attached by the hip, who knew you could go a night without him." 

Mikasa didn't say anything. I wonder if that made her mad or something? I didn't mean for it too.

"We're here," Mikasa said suddenly. 

I looked out the window and saw a nice house. 

"You have a nice house," I said, but then I saw Mikasa had already started to get out the car. God, she is rude. She's basically a girl version of Levi! I wonder if the rest of his family is like this? 

Wait. It just hit me, if I'm going to his sister's house...Then that means their mother is there...and that means I'm about to meet his mother! I'm about to meet Levi's mom! The man I've been sleeping with's mother!! What the actual hell has my life become? Like when did it first start going into this spiral of batshit crazy?

I followed Mikasa into her house, God, this is so weird! I can't believe I didn't even think about that till now! If I had, I would have told Mikasa no, or at least not today. I mean I know Levi, and I will never really be anything, but still! I want to look nice when I meet the woman who gave birth to him! I don't want to be this tired girl who just got off of work and has this stupid bruise on my face!

"You home Mikasa?"A woman's voice said coming from another room. Shit! That must be her!

"Yeah," Mikasa answered her.

"Is Eren with you?" She asked. See! Even her mom thinks they're together all the time.

"I made enough food for him, Oh? Whos this?" She walked into the room with us. 

Wow, she was pretty. Like really pretty, was my first thought when I saw Mikasa's and Levi's mother. Hell, she looked like a girl Levi. Well, not exactly like Levi. She might be like the same hight as him. But she's pretty like model pretty. She has longer hair then Mikasa, but she was shorter than her but taller than Levi. She didn't' even look old though; she looked like she was in her mid-twenties. And this lady was Levi's mom. So she couldn't be, but man. Is this where he gets his good looks from? And If their mother looks like this, I wonder what their dad looks like. I bet this is just a family of good-looking people. 

"This is F/n," Mikasa told her.

"Hi," I waved, "I'm a friend of Miksas's. It's nice to meet you Mrs, Ackerman." Then I reached out to shake her hand. 

"Oh, Please call me Kuchel or Miss K. Whichever one you like," She said smiling. Oh, she's sweet. I don't know why I thought she would yell at me about something like Levi.

"She's also a friend of Rivai," Mikasa said walking past her and walking into the next room.

"Rival?" I asked.

"It's what we call Levi sometimes." I heard Mikasa answer.

"Oh really?" Their mom said looking at me, "You're a friend of Levi's?" 

"Oh, um...He's just my teacher," I answered.

"That's nice, do you like his class? Is he a good teacher? I would ask him, but he's never around." She said with a laugh. Although I heard a hint of sadness in it.

"Um, I..I," I shuddered. She seemed pretty energetic. I really wasn't expecting this. I thought she would be rude and coy like Mikasa or something. 

But then she suddenly shook her head, "Oh wow, I'm sorry. I'm over here asking a million in one questions, come on in," She asked pulling me into their kitchen now, "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?" 

I smiled, "Oh, no I'm good ma'am." This lady sure was nice. Hell, she's nicer than nice. 

"Please, Call me Kuchel. Ma'am makes me sound old."

"Oh sorry, ma'a- I mean Miss K," I said shyly. She's a sweet lady; I don't know why I'm acting all shy; maybe it's because this is his mom? 

Kuchel put her hand on my shoulder, "You are too sweet." Then she went to the stove. "Mikasa you get washed up for dinner." But Mikasa just stood there not moving, "I'll get something to fix that mark on your face it still looks fresh, what did you get into a fight? Or something?" Miss K asked me.

I held the side of my face that was bruised, "Oh, Um...it's pretty complicated," I said as I started to scratch my head. 

Miss K walked back over to me and put a warm towel on my face, "You have such a pretty face. You have to take care of it more, alright love. Don't get yourself into shitty situations." Miss K smiled at me, "I always tell the same thing to Mikasa's friend Eren. That boy is always finding himself in trouble. I tell him, you got a handsome face Eren, don't go mess it up." 

I winced in pain a little my face was surprisingly still tender there, but I still tried to smile at her. It was kinda awkward now. Having his mom take care of me like this. I mean I really didn't expect this at all. Why wouldn't he ever come and see a lady as nice as her? She seems like she really does care about her children, hell, even me and we never met before. She just seemed like a natural mother. It almost makes me sad...This is how my mother kinda was, always worrying about me...giving Annie and me some type of advice we didn't ask for. Just being sweet.

"You just hold that on your face for now dear," Miss K said walking away from me. And surprisingly I kinda missed her right there, weird I know.

"Levi will be over tonight," Mikasa said leaning on the counter.

What wait? I snapped my head in Mikasa's direction. Was Levi coming over here? What for? I can't see him right now. Shit, hmm, well if he is coming over that means I need to tell Mikasa soon.

"Did he tell you that?" His mother asked before I had the chance to say anything..

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, Will see.." Kuchel said sadly. 

"Does he not come often?" I asked. I know the answer, but I want their side of it, but I don't want to be straightforward and ask.

"Well, we don't really get along these days," His mother said.

"Only because of his bitch of a wife." Mikasa huffed.

"Mikasa." She said in a warning tone. "She's still family," but then she looked at me and in a whisper, she said, "But, yeah she is a bitch." 

I smiled, they had that right. His mom actually seemed really cool. I like this lady a lot; I wonder if I should tell her? that would defiantly be a lot better then me telling him...but that wouldn't be right either, it's his mother, how could I just put something that crazy on her to tell him.

But then their mom clapped her hands, "Okay, you two go get cleaned up." 

"Fine," Mikasa said getting up this time, "Follow me F/n." 

I guess this is going to be my only chance since Levi is coming over later. So I quickly got up and followed her. This was it! God, this feeling in my stomach I almost feel sick admitting this to someone, and by someone I mean his sister. But I swallowed, I have too. I followed Mikasa into her room, she just went and laid down on her bed. 

"Mikasa I have to talk to you about something," 

"What that you have a crush on my brother? it's because obvious." She said sounding disinterested.

"Errr, no." I took a deep breath, wait. But is it really obvious? No, I shook my head I have to stay focus. "But it's serious, and it does have something to do with your brother," I told her 

"Okay, spill," 

"Um, I don't know where to begin," God, I was so nervous. "You have to promise, that you'll tell Levi this first and keep me out of it." 

"What?"

"It's that you can't tell him you found out from me," I said. This was the most important part for me to tell her, "It's awful...What I have to tell you" 

"F/n, what is it?" Mikasa asked sitting up now.

I was about to answer her, but I was interrupted by a scream downstairs. Mikasa quickly got up and pushed passed me, and I hurried and followed her. It was her mother screamed; I hope she's alright. 

We got down the steps, and Miss K screamed, "Mikasa look who it is!" 

It was Levi, shit. usually, I would be happy to see him, but now I just felt sick to the stomac.

"You actually came," Mikasa said to him.

"Hi," Was all he said. 

His mother hugged him, "I can't believe you're actually here, It feels like it's been so long since I seen you." 

"Know, sorry I don't come by as much," He said hugging her back.

They started talking, this was nice seeing them together. His mom looked so much happier now then she did a few minutes ago, even Mikasa who sat down on the stairs seemed to be giving off a more happy vibe. 

Levi looked over at our directions again, "Hi, F/n." 

I gave him an awkward smile and waved, "Hey," 

"Oh this is so great you guys come in the kitchen so we can eat, Levi you must be hungry. I hear you're a teacher now I bet those kids keep you busy," Kuchel said walking into the kitchen Mikasa got up and followed her, and I did the same. 

But before I got there, Levi stopped me, "Look I need-." But then she stopped talking and grabbed my face, "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly.

"Tch, don't act stupid. What happened to your face," He snapped at me.

I pulled from him and looked away, "Don't worry about it." Then I walked into the kitchen. 

I can't even look at him. Not when I know that everything in his life is about to be ruined. The idea of having a child, his wife, the chances he thought he had a for fixing his marriage. Fuck, how do I tell him she wants a divorce. This...this...this is terrible, I feel sick, just the thought of it. I haven't felt this bad since, well, since my mom died. I almost feel like I'll be killing him. I'm the worst. I should have told him sooner. All this happening because I didn't tell him.

"Are you alright F/n?" I looked up his mother asked me once I was sitting at the table. 

"I'm fine." I lied. I was not fine. I was so far away from fine.

"You look like you're about to vomit," Mikasa said. Yeah, cause I felt like I was. 

"F/n you look pale," Levi said next.

I waved them off, "Really I'm fine." I have to push through this so I can tell Mikasa. Yes. That is my only choice right now. 

They all just shrugged it off. Good, I don't want to cause a big problem with them...Wait, shit. This is their first time being together after a while, and if I say something, it will ruin it. Omg, this is the worst. Why did Petra do this to him? I just can't wrap my head around it. You don't hurt the people you love; you just don't...But fuck, am I really any different? I've kept this away from him for so long...I'm about to hurt him...And I love him. 

God, I hate myself right now.

Levi Pov

F/n looked sick. 

She was bearly eating her food. She seemed like the only reason she was trying to eat was to save face, and be nice in fount of my mom. Something was wrong. And not just that bruise that was on her face. How did that get there, and why was she acting so weird. There were so many things I needed to ask her; I needed answers dammit. But I couldn't, at least not here. 

I don't like this, I don't like this at all. It like she's stressing about something, but she won't tell me what it is, I just need a second with her. And the fact I can't right is killing me. I have to just wait until we leave, I'll give her a ride. That's it. Then I'll be able to get to the bottom of this and find out what happened between her and Petra. 

"So what have you been up to love?" My mother asked me. 

"Nothing much just teaching now," I answered her.

"How is your wife?" 

"Tch, can we not bring her up. I thought this was a family moment." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa, Petra is family too," Mom told her, "no matter how much she's bad for Levi."

Typical.

They've always made it very clear that they didn't like Petra. Mikasa ever since she was younger, I think she felt like then Petra was taking me away from her since we were so close before I had started dating her, but I had always thought Mikasa would grow out of that. With my mom I never really knew what their issue was, Petra says my mother was judgemental and just hater her, while my mother always says Petra was mean uncaring and just gave off a bad vibe. 

Because of this they always seemed to argue with each other, and because Petra would always get mad, we just stopped visiting, and with school and shit, I stopped visiting too. But I have to admit, seeing my mom happy like this was a sight I missed. I'd like my child to have their grandmother in their life; I should really try harder to get them to get along more.

"She's doing fine. Actually, she's pregnant," I told them continuing out conversation. 

"What!" My mother exclaimed I figured that would make her happy, "When were you going to tell me How many mouths is she? I'm going to be a grandma this is so exciting. I'm so happy for you." 

"I guess that is good news," Mikasa added.

I looked over at F/n, and she looked even sicker, "F/n, seriously are you alright?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She waved me off. F/n is clearly not fine. I was about to say something else to her, but abruptly she held her mouth. I think she's about to vomit. 

I stood up, along with Mikasa.

"Take her to the bathroom dear," My mother said. 

I was about to do what she said, but Mikasa had already started heading F/n out the room. "Levi, I was talking to Mikasa," I stopped then sat back down, what was I doing? That would make sense. So I watched F/n rush out the room. What was I thinking just now? I'm her teacher. Not some boyfriend to her. Fuck, she's really got me on edge here. Maybe I should take her home? She is sick. I looked at my mom, "I think we should leave." "Well, I didn't think my cooking was that bad," she joked back. I shook my head, my mom always one to joke. "I'm sure it's not that, most likely she's just sick or something. But, I'm going to go ahead and take her home now," 

"Really?" She asked looking sad. I hate to see her like this, "Don't worry I'll visit again." 

My mother didn't look convinced.

"Soon, I promise." 

She just smiled, "So I'm guessing that F/n is a student of yours that you really like?" 

"Huh?" 

"You don't have to act dumb about it, It's clear all over your face, you like that kid." My mother said coolly. 

"Tch, she's just a smart kid," 

My mom looked at me like she wanted to say something else but decided not to. I went ahead and stood up again, "I should leave. The food was good." 

She stood up to me and hugged me, "I'm just happy I saw you today, I've really missed you." 

"I'm sorry I don't come around more often." 

She looked back at me, "I know Petra doesn't really like me that much, but bring her over too. Will be nice, you two are having a child after all." 

"Yeah, I will." 

I left the room with my mom and went to go check up on F/n. When I got up to the door, I head them talking, and it sounded like F/n was crying.

"You have to tell him, Mikasa," F/n was pleading.

Tell who what? I thought.

"I can't tell him because he will hate me that I've kept it a secret for so long but he won't hate you." 

What the hell was she talking about? I was about to open the door and ask, but I heard Mikasa speck up, "F/n. It wouldn't make any sense if I told him. I don't even know all the details. How should I even believe you?" 

"Look at my face!" F/n yelled, "His wife is crazy! If you love your brother, you would tell him." 

That was it, I opened the door. "Tell me what?" 

Both of them looked shocked to see me. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked them again.

"Tch, F/n.." Mikasa rolled her eyes with this sad look on her face, "F/n saw Petra cheating on you with some guy, and apparently, she's known for a while," 

"What?" 

"It gets worst. She says she overheard Petra talking to someone today and she's not really pregnant." 

I looked at F/n, "What the hell is she talking about?" 

Tears started to run from her eyes. Fear all over her face while she was sitting on the bathroom floor. "I am so sorry Levi." F/n couldn't look at me. 

My mind blanked out for a moment. What were they trying to tell me? Petra's cheating? No, no, that couldn't be true. I shook my head this didn't make any sense. I looked at F/n, but why would she be crying there?

Just then my mom walked next to me, "Oh dear, what happened?" Then she ran to F/n side helping her up. 

"What's going on?' My mother asked again.

"Apparently Petra's been cheating, and isn't pregnant," Mikasa answered. 

I still couldn't bring myself to focus to say anything. 

"What? How do you know?" My mother asked.

"F/n told me," Mikasa told her.

My mother looked at F/n "How do you know?" 

"I heard them, and I saw them." F/n said all while crying. "I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I had to tell you, Levi. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner please don't hate me." 

F/n heard and saw Petra cheating on me? When though? How? With who? This isn't making any sense. She said Petra isn't pregnant, why would she lie about something like that? I need more answers. My thoughts weren't even making sense; I need to talk to Petra. No, I needed to everything F/n knew. 

I snapped out of the little internal struggle I was having and walked passed Mikasa and Kneeled down next to F/n. 

I grabbed her and looked her in the eye, "F/n you have to tell me everything you know. Now." 

"Levi the poor girl looks-" 

"I don't care!" I snapped at my mom. I looked back at F/n she looked scared, "I need you to tell me." 

F/n closed her eyes and started crying, "Fist I heard them together in her room at school, then one day she came to my job with him, and today I heard her on the phone talking about how she wasn't pregnant." 

I stood up, so that was it? 

That's how F/n knew? But when did this all happened? Why didn't she tell me sooner? 

"Please Levi, I tried to make her tell you, I confronted her! Even today! That's why she slapped me!" F/n said. I looked back at that bruise. Petra did that? And when Petra said she was talking to F/n earlier, and she was acting crazy when really Petra was the one acting crazy.

I shook my head I need to see Petra. Now. This was fucking insane. 

I got up to leave, but my mother called out to me. "Where are you going?" 

"Where else do you think? To talk to my fucking wife." 

"Not without this girl you're not," My mother snapped. 

"What?" 

"Take her home first," She demanded.

"No, I have to see Petra," I told her.

My mother shook her head, "look at her. Levi! I get you're mad. Hell, I'm furious right now, but get your student home. You need a moment to breath takes her home first, then call me before you get home." 

"Tch, Get your shit F/n lets go," I said walking away. 

I really don't care about what my mother just said about taking a moment to breathe, but I do need to get F/n home. 

But most importantly I was going to get to the bottom of this tonight.

Your Pov

This was everything I was afraid of.

I was sitting in Levi's car, his mother insisted he take me home. But he won't say a word to me he hates me. Levi hates me so much. I should have told him. I should have told him before it got this crazy, I thought I was protecting him, but all I did was hurt him.The only person who cared about me, I pushed away because I was so fucking stupid. Why didn't I think to tell him the truth earlier! What the fuck was wrong with me? Was I so selfish? 

But I couldn't keep it from him anymore when I heard him telling this mother about his child, the way he sounded happy made me sick. Because it was all a lie. It made me sick. I tried to tell Mikasa, but she didn't listen. It went the worst possible way it could have.

And now All I could do was cry, I lost. I lost the person I love. All because I couldn't tell him the fucking truth about his cheating wife. 

This was the worst I've ever felt since my mom died. 

I had broken my own heart. 

All I can do is tell him how sorry I was.

He pulled up to my house after a while. I didn't want to get out. I only wanted to be around him. I want things to be like they were yesterday. We were so happy last night. But now it's like there's a whole country between us. I looked over at him. Levi hadn't even glanced at me. I bet he thinks I'm disgusting. 

I hate myself so much.

"I am so sorry Levi, I should have told you sooner," I said in a whisper. 

I saw Levi's hand grip the wheel harder, "How long did you know?" He asked without looking at me.

I looked away I didn't want to answer.

"Fuck, F/n how long did you know? How long were you letting me look like a fucking idiot." He snapped.

"Since...the second time I kissed you." 

"Tch, I figured." He said with a laugh that didn't seem like he was happy at all, "You were trying to make sure I didn't go in her room because she was with someone else." 

"I only did it to protect you." I tried to defend myself.

"I never asked you to do that." Levi said, "I thought you were honest with me. Damn it F/n your not supposed to lie to me. Just fucking last night you told me Petra would never cheat on me. I believed you! I've been looking like an idiot, trying to fix a fucking marriage that doesn't mean shit! And you fucking knew f/n you know how this has been killing me." I've never seen him this angry. I don't think I ever have seen anyone this mad in my life.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know what to do," I cried.

"You've been letting me look like an idiot every night, Fuck!' Levi yelled in frustration and hit his wheel. 

I flinched, "Levi I love you, I'm sorry." 

"I don't want to hear that shit now," he snapped running his hands through his hair.

I didn't know what else to say, but I still didn't want to leave, I don't know what else to do though. 

Levi just shook his head, "Get out." 

"Levi..." 

"Just get in your house F/n." 

"Levi, please. I didn't mean-" 

"I don't feel like this anymore. I need you to leave me alone." He said.

"Say anything else, anything but that Levi I need you," I begged. "I'll do anything, anything you want I'll do it I'm sorry just don't leave me." 

"Fuck F/n don't you get it? I'm fucking pissed at you; I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you. Get out." He snapped at me, "Goodbye." 

I bite my lip, this was it. He didn't want anything else to do with me. He hated me. Levi the one person that cared about me more then anyone hated me now. He was all I had left. He didn't even care that's how much he hated me.

I didn't say anything I just got out of his car as fast as I could. This feeling, this whole I felt in my body, it was consuming. I can bearly see out my eyes the tears are just pouring out; he didn't even care. Hell, I didn't even get to my door when he pulled off. I tried to watch him leave; maybe be would slow down stop, and come back and forgive me.

Who the fuck am I kidding? He's gone.

Levi really wants nothing else to do with me, he hates me. I ruined it.

I did this, I this was my fault. 

it was over.

we were over.

Levi Pov

Petra wasn't here right now, of fucking course she isn't. Why would she be? She's with someone else. My phone kept going off it had to my mother. but I have nothing to say to her; I have nothing to say to anyone but the woman I'm supposed to call my wife.

I don't even know what I'll do when I see her. I'm so fucking furious. It only made sense, all the time she's been missing, all the fucking times she starts shit for no reason, it's because she's been guilty. All this time. How fucking long was it going on before F/n found out? I loved her, every fucking thing I've ever done was for her for us, and she's been cheating. all this fucking time?

I know I shouldn't be mad because I've been doing the same but this is different. 

Petra has been doing this for far too fucking long; when I was just trying she was sleeping and having the time of her life with someone fucking else. She's been lying in my face for the longest. She fucking liked about having a Goddamn baby. 

I punched the wall. 

That bitch. 

How did we get here? Was I not good enough for her? What did she want? Fuck it. I don't care I don't fucking care. I don't want her in my life anymore. She's a leach, all she's done is take and take, and I've been a fucking idiot letting her. I knew better; I knew she was cheating, I fucking knew it all this time. 

And F/n! She knew, and she let me, I thought I could trust her. She was supposed to understand me, she fucking knew what I was going through with Petra, I told her what was going on, and she didn't say a fucking thing. And why because she was protecting me? Fuck her.

Fuck everyone. 

I loved Petra, I would have given her anything. I would have done anything for her.

Just then I heard the fount door open. She's home la de fucking da. I don't even know what to say.

I heard her footsteps get closer. "Levi? What happened to the wall?" 

I wasn't facing her, "You've been fucking someone else?" I asked her.

She didn't answer. 

"Have you been fucking someone else Petra," I asked again. 

"So she finally told you," Petra said with no remorse in her voice. 

I turned to her, "Get the fuck away from me." 

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't figure out how to." She said. "I just don't love you anymore." 

"You fucking lied about having a baby Petra!." I couldn't believe it still, but this was the truth, "You've been making me think I'm crazy for almost a year! I've tried everything. And you've been fucking lying." I yelled.

"I'm sorry, alright. it was easy! " She didn't even sound like she was. If I didn't know better, hell, if I were just a bit younger I would choke her. I'm so fucking pissed. But I won't I'm not that type of man. I'm not going to put my hands on her. 

I took a deep breath, "Get out. Go back to him. I don't want to see you." 

"Levi, at least let me explain," She started.

"Explain fucking what? You've been fucking someone else; it's simple Petra! All this time you didn't even care about anything we've been through." 

"Levi you're not being fair." 

I almost started laughing. "Fuck you Petra; it's over. I know the truth, you've been out here acting like a whore. Tell me do you even take your ring off when you're with him? Or is it one person? How many have you cheated with? Or this tell me where I'm not fair? I'm the one who stays up waiting for you to come home. I'm the fucking one who loved you Petra. I would have done anything for you! You're my fucking wife!" 

Petra just stared. Good, I didn't want to hear say anything she had to say now anyway. I didn't care; I don't want anything to do with her. I don't even know who she is anymore. She's been playing me. Her fucking husband. Did our vows mean nothing to her? Everything we were didn't mean shit now. Between her cheating and me cheating this was a joke of a relationship. And I fucking thought I could fix it. I'm the fucking idiot.

"I just want a divorce, Levi." She said after a while.

"Believe me you're not the only fucking one." 

I didn't want her anymore, I didn't have any love left for her. I want Petra out of my fucking life.

We were over. 

This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> So that was a lot. On the bright side, at least the truth is out a lot of you really wanted that so yay? I think this chapter was pretty emotional I started crying a little bit as I wrote it. It might have been all the breakup song I was listening to while I was writing this (I wonder if any of you can figure out any of the songs I was listening to) But anyway theirs a lot more pain to come so this was just me getting started. I don't know why I just have a thing for tears my own and others again #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Anyways thanks again for reading!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Pretty please leave kudos and comments tell me how this chapter made you feel, did you cry? Are you excited for what happened next? Do you think you know what songs I was listening to when I was writing this? Tell me whats on your mind!!
> 
> xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

Your Pov

"What's been with you lately?" 

I looked over at my dad who was standing in the kitchen. I just ignored him and kept eating my pint of ice cream while I sat on the counter. Why was he talking to me? I hadn't even done anything. Can't he see I was minding my own business? 

"You've been acting weird F/n," he said.

"Sorry?" I told him not really caring.

I heard him take a breath, "You've been at home a lot more than usual." 

"Is that a crime?" 

"No, but don't you wanna hang out with friends or something?" 

I just kept eating, "You saying you don't want me here?" 

"That's not what I'm saying F/n, it's just you graduate in a few weeks, don't you wanna spend time with your friends? Where's Annie? I know you got prom coming up this weekend and I haven't even seen your dress." 

"Tch,' I clicked my tongue and sat my ice cream down, "Since when do you even care?"

"I don't know where you get the idea that I don't care." My dad said.

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, I don't know maybe the fact that when I needed you, you weren't there," 

"I don't even know what you're talking about. F/n." 

I shook my head, "Of course you don't maybe you were too busy getting it on with your kid of a girlfriend." Then I just pushed passed him. I didn't feel like talking to him about how shitty he was at being a parent; he was only making me angrier. So I went to my room. Fuck, I didn't even want to eat this ice cream anymore. So I just sat it on my dresser and laid down on my bed.

It's been almost a month. 

Almost a whole month since I've seen or heard from him. 

Levi hates me, and he really didn't want anything to do with me.

And it was the worst feeling. 

I loved him, hell, I still love him. And knowing he wants nothing else to do with me, was killing me. What killed me more is it was my fault. It's my fault Levi hates me, all because I didn't tell him. I thought I was protecting him, but instead, I hurt him. I hurt the person who meant the most to me, and now I'm alone. I don't have anyone to go to.

I thought maybe I could talk to him after a while when he calmed down a little, but Levi doesn't even work at the school anymore. It's like he disappeared from everything. I saw his wife there one day; she only turned her nose up at me. Even Mikasa said she hadn't heard from him since that night. 

I tried calling him a few times, but I only got disconnected answers. It made me so angry I broke my phone throwing it at the wall, it was really frustrating knowing. Levi really didn't want anything to do with me. 

So I have to move on. But it's so fucking hard! How do I go on? Am I just supposed to forget about him? How? The only thing I've really done is go to school and work. I don't know, maybe if I just stay focus on my school work Levi will find out and be proud that I'm taking graduating seriously and forgive me? Or he just might come back to school and see me and forgive me, so I can't skip because if I do, I won't see him. 

I was grasping at anything. I only need a chance, and if these are the chances of me just seeing him again then I'll do it. I don't have time for drinking or partying right now; I just want to do whatever I can that might bring Levi back to me. 

But that fear is the worst. That fear that no matter what else happens in my life he'll never look at me the same way again, that he hates me with all his heart. That I'm no better than his wife. I started to cry again. That's all it seemed like I did other than homework now, cried and throw up. Everything in my life was just turning to shit, I could sleep or I couldn't. I could bearly eat most days the smell food made me sick, or I was just eating too much. There was no in-between, Every time I just think about that night I just get so sick on the stomach. I've never really hated myself before, but for what I did I don't think there's anyone more disgusting living right now.

I heard a soft knock on my door. 

"Go away," I yelled at my dad. There was no one else here, so it had to be him.

"F/n, I think we should really talk." I heard him say.

"I have nothing to say." 

"But I do, open the door please." 

I got up and went to my door wiping my eyes. "I don't want to hear it." Then I locked my door and sat down with my back facing the door.

I heard him sigh, "Your mother was always better at getting you to open up then I was." 

I didn't say anything. Why would he bring her up now? I hope this isn't his way of saying he's going to try and get Candice to talk to me. 

"Look F/n" he started again, "I'm sorry." 

I still didn't say anything I just listened to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when she died. I didn't know how to be. I'm so sorry F/n. She was your mother, you loved her, and we lost her." I heard his voice start to break, "It happened so fast. She got sick...then next she was gone. I didn't know how to handle it. You took that year off; I thought you'd be okay...If I could go back, I would do it all differently...I would be there for you. I would have spent more time with you F/n. I would have said more to (Mothers name) She would be so angry with me right now." 

My dad was crying now, and it hurt to hear, "I let you do whatever, I haven't done anything a father should do for their daughter. I thought you were fine...That you'd be okay on your own, you had your friends. But you needed me, and I went and found Candice and left you behind. I didn't think would bother you so much I just wanted to fill the void your mom left...And now you think I don't even care about you. I'm so sorry...F/n forgive me. I want to be there for you, Let me be there for you. " 

I couldn't help but start crying again. I don't know if it was because of how sad he was? Or was it what he was saying. I don't know. It was...it was everything I ever wanted him to say...I just wanted him to be there for me...But why did it feel too late now? I wanted to forgive him, but what would be the point now? I'm going to be gone by the end of the year. He can have that life with Candice he wanted. Why was he saying this now?

"F/n," He called out. "Open the door." 

I sighed and stood back up...He was my dad...He was the last parent I had left; He might even be the only one who says they care about me now since Levi is gone. I opened my door and saw my dad standing there with red eyes. 

"It took you long enough to apologize," I said in a cry. My dad just took me in his arms and hugged me. 

"I am so sorry Sweetheart. Forgive me; I don't want you ever think I don't care or love you. You're my baby girl; you'll always be. I'm so sorry it took me this long to tell you," He said into my hair.

I just kept crying holding on to him; I didn't know how much I really needed this, "I miss her." 

"I miss her too; it's not a day that goes by I don't think about her. And I know you feel the same way." 

I just cried. 

I don't know if this was my breaking point, but it felt so nice, to just cry to someone. I don't even know what I'm crying about anymore. My dad being a dick for so long? That my mother was dead? Because Levi left me? That my best friend Annie hated me? There was so much shit wrong with my life; I think I just cried about it all. 

And it felt good.

I needed this.

Levi Pov

I walked into my house and sighed.

I looked around my house. 

It was empty. Well, not really, but it felt like it was. Or maybe it really was with all of Petra's stuff gone. Who knows?

Petra has been gone for almost a month now. I haven't heard from her, and honestly, that was just fine with me. She was going along with the separation. As expected.What I didn't expect was that she wouldn't fight for anything. She told the lawyers to let me keep everything. She just wanted to start her new life. She wanted to start her new life with some who wasn't me...At least the divorce would be quick.

I was angry about it for a while, then I was sad, I didn't even want to be in this house, Hell, I still don't. I don't need it; it's too big for just me. So I've already started looking for a new apartment. I moved schools because I just don't want to see her right now. If I do, I think it might open up everything all over again. So I won't let it. I am moving on. Erwin understood when I told him. No doubt he told Hanji and Mike, I can only wonder what they think. 

I already told Furlan who told Bella. They both said they'll be in town sometime next month. But I really didn't need them too. I'm fine. It was messy, but in a way, this is what I wanted. I knew Petra, and I was growing apart, I thought the kid would change things, but I was kidding myself. I wanted it to work because a part of me loved her still. But now that's gone.

The only thing I regret now is F/n.

I was angry at her. Because she kept the truth from me, that pissed me off to no end, but after thinking about it, I get why she did. 

She was just protecting me; She didn't know how I would have reacted if she told me. She was scared. She didn't know how I would have reacted if I saw them together, I should be glad she did that, I would have probably killed the guy she was with. And I have to remember F/n is still young. Of course, she didn't know what to do; it was my fucking fault she found herself in any of this.

And to think Petra actually put her hands on F/n when she confronted her. Not to mention the way I was talking to her that night and how I was ignoring her. It's no surprise she won't answer my phone calls now. I really hurt her. She was scared and crying, and I was just so pissed off I didn't even think what I was saying to her, and how it was hurting her. I cursed myself for doing that. She didn't deserve that. All she ever did was just try to help me. I hated myself for how I talked to her. I don't even know what to say to her if I saw her...But I do want to see her. But I know F/n needs space right now. So that's what I'll do. Either she'll call me when she's ready, or one day when I call her, she'll answer. 

The sad thing I know it won't go back to how we were. And if we do it would take a long time, I'm not saying I don't trust her, because I do. I get why she didn't say anything. And it's not like she was lying to make me look stupid. I was upset about it, but I can't blame her, I can only blame myself. If anything she'll be the one who can't trust me. How I just went off on her, how I ignored her. I'm sure I'm not one of her favorites people right now.

But I still love her. And I still want her in my life. If anything more now then ever. 

I felt my phone start to ring. It was Erwin, what did he want? "Yeah?" 

"Hey, I need your help," He said.

"With what?" 

"I'm going to be short staff at the senior prom this weekend, and I need an extra chaperone." 

"Find someone else," I told him. 

"Wait, Levi. She won't be there so it should be fine," Erwin said quickly.

I didn't want too, But thinking about it I didn't have anything to do, "Fine, where is it?" 

I could hear the happiness in Erwin's voice, " Thank you're a real lifesaver. It's going to be downtown at this dance hall we've booked out. I'll text you the address Saturday." 

"Tch, see you then." Then I hung up the phone. 

What did I just get myself into? Maybe F/n would be there? Who knows, I hope she's there, but I doubt she'll go, she did say she wasn't after all, but I really hope she does. I want to see her. I want to make what I said right. I want to tell her sorry for Petra putting her hands on her. 

I just want to start fixing things with her. 

Your Pov

"What do you mean you're not going to prom?" Marco asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "I already told you, I don't want to go." 

"Is this because of him?" Marco asked I know he was talking about Levi.

I shook my head, "No. It's just I don't want to go." I told Marco and jean about everything that had happened. They seemed like they were sad for me, see how much I cared about him. But they also kept reminding me, that nothing good was going to come from us being together. 

I know they were right...But I didn't want it to end like it did. 

"F/n you've been acting out of it of a mouth now, We want the party you back," Jean said. 

I rolled my eyes, "Well, party F/n doesn't want to come out." 

"But it's prom! We only get one F/n think about this!" 

"It's not the big of a deal, no one there would even care if I was there or not."

Marco frowned, "Not true!" 

"So are you saying Marco and me are nobody?" Jean added.

"Tch," I hate that they are making such a big deal about this. "I'm not saying that I'm just saying just about everyone else here hates me." 

"Not true," Marco said again.

I shook my head, "And anyway If I went I won't even have a date. Only losers do that." 

"One not true." Jean said, "And two just go with us." 

Marco's eyes went wide, "Yeah, do that. It will be fun." 

"Oh yeah, and be the third wheel while you two go somewhere making out," I said sarcastically.

"We will not." Marco defended. 

"At least not at prom, maybe once we leave," Jean said.

I rolled my eyes, "No thank you." If I'm honest, I don't really know why I'm not going. I mean yeah, I'd probably have fun. But I just didn't want to. My heart wasn't in it...

"I bet your mom would want you to go to prom," Jean said out of nowhere.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"I mean I'm sure she would want you to be happy, it's a once in a lifetime chance. Your last big dance, do it for her." Jean told me.

"And do it for yourself. F/n you deserve this, you've been through a lot, we just want you to have a night that's carefree. We don't you thinking about him just go and have fun, be a teenager; it's not like you got long to be one. The three of us can go together; you'll be the coolest one there, You'll have to dates." Marco smiled.

"Not to mention we're the hottest guys in this school, you're lucky we asked," Jean added.

Maybe they were right. I remember looking at my mother's prom pictures with my dad; they looked so silly in their eighty clothes. She had this stupid puffy pink dress and the ugliest bangs I ever seen, and my dad looked just as goofy with braces. I remember being young can I couldn't wait until I got to go to my own prom. They both would want me to go out and enjoy prom. I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll go, but I have no dress." 

"Then we'll go get one," Jean said.

"I don't have dress money," I told them.

Jean rolled his eyes, "Ask your dad; I'm sure he'll say yes. Parents are supposed to crazy for this; he'll give you the money." 

"Fine, I'll ask him." 

Later~~

Surprisingly my dad did give me the money. 

Well, he gave me his credit card. He even said go wild. And he'll lend it to me again Saturday, so I can get my hair and nails done. 

I think it was that talk. Since we've had it we've been talking a little more, he'll ask me about my day, and he's listening, he's home when I get home from work. Hell, he even came and picked me up yesterday. Candice hasn't even been over all week. My dad was trying. And I was happy about that. If he was trying, I'm going to try too. 

I wasn't alone, not like I thought I was...I have my dad. Hell, I have Jean and Marco. I'll be okay.

I'm still sad about Levi, and it's still killing me inside, and I cry about it in my room at night, But for the people that are trying to care for me I'll put on a happy face. 

So right now we were at the mall in one of those dresses

"Seems like everyone is getting last minute dresses," Jean said. 

"Huh?" Marco and I asked him.

Jean just pointed, and we saw Mikasa Annie Armin and Eren. Even Reiner and his girlfriend were there. 

"Well, this got awkward fast let's leave," I said starting to walk out the store, but Jean stopped me.

"No way, so they can get the good stuff first?" 

"It's not that big of a deal jean. We can go get something to eat first or something." 

"What happened to the bold F/n? The one who didn't care about what people thought?" Jean asked me.

"She's here I just don't feel like being here," I told him. 

"Well, you fooled me. You're such a pansy now, running away from them? You're the same girl who punched me in the face for pushing you in 5th grade. Come on F/n, don't it's just them." 

I rolled my eyes sighing, he was right, I shouldn't be trying to avoid them. I didn't even have a real reason too. "Fine," I told him, and we walked further into the store. I don't feel like any of them saying anything; well, unless it was Mikasa saying anything about Levi.

"What color are we looking for?" I asked them.

"Blue?" Marco asked.

"Ew no," I answered I didn't care for the color blue.

"Pink?" Jean asked.

"Nah, that's too common." 

Yeah, we need something that will stand out," Marco said.

"Green?: Jean said, "Not too many people wear green."

I rolled my eyes, "Green is not a creative color." Not to mention Any and there were in the green section. "How about red?" I asked them, "Red says sexy, and spicey and depending on the shade it stands out right?" 

"Red works," Jean said shaking his head.

"And we're wearing black, so you'll be the centerpiece. We're going to be the best-looking people there," Marco said sounding excited.

Hearing how happy they are about this makes me a little happy "Alrighty it's red then," I said smiling at them, maybe this would actually be fun.

We weren't looking in the dresses long when I heard Eren approach us. I should have known if anyone were going to say anything to us it would be Eren. No one knows what Jean and Eren have against each other, but just about everytime they see each other, its a fight.

"Aw, looking for your dress Jean?" Eren said.

"No, I was looking for yours. But I think you would look like shit in just about every one of them," Jean told him.

I rolled my eyes, "Look this one has rhinestones, what do you guys think?" I didn't feel like hearing them get into it now; I wanted to try to have fun. 

"You guys are looking for dresses too?" I looked it was Armin.

"Wait, you're going to prom F/n?" Reiner asked me out of nowhere.

I frowned, "Yeah is that an issue?" 

Reiner just shrugged, "I didn't think you'd go not having a date and all." 

"I don't have to have a date to go to prom Reiner, this isn't the 20th century," I said hat nerve did he have? What did he think I wouldn't go because I wasn't with him? Reiner didn't say anything after that. He just went and walked away; I hope he doesn't think I have a thing for him. 

"So what color are you getting?" Mikasa asked. 

"Um, I think it will be red, but so far I haven't seen a nice one. What about you?" 

"Green, Annie is getting purple." She answers.

"Figures. Annie loves Purple." I said with a smile.

"I don't love it..." Annie spoke up, "I just like it, it's no big deal." 

I gave her a small smile; I bet she's still pissed at me. I've thought about it for a while along with other things; maybe Annie wasn' really being that much of an asshole as I thought. Yeah, she was an ass about it, but not to the point we shouldn't be friends anymore. I felt bad for how I talk to her. 

She didn't say anything else, but she didn't leave either. 

"You guys want to hang out with us at the food court? We're on our way there," Amrin asked. 

"We should finish finding a dress first." Marco told them, "Maybe we'll meet you guys there." 

Mikasa and then just nodded, "See you guys later." 

We just waved them off.

"I bet Reiner's going to look really dumb when you come in locking arms with us," Jean joked.

"Whatever, I don't even care," I laughed, I really didn't I didn't care about Reiner like that. The only one I really want to see me in my dress won't even be there. 

"How about this one?" Marco asked holding out a dress. 

I looked over the dress and smiled, "It's perfect." 

I've decided. This is my last big thing before I graduate, I'm going to have the time of my life. I'll do it for me; I'll do it for my mom. Jean was right, she would want me to be happy this week, so I'm going to my best.

Levi Pov

I can't believe Erwin talked me into this.

I looked at myself in the mirror in the hall's bathroom; I was wearing dress clothes. Apparently, it's inappropriate to wear everyday clothes at a prom even if it's not for you. Honestly, I hate dressing up like this. I always had to go check to see how I was looking. I started to fix my tie; there used to be a time Petra would do this.

I shook my head, no. I'm not thinking about her.

But that was something my mind would do a lot; it would just go to her about the most random things. I wonder if that ever happened to her? I shook my head again. Damn Levi stops thinking about her, anything else but her.

F/n. That's it think about F/n. 

I really hope she comes tonight. She should; it's her prom. I think every girl should at least get to go to that, it's always seemed like a big deal, a day for them to feel like a princess, other than their wedding day, but since not everyone gets married. So Prom would be like a mini wedding. I remember that's what Petra said about ours, I didn't want to go at first, but I was so happy seeing her get so excited for it. But I digress, F/n deserves to feel like a princess she doesn't seem the type to want girly things like that, but I'm sure theirs a side of her that wants too. I just wished she'd go for it. 

I know she'd beautiful in whatever she wore. And she'd have a nice time getting ready. Hell, I know she likes dancing so she'd have a hell of a time doing that. I can see her acting silly on the dance floor. I can't believe no one asked her out. The boys her age were real idiots, to let someone as great as her get away. 

I checked over myself on last time. 

Everything looked fine, so I walked out the bathroom, back into the hall, No students had got here yet, and we had just finished setting up.

"You're looking sharp shorty," Hanji said walking up to me,

"Tch, you look like shit as usual." 

Hanji just smiled, "Nice to see, your sill the same with everything going on." 

I was about to respond to her but was interrupted, "Levi you don't know how much of a lifesaver you really are," Erwin said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Glad I could help," I said in a monotone.

"Yeah, the hall looks great a Fairytale prom, it's so cute," Hanji exclaimed.

"A fitting end to their fairytale time in high school," I added dryly.

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you," Erwin said to me.

"Tch, I'm getting a divorce not depressed." I rolled my eyes.

"Fair, just know if you want to talk I'll listen." He said.

"Same here, Erwin told me everything, to think Petra would do that...It really breaks my heart." Hanji said.

"Yeah, thanks," I told them. "Right now, let's just focus on keeping these kids from fucking in the bathroom or some shit." 

Erwin chucked, "I don't think it will be that bad." 

~~later~~

Erwin was right, so far so good.

The students were coming in and settling down.

I don't know maybe it was the fact that I was a teacher, and I did actually like kids, but seeing them all so happy and dressed up was nice. I wasn't entirely heartless. Too bad F/n isn't here. I bet she would blow everyone away. 

"So far so good," Erwin said, "Who knows these kids might just behave tonight." 

"Doubt it, someone always tries to fuck something up," I told him.

Erwin just laughed, "Well, then I'm counting on you to stop them." 

"Hey, how has F/n been? Since I've been gone from the school, has she been keeping up with her classes? Does she come and talk to you," I asked him. It had been eating away at me even though I've been trying to play it cool.

Erwin shrugged, "She hasn't seen me in a while, and to be honest I've been busy to keep up with her really, but I haven't heard anything bad. I take it now; she doesn't know why you left?" 

"No, she doesn't." I lied. Erwin didn't need to know all the details and how F/n was involved. 

"Oh, then you should explain it to her when you see her tonight," Erwin said.

"I don't think she's coming." 

Erwin frowned, "Well, her name is on the list. She bought tickets and has all her senior fees paid for."

I smiled to myself hearing that news, F/n did decide to come. 

Good, she deserves it.

Part of me feels like I should leave now, I what if she sees me and get upset all over again? I don't want her crying at her own prom. But I want to see her, and I have to talk to her. There is just so much I need to say to F/n. I need to clear the air.

Erwin nudged me, "Speaking of F/ n, she just walked in." 

I looked at the entrance, and I felt speechless. I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. 

F/n.

She was so beautiful; she was gorgeous.

F/n came in holding two boys arms I think those were the same boys we saw at the cafe that night, but I couldn't focus on them, my eyes were on F/n. She came in wearing this red dress that had a split going all the way up to her upper thigh, and she was wearing these heels that I know would make her tower over me. Her hair was all curled up and out of her face, she was glowing and the best part; she looked happy.

I couldn't help but smile; she almost looked out of place with a little awkward smile she had on while she wobbled in her shoes. Admittedly, they might be a little too high for her, but it was cute. She started to talk to her; this was how it was supposed to be. F/n should always look this happy. She should always be this carefree. I wanted this for her.

So does that mean, I'm no good for her? Should I leave her alone? I'm not with Petra anymore, and soon F/n will be off to college. Shit, I'm not even her teacher anymore. Everything seems like it's at the right time. But is it right? Can I do everything she needs? Would we turn out like Petra and me? F/n's so young still, and she doesn't need me to get in her life and screw things up like I've already done. She should be with people her own age.

I don't know what to do regarding that, But I know I want to talk to her. 

I was about to walk up to her and say something, but that's when we made eye contact.

And instead of that usual smile F/n had for me, something else flashed through her face. 

And it put a sour feeling in my stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> If you wanna see the dress I had in mind for reader here's a link: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/625648573203432214/  
> I just really like long slip dresses lol. 
> 
> but ugh that was a lot of filler, but don't you guys worry I'll have another chapter up this afternoon and that when the real fun begins.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I said this chapter was coming waaay earlier than this but life got crazy busy, anyway here you go!
> 
> it's about to get wild.

Your Pov

He was here. 

He was here. Levi was here. 

Levi is here at my prom.

He was here, and he was looking at me.

Why is he here? What is he doing? What does this mean? Whats happening? 

I can barely breathe, my mind was racing so many places. I wanted to see him, I wanted to see him so badly, but I didn't expect to see him here at all places. I thought I would see him by mistake somewhere on the street. He doesn't want anything to do with me; he's made that clear, so what do I do? Wait, I shouldn't do anything. He'll get angry all over again seeing me. I don't want to upset him. That's the last thing I want; I bet he came because he thought I wouldn't be here. Since that's what I told him. I ruined his night. 

"F/n what's wrong?" Marco asked me. 

I shook my head, "Nothing," I faked up a smile. I didn't want to worry about me. If they knew what was going on, they would try and leave or something. And I couldn't do that too them. Jean and Marco have been so excited today getting ready for tonight. I can't ruin it for them. Shit, how was it just me existence was causing so much pain for people? I hated myself for this. And to think I was starting to feel better about this whole Levi thing, and now seeing him has started this whole thing over again. I shouldn't be here.

"You look nice F/n," I looked Mikasa was standing there with Eren. They looked good together.

"Thank you," I told her.

"No, you look really gorgeous F/n who knew you could clean up this nice," Eren told me.

I rolled my eyes,"Gee thanks, Eren. But I have to admit; these heels are a bit much Marco insisted I wear them though." 

"I voted against it, she's defiantly going to fall before the night is over," Jean added. 

"Tch, I will not." 

"Well, just be careful." I heard a voice saw from behind me. I turned to look and saw Annie with Armin. Oh, she looked so pretty! But wait? Was she talking to me?

"Er, were you talking to me just now?" I asked her.

Annie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Not like there's anyone else who's wearing dumb shoes they can't walk in." 

I just smiled back at her; I think that meant we were cool again. Maybe just like me she just needed time. "You look really beautiful Annie. Both of you do," I said pointing to Armin. I can't believe they are actually here together. I know they've been crushing on each other for a good minute. It's good to see they finally decided to be with each other. We all sat down and started to laugh and talk some more. We were catching up, and it was nice; I think I was maybe feeling a bit better. I missed being around Annie, he'll even Eren, and Jean seemed to be getting along right now. I think if I just avoid Levi everything will be okay. I mean it's not like he wants to talk to me anyway, right? So I should just mind my own business. I'm sure that's what he wants me to do anyway.

"F/n." 

I heard someone else say my name and turned around to see Reiner.

"Oh, hey!" I said to him.

"Where's your date?" Jean asked him. Huh? Oh, Reiner was standing by himself. 

But Reiner just shrugged, "She's in the bathroom, but f/n." Reiner looked over me. "You look great." 

I just smiled, "Thanks, I've heard that a lot." 

"So modest." I heard Annie joke behind me; I just rolled my eyes. "Hey, Reiner when your girlfriend comes back you guys should sit down with us." 

Reiner smiled but shook his head, "Nah, I don't think we're going to stay too long. Plus she doesn't like you that much so it would piss her off." 

"Really? I don't even know the girl," I laughed.

"What do you mean you're leaving early? You're haven't even found out whos gonna be king and queen?" Eren said. He had a point. It felt like it just started. 

Reiner shrugged it off, "It's no big deal. Plus traffic is gonna be crazy out there; it was already a mess getting in here." Then he walked away without saying anything else. That's too bad. I know I wouldn't have any problem with his girlfriend. I wish she'd say hi or something. Maybe I'll talk to her next week when I see her at school.

"Yeah, that's cause he knows he'd never be king, that title is all mine," Jean joked behind him.

Eren stood up, "Yeah right! You know kings all mine," 

I laughed, "I didn't think that would be your type of thing Eren."

"Honestly I'm surprised he even want too," Mikasa admitted.

Armin started laughing, "It wasn't hard, this is Eren we're talking about." 

"True." We all said together, then we all started laughing.

"You guys are asses," Eren said sitting back down.

"Anyway did any of you put your name down to be queen?" Armin asked. 

"Nope." 

Mikasa Annie and I looked at each other and started laughing; we all had the name answer. 

"Wow," Eren said plainly.

"You guys are like the most un-girly girls in the world," Jean added.

"You guys should have already known the answer to that," I said still laughing. Besides I honestly forgot about stuff like prom king and queen, I haven't really had a lot of time for that lately.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't sign up Mikasa," Eren told her, "So I did it for you. I'm glad I did." 

"What?" Mikasa asked him.

I started laughing. 

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you F/n," Marco said. Wait.

I looked at him, "You didn't?" 

He shook his head yes, "Of course I did." 

"Fuck you, Marco!" I said playfully.

He and Jean just laughed. "We knew you wouldn't F/n, but we thought it would be so funny if you did," Jean said.

I shook my head staring at them, "I'm going to get you two back." 

"It's not like you have a chance to win," Jean added. "Christa put her name in; there's no way any of you could beat her." 

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, thanks for believing in me." 

"You're welcome," They said together, I swear my friends were such assholes. But I loved them. 

I'm feeling pretty good. I just have to keep Levi in the back of my mind. Him not coming to say anything to me is just confirming that he doesn't want anything to do with me. And it hurts, but I'm going to keep pushing it down. I want to enjoy this moment and cry about him later. "You guys wanna dance?" I asked hearing a song I liked coming on. 

Everyone nodded, and we got up to the dance floor.

This was going to be a good night no matter what.

Levi Pov

I decided against talking to F/n after a saw her face.

She needed a peaceful night. She should have her prom be as enjoyable as possible. And If I say anything to her right now I would ruin it. And that's the last thing I want to do to her. 

After all, she has made it pretty clear how much she disliked me, by not answering any of my calls, and not coming up and saying anything to me when she saw me. So that must mean she's still upset about the whole thing. I don't blame here, and it's not like things are going to go right back to how they were; we need to talk to get that way, but we just can't do that right now. But I will speak to her, tonight. I'm just going to have to wait until it's just about over.

"Things are still doing pretty good," Hanji came up to me bobbing her head to the music. "The kids are really having a nice time on the dance floor." 

"No," I answered her unseen question.

She stopped, "I didn't even ask you anything." 

"But you were gonna." 

"It's just one dance Levi," She confessed.

"Tch, go get your boyfriend Erwin," I told her.

"Oh we decided to stop dating ages ago, plus we all know you're the real dancer out of the group." 

"Tch, not going to happen." 

"Levi giving you a hard time?" Erwin said walking up to us.

"Don't you two have stations you're supposed to be covering?" I asked them.

"The kids are doing fine. I don't think there is anything to worry about." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say," 

"You guys wanna get on the floor and show these kids how it's done?" Erwin asked nudging me. 

"No."

"Yes." 

Hanji and I both answered him.

Erwin started laughing, "Well come on Hanji, let's get some of the other fun teachers real quick." 

"Go knock yourselves out," I told them leaning against the wall. It would be fun to see them look like fools.

And that's precisely what they were doing. The had brought some more teachers out on the dance floor and started dancing with them. I don't think they realize the students are laughing at them and not with them. They look stupid. I can't believe they thought I would do that with them. Idiots. I kept scanning the floor, and I saw F/n again. And I couldn't help but smile more. 

She was on the dance floor dancing with her friends. She almost looked as silly as Erwin and Hanji. It's clear she's not the best at dancing, and those shoes are not helping. But just as I thought that the same thing must have gone through her head and she started to take them off. I laughed to myself a little; she's just so adorable. 

 

I shook my head and moved my attention to something else. I don't want to end up making eye contact with her again. The way the life drained from her face when she first saw me was enough for right now. She didn't need to get however stressed she was right now. I was just going to do my best to make this the perfect night for f/n.

Another thing though I was happy about was that I got to see Mikasa here too. I don't think she had paid attention to see me, and that was fine. I was content seeing she was having a nice time also. And she looked beautiful. I bet mom took a lot of pictures. She did the same thing when I went to my prom. I bet if anything that's what made her late. 

"Levi that was too fun!" Hanji yelled running next to me. She was sweating and out of breath, gross. "You should come out on the next fast song." 

"No thank you," I told her. She just pouted and walked away to where Erwin went to stand. 

I looked back on the dance floor and realized it was a slow song playing. I looked at all the couples dancing. Against my better judgment, I looked for F/n, and my heart stung a little when I saw her sitting alone. That wasn't right. Someone should be with her; I wish it were me, I wish I could go over there and ask her to dance and see he face light up, I'd love to make her night. But I can't, and instead, I have to stand here and watch this go down. Maybe she would be happy if I did say something to her, now would be a good time if any, that way she wouldn't have to watch everyone else dance with each other. I can't help but wonder why she came here when she did say the reason she wasn't was because she didn't have a date.

I shook my head; I'm going to say something to her. I was about to walk up fount to her, but Erwin stopped me by standing front of me. "Hey Levi, after this song it will be time to announce the king and queen, go bring anyone in that's outside." 

I rolled my eyes, maybe that was a sign that I didn't need to say anything to F/n right now. "Fine," Then I went to do what Erwin asked me. 

Coming back in the room the music started to go down, and Erwin took the stage. 

"You guys having a nice time tonight?" he asked him, and only got a few responses. "Well, it's time to announce your prom king and queen for the senior class of this year," 

That time a few more people cheered. 

"Here are your choices for prom king, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein Reiner Braun, and Bertolt Hoover...And the winner is Bertolt Hoover." Erwin said. A few more student cheered, and A tall boy with dark hair stood on the stage smiling, good for him. 

"And now for the queen. We have Christa Reiss, Sasha Braus, Mikasa Ackerman." I cracked a laugh, who voted for Mikasa?

"And F/n L/n," Erwin added. Wait, What?

F/n was running too? I shook my head, someone had to vote for her, She's not the type to get into these things, but she better win. Well, her or Mikasa, I guess they both have my vote.

"And the winner is...Christa Reiss!" Erwin said.

I clicked my tongue, how disappointing.

But the students cheered. I looked at F/n she almost looked relieved, while she cheered from the small girl with bright blond hair. Well, as long as F/n is having a nice time I should be happy. 

Erwin talked for a little bit more, and then the music went back to playing. I saw the boy who had just won run off stage and talk to F/n along with their other friends. Soon music started to play, and everyone seems to continue having a nice time. Everything was going fine. I shook my head satisfied.This was okay.

"Having fun, I see." I looked to my side, somehow Mikasa snuck her way next to me. 

"Tch, I didn't know you wanted to be prom queen,' I teased her.

"Not my idea." 

"Still funny, wait until I tell mom." 

"You'll do no such thing." She said in a deadly serious tone. "She'll go crazy and talk about it for the rest of my life." 

"Exactly why I should tell her, I take it she took a bunch of pictures?" I asked her.

"Tch, we were almost late because of it." Mikasa laughed.

"Yeah, she did the same thing when Petra and I went..." I said without thinking. 

"How are you doing with all that?" She asked.

"It's fine. We're getting a divorce, turns out she was cheating and wasn't pregnant," I said not looking at her. 

"Have you talked to F/n about anything else? She had been asking about you for a while," Mikasa told me.

I faced her, "I haven't. When did she ask about me?" 

Mikasa shrugged, "It was a while ago. But anyway, I was just saying hey. Come by the house when you can mom is worried." Then Mikasa went back over to her friends leaving me.

So F/n was asking about me? Well, granted Mikasa said a while ago, most likely it was when all that shit first went down. I bet she's moved on now...Shit. This was my fault, Why did I talk to her like that? She didn't do anything wrong. I was just so angry I couldn't think. Couldn't she see that? Did I hurt that much that she doesn't even want anything to do with me anymore? I don't even remember everything I said to her that night. I fucked up so badly with her; I just wish she would forgive me. All I want to do is hold her. I love her; I still love her, Fuck. 

 

Your Pov

Everything was going fine. 

I was having fun. Jean was king, he was happy and so was Marco. They were having their own little dancing moment now since another slow song played. It was fine with me; We took pictures together. I was happy. I'm glad they just let me be apart of their night. Everything in a way almost felt perfect. 

Except Levi still hated me. 

I can't even look at him. 

He hates me so much he can't even say anything to me. And I bet if he had to say something to me it wouldn't be nice, I mean why would it be? As far as I'm concerned I basically helped Petra cheat on him, I didn't say anything I should have. He was so angry that night. I don't want to make him feel that way ever again, so it's best...I just stay away. I shook my head, come one F/n I have to have a good time, he's not thinking about me I shouldn't be thinking about him.

Just then a familiar song came on. 

It was closer. 

I liked this song I should dance. But then something hit me; I remember singing this song with Levi...Hmm, I smiled to myself a little. It was that night when we were in his car...We sang together, and Levi was actually acting silly that night...And I kissed him. We had our first kiss...Well, it was an accident but still. I wonder if hearing this song made him think about the same thing? Maybe I should try and talk to him...it would be worth a shot, right? I took a moment for the first time tonight and searched for him, and soon I found myself locking eyes with him, and I felt a pit in my stomach. He had this stern face, like he was thinking about something. 

I looked away quickly, Why did I think he would want to talk to me, this song must have just made him mad all over again...After all the next school day I kissed him again hiding his cheating wife from him. I was disgusting. There was so much wrong with me, why did I do that? I love him, and I hurt him, I'm not supposed to hurt people I love. 

My mind started racing again; I can't be here, I shouldn't be here. I couldn't breathe, I have to get out. I got up and headed out the door. I didn't care that I left my shoes sitting there, it's not like I could walk in them I need to get out. 

I ran down the stairs from the hall that we were at, I didn't want to go on the elevator I needed to get out of here right now, I just needed air, anything. I had to get away from him. Because everything was just flooding back into my head of how I hurt him. I can't live with myself like this; it's the worst feeling. And I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I can't keep ruining things for people. 

"F/n?" 

I heard my name called out and I turned to see it was Reiner. I didn't say anything but concerned washed over his face, "What's wrong? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked me all these questions. I shook my head and tried to wipe my face with the tears, "Nothing." 

"Fuck that F/n you're crying?" He said walking closer; I felt him hold my arms.

I tried to pull away I didn't want him seeing me like this, "I'm fine please let me be Reiner," 

"This isn't about us is it?" He asked. In my mind I founded a little, he wasn't serious.

"No. Just let me go alright," I said pulling away from him. I didn't want to see him either. I don't want to see anyone right now.

"F/n you don't even have shoes on." I heard Reiner said. But I didn't stop I just walked out the door that was facing the street; I needed air. I didn't want to be around anyone. All I was going to do was make them worry about me. And I hate that, I hate this feeling. This feeling knowing Levi don't think about me the same way anymore, and it was because of me; it was my own fault. God, I felt sick. 

"F/n!" 

Someone shouted my name again, "I told you to leave me alone Reiner." I turned around, but then I gasped. 

It was Levi.

What was he doing here? He didn't want to see me? Did he only come here and yell at me? 

"F/n, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry Levi," Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth with tears coming out my eyes. I could bearly see.

"F/n come here," He said with this stern look in his eyes, he hated me. What did he want? Did he get I didn't mean to ruin his night, that's why I left out.

"I am sorry Levi, I don't know what else to do." I sobbed.

"F/n, stop walking away from me," He said walking closer to me, But I stepped more back again shaking my head, I couldn't think. What was he doing I couldn't think straight So much was going on. Was he here because he wanted me? What the fuck is going on? What does he want from me? What should I do? 

"F/n!" Levi yelled again, but this time he was running too. 

And before I knew It I heard a horn and then everything went black. 

Levi Pov

Everything happened so fast. 

Everything was happening so fast now; I couldn't keep up. 

I felt my heart sick when that car was speeding down the street. I tried to run for her, but she kept walking away from me. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her to stop, she only cried. I didn't save her in time. I didn't fucking save her. And now I'm in the back of an ambulance with her. 

I won't ever get the image of her body flying through the air. 

All I could do at that point was watch in horror. The Medicis were working over her, I but I couldn't hear them. All I could think was F/n's eyes weren't opening. 

I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. 

Everyone else seemed to panic when they came downstairs to see the ambulance pulling up and F/n laying out on the ground. Erwin stayed at the hall keeping everyone calm. Those two boys F/n had been with where inside the ambulance with me, watching over her seemingly lifeless body. 

It was all my fault. I was responsible for this. She could die.

F/n could die.

All because I came into her life. 

I ruined her life. 

I wanted to cry; this is the worst thing to ever happen.

How can I live with myself if anything happens to her...

This was supposed to be her night. Why did I do this too her? I loved her; this isn't what you do to someone you love. I knew better. I fucking knew better; I should have left her alone. But when I saw her run out the room I knew something was wrong I had to see if she was okay, but I only made it worst. And not she could die. 

It didn't take long to get to the hospital thank God. 

But they put us in the waiting room. I needed to know what was going on with her...F/n...I prayed she was alright, Please God, keep F/n in this world. She can't die. She can't. 

"This is all your fault," I heard one of the boys say. 

I looked over at him, and he was looking at me with disgust on his face, "F/n told about what was going on between you two, this would have never happened if you had stayed out of her life." 

"Jean now isn't the time." The other one said too him.

"Then when is Marco? F/n got hit by a fucking car!" He yelled. "It's because he showed up, I didn't even know he was there, What the fuck was you doing there? Didn't you hurt F?n enough?" 

"You don't think I fucking know this is my fault," I snapped at him. "I know this is all because of me, and now I have to fucking live with it." 

"What happened!?" Another voice said running in the room. 

I looked at saw it was F/n's father. 

"Where is my baby?" He asked in a panic, "What happened?" 

"Mr. L/n, F/n got in an accident, someone hit her, from what we heard it was a drunk driver." 

"Why was she out where were you, boys?" He asked them.

"They didn't see it," I butted in, "I was out their, I didn't save her in enough time...I don't know why she was outside, it all happened so fast." 

Her father just looked with horror in his eyes, "Have they said anything about her? What's happening now?" 

"She's in the emergency room now," The boy Marco answered him.

F/n's father just sat down putting his head in his hands, and the man started crying. 

It pained my heart to see this. He had already lost his wife, and now his daughter was in the emergency room.

This was my fault. 

I closed my eyes and sat down next to him.

I ruined did this to his child.

This was all because I was selfish and had F/n in my life. She had so much to still live for. 

And I fucked it up.

I fucking ruined her life.

~~~Days later~~~

Your Pov

I woke, up and the lights were so bright.

And what was that smell? It stuck something fierce.

And why was my head hurting so damn much? I went to rub, it but I only felt a sharp pain in my right arm, I tried to sit up but that was painfully hard to do so I just winced in pain again.

"F/n?" Someone called out; it was my dad.

"Dad?" But I grabbed my throat. It hurt so bad it was so dry.

"Oh my God, F/n!" He said with so much relief in his voice.

"What happened?" I tried to ask him.

"Let me get the doctor Sweetie just stay up," Then my dad left the room.

What the fuck was going on? Why was I here? What happened? The last thing I can remember was being at prom. I was there...And then...I left, and when I left, I saw Levi. Then that flash of light. Did I get hit by a car?

My dad rushed back into the room with a doctor. "Goodmorning F/n. I am doctor Johnson." He said looking over me. My dad had given me some water using a straw. God that felt good. But Why did it feel like I couldn't move anything? "What happened to me? How long was I out?" I asked him.

After the doctor looked over my eyes, he stood back, "You were in a car accident. And had a concussion, And you broke three ribs, plus your right arm. But we've seemed to be able to fix you up alright, so you'll heal," He told me.

Well, I guess that was good news...at least I'm still alive. And I'll heal...Everything would be alright.

"Unfortunately," The doctor started again, but paused, "We could not save the baby." 

Wait, what?

"Excuse me?" I said in a hoarse voice. He didn't just say what I thought he did.

"I am deeply sorry F/n," The doctor said.

I shook my head as best as I could; I couldn't believe this, "Are you telling me I was pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Did anyone see any of that coming? 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comments tell me how you feel, lol I wanna know.
> 
> xoxo


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. 
> 
> For emotional effect I found parts of this song to be very fitting, and I would like you all to listen to it if you can while reading parts of this chapter particularly the ending I'll leave the link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZULyhfQmCg
> 
> Also, side note, I cried really hard as I was writing this, so that being said, it gets pretty sad. Have a tissue by. (or me like me and use your Levi plushies' hair lol)

Your Pov

I couldn't believe it.

The doctor had told me that I was pregnant. More emphasis on the was part. He said I was about a month. After he told me that, he told me some other things about what had happened, but I really wasn't listening. 

I still couldn't believe it. 

How was it I didn't know? I'm pretty sure I would have figured it out. I should have. Nothing had been different with me lately? I mean I was late for my period. But that was usual for me at the beginning of the year I feel like it's happened everytime it's a new year, It's just my body just takes a minute to get back on a schedule. But this time I was wrong, I was actually pregnant. 

I started crying again. I don't know how I feel.

I know I didn't want a kid, not right now, but to lose them this way? It was an awful feeling.

The only feeling that was worse was knowing who the dad was.

Levi.

I can't tell him. 

I should but I can't, I don't know what he'd do if he found that out. Would he hate me? Would he start to hate himself? I can't do that too him, I've already caused him enough pain. I have to stop at some point. But it's clear, nothing good was ever going to come out of us being together, this proved it further. 

I don't know why he was outside that night at prom or what he was trying to say but it didn't matter now; I have to let him go. 

It was morning now; I didn't get much sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. When did my life get so batshit crazy? Why did I let it get this far?

I heard a knock at the door, and I tried to wipe my face with my good hand, then I; maybe my dad voice, "Hey, Sweetie," He spoke softly.

"Hi," Was all I answered him with.

What did my dad think of me now? I was pregnant. I bet he didn't even know I was having sex. Let alone with my teacher. I know the conversation is going to come up, maybe not right now, but when I'm feeling a little better. He's going to ask me, who the dad was...And I can't tell him the truth. I can't bring Levi down like that...He's already been through so much because of me.

"I got some of your friends here, they've been really worried about you, they just wanted to see you for a minute," My dad said. I moved my bed so I was sitting up so I could see them when they walked in. Jean Marco, Annie, and Mikasa walked in, and behind them was Eren and Armin.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Marco said first reaching for the hand that wasn't in a cask.

I mustered up a smile, "Same here," 

"You really did scare us," Jean added. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." 

"Don't be; I hear they might let us have another prom because you ruined it." Annie joked, and everyone laughed a little.

"It was one of your teachers who saw you get hit, F/n you should thank him," My dad told me while I felt him rubbing my hair.

"Who?" I played dumb asking. I know very well who it was.

"It was Levi," Mikasa answered.

I averted my eyes away from them, just hearing his name made me want to cry, "Is he here?" 

"No, he left after you were out of the emergency room, and the doctor told your dad you were going to be alright," Marco said.

"Oh," Was all I answered with. So he just stayed around just long enough to hear I was going to be alright. That's fine. It's not like we had a lot to talk about anyway. I'll be okay with him out of my life. It's no big deal.

But I my outer shell betrayed me, And I started crying in fount of all of them.

"Don't cry F/n," I heard one of them say, but that only made me cry more.

Everything in my life was so fucking terrible. 

Levi hates me, and if he didn't, he most certainly will now, that is if he ever found out about the baby. 

He'd be so furious. The fact that I got pregnant. The fact that I lost the kid too...I don't know what he would think. I should just be happy he left. But I can't, no matter how bad everything is, I know deep in my heart...out of everyone, he's the one I want to see most. I just want to see him and hear him say it's okay, that everything was going to be alright and he still loves me.

But that is never going to happen. Not for as long as I live. 

And that just broke my heart all over again.

I heard my dad starting to walk out with everyone else leaving me alone. Good. I was grateful for them, but I didn't want to see anyone's face.

"F/n?" I heard someone call out my name.

wiping my eyes from all the tears, I saw It was Jean and Marco. 

What were they still doing in here?

"...We're sorry." He paused, "We heard everything..." 

I didn't say anything.

"We heard about the baby..." I was afraid of that. "we only heard cause we were here when the doctor came out and spoke to your dad.." 

"And he did too," Jean said in almost a whisper, but I could hear the anger in his voice. "He heard too, and he still left." 

I bit my lip. So Levi knew...I guess there goes me trying to keep it a secret from him. I just nodded at him in response. I don't know how I should feel. I don't think I can blame him for leaving. I bet he didn't know what to do, but still, I wish he didn't...Even more now...But I guess this just makes it easier...He already decided to move on.

"F/n I'm going to tell your dad what's been going on," Jean spoke up.

I looked at him with horror in my eyes, "No, you can't please." 

"Damn it F/n; he's ruining your life. Someone has to stop him," Jean snapped at me.

"But if anyone finds out it would ruin his. I can't keep being the reason everything in his life is going to shit," I begged him.

Jean shook his head. "F/n, would you think about yourself for a minute and not him." 

"I am, and I would be the happiest if you just left it alone. Don't tell anyone. Either of you," I looked at him and Marco, "Please." 

Jean looked angry, "Fine." 

I looked at Marco who hadn't said anything, "Please Marco," I pleaded with him.

He took a deep breath, "Fine. But only because you are asking..." 

I let go of the breath I was holding. Good. As long as no one else knew the whole truth, I think I'll be okay...Levi can just go on with his life. And I can go on with mine...I can do this...

"What are you going to do now then? Are you still going to see him?" Jean asked after a moment of silence. 

"No...I'm sure it's over now...it's for the best that it is..." After I told them that I faced away from them. I didn't want to talk anymore. "Thank you guys, but I'm tired...I didn't get much sleep." 

"It's fine," I heard Marco say, and after a few seconds, I heard them leave out. 

A lot of shit was going to be different now...And I'm not sure if I"m ready for it, but I don't think I have a choice.

I wonder what he's doing now. Where ever he is I do hope he's okay.

Levi Pov

I had never been so lost in my life.

I If I didn't know what to do before, I sure as hell don't know what to do now.

F/n was pregnant.

And she lost the baby in the accident; that I couldn't save her from, that I was the reason she got in it in the first place. 

I was disgusting. 

I don't think I ever hated myself as much as I did now. I ruined her life; she was too young to be feeling the weight of losing a child. There was so much going through my head did she know that she was pregnant? Why hadn't she told me? Was she so mad at me from that night that she decided she wasn't going to tell me? I remember how panicked she was when I was trying to talk to her before the accident. Did she want to avoid me that much? 

What was going through her head? I wanted to know; I needed to know. 

But I was such a coward. When I found out she was okay and heard that news I couldn't stay there.

I never ran away from anything in my life, but I ran away from F/n. But she didn't want to see me. Not after everything that's happened. Not when she finds out what happened. 

My phone started to ring I looked and saw it was Furlan. Finally something decent, I had called Furlan earlier, but he was busy and said he would call me back later. I knew Furlan would be aggravated by the situation and me, but he was the only one I could talk to about it.

I answered him, "Furlan I fucked up," 

"Hey to you too," he joked.

"It's not the time for jokes Furlan, I really fucked things up this time," I told him.

"Is this about Petra because you didn't do-" 

"This isn't about fucking Petra Furlan; this is about F/n!" I yelled getting more frustrated. 

"Wait, isn't that the girl you were messing with? I thought you stopped talking to her, what the fuck happened Levi?" 

I took a deep breath, "long story short, I fucked up, and she got in a car accent, and it turns out she was pregnant, but she lost the baby." 

"How do you know it was yours?" He asked me.

"Because I was the only one she was fucking damn it!" I yelled at him again; I was so fucking furious about this whole thing. I know I was the only one she was with, that was just the type of person F/n was.

"Fucking shit, Levi, I thought I told you to leave her alone," he said sounding frustrated himself.

"I know, but fucking hell, Furlan, I don't know what I should do now." 

"I doubt anyone would in this type of situation." 

"Shit," Was all I could say, I don't know why I thought he would have some good advice about this.

"Does anyone know you two were together?" 

"She has two friends that know." 

"Shit, do you think they would say anything?" 

"I don't care if anyone finds out, to hell with my career. What do I do with F/n? I ruined her fucking life," I told him.

I heard him take a deep breath, "Do you at least know how she is right now?" 

"No, I haven't heard anything new, all I know she was going to be alright," I answered him.

"Shit, Levi, I don't know-" He started to say, but my phone beeped, I looked to see who was on the other line, it was F/n's father.

"I have to call you back, It's her dad on the other line," I told Furlan.

"Wait? You've been talking to her dad too?" 

"I was the one who saw her get hit and called 911, so he said he would keep me posted." 

He was about to say something else, but I had already clicked over, I honestly had been on pins and needles waiting on him for anything. "Yes?" 

"Ugh, Ackerman?" 

"Yeah? Do you have any news about F/n?" I sounded too eager to know, but I didn't care. It had been two days; I needed to know she was alright.

"Yeah, she's up, and she is doing a lot better for the most part. Breathing for her is a still pretty hard with the broken ribs and all, but I think she's going to be alright," he told me. I sighed in relief. She was up, that was some of the best news I've heard in a long time.

But there was something else still pressing hard in my mind, "...Did she find out...about that other thing?" 

He father took a moment before he answered, "Yeah," 

"How did she take it?" I had to know,

He took a moment again, "She seems okay, but I know she's just trying to put on a brave face...Her mother did the same thing." 

I didn't say anything. 

"You should come back; I'm sure she would want to see her hero. I don't know how I can ever thank you. It's because of you she got the help when she needed it since it was a hit and run and the bastard that hit her is nowhere to be found. You saved her." 

I didn't save her, it was my fault she was in this situation, "It's not that big of a deal, I didn't do much...I should have done more."

"You did what you could, I'm eternally grateful for you," He told me.

I sighed, I didn't deserve this. 

"F/n is waking up again; I have to go, I really hope you come by," Then without saying anything else he hung up the phone.

I sighed, at least she was okay-ish now. 

That should be good enough for me; So why wasn't it? 

I shouldn't go see her, but I want too. 

This is insane; I shouldn't, If I care about her like I know I do, then I should leave her alone. This proved that us being together was nothing good. It just wasn't meant to be. There were so many things against us, and this was just the cherry on top. I had to end things with F/n. 

They say if you love someone let them go; so that's what I have to do. 

I have to let her go; I just don't think she's coming back...I don't want her too; If me not being in her life means she gets to have a full one with all this crazy shit then it will be alright.

I just have to see her one last time.

~~A few days later~~

I don't know why it took me so long to see F/n. 

I had decided that I needed to see her, just once. Before I'm completely out of her life. I don't know if it was because I was scared or what. I didn't want this to be the last time, but it had to be. 

I'm not good for her; she needs someone better. Someone who could do a lot better than I ever could.

I came to the hospital a little late. Just about an hour until they visiting hours close, I just wanted a moment alone with her. Her father texted me that he wasn't going to be there later since he had to go to work. He had been keeping me posted on everything with her for the past few days. I don't know why maybe he was just happy I so called saved her. Maybe he just needed someone to talk too. I don't know, but it made me feel sick. I should tell him the truth, but I don't know how that will affect F/n. I just don't want to stress her out anymore then I know she already is. 

Her father also keeps telling me, that I should see her so she can thank me, but I think that's more for him than her. 

F/n most likely doesn't want to see me.

I mean last time I tried to speak to her she walking onto the street. 

I got to the floor where her room was; I didn't see anyone standing around here. I guess that means no one was here for her right now, or they had already left. I got to her room and looked in the small window only to see no one else in and no lights on. Is she sleep?

I walked in it and saw just a really dimed light. And F/n laying down on her bed sleep.

My heart sank.

Seeing her like this; all bandaged and broken. It tore my heart apart.

It was the worst thing I'd ever seen, and it was all my fault.

To think the last time I saw her before today, she was in her red dress that was no doubt destroyed now. She looked so happy that night dancing, and now she's like this. 

The guilt of what I've done to her was enough to drive me insane.

You don't do this to someone you love.

I walked further into the room sitting down the roses I bought for her. I know it seemed like a cliche, but I wanted to leave something for her. 

I pulled up a chair next to her and sat in silence for a moment.

All these emotions I was feeling, it was making it hard to know what to say to her. I wish she were up so I could just look her in her face once more. That was the point of me coming here...

"F/n," I called out to her softly.

No response. 

I sighed, I figured. "I'm sorry I did this too you." 

Still nothing, "It's my fault this happened to you. And I'm sorry for this...You of all people shouldn't have ever had to go through something like this and to know it was my fault will hunt me for the rest of my life. F/n...I love you. I never stopped, I'd probably never stop. I shouldn't have said those things to you that night...I was just so angry I wasn't thinking." I felt like I was about to cry. But I shook my head; I won't cry in fount of her wither she's sleep or not. 

"I get what you were trying to protect me with that whole thing with Petra. Instead of yelling at you that night I should have thanked you. It couldn't have been easy keeping it in. Sometimes I forget you're so young...I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope one day you can forgive me for everything bad that's happened to you since we met...All the stress...keeping secrets, Petra hitting you, me going off on you...the car accident You never deserved any of it. I was just so fucking selfish.." 

I took her hand, as I felt my resolve to not cry in fount of her disappear, "And the baby...you're way too young to experience anything like that. It broke my heart to hear it when the doctor said it...it was my fucking fault. I knocked you up and didn't even know...I should have never touched you...I was only thinking about myself this whole time....it was wrong of me. I fucked up real bad with you." 

"I'm so fucking sorry F/n," I said squeezing her hand a little harder. I didn't want to wake her, but I wanted her to at least feel I meant everything I was telling her. It was the truth; there was so much I still wanted to say to her.

"Old men shouldn't cry," I looked at F/n face and saw her eyes open with tears in them with a small smile on her face.

"F/n," Did she hear everything I said? "Did you-" 

"I heard you, Levi," She paused, "I'm so sorry," She started to cry.

"What are you crying for idiot? I'm the one who ruined your life," I told her moving closer and wiping the tears from her face with a napkin that was sitting by her bed. I guess crying was a usual thing for her these days.

"I'm the one who ruined your life. I didn't tell you-" 

"I thought you said you heard me? " I said stopping her from saying anything else, "None of that matters anymore, I was the wrong one for yelling at you, All you did was try and help." 

F/n reached and touched my face, "But I hurt you." 

I sighed, "Let's just call it even then." 

She smiled a little more, "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you a lot more." 

She chuckled a little but winced, "I doubt it." 

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"A little better, the doctor says I should be able to leave next week. I'll be able to make it to graduation. Hey, I've even heard they might give us another prom since I fucked up the first one. The only real downside is I'll have this stupid cask on my arm; it's totally going to ruin my whole outfit." She said smiling.

I smiled backed, "You did it, kid."

"With a lot of help from you, It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you..." 

I looked away from her, "A lot of things wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." 

I heard her take a short breath, "I don't blame you for anything Levi." 

"You should." 

She moved my head to look at her, "Well, I don't." 

"F/n." 

"Levi if I'm honest all I wanted was to see you. It's been eating away at me, thinking you hated me..." 

"I could never hate you," I told her.

She shook her head, "I know that now, just hearing you apologize was more than enough. I never blamed you for anything. This was just a lot of crazy shit that neither one of could control you didn't push me on that street." 

"F/n I might as well had." 

"Please don't talk like that Levi." 

"I ruined that night for you, F/n you have to see that. All I've done since I've met you was stress you out and knocked you up," I told her shaking my head.

"Not true. I had fun that night. Yeah, it went to shit, but that was that drivers fault. Not yours. And I wasn't careful; accident happen I'm just sorry I didn't know I was pregnant..." 

"F/n," I sighed, "Your thinking like a child. Why won't you late me take the blame for this?" 

"Because I love you, Levi." 

That was the first time I heard her say that since that night in the car. Before that, I know F/n was making it a point not to tell me those three words because I was with Petra. "Say that again, please?" I asked her looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Levi." She said with a sad smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, "...I know I have no right. And it's wrong, but can I please kiss you." 

"You don't even have to ask." She joked.

Then I stood up, so she didn't have to move and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Your Pov

Levi kissed me.

I still couldn't believe he was here. I had truly believed he didn't want anything else to do with me, yet here he was.

We continued to talk for the moment, we just were catching up on each other's lives. I couldn't help but ask him what happened between him and Petra. He told me that they were in the middle of their divorce, that he had moved schools because he just couldn't see her right now. 

I told him how I broke my phone and that's why I had missed all his calls. Apparently, we both are way too over dramatic and over think about everything. To think this all could have been avoided if, I didn't break my phone.

I missed this, seeing him smile, hearing him talk. Just being close to him, it feels like it's been forever since I saw him. Somehow I was so happy now though; he was the only one I really wanted to see. And it delighted me to no end, But there was something somber in the air about this whole conversation, that I know we are both trying to avoid. 

"I didn't get to tell you, but you really looked beautiful on your prom night. You were the most beautiful girl there." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "You're just saying that because you like me," 

"It's true." 

"Yeah, I know. It was Jean and Marco's idea to even make me go...without them I feel like I would have been a lot worse," I told him.

"Then I'm glad you have friends that care about you, I know they're good guys." He told me not looking at me.

I sighed, "They know about us.." I told him, I don't think that would make him upset, but he needed to know "...But they won't say anything they promised me." 

"I don't care if they do or not," he told me.

"Well, I do," I told him sternly. Because I did, "I won't have your career ruined Levi." 

Levi smiled at me rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue.

"That whole Prom queen thing must have been exciting," He said changing the subject. "I didn't think you were one to nominate yourself." 

I laughed as best I could without hutting my chest, "Wasn't my idea, believe me, I'm just glad I didn't win." 

Levi smiled, "I would have voted for you." 

"I know," I said looking at his beautiful face. 

I really did need this. Seeing him today feels like the best thing that's happened in a long time.

We both with silent for a while, there was still that heavy feeling in the air, that neither one of wanted to address. I just wanted this to last longer. I didn't want this to end, ever...But I know we had too...

"Levi," I spoke up finally. "What do we do now? Where do we go from here?" 

Levi didn't answer for a moment. 

"You can go anywhere from here," he said. "I think you'll do great things F/n. But I think you can only do those things without me." 

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again, "I was afraid of you saying that..." 

"Don't cry F/n. You know this is what's best." 

I looked away from him, "I know," I started fulling crying now, "But that doesn't make it any easier. There is so much more I want to say to you." 

Levi moved to wipe my tears again. "You'll have a much better life without me in it. All I ever did is stress you out somehow, and....the.. miscarriage was the worst of it. You're too young for me. You got a lot of life to live F/n, and you don't need me fucking it up for you before you even get started. You should find someone your age that can give you more than I ever can." 

"You're only five years older then me Levi, you're not that old." I tried to joke.

"Tch, says the girl who calls me an old man all the time." Levi smiled at me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

He shrugged his head, "I don't know, I might leave town. I always wanted to travel, maybe I'll go back to school get my master, maybe I'll quit teaching altogether. Who knows." 

"Fine," I said. I know this was it. I did my best to wipe my face and smile. I didn't want this to be our last time together, and he remembers I was a crying mess, "I'll make it, But I'm never going to love anyone like you Levi. I'm going to remember you for the rest of my life. I'll hold on to every memory with you." 

Levi smiled and retook my hand, "Sounds like a drag if you ask me..." Levi moved and kissed me on my lips one last time before he got up and headed to the door.

He turned back just before he left. "But I'll be doing the same thing...How could I ever forget you F/n? How could I ever forget the student who caused me so much damn trouble in class anyway?" He said with a smiled.

I smiled back with silent tears running down my face. "And how could I ever forget the crazy hot asshole of a teacher who stole my heart?"

And with that Levi just shook his head walking out of the room

And my life altogether.

~~The End of Part One~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO FOR READING!!!
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this story a lot!! I've had a lot of fun writing this one I can't believe it's done...Well not completely done I have a short epilogue I'm going to post, but for the most part; Part one of this Teacher Levi and Student reader relationship story is done. I know it's sad but that's the way life goes sometimes. We all don't get that fairy tale ending we want right away. (please don't hate me) 
> 
> You all have been wonderful and I hope you all enjoy the epilogue 
> 
> xoxo


	41. Epilogue ~Graduation~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. the last part!

Your Pov

~~A few weeks later~~

"I can't believe you've made it." My dad said to me while I looked in the mirror in my cap and gown.

"You and me both." I smiled back at him, "Although, this stupid cast is stupid." I said gesturing to my still broken arm.

"You have about two more weeks till you can take it off," He said with a smile holding the camera.

"Dad, please no more pictures." 

"There never enough pictures," He said taking more. 

I sighed, "I have to get going, Jean and Marco will be here any minute." 

Just then I heard a car beep outside, "See that's them." 

"Well, tell them to come in I need pictures of them too." He said smiling.

"Uggggh, I groaned walking out the door. "My dad wants to harass you guys get in here," I yelled at them. I turned back to my dad, "They're coming." 

My dad just looked at me plainly. I smiled sweetly at him.

It took them a minute, but they walked in.

"Hello Mr. L/n," Marco said walking in.

"Hello, boys," My dad said hugging them both. "You guys excited?" 

"No doubt, I'm just ready for this whole thing to be done already," Jean said stressing.

"Same here. I think I officially had enough with Highschool," I added.

"Well, I won't hold you. You guys come in close." My dad told us he said taking more pictures. 

It was a while, and I think he had to take at least a million, but I had finally had enough, "Okay dad!" 

My dad smiled and put down the camera, and I could see the tears gathering in his eyes, Oh God, "Your mother would be very proud of the woman you've become F/n." he said.

I looked away from him. If I didn't I would start crying and ruin my make up, "I hope so." 

"I'm sure she would be," Marco said hugging me. Then I felt my dad get in the hug too.

"Seriously?" Jean said. "A group hug? When did we all become friends like this?" 

"If I'm in it bring your ass over here Kirstein," I told him, and he joined us.

"Language," My dad warned me.

"I'm an adult." 

"Not yet your not." He said.

I just rolled my eyes, "We have to go." We all started to head out the door, but my dad told us to wait.

"Daaaad," I whined, what else could he need.

"I don't mean to dampen the mood or anything, but I avoided for long enough...but I have to know," He asked looking at all of us.

I frowned, what was he talking about? "Yeah? What's up?" 

"I was doing some reading...And I was just wondering...I'm not judging any of you, but I want to know." He was studdering.

"Would you spit it out already?" I asked shaking my head. 

My dad paused for a moment, "Do you know who the father would have been F/n," My dad had asked out of the blue. I was shocked for a moment. I didn't think he would ask that question now of all time. I had been waiting for him to ask. I had no idea what I would tell him, but now I was even more lost for words.

It was silent for a moment but Jean cleared his throat, "It might have been mine." 

I snapped my head at him. What?

Marco shifted on his feet, "Or mine?" He said in more of a question than an answer. 

I was staring in confusion between the both of them. What the actual fuck were they thinking.

"I thought so," My dad said. I snapped my head staring at him, Seriously? I could scream.

"You guys are in on of those um..lolly...I forgot the word."

"Poly relationship." Marco corrected him.

I was in internal screaming hell.

"I'm not judging you guys; I kinda figured something like that was going on when you all went to prom together. But, can you guys just be careful that is my little girl." My dad said awkwardly not looking at any of us.

"Alright!" I yelled this was enough of this. "We are leaving!" I pushed Jean and Marco out the door, but my dad called for me again for like the fifth fucking time, What the hell could he want! "If I am late to graduation I will be so mad dad!"

"I love you." 

I let go of the breath I was holding, "I love you too dad..." I had been thinking about something and I think now would be a good time to tell him, "Um...I know you've still been seeing Candice, you are terrible at keeping secrets." 

My dad just looked away guilty.

"But if she wants to come to graduation with you...she can...You deserve to be happy too, and if she does that for you...then that should be enough for me...And it's okay that she's younger than you I guess...I mean...Age gaps can't be all that bad." 

"Thank you F/n," My dad said smiling. 

I just smiled back and left out closing the door behind me. I had meant to tell him that for a while. Before all, I had really wanted was for him to just pay attention to me for a minute. And in the last month, he had been doing that. Now I know it's not going to be much longer than I'm staying with him; I guess I just want someone there with him...And since he likes Candice so much, and she seems to like him just the same. It would be alright. Plus, I was being kind of a hypocrite with the whole age gap thing now. After all, Levi wasn't right there in same age wise with me. 

I got into the backseat in Jean's car, but I sat up so I could look at both of them, "Seriously? We've been having threesomes? Was that the best you guys would do?" I wasn't over that; I think part of my soul was still screaming that they just told my fucking dad that we've been sleeping together. 

"It was either that or tell him you were fucking your teacher," Jean said pulling off.

"Yeah, but still? With you guy?" I said laughing.

"On the bright side, he believed it," Marco said laughing.

Well, they had a point. "Thanks, I guess." 

"Yeah, but you owe us one." Jean teased. "Now sit back we got a graduation to get too!" 

Then we all cheered.

Today was it!

Levi Pov

"Are you sure you have to leave right after it?" My mother asked.

"Tch, Yeah," I said leaning against the wall. 

I just heard her hum to herself, "Mikasa turn the other way now," She told Mikasa in her cap and gown. 

I laughed to myself; she did this to me when I graduated too. My mother she just loved taking pictures.

"Mother, please," Mikasa said clearly getting tried.

"Oh, Eren get in this one now." She said to Mikasa's boyfriend who looked just as tired as Mikasa.

"Levi you get in one." She said trying to pull me in on.

"It's not my big day," I said not moving.

She just huffed. "Alright. Then, Levi, you get in one with Mikasa and Me, Eren you take it." 

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." We all posed for the small family picture. 

"Can that please be enough?" Makasa said, "We will be late." 

My mother smiled at her, "How did I get such delightful picture hating children? Fine, I'll see you and Eren after the ceremony." 

The boy went ahead and left, but Mikasa stopped and looked at me, "Are you sure you won't come?" 

"I'll be there I just won't be in the stadium. I don't want to be in the crowd when it's over I just want to get right on the road," I answered her. 

"I'll miss you jerk," she said rolling her eyes leaving.

"I'll miss you too Brat. You better do good in college," I called after her, while she started to walk out the door

My mother closed the door, "You two are so weird. I'll never get it." 

I shrugged, "It's a brother and sister thing." 

"And yet your uncle and I did no such thing." 

"I'll give you a ride there." 

"It's a shame you won't sit with me," she said.

"I know it's such a drag." 

She shook her head, "Do you have to leave?" 

"I told you this town is a drag right now; I need some change." 

My mother had this sad look on her face. "I promise I'll visit in the holidays." 

"Fine. We should get going." She said moving to get her shoes. 

I just did the same; it was time to get this over with.

The other reason was that I didn't want F/n to see me. We ended things last mouth. It hurt, but we both knew we had to do it. She'll be a lot better without me. And I'll manage without her. I did it before, granted I had Petra then, but I know I can do things on my own. This whole town wasn't good for me anymore, at least not right now. It just reminded me of a lot of bad things. So I'm going to move on for a while. I needed to do something with my life; I was still young despite F/n's favorite nickname for me. I should do more with my life right now. 

But before I go, it wanted to see Mikasa graduate and talk to Erwin and Hanji...And if I could just get a glimpse of F/n It would make today Perfect. 

~~Later~~

I didn't take us long to get long to get to the school. 

My mother went ahead to go to her seats. I went to the area I knew the teachers would be. 

I think it would only be decent I'd say goodbye to Erwin and Hanji. They other then Mike were my only friends down here. 

I was on my way there when I heard a familiar voice call my same. 

Shit. She wasn't supposed to see me. 

I turned around and saw Petra, standing there with a man.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

I put my hand in my pocket. "I'm just here because I want to see Erwin and Hanji. Not to mention my sister is graduating." I didn't want to see her. But now I don't see why I was so worried. I thought seeing her would make me angry, but no. I didn't feel anything. But it did pain me to feel that way.

"Oh, well." I saw her an uncomfortable expression cross her face, "It's good to see you." 

"Sure it is. Is this the guy you were with?" I asked nodding to the man looking nervous next to her. He was taller than me and had two shades of hair color. 

"Yes." She said in a whisper, I just nodded and walked up to him.

The man seemed so scared I almost started laughing. The man was a wimp. She left me for him? Maybe he's acting this way because he knows how wrong he is, and that I should be beating his ass right now, But hey maybe that's what she was missing, and he just does it for her. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Take care of her. She can be hard to please, but if you do it right and she loves you it's a love you want to hold on too." 

Then I kept on my way to Erwin and Hanji. 

I said all I needed to them.

I didn't take me long after that to get to where Erwin was, and the man looked panicked. 

"Busy as ever I see," I told him. 

He stopped for a minute. "Levi! great you're here please help me." 

I shook my head, "Tch, I'm not a teacher anymore Erwin I know I told you that." 

"Which you still decided not to tell me why," He said still doing his work. 

"I just came here to say, bye before I leave town. Where is four-eyes?" I asked him.

"She's in the room with the students getting them ready; you can say bye to her in there," He answered.  
"Tch, to much hassle, as usual, tell her I said bye to for me," I told him turning to leave. 

"Levi!" Erwin called after me."You sure you don't want to stay?" 

"I have nothing left for me here, just take care of your students, you're almost up the latter to being the principle," I waved him off leaving. 

Bye, the time I got to my car on I heard the music and started seeing the students walk out the school to their outside chairs. It wasn't lousy view up here. I couldn't make them out, but I guess this would have to do. 

I could hear everything well enough back her, so I guess that was fine. It was a nice ceremony. The speech that little blond boy that always hangs with Mikasa had was nice the girl that won Prom queen had a pleasant voice for singing the national anthem was sweet. I heard them call Mikasa's name and I watched her get up and get her diploma. I'm proud of her. I even heard them say her little boyfriend's name.

And then I heard F/n's name called out. 

She stood out because of the cast on her arm. But I think without it I could point out that glowing smile anywhere.

She did it. 

When she got on the stage and took her diploma and waved out and blew the crowd a kiss with her good hand. I shook my head rolling my eyes. F/n always so dramatic. I got in my car and started it up.

I miss her already. 

God, I love her.

I always will love that girl. 

 

Your Pov

It was Over! 

Caps had been thrown into the air, and now we were trying to find out families in the storms of people.

I saw Annie while I was looking for my dad and I couldn't help but run to her and hug her, "We did it!" 

"It's over!" 

"And now for the real fun!" Someone said as I felt us being picked up. 

"Ouch!" I yelped out. They touched my arm a little too tight.

"Shit, I'm sorry F/n." Reiner put me down.

I rubbed my arm, "It's fine," I smiled at him, "We did it, big guy," 

"Finally," he said relieved. 

"I'll catch up with the two of you later," Annie said smiling and walking away. 

"Yeah, I should be looking for my dad," I told Reiner. She just smiled and waved me off. I guess that's means were cool again.

I smiled to myself everything today had gone perfectly today. 

I even got to see him...

Mikasa was talking and said he wasn't going to be here, but he was going to be in parking lot. So when I took the stage, I looked for him as fast as I could, and thankfully I spotted him next to his car watching the whole thing. He may not know it, but I blew out that kiss for him; I hope it reached him. 

I know right now we can't be together...But someday; I can only hope and pray for right now, but I think someday we'll cross paths again. And when that happens we can finally be together again. Until then, I'll just keep on living, I know that's what he would want me to do. But he won't ever be far from my thoughts after all he gave me some of the best days of my life. And because of that, 

I'll love Levi forever.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> You all have been the very best readers ever!!! 
> 
> As I said in the last chapter this was the end of Part one. So Levi's and this reader's journey hasn't ended just yet. They have to find their happy ending somehow, just now wasn't the time for it. But it will continue in the next part you'll just have to wait and see what happens!!
> 
> I really hoped you all enjoyed this story!! I've had a blast writing part one, all your words of encouragement have been the best! And has really kept me going! I find the best part of writing fanfiction is 1 getting that story that's been replaying in your head out. And seeing other people get excited and enjoy the same story. You all are truly the best And I love every single one of you! <3 It's because you all I keep writing. (Seriously if I thought no anyone liked these stories I would stop hints the stories I never finished) But you all are the best I can't say it enough THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU YOU ALL GET ALL THE LOVE <3 <3 <3
> 
> However, I have a little bit of sad news, that is part two is going to take a while before I post it. It's just because If I'm being 100% honest with you all my schedule for writing is actual shit. So instead of staying up to 5 and 6 am writing chapters for the day and ruining on 3 hours of sleep what I'll be doing is writing in multiple chapters before I post them, and just post 3 or 4 instead of just 1.
> 
> And with all that said I'm not about to completely disappear either but in addition to that, I have few other projects that I both have to work on and might just do for fun. (like I've been itching to write an add-on one-shot for Your Problem that I think some of you all would like) 
> 
> Again thank you all for being on this journey with me!! And I can't wait to see your reactions to the chaos of part two!
> 
> Until then
> 
> -love gen
> 
> xoxo


End file.
